


Crossed Fate (KakashixSakura /german)

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: kakasaku, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Fights, Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 76,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: Nachdem viele Dinge in Konoha-gakure geschehen sind, blieb Sakura zurück. Eine schwere Zeit holte sie ein, doch mit ihr kam auch die Nähe zu ihrem alten Lehrer Hatake Kakashi.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Die Sonne strahlte zwischen den dunkelgrünen Vorhängen hervor und erhellte mit sanfter Großzügigkeit den Morgen. Unter der Decke bewegte sich hin und wieder eine zierliche Figur. Durch den Raum konnte man den leisen Atem hören. Sakura streckte einen Arm aus der Decke und gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich. Wieder war sie ruhig. Keine Bewegung.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mann mit sternförmigem dunkelrosa Haar, genau wie sein Bart, stürmte mit Elan durch die Tür.

„Sakura-chan aufstehen!"

Unter der Decke regte sich etwas mit Schreck hoch. Sakura sah ihren Vater erst erschrocken, aber dann mit halb verschlafenen Augen an, während sie sich wieder in ihr Bett fallen ließ „Bitte nicht."

Der Vater huschte zu ihren Vorhängen und sprach „Sakura, was ein Tag! Steh auf! Die Sonne lacht, die Vögel singen, was willst du mehr?", während er sie aufzog. Sakura zog ihre Decke bis zur ihrem Kinn „Papa, bitte. Was ich will ist schlafen." und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sakuras Vater drehte sich zu ihr um und sprach lachend „Sakura zieh dich an, wasch dein Gesicht und komm runter. Deine Mutter hat dein Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht. Pfannkuchen!", mit seinen Händen auf der Hüfte. Er drehte sich zurück zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Danach streckte er seinen Kopf hinaus und atmete einmal, für alle Menschen in einem Umkreis von 10 Metern zu hören, die frische Luft ein. Lachend schlenderte er mit geballten Fäusten aus dem Zimmer. Sakura schlug ihre Augen auf und schnaubte voller Grimmigkeit ihren Frust aus. Sie dehnte einmal ihren Nacken, nach links und nach rechts und warf dann die Decke zur Seite. Sie setzte sich für drei, für sie zu kurze, Sekunden auf ihre Bettkante, bevor sie aufstand. Sie lief über den Flur ins Badezimmer und stand nochmal voller Müdigkeit einige Sekunden vor dem Waschbecken. Sakura war kein wirklicher Morgenmuffel, der einfach nicht aus dem Bett kam und hätte bis zum Mittag weiterschlafen können. Sie war jemand, der nach dem Aufstehen einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie brauchte immer ein paar Sekunden um eine Situation zu realisieren. Sie griff zur Zahnbürste, putzte sich ihre Zähne und als letztes wusch sie sich ihr Gesicht, erst mit warmen, dann mit eiskaltem Wasser. Sobald das kalte Wasser ihr Gesicht berührte wurde sie wach. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und betrachtete sich im Spiegel „Guten Morgen.", sagte sie mit einem angehängten Seufzer. Wieder kam von unten eine laute Stimme „Sakura, beeil dich und komm runter.", erklang die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

Nach einigen Handgriffen für die Haare und frischer Kleidung für den Tag, lief sie die Treppen runter und atmete den Duft des frisch gemachten Frühstücks tief ein „Das riecht so gut. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl heute wird ein guter Tag?" kicherte sie vor sich hin. Ihr Vater saß bereits am Tisch mit dem Kaffee in der einen Hand und der Zeitung in der anderen. Sogar im Sitzen war seine Statur groß und breit, wie ein wahrer Konoha Shinobi. Sie hüpfte rüber zum Tisch und nahm Platz. Ihre Mutter legte ihr einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen und Obst hin, worauf Sakura ein Gesichtsausdruck voller Verwunderung machte. Auf dem Tisch standen Blumen, es gab Pfannkuchen und alles war tipp topp aufgeräumt. Viel zu aufgeräumt für ihren Geschmack. Denn etwas war anders.

„Pfannkuchen sind ja schon toll. Aber auch noch Obst dazu? Was ist der Anlass?", beendete sie den Satz mit einem Kichern, dass sie selber nicht ganz überzeugte.

Ihre Mutter lächelte still und ihr Vater ließ ein lautes Lachen raus, dass andere Menschen für einen Augenblick einen Schreck verpassen würde. Sie lächelte gezwungen und ließ ihre Augen von links nach rechts, zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater schweifen. Sie pickte mit ihrer Gabel im Obst herum bis sie endlich etwas aufgespießt hatte.

„Nein Mama, Papa, jetzt mal ehrlich. Ist irgendwas? Ist etwas passiert? So einen Aufwand kriege ich sogar an meinem Geburtstag schwer zu Gesicht."

Nun setzte auch ihre Mutter sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee, die mit Kirschblüten verziert war an den Tisch. Ihr Vater legte die Zeitung zur Seite und Sakura hatte eine Vorahnung, dass sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen musste.

Kakashi lag wie eine Mumie gerade auf seinem Bett. Seine silbernen Haare waren durcheinander und einige Strähnen hingen in seinem Gesicht. Mit der Decke bis zu den Schultern gezogen, atmete er ganz ruhig im einheitlichen Rhythmus. Sein Bett stand in der einen Ecke seines Zimmers. Daneben eine mittelgroße dunkelbraune Kommode mit Büchern oben drauf. Über den Büchern waren dann nochmal zwei Bücherbretter, die auch voller Bücher oder Zeitschriften waren. In der Mitte der Wand, an der sein Bett seinen Platz hatte, war ein großes Fenster und eine Fenstertür die zum Balkon führte. Seine Einzimmerwohnung war groß, aber es war so karg und grau so, dass es für eine Person, die dort leben sollte viel zu leer war. Um Punkt 6 Uhr klingelte der dunkelgrüne Wecker auf dem Nachtischchen zwischen dem Bett und der Kommode. Nach bereits einer Sekunde streckte er einen Arm aus seiner Decke hervor und schlug auf den Wecker. Er öffnete schlagartig seine Augen, ließ sie über die Decke schweifen und schloss sie wieder. Die Decke schob er zur Seite und richtete sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung und einem lauten Grunzen auf. Er stand seitlich zur Kommode und zog die Schublade auf, holte ein schwarzes Stück Stoff raus, ohne auch nur in die Richtung der Kommode zu gucken. Er stülpte das Stück Stoff über seinen Kopf und verdeckte, so wie er bei allen bekannt war, sein Gesicht.

Zu Kakashis morgendlichen Ritualen gehörte nicht viel dazu. Etwas Leichtes essen und sich fertigmachen, um rauszugehen. Da er sowieso immer seine Shinobi Kleidung trug, hatte er nicht eine große Auswahl an Kleidung. Mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen trat er auf den Balkon und atmete die Morgenbrise ein. An diesem Morgen war nicht viel los. Einige Menschen, die sich auf das Geschäft des Tages vorbereiteten und Katzen und Hunde die ihre Wege gingen.

„Vielleicht lege ich mich nochmal für eine Minute hin.", er schloss die Tür hinter sich, lief zwei Schritte auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich darauf fallen. Im nu war er wieder im Land der Träume.

„Ihr wollt was?", quiekte Sakura. Sie schlug ihre Hände auf den Tisch und konnte ihr Entsetzten nicht mehr als sonst zurückhalten. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und quiekte weinerlich, nur um ihren Frust rauszulassen.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht ernsthaft tun."

„Sakura, Liebling, du bist jetzt erwachsen. Da ist doch nichts dabei."

„Aber, aber, was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Na du wohnst ab jetzt alleine.", lachte ihr Vater.

„Aber wieso wollt ihr wegziehen?"

„Naja, wir sind jetzt alt und wir hatten schon immer den Wunsch auf dem Land zu leben. Wir haben genug Geld und wollen uns langsam zur Ruhe setzten. Außerdem bist du alt genug. Du hast auch genug Geld, weil du ja immer mit uns gelebt hast und nie irgendwelche Ausgaben hattest. Es spricht doch nichts dagegen jetzt unabhängig zu werden, oder?"

„Aber...", Sakuras Stimme wurde leise. Sie seufzte während sie auf ihren Stuhl sank. Sie stopfte sich Pfannkuchen in den Mund und kaute das köstliche Gericht weich.

„Wann soll es denn losgehen?" flüsterte sie beinahe.

„Bereits nächste Woche."

Sakura hustete auf „Wie bitte?" fragte sie, wobei ein Stück Pfannkuchen aus ihrem Mund fiel.

„Ja. Wir haben schon ganz schön viel eingepackt und in den Kisten verstaut.", sagte ihre Mutter mit einem relativ leeren Gesichtsausdruck. Sakura sah sich um „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es sehr anders aussieht als sonst. Vieles scheint wohl nicht mehr an seinem Ort zu sein.", sagte sie nostalgisch. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Eltern dabei waren sie einfach zu verlassen und nicht mal auf Gedanken kamen, sie mitzunehmen. In ihrem Kopf warfen sich jetzt viele Fragen auf. Eine Wohngemeinschaft wäre nichts für sie, da sie gerne ihre Ruhe hatte. Obwohl sie ihr eigenes Zimmer hatten, hat das Gelächter und der Lärm ihres großen Vaters sie immer gestört. Sein Stapfen, sein Lachen, ja sogar beim Trinken von Tee war er unglaubwürdig laut. Sakura legte ihr Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Die Situation konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Also dachte sie nach langem hin und her überlegen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht wäre alleine zu wohnen. Sie liebte es in Unterwäsche rumzulaufen, aber ihre Eltern platzten immer ins Zimmer, also war das eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit. Es waren ihre Eltern und im Endeffekt wäre es egal gewesen, dennoch war sie immer noch eine ehrwürdige Kunoichi, bei der so etwas nicht in Frage kam.

Sie ging rauf in ihr Zimmer und entdeckte die gefalteten Kartons vor ihrer Tür. Wann sollen ihre Eltern die bitte da abgelegt haben? Sie packte sie und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem Schwung faltete sie sie zusammen und sah um sich herum. Sie stand in der Mitte ihres Zimmers und sah auf ihre Bücher in ihrem Bücherregal, ihre Blumen auf ihre Fensterbank, ihren Kleiderschrank auf den Fotos geklebt waren und letztendlich auf dem Foto, dass auf ihrer Kommode stand. Auf dem sie und das Team 7 abgebildet waren. Sie lief zum Foto hin, nahm es hoch und starrte es einige Sekunden an. Sakura war erwachsen und wohl oder übel musste sie jetzt ihr eigenes Leben beginnen. Alleine. Ohne Sasuke. Jahrelang wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als an seiner Seite zu sein. Doch er gab ihr keine Anzeichen, dass er dies wolle. Sakura war kein Schritt weiter als sie 12 Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie war darüber hinaus ihm nachzuschwärmen oder jede Chance zu nutzen um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn eigentlich liebte. Sie war erwachsen, stark und eine wunderschöne junge Frau, doch der Schmerz darüber, wie wenig Rücksicht er auf ihre Gefühle nahm, vergrub sich tief in ihrem Herzen. Eine andauernde Trauer, ein andauernder Schmerz der schon ein Teil von ihr war.

Sie stellte das Foto zurück und fing an zu packen. Sie beschriftete alle Kartons und packte langsam alles ein was sie mitnehmen würde.

Kakashi öffnete seine Augen und schaute zur Seite auf seinen Wecker„Oh nein.", hauchte er auf. Raus aus der Balkontür, schoss er über die Dächer von Konoha. Er runzelte die Stirn „Der Hokage bringt mich um.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er stand vor der Tür zum Büro des Hokages und klopfte leise aber fest gegen das Holz. Er öffnete diese, steckte sein Kopf durch die Tür und erschreckte sich durch das laute plötzliche Knallen. Er sah zur Seite und betrachtete wie ein Buch fast ein Loch, ein paar Centimeter weg von seinem Gesicht, in die Wand bohrte. Er hatte nicht nur den Verdacht, sondern war fest davon überzeugt, dass die Hokage sauer war, dass er wieder mal zu spät dran war. Er ging ins Zimmer und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe wohl nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."

„Mal wieder, Kakashi. Wieso kommst du immer zu spät?"

„Naja..."

„Wenn du das nächste Mal zu spät kommst, breche ich dir alle Knochen so, dass du bei Bewusstsein bist, aber jeden einzelnen Schmerz spürst. Na ist das ein Deal?"

„Tut mir leid Hokage-sama", sein Gesicht verfärbte sich nahezu zu einem lila schwarzen Ton. Während er näher an das Pult der Hokage herantrat, kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

„Es gibt eine neue Mission für dich. Da du sowieso zu spät gekommen bist. Sei ruhig und hör einfach zu. Es ist sehr simpel. Du wirst als Leiter des Teams eine sehr wichtige Schriftrolle nach Sunagakure transportieren. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine S-Rang Mission. Es geht um geheime Verträge, wie auch geheime Informationen zwischen den Ländern. Diese dürfen auf keinen Fall in falsche Hände geraten. Ich weiß der Wegmarsch nach Suna dauert 3 Tage, aber du musst es in zwei Tagen schaffen."

„Zwei Tage?", Kakashi zog das eine Auge, welches für alle sichtbar war weit auf.

„Ja. Ich habe leider vergessen, dass die Dokumente in zwei Tagen in Suna sein müssen. Aber ich verlasse mich auf dich.", lachte Tsunade lautstark durch das ganze Büro.

„Sakura begleitet dich. Ihr tarnt euch als Paar oder Verheiratete, was auch immer euch lieber ist. Das Budget für die Mission gibt Shizune dir gleich mit. Wenn du das Büro verlässt, informiere Sakura-san über die Einzelheiten der Mission. Dass sie auf eine Mission muss weiß sie bereits. Ihr brecht heute Nachmittag auf."

Kakashi ließ mit einem Seufzen, welches raus wollte, aber dann doch in einem leichten Schnauben endete, um Tsunade nicht zu verärgern, Kopf und Schultern fallen. Schnell sah er wieder auf und lächelte sanft um zu zeigen, dass er ihre Befehle nicht missachten würde.

Sakura stand am Tor von Konoha und unterhielt sich noch mit Genma und Rai, die ihre Schicht hatten alle Ein- und Ausreisenden zu protokollieren, während sie auf Kakashi wartete. Sie redeten über unwichtige Sachen, aber worüber Sakura eigentlich nachdachte, war wie lange sie heute wohl auf ihren alten Ex-Sensei warten musste. „Hallo Sakura.", flüsterte Kakashi Sakura von der Seite zu. Sie schrie auf und fuchtelte mit den Händen, welchen Kakashi gekonnt ausweichte. Kakashi lachte mit geschlossenen Augen, während Sakura leicht gereizt Richtung Tor stampfte.

„Du bist zwar nicht pünktlich, aber früher als das was du unter richtige Uhrzeit verstehst. Wie kommt es?"

„Tsunade Hokage war heute echt sauer. Habe mich zu ihrem Termin verspätet. Außerdem müssen wir den Weg nach Suna in zwei Tagen schaffen. Bevor du was sagst, ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber es geht nicht anders. Die Schriftrollen müssen in zwei Tagen dort sein, beschwer dich am besten bei deiner Meisterin Tsunade."

Beide gingen im einheitlichen Schritttempo. Sakura atmete tief ein um nicht zu platzen. Ihre Wut konnte sie nicht an ihrer Meisterin auslassen, aber auch nicht an Kakashi, da er letztendlich keine Schuld daran hatte. Nach dieser Nachricht erhöhte Sakura ihr Lauftempo, woraufhin Kakashi sich anpasste. Mehr als zehn Minuten marschierte sie mit geballten Fäusten um ihre angestauten Gefühle mit den Nägeln, die sich in ihre Handinnenfläche bohrten, auszulassen. Sakura war schon immer sehr temperamentvoll, doch nach dem vierten Shinobi Weltkrieg war sie in der Lage ihre Gefühle besser zurückzuhalten als vorher. Mit alldem was passiert war und mit Sasuke zurück im Dorf, wollte sie die alte Sakura nicht wieder zum Vorschein kommen lassen.

Nach einigen Stunden liefen beide nun im normalen Tempo, denn langsam färbte der Himmel sich orange und die Schwere erreichte die Füße beider Shinobis. Kakashi hielt für einen Moment und sah sich um.

„Hier ist ein idealer Platz zum Schlafen. In gut 30 Minuten wird es so langsam dunkel und es gibt auch einen Fluss hier. Wir haben zwar Proviant und Essen, aber wir können uns Fisch fangen und essen. Das wäre doch mal was Leckeres, oder?", beendete Kakashi mit einem Lächeln in Sakuras Richtung. Diese nickte ihm nur zu. Nicht aus Wut oder Desinteresse, sie war einfach zu müde, um noch große Emotionen zu zeigen. Sakura setzte sich auf einen Stein und legte ihre Ellbogen auf ihre Knie ab. Kakashi machte sich ans Werk und baute das Zelt in einem Versuch auf. Da sie fast jeden Monat eine Mission hatten, bei dir sie Konoha verlassen und sogar über Nacht wegbleiben mussten, war das Aufbauen eines Zeltes eine Sache der Leichtigkeit. Er sammelte Holz und richtete bereits ein Feuer an. Sakura hob ihr Kopf und fand den Schlafplatz bereits vorbereitet auf. Sie stand auf um auch etwas zu tun, aber Kakashi kam bereits mit einem Lächeln und zwei Fischen in seiner Hand von Richtung Fluss zurück. Sie nahm ihm die aus der Hand „Du hast alles gemacht. Die Fische bereite ich dann zu. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht verbrennen."

Kakashi setzte sich auf den Stein und holte sein Ichaicha Büchlein raus und fing an zu blättern. Ab dem Moment war er so vertieft und sah nicht mehr auf. Sakura bereitete die Fische gekonnt über dem Feuer zu. Zwei Tage auf Mission zu sein war noch in Ordnung, aber in solchen Momenten, erinnert sie sich oft daran, dass sie das Essen zu Hause zu schätzen wissen sollte. Als sie jung war beschwerte sie sich, wenn es Reis mit nur einer oder zwei Beilagen gab. Diese schlechte Gewohnheit legte sie als Genin schnell wieder ab. Sie wusste, dass er so abgelenkt war, dass er nicht mal merken würde, wenn sie einfach schlafen ginge. Aber Sakura wollte mit ihm zusammen Essen, also ging sie mit dem Fisch, welches auf einen Stock aufgespießt war, auf ihn zu und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Er sah hoch, dann auf den Fisch und nahm ihr den ab „Danke Sakura.", sprach er wieder mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. Beide saßen sich gegenüber auf Steinen und aßen die Fische ohne viele Worte zu wechseln. Sakura wurde es allmählich zu still. Sie stand auf, ging zu Kakashi rüber „Gib mir mal dein Ichaicha Büchlein."

„Was?"

„Ich will auch mal darin lesen. Ich möchte wissen, was du daran so faszinierend findest."

„Sakura, ich denke nicht, dass das eine passende Lektüre für dich ist."

„Also das kann ich ja wohl noch selber entscheiden.", sagte sie und klaute ihm das Buch von seiner Seite. Sie dreht ihm den Rücken zu und fing an zu lesen. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Kakashi wurde ungeduldig. „Sakura?"

Er stand auf und ging um sie herum, um zu entdecken, mit was für einem schockierenden Gesichtsausdruck Sakura die Seiten anstarrte. Das lustige war, dass sie nicht aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Immer wieder riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und ließ ein kleines erschüttertes Geräusch von sich los. Kakashi sah sie genau an bevor er das Buch langsam in seine Hände nahm.

„Sakura, ich denke es ist besser aufhören zu lesen, oder?"

Sakura sah für einen Augenblick den Boden an, dann Kakashi. Plötzlich wurden ihre Wangen ganz rosa, doch sie war wie gefesselt. Sie war so voller Scham und wollte wegsehen. Auf einmal nickte sie heftig und ließ bejahende Geräusche von sich „Ich glaube ich gehe... Ja, also schlafen. Ja ich gehe zuerst schlafen." Kakashis Augenbrauen zogen sich in Verwunderung, aber auch Amüsement nach oben. Als sie im Zelt verschwunden war, lachte er leise vor sich hin.

Sakura war schon fest auf ihrer Seite im Zelt eingeschlafen. Als ihr Geist schon dabei war ihre Sinne langsam abzuschalten, hörte sie ein Rascheln. Kakashi kroch ins Zelt. Sie hörte die Geräusche des Reißverschlusses und das Klirren seines Stirnbandes, dass er neben seine Weste legte. Er kroch in seinen Schlafsack und auf einmal war Stille im Zelt eingekehrt. Sakura lag mit zugedrehtem Rücken neben ihm. Nach etwa einer Minute, drehte sie sich wieder auf ihr Rücken.

„Sag mal, warum liest du eigentlich so ein Schweinekram?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Bist du einfach nur ein Perversling oder warum liest du das?"

„Naja, ehm... ich bin erwachsen."

„Ah, ok?"

„Wie soll ich sagen. Vielleicht ist es ein dummer Grund, den andere Leute nicht verstehen. Oder als ganz einfach als lächerlich empfinden, aber wir sind Shinobis", sagte er mit einer kurzen Pause. „Wir, als Shinobis haben die Ehre und die Pflicht die Menschen aus unserem Dorf zu beschützen. Und das habe ich immer gerne getan.", wieder war er für eine Sekunde ruhig. „Aber alle Leute die uns umgeben, sind auch Shinobis. Das bedeutet, das früher oder später der Fall eintreten wird, dass alle uns verlassen. Und bei mir... Bei mir ist das schon lange her."

Sakura starrte genau wie Kakashi die Decke an.

„Wir haben nicht viele Freuden im Leben. Wir können uns Freude und Glück durch unsere Freunde verschaffen, aber wenn diese uns eines Tages verlassen..."

Kakashi atmete einmal tief ein.

„Bringt das einen Schmerz mit sich, der uns zerstören kann. Nach so einem Ereignis ist es nicht leicht. Manchmal... manchmal sogar wollen wir in unserem Unglück bleiben, weil wir es vielleicht nicht nochmal durchstehen so einen Schmerz durchzumachen. Wenn man erwachsen ist, sieht man alles klarer. Und es gibt manche Sachen, durch die man sich vorübergehend Glück verschaffen kann. Wie soll ich sagen?"

„Sex?", bei diesem Wort aus Sakuras Mund, stockte Kakashi kurz der Atem.

„Sagen wir doch besser Liebe. Es gehört zur unserer Natur, also können wir es praktisch immer hervorrufen, wenn wir wollen. Es bedarf nicht immer großer Verbundenheit oder Verpflichtungen. Natürlich ist es eine große Sache und ich gehe nicht leichtsinnig damit um. Aber diese Bücher verhelfen mir immer zu einem...", er zögerte bevor er weitersprach. „Heißgefühl?"

Sakura kicherte darauf.

„Diese Sache kann mir nicht wegrennen oder sterben wie ein Mensch. Sie bleibt an Ort und Stelle.", sprach er, während er die Augen schloss. „Aber lass uns jetzt schlafen, wir müssen morgen Abend in Sunagakure sein."

Sakura sah weiterhin die Decke an und hörte Kakashis Atmen zu, der wohl schon eingeschlafen war. Sie verstand was er ihr sagen wollte. Sakura konnte nie aus erster Hand sprechen, da alle Personen die ihr wichtig waren, sie nie verlassen hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was für einen Schmerz das bedeuten könnte. Sie drehte ihr Kopf zu Seite um das Gesicht ihres alten Lehrers zu betrachten. Was würde passieren, wenn sie alle Menschen verlieren würde. Sasuke war zwar für eine Zeit weg und doch war er nie ganz weg. Sie bewunderte Menschen die so eine Stärke vorzeigen konnte. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zurück und schloss ihre Augen „Ein bisschen pervers ist er aber doch.", sagte sie, während sich unter Kakashis Maske ein geräuschloses Lächeln formte. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr lieben, das ist eine alte KakaSaku Story, die ich nun weiterschreibe. Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr soweit davon haltet. Seid ihr ein Fan dieser Kombi?  
> Fühlt euch alle gedrückt Xx

_Sakura sah weiterhin die Decke an und hörte Kakashis Atmen zu, der wohl schon eingeschlafen war. Sie verstand was er ihr sagen wollte. Sakura konnte nie aus erster Hand sprechen, da alle Personen die ihr wichtig waren, sie nie verlassen hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen was für einen Schmerz das bedeuten könnte. Sie drehte ihr Kopf zu Seite um das Gesicht ihres alten Lehrers zu betrachten. Was würde passieren, wenn sie alle Menschen verlieren würde. Sasuke war zwar für eine Zeit weg und doch war er nie ganz weg. Sie bewunderte Menschen die so eine Stärke vorzeigen konnte. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zurück und schloss ihre Augen „Ein bisschen pervers ist er aber doch.", sagte sie, während sich unter Kakashis Maske ein geräuschloses Lächeln formte._

Die Vögel zwitscherten und weckten Sakura sanft aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie öffnete den Schlafsack um zu entdecken, dass Kakashi wohl schon lange wach gewesen sein musste. Sie trat nach draußen, um von der leisen Sonne gekitzelt zu werden. Sie legte eine Hand in die andere, um sich zu strecken und zu dehnen, während sie Kakashi auf sich zulaufen sah. Er hatte wohl schon das ganze Lagerfeuer und weiteres von dem Abend zuvor entsorgt.

„Kakashi guten Morgen.", sagte sie mit froher Miene, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Sonne sah.

„Morgen Sakura."

„Du bist schon so früh wach, aber warum kommst du dann immer so spät?", lachte sie.

„Das ist eine Mission, da hat alles höchste Priorität."

Sakura nickte ihm mehrmals zu. Sie fing an das Zelt auseinander zu bauen und räumte in größter Schnelle alles ein. Sie stopfte die dunkelgraue Plane, die als Zelt diente, in die olivgrüne Elitetasche die beide mit sich herumtrugen. Kakashi griff nach der Tasche, da sie größer und schwerer war. Es war nicht nötig, Sakura bei ihrer Stärke etwas abzunehmen, dennoch schien es wohl einfach eine Gepflogenheit für einen Mann wie Kakashi zu sein.

„Hier in der Nähe, mit 20 Minuten Fußmarsch, gibt es ein Dorf. Wir hätten nicht im Freien schlafen müssen. Auf dem Rückweg können wir dort in irgendeinem Gasthaus Halt machen."

Sakura machte die letzten Feinheiten beim Einpacken „Klingt gut.", sagte sie zustimmend. Beide suchten wieder ihren Weg und marschierten in Richtung Dorf, von dem Kakashi redete. Als sie nach etwa 20 Minuten das Dorf erreichten, sah Sakura sich um. Es sah sehr gewöhnlich aus, doch in jeder Ecke gab es sehr viele Spielhallen und Kneipen. Es kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Tsunade sich dort wirklich wohl fühlen würde. Das Dorf war nicht gerade groß, hatte aber alles was eine kleine Stadt zum Leben brauchte. Unterhaltung und Spaß gab es im Überfluss. Ein Mann im mittleren Alter stolperte tanzend und mit untalentiertem Gesang an den beiden vorbei. Er trug zwar einen Anzug, aber seine rot weiß gestreifte Krawatte trug er, wie ein Shinobi sein Stirnband, um die Stirn gebunden. Es schien so, als ob die Menschen sogar am Tag schon Alkohol tranken. Kakashi blieb an einem Stand stehen um kleine Taiyaki, süßes Brot gebacken in Fischform, zu kaufen. Er gab der alten Dame das Geld „In dieser Stadt scheint es ja normal zu sein so viel zu trinken?", fragte er während er die Aussage machte. Die alte Dame nahm das Geld entgegen und lachte „Hach ja, unsere Stadt ist berühmt für unser selbstgebrautes Alkohol. Wir sind sehr stolz darauf und auch alle relativ abgehärtet. Deswegen ist es normal auch schon am Tag zu trinken. Lassen sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Die Menschen hier sind wirklich nett."

Kakashi nahm das Brot und dankte ihr lächelnd. „Wir tun unseren Schnaps in fast alles. Sogar in dem Taiyaki hier. Dadurch ist er noch weicher und herzhafter.", sie beendete ihren Satz mit einem quietschenden Lachen.

Kakashi sah auf die Tüte und lachte innerlich über die aufgedrehte aber freundliche Art der alten Dame. Er drehte sich zurück zu Sakura und beide setzten ihren Gang fort „Hier.", sagte er während er ihr die Tüte hinhielt. Sakuras Augen weiteten sich „Die mag ich am liebsten." Sie griff nach einem Taiyaki, biss genüsslich in das sanfte Fisch-geformte Brot und atmete den süßen Duft ein.

Kakashi und Sakura liefen bereits für Stunden. Sie hatten die Grenzen des Wind-Reiches schon lange erreicht und liefen seit mehr als 4 Stunden durch den Sand. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wann sie in Suna ankommen würden. Mit den Schritten war auch immer mehr ein Schatten durch den Wind des Sandes erkennbar. Es war groß und kossal, so dass es von Kilometerentfernung bereits zu sehen war. Sunagakure war genau vor ihnen. Kakashi und Sakura sahen sich an und nickten. Beide sprangen auf, um die letzten Meter in Eile hinter sich zu bringen. Sie befanden sich kurz vor dem Dorfeingang, wo zwei Shinobis plötzlich ihren Weg abschnitten „Seid ihr die Shinobis aus Konoha?"

Kakashi und Sakura zögerten einen Moment. Sakura wollte die Aussage bejahen, doch Kakashi hielt sie mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand zurück „Und ihr seid?"

„Wir sind die rechte Hand des Godaime Kazekage. Wir begleiten Euch zu ihm."

„Ja.", sagte Kakashi mit fester Stimme bevor er weiterredete und mit seinem Auge die beiden Shinobis fixierte „Wir sind hier um die Schriftrollen abzuholen.", sagte er während er die letzten Worte langsam langzog. Die beiden Shinobis zögerten für eine Sekunde und schienen unschlüssig, doch im Nachhinein versuchten sie, sich und ihr gegenüber, zu überzeugen und nickten „Ja genau. Folgt uns. Wir eskortieren Euch. Aber nicht durch den Eingang. Niemand soll etwas mitbekommen."

Die beiden Shinobis drehten sich um und spurteten los. Kakashi und Sakura sahen sich an und nickten sich gegenseitig zu. Diesmal war es aber eine wortlose Unterhaltung der beiden, die sich in nicht mal einer Sekunde abspielte. Sie sprangen den beiden hinterher, bevor der Shinobi mit der Schutzbrille ein Shuriken zückte und in die Richtung der beiden warf. Sie wichen mit einem Schritt aus und landeten gekonnt auf dem Sand. Kakashi und Sakura hatten beide ihre Shuriken, mit schützender Haltung, gekreuzt über den Oberkörper, bereits in Angriffsposition. Der Mann mit der Schutzbrille sammelte spürbar sein Chakra und warf sich in Kakashis Richtung um ihn anzugreifen. Kakashi wich zurück, ehe er die Präsenz von seiner Rechten spürte. Kakashis Gedanken drehten sich in diesem Moment nur darum, dass er die beiden unterschätzt habe, denn dieser Shinobi war schnell. Unbemerkbar schnell. Er wich noch einmal knapp zurück. Doch er wurde an seiner Schulter getroffen. Sakura erhöhte ihr Tempo um einen den Shinobi in Fokus zu nehmen „Gouken!"

Mit einem Sprung flog sie in Richtung des Shinobis. Ihre Chakra umhüllte Faust durchbohrte den Shinobi, der sich gerade umdrehte, durch den Bauch. Der andere Shinobi wich zurück, doch Kakashi tauchte hinter ihm auf und setzte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen seinen Nacken außer Gefecht. Beide standen da und betrachteten den einen Körper, den mit Sicherheit kein Leben mehr bewohnte und den ohnmächtigen anderen Shinobi. Sakura seufzte vor Frust. Sie hasste es. Einen Menschen, egal ob Shinobi oder nicht, sie hasste es, jemandem so etwas anzutun. Sie wusste es gehörte Wohl oder Übel zu ihren Aufgaben, aber sie tat es nur wenn es sein musste. Ihr Gesicht wandelte sich von Frust zu Trauer. Sie sah traurig auf den Mann herab. Kakashi legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie einmal um ihr etwas Aufmunterung zu zusprechen. Kakashi wollte Sakura die Drecksarbeit ersparen und packte beide Männer hinten am Kragen und schleifte sie hinter sich her.

Der Godaime stand mit gekreuzten Armen standfest vor seinem Pult. Er folgte den Bewegungen von Kakashi, welcher die beiden reglosen Körper auf den Boden warf.

„Kakashi, Sakura, willkommen in Sunagakure. Ich hoffe Eure Reise war angenehm.", sagte er während seine Augen versuchten auswindig zu machen, ob die beiden Shinobis auf dem Boden tot oder ohnmächtig waren. Kakashi ging auf die Knie „Danke Godaime Kazekage. Die beiden Männer sind uns vor dem Eingang des Dorfes erschienen. Durch eine List haben wir sie enttarnt. Sie waren nicht wirklich stark. Aber sie waren wohl vom Jonin-Rang. Einer ist mit Sicherheit tot. Der Andere müsste bald wieder aufwachen. Sie trugen Stirnbänder des Wind-Reiches, die sie bestimmt irgendwo gestohlen haben. Wir kamen nicht dazu, zu erfahren, aus welchem Dorf oder Reich sie wirklich stammen."

„Temari schaff die beiden Männer weg. Steck den, der wach ist, in einen Kerker um ihn später zu befragen.", er wies mit seinem Kopf auf die Körper hin.

Temari löste sich von Gaaras Seite und war mit beiden Körpern durch die Tür verschwunden. Kakashi stand auf um die Rolle in Form eines Kunais, dass er mittels eines Austausch Jutsus verwandelte, aus seinen Sachen zu holen. Er übergab sie Gaara und entfernte sich wieder von ihm.

„Lange her. Wie geht es Euch so hier im Wind-Reich?", sagte Sakura leicht lächelnd, denn der Schock, darüber, dass sie den Mann getötet hatte, saß ihr immer noch etwas in den Knochen. Gaara zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und nickte. Kankurou dagegen, klopfte Gaara den Rücken und lachte Hals über Kopf „Ja! Hier ist alles wie vorher. Der Godaime ist nicht so gesprächig, der Sand wirbelt im Sturm und die Mädels fliegen auf mich."

Die Miene aller im Raum zog sich nach unten. Temari stampfte wieder an Gaaras Seite „Ja klar Kankurou, das Einzige, dass auf dich fliegt, wäre ein paar Fäuste."

Sakura lachte und die anderen stimmten mit einem sanften Gemüt mit ein. Gaara begab sich wieder hinter sein Pult und entsiegelte mit ein paar Fingerzeichen die Schriftrolle. Er sah sie sich an und nickte „Wir haben Euch Zimmer vorbereitet in denen ihr heute schlafen könnt." Sakura und Kakashi bedankten sich und wurden dann von Temari und Kankurou zu ihren Zimmern gebracht. Da sie in Suna waren und die Tarnung in diesem Gebiet nicht von Nöten war, hatten sie verschiedene Zimmer. Beide gingen in ihre gegenüber liegenden Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Kakashi ging auf sein Bett zu, legte sein Gepäck ab und legte sich auf das Bett.

Sakura schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Sie atmete so lange aus, als ob sie die ganze Luft aus ihrer Lunge vertreiben wollte. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und drückte ihre Augen ganz fest zusammen. Nach etwa einer Minute ließ sie los. Sie legte ihr Gepäck ab und ging sofort in die Dusche. Als sie fertig gewaschen rauskam und ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch leicht trocknete, hob sie ihr Kopf, als sei ihr schlagartig etwas eingefallen. In voller Eile zog sie ein Oversize Shirt über und schlich leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie klopfte an Kakashis Tür. Es kam keine Reaktion von der anderen Seite, also klopfte sie nochmal. Sie öffnete die Tür und steckte ihr Kopf ins Zimmer. Sie sah einen schlafenden Kakashi auf dem Bett. Leise ging sie auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihn plötzlich an der Schulter. Sie selber merkte nicht, dass es keinen Sinn machte leise zu sein, ihn aber so grob zu wecken.

„Kakashi? Schläfst du?"

Kakashi rührte sich nicht „Kakashi?", sagte sie wieder. Kakashi rührte sich immer noch nicht, doch seine laute Stimme erschreckte sie „Ja Sakura! Entweder ich bin tot oder ich schlafe, richtig?", sagte er und öffnete die Augen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn missbilligt an „Kakashi, du hättest duschen sollen. Deine Wunde. Ich will sie heilen. Los, geh schnell duschen, ich heile sie dann für dich."

Kakashi blinzelte ein paar Mal und schwang sich dann von seinem Bett auf. Er verschwand im Bad und schlüpfte sofort unter das heiße Wasser. Sakura setzte sich erst auf sein Bett, bevor sie es sich gemütlich machte. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bauch und sah auf Kakashis Tasche auf dem Boden hinab. Sie sah das Ichaicha Büchlein an der Seite der Tasche herausgucken. Sie streckte ihre Hand danach aus und griff nach dem Buch, um eine beliebige Seite aufzuschlagen. Das Buch öffnete sich auf der Seite, auf der Kakashi wohl ein Eselsohr reingemacht hatte. Ihre Augen flogen mit Neugier über die Zeilen.

_„1. Um das Gemüt einer Frau nach einem Rendezvous zu erhitzen, ist subtile körperliche Annäherung das Beste._

_z. B. Daiken bringt seine Freundin Aiko nach einem gelungenen Abend nach Hause. Beide gehen von Glück und Liebe überströmt, händchenhaltend in die Wohnung. Aiko bereitet den beiden einen Tee zu, als sie plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten umschlingen. Daiken lässt eine Hand über dem Bauch und die andere über die Brust gleiten. Daiken legt seine Lippen an ihr Ohr und flüstert ihr mit einer warmen süßen Stimme..."_

Plötzlich wurde von hinten eine Decke auf Sakura geworfen „Na Sakura?", sagte eine rauchige, tiefe und warme Stimme in Sakuras Ohr. Diese schreckte sofort auf und drehte sich um. Kakashi zog sein Gesicht weg und lachte sie an. Er stand da mit seiner Maske, seinem nassen silbernen Haar und einer Hose vor ihr. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und sah ihn wütend an. Kakashi lachte laut „Soll ich dir das Buch mal leihen?"

Sie drehte ihr Kopf beleidigt aber voller Stolz zur Seite. Sie setzte sich an die Bettkante und klopfte, immer noch mit wütendem Gesicht, auf den Platz neben sich „Setzt dich."

Kakashi nahm, mit dem Handtuch, dass immer noch auf seinem Kopf rastete, neben ihr Platz. Sakura tastete den Bereich um seine Wunde ab. Sie verlief von der rechten Seite seines Anbu Tattoos, bis etwas unterhalb dieses „Es scheint wohl nichts sehr Tiefes zu sein."

Sie bündelte ihr Chakra und hielt es über die Wunde. Kakashi legte sein Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf. Das Gefühl von Chakra, dass in den Körper floss hatte eine heilende Wirkung, die geradezu spürbar war. Sein Handtuch fiel von seinem Kopf und landete hinter ihm auf dem Bett. Auf diese Reaktion musste Sakura lächeln. Anderen Leuten zu helfen erfreute sie. Aber es mit Ohren und Augen hören und sehen zu können, zauberte ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Vor allem Kakashis Stöhnen empfand sie als sehr sinnlich und bedeutungsvoll. Er atmete noch einmal tief aus „Danke Sakura. Das wäre zwar nicht die erste Wunde die ich habe, aber heute Nacht damit zu schlafen wäre wirklich unangenehm gewesen."

„Kein Problem. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Du solltest dich auch schlafen legen, dann können wir morgen sofort aufbrechen."

Kakashi gab ihr keine Antwort und verabschiedete sie nur mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

Sakura legte sich ins Bett und zog die Decke bis zu ihrer Brust. Immer wenn sie im Bett lag und genug Kraft hatte, ließ sie alles nochmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielen. Sie dachte über Kakashis Worte nach. Er war immer jemand, der einer Person durch seine Taten nah war, aber man konnte sich ihm nie wirklich verbunden fühlen. Er hatte viele Bekanntschaften und Freunde, aber die hielt er immer auf Distanz. Der einzige Freund, dem er sich wirklich öffnete, war tot. Obito. Er sprach mit ihm über glückliche, traurige oder auch lustige Ereignisse. Manchmal fragte er Obito sogar nach Ratschlag und für ihn war es so, als würde Obito ihm immer auf den einen oder anderen Weg eine Antwort schicken. Während Obitos Scheintot, aber auch jetzt, nach seinem wirklichen tot. Ist Obito immer an Kakashis Seite.

Egal ob, Naruto, Sasuke oder Kakashi, Sakura konnte ihnen nicht die Aufmunterung geben, die so eine Tragödie verlangte. Sie sah die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen und wusste, dass bedeutungslose Worte nicht halfen. Worte, deren Inhalt leer war, da sie so etwas Schlimmes nie erlebt hatte. Sie wollte nicht von Sachen sprechen, von denen sie nichts verstand. Stattdessen schenkte sie ihnen manchmal ein warmes Lächeln, eine warme Hand auf der Schulter, oder sogar eine Umarmung. Sie wusste, dass diese innigen Gesten mehr Mitgefühl zeigten, als alles andere. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken von einer Sache zur anderen schweifen. Vor nicht einmal paar Stunden hatte sie einen Menschen getötet. Sakura war es klar, dass der Job als Shinobi so etwas mit sich brachte, aber es war der abscheulichste Teil daran. Manche ihrer Freunde zuckten nicht mal mit der Wimper, wenn es dazu kam einen Feind zu beseitigen, doch Sakura war da anders. Egal ob Freund oder Feind, für sie waren es Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. Auch Sakura hatte schon manche Menschen auf dem Gewissen, trotz dessen war ihre Liste nicht lang. Sie schloss ihre Augen und legte eine Hand auf ihre linke Brust - _Vergib mir_ \- sagte sie in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste nicht zu wem sie sprach, ob es ein Gott war oder die Person die sie getötet hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie jeglich um Vergebung bitten wollte.

Kakashi griff nach seinem Ichaicha Büchlein und schlug die Seite auf, die er und auch Sakura zuletzt gelesen hatten. Er las etwa eine Seite, bevor er es zur Seite legte. Mit einem Arm unter seinem Kopf und der anderen auf dem Bett, dachte er darüber nach, was Sakura ihn gefragt hatte. Er dachte nochmal an die Szene, bei der er ihr eine Decke überwarf, da ihre Kleidung zu kurz war. Für kurze Zeit dachte er darüber nach sie damit zu ärgern, ließ es aber dann doch sein, weil er wusste sie würde ihm eine mit ihrer eisernen Faust verpassen. Aber wieso hatte sie plötzlich so eine Neugier für die Welt der Liebe oder eher gesagt, der Welt der Erotik. Auf der einen Seite war es untypisch für die Sakura, die er kannte, auf der anderen Seite, war es normal für ihr Alter. Jedoch dachte er vielmehr darüber nach, was er Sakura antwortete. Er hätte sie mit der simplen Antwort, er sei pervers, abwimmeln können. Doch ihm rutschten diese Worte geradezu raus. Er erzählte nie jemandem Sachen wie diese. Manchmal gab es Momente, in denen Kakashi sein Innerstes mit Naruto oder Sasuke teilte, da sie das gleiche erlebt hatten, doch Sakura und er waren von Grund auf verschieden. Sie wurde mit ihren Eltern groß, war immer ein fröhliches Kind und als sie noch jünger war, war sie, anders als die anderen, immer abhängig von jemandem. Aber etwas, was die beiden durch eine Gemeinsamkeit verband, hat er nie gesehen. Er runzelte die Stirn, obwohl er alleine war, drangen diese verwirrten Gefühle bis nach außen durch. Es war als hatte er eine Auseinandersetzung mit sich selber. Die gerunzelte Stirn legte er wieder in die gewohnte glatte Haut ab. Es war Sakura. Die Sakura, die er kannte. Er fühlte sich wohl bei ihr und das muss wohl der Grund gewesen sein. Er schloss den Gedanken ab und legte sein Buch zur Seite, um seine Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Manchmal gab es Momente, in denen Kakashi sein Innerstes mit Naruto oder Sasuke teilte, da sie das gleiche erlebt hatten, doch Sakura und er waren von Grund auf verschieden. Sie wurde mit ihren Eltern groß, war immer ein fröhliches Kind und als sie noch jünger war, war sie, anders als die anderen, immer abhängig von jemandem. Aber etwas, was die beiden durch eine Gemeinsamkeit verband, hat er nie gesehen. Er runzelte die Stirn, obwohl er alleine war, drangen diese verwirrten Gefühle bis nach außen durch. Es war als hatte er eine Auseinandersetzung mit sich selber. Die gerunzelte Stirn legte er wieder in die gewohnte glatte Haut ab. Es war Sakura. Die Sakura, die er kannte. Er fühlte sich wohl bei ihr und das muss wohl der Grund gewesen sein. Er schloss den Gedanken ab und legte sein Buch zur Seite, um seine Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen._

Sakura und Kakashi standen bereit zum Aufbrechen im Büro des Godaimes. Beide verbeugten sich und sprachen ihre Verabschiedungen „Gaara, du solltest mal nach Konoha kommen. Als Kazekage geht das wohl schwer, aber Naruto würde sich bestimmt freuen.", sagte Sakura mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sakura stand bereits auf ihren Füßen, während Kakashi immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Knie verweilte. Gaara fuchtelte mit seiner Hand, um Kakashi zu zeigen er solle aufstehen „Kakashi steh auf. Das ist nicht nötig. Du bist viel älter als ich.", sagte Gaara, selber von dem überzeugt, was er sagte. Kakashi stand auf „Trotzdem sind Sie letztendlich der Kazekage. Es war mir eine Ehre Godaime Kazekage.", beendete er mit seiner tief vibrierenden Stimme. Gaara ließ ein leises, für ihn typisches, Kichern heraus „Ach was. Ich habe von Gerüchten gehört, dass nach dem Krieg ein neuer Hokage gewählt werden soll. Und du sollst in der engeren Wahl stehen. Da schätze ich mal wir sind bald Kollegen?"

Kakashi sah kurz auf Gaara, dann zur Seite. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Kakashi in der engeren Auswahl zum Hokage stand. Als Sohn des weißen Reißzahns, aber auch aufgrund seiner eigenen außergewöhnlichen Leistungen als Jonin und zeitweiliges Anbu Mitglied, war Kakashi schon immer ein respektierter Ninja mit bekanntem Namen. Sakura blickte Kakashi von der Seite an. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen, von Dreck beschmutzten Lederstiefeln, über seine Tarnhose, seine immer gleiche Weste, hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Sie legte leicht, für andere unbemerkbar, ihr Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte ihn. Sie blinzelte einmal, zweimal und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Kakashi war schon immer ein Mann von großen Taten. Sie wusste, dass er immer das Zeug zum Hokage hatte. Sie stellte ihn sich in der Hokage Robe im Hokage Büro vor. Und wieder legte sie ein, für andere unbemerkbares, leichtes Lächeln auf. Sie wäre so stolz, falls er Hokage werden würde. Sie wäre stolz und es wäre ihr eine große Ehre gewesen seine Schülerin gewesen zu sein.

„Sakura, komm, wir gehen.", sagte Kakashi, der in der Tür stand und Sakura mit seinem einem, sichtbaren Auge ansah. Sakura schüttelte einmal ihr Kopf und fing sich innerhalb einer Millisekunde wieder. Sie drehte sich zu Gaara, Temari und Kankuro um und verbeugte sich, während sie ihnen mit winkenden Händen Tschüss sagte. Mit nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln verließ sie das Zimmer. Kakashi sah sie an „Wieso grinst du so?", fragte er. Sakura zog ihren Mund wieder zusammen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Lachfalten unter ihren Augen waren sichtbar, legten sich aber langsam wieder in ihre gewohnte Position „Keine Ahnung. Nein, warte. Das tue ich gar nicht.", sie beendete ihre Worte mit einem grimmigen Unterton und schritt mit großen, festen Schritten schnurstracks an Kakashi vorbei. Dieser lief ihr mit Händen in den Hosentaschen und einem heimlichen Lächeln unter der Maske hinterher.

Nach einigen Stunden Marsch auf höchster Geschwindigkeit, verließen die beiden wieder das Wind-Reich und erreichten Sandfreies Territorium. Normalerweise gab es eine Route, von Konoha nach Suna, die den Anwohnern beider Dörfer bekannt waren. Doch um Überfällen oder Hinterhalten auszuweichen, benutzten die Shinobis, die auf einer Mission waren, immer mal wieder andere Wege, um solche Situationen zu vermeiden. Sakura und Kakashi benutzten den gleichen Weg, mit dem sie nach Suna gekommen sind, wieder zurück. Schon den Tag davor und auch vor Sonnenaufgang, bevor sie aufbrachen, einigten sie sich darauf, dass sie in einem Gasthaus des kleinen Dorfes, das sie auf dem Weg entdeckten, eine Nacht rasten würden. Da sie ihre Mission zum größten Teil erledigt hatten und nur noch nach Konoha zurückkehren mussten, strengten sie sich auf dem Heimweg nicht mehr so an. Nach ihrem Aufbruch hielten sie schnell Schritt, doch bereits am Nachmittag verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo. Die Dämmerung brach ein und wandelte die Strahlen der hellen Sonne in ein atemberaubendes Orange, dass einem warmen Licht der Güte glich. Sakura hielt mit beiden Händen ihren Rucksack fest und lief mit geschlossenen Augen neben Kakashi her. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, hob sie ihre Kopf in die Richtung der letzten Sonnenstrahlen. 

Sonnenuntergänge genoss sie wirklich sehr. Besonders die Sonnenuntergänge in Konoha empfand sie am schönsten. Kakashi schielte für eine Sekunde zur Seite und betrachtete Sakuras Gesicht, dass die Sonne anlachte. Sie waren von Bäumen und Tieren umgeben. Die Luft tanzte an ihnen vorbei und die Vögel sangen ihnen ein Lied. Es war, als sangen sie ein Abschiedslied um den Tag zu verabschieden. „Wir sind circa 100 Schritt vom Dorf entfernt Sakura.", Kakashis Stimme ertönte sanft. Sakura nickte verständlich, ohne ihre Augen vom Weg abkommen zu lassen. Die letzten Schritte vor dem Dorf, reduzierte Kakashi den Abstand zwischen den beiden und trat so nah wie möglich an Sakura ran. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich so nahe waren. 

Viele Missionen verlangten Undercover Identitäten und das war nicht die erste Mission, die Sakura als gespielte Frau oder Geliebte ausführen musste. Sie war immer scheu und von Natur aus schüchtern, doch nach all den Jahren dachte Sakura auf Missionen nicht mehr, dass sie sich für irgendetwas schämen müsse. Im ersten Moment, in dem sie ein Dorfbewohner erblickte, streckte sie ihren Armen aus und klinkte sich bei Kakashi ein. Mit der anderen Hand auf seinem Oberarm gelegen, lief sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass sagen sollte, sie sei verliebt, neben ihm. Kakashi hingegen tat nichts. Er breitete seine Schultern noch weiter aus und verstand sich als Mann an Sakuras Seite. Da der Himmel bereits lila gefärbt war und der Abend nun eintrat, machten Sakura und Kakashi sich sofort in Richtung des Gasthauses, das sie am Tag zuvor im Dorf entdeckt hatten. 

Man hörte bereits das Lachen und laute Grölen der Menschen aus jeder Ecke. Sie stießen mit ihren, Alkohol gefüllten Gläsern an und schlürften ihre Nudeln. Die Lichter der Bars und Restaurant erhellten die Straßen und ließen das Dorf nicht so gruselig erscheinen, wie vielleicht manch andere Kleinstädte. Das Gasthaus war in Sichtweite und beide steuerten sofort darauf zu. Sakura ließ von Kakashis Arm los, da dieser die Türgardinen zur Seite hielt, um Sakura wie ein Gentleman zuerst eintreten zu lassen. Sobald sie das Gasthaus betrat, hörte sie das Gelächter, das auch hier nicht ausblieb. 

Kakashi hinter ihr, ging auf den Empfang zu und drückte auf die Klinge, um den zuständigen zu informieren, dass jemand zu bedienen war. Links von dem Pult, ging eine Treppe nach oben und rechts, war der Zugang zu einem anderen Raum, aus dem das leidenschaftliche Gelächter kam. Ein alter Mann trat aus und fing an röhrend zu lachen, als er das Pärchen erblickte. Er begab sich hinter den Pult, doch auch der Abstand zwischen Kakashi, Sakura und dem alten Mann, verringerte nicht den Geruch des Alkohols. Er hatte graues Haar und ein Gesicht voll mit Falten, doch sein Lachen zeigte, dass er mit Rang und Tat im Herzen jung geblieben sein musste. Er hatte seine grauen Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen gebunden und seine rote Nase war nicht zu übersehen. Ob sie normalerweise zu ihm gehörte oder, ob sie durch den Alkohol rot wurde, war in dem Moment nicht auszumachen.

„Guten Abend meine verehrten Gäste. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", sagte der alte Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Wir hätten gerne...", sagte Kakashi bevor der alte Mann ihm ins Wort fiel „Ein Zimmer für die Nacht?"

Der alte Mann lachte und klatschte in die Hände „Kein Problem. Das wird bestimmt eine aufregende Nacht für die Liebenden.", sagte er, während er Kakashi ein Schlüssel reichte und Sakura ansah, die verlegen zur Seite blickte, denn die Schamesröte erreichte ihre Wangen. Der alte Mann kicherte und zeigte auf die Treppe „Sie haben das Zimmer 108. Wenn Sie nicht zu beschäftigt sind, kommen sie runter und nehmen sie ein heißes Bad und Essen sie hier. Das ist alles im Preis inbegriffen."

„Dankeschön."

„Falls Sie etwas brauchen, finden Sie mich hier im Speisesaal nebenan.", kicherte der Mann und ging zurück in das Zimmer aus dem er kam.

Kakashi und Sakura legten ihr Gepäck neben dem Schreibtisch ab und musterten kurz das Zimmer. Es hatte beige Wände, die durch die Dunkelheit nicht mehr so hell erschienen. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein niedriges Futon mit bereitgelegten Decken und Kissen in einer Farbe genau wie die Wände. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber auch nicht wirklich klein. Sakura legte beide ihre Hände über ihr Kopf und streckte sich „Also ich gehe runter und nehme ein heißes Bad. Was wirst du tun?"

Kakashi holte manche Sachen aus seinem Gepäck und legte es organisiert nebeneinander „Ich denke ich nehme auch eins. Das klingt eigentlich gut nachdem wir so viel gerannt sind.", sagte er während er nickte und seine Sachen auf dem Boden anstarrte. Auch Sakura kramte Sachen aus ihrem Rucksack, band ihre Haare nach oben und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Bädern.

Nach etwa einer Stunde waren ihre Muskeln bis zur kleinsten Ecke hin entspannt. Ihr Körper war heiß und ihre Wangen glühten vor innerer Wärme. Sie ließ beide Arme aus dem Bad aus Holz fallen und sah die Decke an. Ein Stöhnen der Erleichterung entflog ihren Lippen. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie mehrmals tief ein und aus. Sie hatte nicht viel getan. Jeden Tag ein und aus das Gleiche. Sie ging ins Krankenhaus, machte ihre Schicht, ging nach Hause, ab und zu hatte sie eine kleine Mission, aber nie tat sie etwas. Die Gedanken strömten nur so durch ihren Kopf. Sie half Menschen und liebte es zu sehen, wie sie diesen Menschen zu etwas Besserem verhelfen konnte, doch der Gedanke an sie selber, blieb dabei aus. 

Sie tat immer ihr Bestes und von außen schien es so, als würde sie alles leidenschaftlich tun. Dennoch saß sie oft da und dachte über sich und das was sie tat nach. Solche Gedanken kamen immer für ein, zwei lange Sekunden auf, bevor sie sie wieder zur Seite packte, unter der Erde vergrub und wartete bis ein Regenwetter den Schlamm wegspülte und sie den ganzen Prozess wiederholen musste. Sie sprang hoch und ließ ihre Arme ins Wasser fallen. Sie holte tief Luft, hielt sich mit der rechten Hand die Nase zu und verschwand unter dem Wasser. Sie öffnete die Augen und verweilte dort solange ihr das Leben, ihr die Luft aus den Lungen saugte. Sie liebte den verschwommenen, aber klaren Blick unter Wasser. 

Auf der einen Seite hörte sie so viel, auf der anderen Seite war es so ruhig. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie könnte ohne Luft unter Wasser bleiben. Sie wartete bis das letzte Rest Sauerstoff aufgebraucht war, das brennende Gefühl in ihrem Brustkorb spürte, der sie veranlasste nach oben zu schießen. Sie befand sich in einer großen Badewanne in der 10 Leute hätten reinpassen können. Sie war nicht sonderlich tief, doch sie rang so sehr nach Luft, wie eine Nichtschwimmerin im tiefen Meer. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, schöffelte mit ihren Händen Wasser, um es sich ins Gesicht zu werfen.

Kakashi saß bereits im Speisesaal und wartete auf das Essen, das er bestellt hat. Er sah sich mehrmals die Karte an und blätterte immer hin und her. Dieses Gasthaus war nicht überdimensional groß, hatte aber alles was ein kleiner Stopp für Reisende auf dem Weg nötig war. Er sah sich um und betrachtete die paar Gäste und wohl auch Mitarbeiter, die genüsslich ein Glas nach dem anderen kippten. Der Speisesaal sah genauso gewöhnlich aus wie manche Restaurants in Konoha. Matten auf denen man sitzen konnte, niedrige Tische und genauso niedrige Wände die einen, für ein bisschen Privatsphäre, von den anderen abtrennte. Kakashi erhob sein Blick und sah einen Pastellblauen Kimono. Er ließ sein Blick von unten bis nach oben zu Sakuras Gesicht schweifen. Genauso wie er zu ihr aufsah, sah sie zu ihm runter. Er bemerkte wie ihr einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht hingen. Sie lächelte leicht und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Na du siehst aber erholt aus."

„Ja das Bad hat wirklich gut getan. Bist du nicht baden gegangen?"

„Doch, doch. Aber nicht so lange wie du. Du warst ja mehr als eine Stunde drin."

„Was? Wirklich?", kreischte Sakura etwas halblaut.

„Ja. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe unser Essen vorbestellt. Es müsste jede Minute kommen. Wie immer das übliche.", sagte Kakashi mit einem Lächeln und seiner Stimme erfüllt von Engelsgeduld. Sakura nickte optimistisch auf seine zuvorkommende Geste. Nicht mal zwei Minuten verstrichen und wie Kakashi es versprochen hatte, wurde das Essen von einem jungen Mädchen serviert. Sakura erblickte die Miso Suppe direkt vor sich. Sie atmete den Duft regelrecht so tief ein, dass ihr Magen knurrte. Manchmal, besonders auf Missionen, bemerkte sie nicht, wie hungrig sie war, weil sie mit zig anderen Sachen beschäftigt war. Der Reis, das Gemüse, das Fleisch, alle sah wie ein Festmahl in ihren Augen aus. Sie nahm die Stäbchen in die Hand und klatschte enthusiastisch in ihre Hände „Itadakimasu! Guten Hunger!"

Auch Kakashi machte sich ans Werk und griff, wie es bei einem Mann sein sollte, sofort nach dem Fleisch. Beide aßen für eine kurze Weile und wusste nicht, dass sie gleich gestört werden würden. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sakura konnte noch nicht mal ein Viertel ihrer Reisschüssel essen, da setzte sich der alte Mann vom Empfang, mit zwei Flaschen und einem enormen Lärmepegel, neben Kakashi. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er mit noch mehr Lärm etwas von sich gab. Der Mann öffnete eine Flasche und lachte „Kasumi, bring uns doch Gläser! Wir müssen hier mit den Turteltäubchen antsoßen!" Die junge Kellnerin namens Kasumi brachte in Eile, nicht nur drei, sondern sechs oder sieben Gläser. Der alte Mann lachte ununterbrochen „Leute kommt her. Die letzten Gläser gehen auf mich! Ha!", prustete er mit einem Lachen voller Alkoholgeruch, der sogar eine Wand durch ätzen könnte. Die Menschen hasteten alle, mit bereits Alkohol befüllten Gläsern in ihren Händen, rüber. Der alte Mann schob ein Glas rüber zu Kakashi und Sakura, mit beiden Händen, ein Glas hin. Mit seiner roten Nase starrte er sie entzückt an und klimperte mit den Augen. 

Zuerst verstand sie nicht recht, doch als er das Glas nochmal mit etwas mehr Druck in ihre Richtung hielt, verstand sie, dass es für sie war. Sie nahm es ihm ab und stellte es vor sich hin. Ihr Mund war offen und sie zog ein bisschen die Augenbrauen zusammen denn, dass das Glas ihr gehörte verstand sie, doch was der Alkohol darin zu suchen hatte, war ihr unklar. Der alte Mann hob sein Glas und klärte einmal sein Hals mit einem langen Husten „Lasst uns auf die Liebe anstoßen. Es ist immer wieder schön zwei Menschen zu sehen, die unseren Ort mit Liebe erfüllen.", sagte er und sang die drei letzten Wort in einem schiefen hohen Ton. Sakuras Kienlade fiel ein Stockwerk tiefer, doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand ihre Hand ergriff. Sie sah auf ihre linke Hand, die sie auf dem Tisch ausgelegt hatte, in Kakashis Hand. Der alte Mann klatschte in die Hände „Lasst uns trinken!", er erhob sein Glas ein weiteres Mal. Kakashi lachte etwas „Ach meine Geliebte ist nicht so gut mit Alkohol." und winkte mit seiner freien Hand ab, um klar zu machen, dass Sakura Alkohol nicht vertragen könne. Er konnte ihnen wohl nicht erzählen, dass Sakura nicht volljährig war. Es war zwar nur noch eine kurze Zeit bis sie legal trinken dürfte, doch wie sollte es aussehen, wenn er sagen würde, er sei mit einer Minderjährigen zusammen.

Außerdem waren sie gerade auf einer Mission unterwegs und ein älterer Mann, der mit einem minderjährigen Mädchen zusammen ist, wurde nur Aufsehen und Gerüchte erregen. Der alte Mann drückte das Glas ein letztes Mal mit größter Dringlichkeit in Sakuras Richtung „Ach, was. Ist schon ok. Etwas Alkohol verträgt jeder. Außerdem können Sie nicht zurück ohne von unserem berühmten Alkohol zu probieren. Bitte." Man sah wie Sakuras verzweifelter Blick vom alten Mann zu Kakashi und wieder zurückfiel. Sie lächelte verkrampft und nahm das Glas schließlich entgegen. 

Die anderen Leute am Tisch waren mit sich selber beschäftigt, doch sobald Sakura das Glas entgegennahm, konzentrierten sie alle ihren Blick in die Mitte. Der alte Mann hob sein Glas und alle stießen an. Auch Kakashi führte sein Glas zu seinem Mund hin, hielt aber kurz inne „Ist alles ok? Du musst nicht.", sagte er mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme. Sakura, immer noch mit einem verkrampften Lächeln, sah ihn bloß an. Der alte Mann machte lächelnd Handbewegungen, um Sakura klar zu machen, sie solle endlich von dem, seiner Meinung nach köstlichen Nektar kosten. Sie sah den Mann immer noch mit großen Augen an und legte ihre Lippen an das Glas. Langsam erreichte die Flüssigkeit ihre Zunge, ihr Mund und schließlich trank sie das Glas aus ohne es zu bemerken. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, doch für sie lief alles ab wie ein langer Augenblick. 

Sie spürte wie die Flüssigkeit ihre Speiseröhre hinunter floss und im vorbei gehen ihren Brustkorb mit einer plötzlichen Wärme, wie die einer inneren Sonne, erfüllte. Nachdem der Alkohol in ihrem Magen gelandet ist und sie dachte es wäre vorbei, stieg die Wärme aus ihrer Brust in ihr Gesicht auf. Auf ihren Wangen glühten die Kirschblüten, wie im Frühling auf und ließen Sakuras natürliche Schönheit nur noch mehr zur Geltung kommen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Tisch, doch langsam sah sie auf und sah dem alten Mann ins Gesicht, um ihm ein Lächeln zukommen zu lassen. Sie ließ ihre Augen zur Linken des alten Mannes schweifen und bemerkte, dass ihre visuelle Wahrnehmung, wie ein gestörtes Bild eines Videos, dass immer hängt, schleifte. Auch Kakashi lächelte sie an, der drückte ihre Hand fester und sah sie an „Schatz, alles ok?", sagte er mit besorgter Stimme. Sakura zeigte ihre Zähne und nickte energisch. 

Der alte Mann nahm Sakuras Glas und füllte es wieder, aber diesmal bis zum Rand, wo er doch davor so zuvorkommend war und es nur zur Hälfte füllte. Kakashi zog seine Hand zurück, verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und zog sein Kinn zu seiner Brust, um Sakura mit einem aufsehenden Blick zu beäugen. Kakashi hob wieder seinen Kopf an, griff nach seinem Glas und ließ es für einige Sekunden unter der Maske verschwinden, die er mit der anderen Hand leicht anhob, um auch von seinem Getränk zu kosten. Soweit er die Lage beurteilen konnte, schien Sakura nicht wirklich unter irgendeinem Effekt von Alkohol zu leiden. 

Nun tat er seine Sorgen um Sakura zur Seite und verlor sich in dem Essen und Trinken vor ihm. Sakura wiederum starrte ihr zweites Glas an. Sie saßen sich beide gegenüber, am Tischende und somit an der Wand. Sie hatte ihre linke Hand immer noch, wie eben Kakashi sie gehalten hatte, mit der offenen Handfläche auf dem Tisch liegen. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie nach dem Glas und nahm wieder ein Schluck. Um sie herum bewegte sich jeder in Sekundenschnelle, nur Sakura saß wie in aller Ruhe da, so erstarrt, dass man ihre Präsenz fast hätte übersehen können. Die Zeit verging und Sakura nahm hin und wieder einen Schluck, bis sie auch dieses Glas fast geleert hatte. Bereits nach dem ersten Glas war sie benommen, doch nun wurden die hastigen Bewegungen der anderen langsamer. Ohne es zu bemerken, versank sie in gemütlicher Ruhe. Sie sah wieder hinüber zu Kakashi, der für einige Sekunden dreifach vor ihren Augen erschien, bevor er wieder zu dem einen Kakashi wurde, den sie kannte. 

Er steckte sich die Stäbchen in den Mund und trank vermutlich sein drittes oder viertes Glas leer. Kakashi, der in seinem Alter wahrscheinlich schon einige Gläser hinter sich hatte, konnte mehr vertragen als vielleicht gewisse andere Leute. Er sah auf seine leere Misosuppen Schüssel und hielt die Essstäbchen an seinen Mund, bevor er, ohne seinen Kopf anzuheben, sah wie Sakura sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand anlehnte und ein hastiges Seufzen raus ließ. Kakashi ließ seine Stäbchen nieder und sah Sakuras Profil an „Sakura alles gut? Hattest du zu viel?", sagte er fragend. Sie ließ ihre Augen geschlossen, öffnete ihren Mund, aber es dauerte bis die Worte rauskamen „Al-les-gut. Al-les-wun-der-bar!", sagte sie und kicherte zum Schluss. Kakashi runzelte die Stirn und wollte genauso ein Kichern wie Sakura rauslassen, doch schließlich schmunzelte er nur und zog den Kopf zurück, um sie aus der Ferne zu betrachten. 

Mit seinem Kopf auf der gewohnten Position zurück, stützte er seine Hände auf die Knie, um aufzustehen „Sakura, komm wir gehen, ich glaube du hattest genug.", sagte er immer noch im neutralen Ton. Auch Sakura wollte die Worte ihres gespielten Geliebten nicht missachten und versuchte aufzustehen. Sie versuchte sich, wie Kakashi es tat, auf ihre Knie zu stützen, um aufzustehen, doch sofort fiel sie wieder auf ihr Hinterteil. Wieder kicherte sie, wie sie es eben tat, doch diesmal lauter und länger. Noch einmal wagte sie den Versuch und drohte wieder auf ihren Allerwertesten zu landen, aber Kakashi griff ihr Hände und zog sie hoch zu sich. Sakura landete auf ihren Füßen, allerdings stolperte sie nach vorne und dann wieder nach hinten, bevor sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr Herr ihrer Motorik war. 

Kakashi streckte seinen linken Arm aus, packte ihre linke Schulter und zog sie an sich heran „Na wir gehen dann mal, denke ich.", sagte er lachend während er die Leute am Tisch ansah. Er nahm Sakura hoch und warf sie über seine Schulter. Alle am Tisch lachten und verabschiedeten das Pärchen. Der alte Mann stand noch einmal auf, um den beiden persönlich, mit Zwinkern und betörendem Unterton, eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Kakashi, mit Sakura auf der einen Schulter, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lachte mit roten Wangen. Ob es die Scham oder der Alkohol war, die ihm das Glühen ins Gesicht trieb, musste jeder für sich beschließen. Kakashi lief, wie eine Feder, die Treppe hoch, als würde er nur sein eigenes Gewicht tragen. Sakura öffnete die Augen und sah nicht mehr drei, sondern nur noch zwei gleiche Bilder, die sich wieder zu einem vereinten. Sie war zwar etwas benommen, doch den Rücken und die Kleidung, die sie auf Kopf betrachtete, erkannte sie. 

Sie spürte seine Arme um ihre Beine gewickelt. Das Treppensteigen fühlte sich für Sakura so an, als würden die beiden zusammen kleine Sprünge machen. Sie öffnete ihre Handfläche und schlug gegen den Körperteil, den sie am leichtesten erreichte, seinen Hintern „Kakashi also das tut mir gar nicht gut. Hör auf zu laufen.", sprach sie mit großem Elend. Kakashi blieb prompt stehen und zog langsam an ihren Beinen, um sie vor sich aufzustellen, wie eine Figur aus Pappe. Eine Stufe über ihm, stand sie da, immer noch schwankend, mit beiden Händen, die fest auf seinen Schultern ruhten. Kakashi, der es nun für angebracht hielt, da sie beide alleine waren, ließ einen kurzen, aber für beide hörbaren Lacher, raus. Bevor Sakura wieder nach vorne oder hinten fallen konnte, ließ er seinen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen gleiten und nahm sie in seine Arme hoch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi blieb prompt stehen und zog langsam an ihren Beinen, um sie vor sich aufzustellen, wie eine Figur aus Pappe. Eine Stufe über ihm, stand sie da, immer noch schwankend, mit beiden Händen, die fest auf seinen Schultern ruhten. Kakashi, der es nun für angebracht hielt, da sie beide alleine waren, ließ einen kurzen, aber für beide hörbaren Lacher, raus. Bevor Sakura wieder nach vorne oder hinten fallen konnte, ließ er seinen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen gleiten und nahm sie in seine Arme hoch.

Kakashi saß auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch, Sakura zugewandt, die auf dem Futon in der Mitte des Raumes hockte. Er hatte ein Bein über dem anderen geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er beobachtete, wie Sakura mehrere Minuten dort saß, aufstand und wieder auf ihr Hintern fiel. Sakura gab sich vollste Mühe einen letzten Versuch machen aufzustehen. Sie ging auf ihre Knie und setzte dann ein Fuß auf den anderen. Sie drückte ihr ganzes Gewicht gegen ihre Füße und stand nun erfolgreich, mit beiden Händen in die Luft gestreckt, wie eine glatte Eins da „Ja. Ich bin so gut.", sagte sie immer noch feuchtfröhlich. Ihre Worte waren zwar verständlich, aber nicht klar ausgesprochen. Sie war so froh über ihr Erfolg, sie hüpfte hin und her über ihren Sieg aufgestanden zu sein. Wie in einem Tanz, schwankte sie, ohne dass die Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen, sie störten. Kakashi hustete in seine Faust, um Sakuras Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Die sah daraufhin mit großen Augen und offenem Mund in seine Richtung „Ich denke du solltest dich Bett fertigmachen, oder Sakura-chan?", sagte er amüsiert. 

Die ließ ihren Blick dann auf den Boden fallen und zeigte, dass sie über seine Worte, oder besser gesagt, seinen theoretischen Vorschlag nachdachte. Sie schloss ihren Mund und ihre Augen und kicherte heiter. Kakashi brach daraufhin in lautes Lachen über Sakura, die neue Seite, dieser Sakura, die er seit zehn Jahren kannte. Wenn sie in Konoha gewesen wären, hätte Kakashi es nicht zugelassen, auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol in Sakuras Nähe zu lassen. Ungeachtet dessen, waren sie auf einer Mission, bei der das Ausführen der Mission und somit auch die Tarnung höchste Priorität hatte. Kunoichis in Sakuras Alter oder sogar jüngere, mussten oft unangenehme Mission ausführen. Wogegen, nach Kakashis Meinung, dieses kleine Alkoholgelage nichts darstellte. Zudem empfand er, dass unter seiner Aufsicht und seinen wahren fürsorglichen Gefühle für seine Kameraden, nichts geschehen würde. 

Sakura legte eine Hand auf die Schleife ihres Kimonos und zog daran. Sofort wurde Kakashi aufmerksam und betrachtete geschockt, wie Sakura ihr Kimono öffnete „Sakura...", sagte er langsam „Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte...", prustete er erleichtert. Sie streckte die Zunge raus „Was? Dass ich nackt bin? Seit wann bist du so ein Schieper?", sagte sie und ließ ihren Kimono zu Boden fallen. Er blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt von der Situation und ihren Worten „Ein was?", fragte er. Sie legte wieder eine Hand auf die Schleife ihres Unterrocks und überlegte mit gerunzelter Stirn „Ein... ein Spie-ßer. Genau das war es.", sagte sie und zog langsam an der letzten Schleife, die ein Stück Stoff um ihr Körper hielt, während sie auf nicht geradem Wege zum Bad torkelte. Kakashi hielt für einen Moment, ohne es selber zu bemerken den Atem an. 

Er sah nichts, das er nicht hätte sehen sollen, trotzdem verstörte es ihn. Er stieß einen tiefen Atem aus und sah durcheinander nach rechts und links. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses irrationalen Gefühl loszuwerden. Prompt stand er auf, drehte den Stuhl zurück an den Schreibtisch und kramte seine Schlafkleidung heraus, um gleich nach Sakura ins Bad gehen zu können. Er zog sein ärmelloses schwarzes Oberteil mit zugehöriger Maske und eine passend schwarze Schlafhose heraus, als er aus dem Bad gefährlich klirrende Geräusche, wie Glas, dass auf den Boden fällt und zerbricht, hörte. Er schreckte auf und stand wie teleportiert hinter der Badezimmertür „Sakura ist alles ok?", fragte er etwas lauter, damit seine Stimme auch durch die dicke Holztür zu Sakura durchdrang. Erst kamen nur ein paar Geräusche und dann auch Worte, alles sei ok, als Antwort zurück. Er ließ seine angespannten Schultern wieder fallen und lief, fast so betrunken torkelnd Sakura lief, zum Futonbett, um sich darauf fallen zu lassen. 

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen, lag er dort wie ein kleiner Junge, der einen Schneeengel machen wollte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte kurz zu entspannen. Es war nicht ein Gedanke, sondern zehn Gedanken, die ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen. Er versuchte sie zu ordnen, wusste aber, dass dies ihm nochmal ein ganzes Stück Kraft abverlangen würde. Die Gedanken über die Mission, die betrunkene Sakura und dem Alkoholkonsum dieser Nacht schweiften wie Geister in seinem Kopf herum. Er stieß ein leichten Seufzer auf und öffnete die Augen, als er hörte wie die Tür des Badezimmers sich mit einem Quietschenöffnete. Er blieb liegen, richtete aber sein Kopf so auf, dass er die Szene überblicken konnte. 

Er sah von Sakuras Füßen an herauf und erblickte, wie Sakura sich mit einem ausgestreckten Arm am Türrahmen festhielt. Von ihren Haarsträhnen tropfte Wasser und ihre Haut sah nach der heißen Dusche, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch reiner aus. Sie zog ein leichtes Lächeln, stieß ein kleines Ah aus und blinzelte mehrmals in Kakashis Richtung. Kakashi richtete sich, immer noch zurückgelehnt, aber leicht auf seinen Ellbogen auf. Sakura stieß sich vom Türrahmen weg und bewegte sich auf das Bett zu. Kakashi schüttelte zögernd seinen Kopf und stand sofort auf, da er Platz für Sakura machen wollte. Sie stampfte mit einem Fuß nach dem anderen auf und als sie vor dem Bett stand, ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen. Kakashi beobachtete alles von der Seite, drehte sich dann zu ihr um und fragte besorgt „Alles gut Sakura?"

Sakura hatte ihr Popo in die Luft gestreckt und ihr Gesicht im Bett vergraben. Sie hob ihre Hand als Faust und streckte den Daumen in die Luft. Kakashi nickte langsam und nahm dann das Handtuch und seine Kleidung, die er neben dem Bett lagerte in die Hand. Er blickte kurz auf das Handtuch mit Gänseblümchen und fragte sich warum und woher er bloß so ein weibliches Stück Stoff hatte. Als er ein Grunzen oder verärgertartiges Geräusch aus Sakuras Richtung hörte, zuckte er auf. Immer noch mit dem Hintern in die Luft gestreckt, ist sie nun, wie eine Schnecke, auf ihre Seite gewandert. Bei diesem Anblick lachte Kakashi derart, dass der Rückstoß seinen ganzen Körper bewegte. Mit abklingendem Lachen huschte er ins Badezimmer, um genau wie die Benutzerin zuvor, eine heiße Dusche zu genießen.

Kakashi schmiss das Handtuch in die Ecke und lief mit einem Glas Wasser zum Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Er lief um das Bett herum, auf Sakuras Seite und starrte sie mit seiner Hand in der Hosentasche an. Er ging in die Knie und musterte Sakura nochmal genauer in der Hocke. Das leise Schnarchen war ein Indiz dafür, dass sie wohl schlief. Kakashi streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte Sakura so sanft wie möglich an der Schulter. Sofort öffnete sie weit ihre Augen und starrte ihn an. Kakashi hielt ihr das, bis zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllte, Glas hin „Hast du geschlafen?", fragte er. Sakura blinzelte mehrmals und verneinte „Nein ich war wach." Kakashi hielt das Glas noch einmal dringlicher in ihre Richtung „Dafür hast du aber ganz schön geschnarcht.", sagte er und schmunzelte unter seiner Maske. Sakura setzte sich etwas aufrechter und stimmte in sein Lachen, dass durch die Züge seiner Augen zu erkennen war, mit ein. Ihr Gesicht immer noch rot und vom Alkohol gekennzeichnet, nahm sie einige Schlucke, obwohl sie weiter kicherte und dadurch riskierte sich zu verschlucken „Ruhig Sakura." Kakashi versuchte Sakura zu beruhigen, doch auch er konnte sich vor Lachen nicht zurückhalten und es half nichts. Durch den Anblick von Sakura, die beide ihrer Hände vor den Mund hielt, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, ließ ihn schmunzeln. Als sich auch Sakuras Augen schlossen und die Lachfalten um ihre Augen erkennbar waren, grinste Kakashi breit. 

Wieder gefasst, stütze er sich auf seine Knie und richtete sich auf „Los Sakura, lass uns jetzt schlafen. Wir müssen uns zwar nicht mehr nach Zeitplan bewegen, aber zu viel Zeit sollten wir uns auch nicht lassen. Die Hokage schreit uns sonst Stundenlang an und das muss nicht sein." Sakuras Lachen hörte zwar auf, doch mit fortwährendem Kichern legte sie sich langsam hin „Ka-ka-shi." Kakashi zog die Gardinen zu, hielt aber bei dem Laut seines Namens inne und reagierte mit einem leisen-Um? -. Er blickte aus dem, noch offenen Spalt, des Fensters. Im ganzen Dorf waren noch Lichter und Trubel zu erkennen. Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen eilten wieder an ihren gewohnten Platz zurück. Er zog die Gardine zu und lief wieder zurück zum Bett, kuschelte sich hinein, fand seine ideale Position und deckte sich zu. Sakura drehte sich zu Kakashi, der wie immer sein Gesicht an die Decke gerichtete hatte wenn er schlief. Wie eine Art Schnecke rückte sie ein Stück näher an Kakashi „Ka-ka-shi?", Kakashi ließ seine Augen geschlossen „Ja?"

Sakura rückte nochmal ein Stück näher „Mir is' heis." Kakashi drehte sein Kopf zu seiner rechten und starrte auf Sakuras Kopf, denn sie lag nicht auf Augenhöhe, sondern blickte nur auf seinen Arm. Er zog die Decke ein Stück herunter „Das ist bestimmt weil du getrunken hast.", seufzte er. Sakura, die höchstens fünf Zentimeter von Kakashi entfernt auf ihn starrte, zog ihre Arme und Beine an ihren Körper heran „Jez is' mir kalt.", sagte sie während sie ein -Brr- von sich ließ. Noch einmal rückte sie an ihn heran bis ihre Nase seinen Arm berührte „Zsieh die Degge wieder hoch." Kakashi sah immer noch mit leicht hochgebeugten Kopf ihre rosa Haare an und zog die Decke wieder über ihren kleinen Körper, der aussah wie ein Baby im Bauch seiner Mutter. Mit einer Schnelle, für Kakashi fast unabwendbar, umschlang Sakura seinen Arm und zog ihn von seinem Körper weg. Sie nahm seinen Arm und richtete ihn so hin, dass er ihren Körper schützend umhüllte. Kakashi sah wieder zur Decke „Sakura?" Sie kuschelte sich in seine Seite und legte ihr Kopf auf seine Brust „Bla-bla. Du bis' so kühl. Mir's so warm." Kakashi sah zu Sakura, die mit ihrem Gesicht in seine Richtung aufsah, hin. In seinem Körper fanden sich Wallungen der Hitze, die in sein Gesicht empor stießen. Er ballte seine Fäuste und versuchte zu wiederstehen, doch dieser Druck trieb ihm die Röte nur umso mehr ins Gesicht. Er zog sich mit Gewalt von Sakura weg und stand neben dem Bett. Mit geballten Fäusten und angespanntem Körper stand er vor ihr und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken „Sakura? Was ist das Bitteschön? Das geht doch nun wirklich nicht. Wir sind hier auf einer Mission und so ein Verhalten ist inakzeptabel.", schrie er, etwas leiser, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen „Das ist unprofessionell.", schrie er wieder mit Nachstoß. Entschlossen, mit den Augen die Wand fixiert, drehte er sich von Sakura weg. Die Hitze, angetrieben von Wut und Ärger trieben sich immer noch in seinem Kopf herum.

„Mir... mir ist kalt.", hörte er hinter seinem Rücken wimmern. Die Spannung zwischen seinen Augenbrauen löste sich plötzlich. Nachdem er losließ, fühlte er die abklingende Steifheit in seinem Gesicht. Er drehte sich zurück zum Bett, schlagartig ließ auch die Kraft in seinen Fäusten nach. Sakuras Gesicht, den Mund nach unten gezogen und Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, die drohten gleich über ihr Gesicht zu kullern. Er ließ den Kopf fallen und ein lautes Seufzen, gefüllt mit Frustration und Unbehagen über die Situation, verließ seinen Mund. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, ließ sich in die Hocke fallen und stütze seine Arme auf seinen Knien ab „Dir ist wirklich warm und kalt?", fragte er mit weicher Stimme und Augen gezeichnet von Verständnis. Sie nickte, schmollend und beide Hände die Decke umklammernd, in Verteidigungsposition vor ihrem Körper. In der Hocke vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen „Lass mich ein Moment nachdenken.", sagte er mit einem anschließendem -Hmm-, es war ein hin und her von einer möglichen Lösung zur anderen. 

Kakashi versuchte immer sein wahres Gemüt zu bewahren. Aber nach dieser ungewohnten Annäherung, die zwar keine Intention verbarg, dennoch trotzdem zu viel war und auch nach Kakashis Alkoholfluss, konnte er seine Pokerface Karte nicht mehr so gut spielen. Seine kurzanhaltende Schwäche entging ihm schweren Herzens nicht. Er wünschte sich, dass auch er manchmal in ein Fettnäpfchen treten konnte, doch sogar im berauschtem oder betäubten Zustand, konnte er sich dem Willen seiner Pflicht gegenüber nicht wiedersetzten. Schlagartig richtete er sein Kopf, wieder mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, auf „Ok, rück wieder rüber.", forderte er sie auf. Sakura sah mit feuchten Augen von der Decke auf. Sakura war seit langem nicht mehr schwach. Wie es scheint, ließ der Alkohol alle ihre Mauern und Hüllen wieder fallen. Ihr leicht verletzliches Innere drängte ohne Vorbehalte oder Überlegungen nach draußen. Kakashi ließ die Schultern fallen „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien Sakura. Wirklich nicht.", sagte er und streckte eine Hand in ihre Richtung. Sakura zögerte mit gesenkten Augen, für die sie einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte aufzurichten. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und schloss ihre Augen „Ich bin müde."

Kakashi fiel auf die Knie, schlich langsam ins Bett und legte sich wie Sakura auf die Seite so, dass sie sich gegenüberlagen. Er blinzelte mehrmals, atmete tief durch und rückte näher an Sakura ran. Unter der Decke legte er seinen Arm um ihren Körper und zog sie an sich heran. Fast schon mechanisch, lag er wie ein Streichholz da. Jedes Gefühl und jede Regung unterdrückt, die die Kälte, die sein Körper ausstrahlt erklären würde. Sakura sah nach oben und richtete ihr Gesicht wieder auf Kakashis Brust, in der sie es vergrub.

„Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi-chan! Was tust du? Komm essen, na los."

Kakashi sah von seinem Buch, mit rotem Umschlag, auf dem es schien, dass zwei Menschen Hand in Hand über eine Wiese sprangen, auf. Er schloss es und der Druck, der ewigen Buchstaben verschwand zwischen der roten Umhüllung. Er legte es akkurat auf den Schreibtisch und lief rüber zum niedrigeren Tisch. Seine hintere Ansicht bestand wie gewohnt, aus seinem silbernem Haar, dass zottelig in alle Richtungen stand, normale schwarze Kleidung, die seien Körper verhüllte. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz an den Esstisch, beide Hände erwartend auf das was kam.

„Du kannst essen und dann schlafen, wenn du müde bist."

„Ich bin nicht müde. Ich will nicht schlafen."

„Das war auch nur ein Vorschlag. Ich zwinge dich nicht."

„Ich will nicht."

„Kakashi-chan! Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Du bist so dickköpfig!"

Er ergriff die Stäbchen neben dem Schälchen Reis und fing an das Essen in seinen Mund zu häufen, von Kauen war noch keine Spur erkennbar.

„Ruhig. Iss langsam. Wieso so hastig? Das macht dich doch nur müde."

„Nein. Ich..."

„Ich wette du willst gleich schlafen."

„Hmpf. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Er kaute endlich auf der Mischung aus Reis und Beilagen in seinem Mund, den er nicht geschlossen halten konnte, da die Menge viel zu viel für ihn war. Große Mengen in einer Zeit, die nicht mal eine Stoppuhr hätte messen können, verschlang er das essen. Er saß da, mit der Hand die Stäbchen abgedeckt und atmete schwer. Kakashi streckte sein Arme in die Luft und ließ sich im leichten Schwung nach hinten fallen. Er rollte von einer Seite auf die andere, bis er schließlich auf der Seite lag.

„Kakashi schlaf nicht hier, leg dich ins Bett.", hörte er von der lieblichen Stimme, durch die er auf all seinen Vieren auf die Matte, die sein Bett war, krabbelte. Mit einem Plumps ließ er seinen Körper fallen und ließ nochmal einen langen Atem aus. Die Augen geschlossen, machte er sich bereit das Land aller Möglichkeiten zu besuchen. Jedoch spürte er einen warmen dünnen Arm, der sich um seinen Körper wickelte und auf seinem Kopf ruhte. 

„Mein kleiner Sohn, so jung, aber so talentiert. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich.", sagte die, Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis zum Ende des Rückens reichten. Sie summte eine leise Melodie und klopfte Kakashi im gleichen Rhythmus auf den Kopf. Eins-Zwei- hinter geschlossenen Augen fand sich der warme, von Sonnenlicht erfüllte Weg in Kakashis Realität.

Kakashi öffnete die Augen und drehte sein Kopf in die Richtungen, die möglich waren, um die Steifheit des Schlafes zu lösen. Durch die kleinen Bewegungen spürte er seinen Arm um Sakuras Körper und ihre Beine, die in seinen verhakt waren. Durch seine Größe sah er ihren Kopf an und musterte ihre rosa Haare. Die Besitzerin dieser Haare bewegte sich plötzlich und rückte mit ihrem Gesicht wieder an seine Brust heran. Kakashi erschrak und hob die Hand mit weit geöffneten Augen in die Luft. Er blickte auf ihr Gesicht, verdeckt von ihren rosa Strähnen, während seine Hand langsam wieder herab sank und schützend auf ihrem Kopf ruhte. Er klopfte sanft eins, zwei, eins, zwei. Er klopfte wieder und wieder. Wärme drang hoch in sein Gesicht und in seine Augen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er schloss seine feuchten Augen „Eins, zwei.", sagte er. Er schluckte das bittere Gemisch aus Erinnerungen und Weh, die für ihn nicht gefühlt an Trauer grenzte hinunter. Er stieß einen Atem aus und ließ von allem los, wieder streckte er die Hand, mit der er Sakuras Kopf gestreichelt hatte, in die Luft und versuchte sich unbemerkbar aus der Affäre zu schleichen. Er saß neben ihr auf dem Bett, die Schultern hingen als ob die ganze unterdrückte Unmut auf ihm lastete. Mit angewinkelten Beinen sah er auf die Papiertür des Zimmers, bevor er auf Sakura, die immer noch mit Haaren, die in ihr Gesicht hingen, schlief.

„Sakura. Aufstehen.", sagte er standhaft aber ruhig, da es sein konnte, dass sie vom vorigen Abend Kopfschmerzen davontrug. Noch ein paar Mal rief er ihren Namen, zog ihre Decke weg und lief ins Badezimmer um sich Aufbruch bereit zu machen. Sakura, die sich im Bett streckte und schwere Atemzüge raus ließ, setzte sich auf, um ihr Umfeld zu mustern. Sie sah in die offene Badezimmertür hinein und rieb ihre Augen, als sie Kakashi erblickte, der gerade an seiner Maske herumzupfte. Er drehte sich um, lief zwei Schritte nach vorne und stand mit gerade und großer Statur im Türrahmen. Er betrachtete sie mit einem leeren Blick „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

„Nein. Ich denke nicht."

„Gut.", flüsterte er gleichgültig und lief an ihr vorbei zu seinem Rucksack.

Sakura blickte still auf die Bettdecke und schielte lautlos nach links, um sehen zu können, was Kakashi tat. Sakura griff in die Decke und öffnete ihren Mund einen Spalt. Sie wollte etwas zu dieser erdrückenden Stimmung sagen, doch sie wusste nicht was, da sie die Gründe dafür nicht kannte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, aber sie wurde nicht von ihrer eigenen, sondern von seiner Stimme übertönt „Sakura.", hörte sie ihn sagen. Sakura hob ihre Augenbrauen „Ja?"

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder?", fragte er sie mit einem gütigen Lächeln. Sakura betrachtete seine lachendes Augen und ohne es zu bemerken, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und ein freudiger Mund zeichnete sie aus.

Kakashi und Sakura fuchtelten wie wild zwischen den Reisschalen und Beilagen-Schälchen herum. Eine wirkliche Konversation fand nicht statt. Das Bild der Bewegungen der beiden erinnerte an die Zeitlupe der Matrix. Kakashi vermied bereits den ganzen Morgen in Sakuras Gesicht zu blicken. Ein wirkliches Problem oder einen Streit, Situationen die Kakashi eigentlich nie durchmachte, hat es nicht gegeben, doch die aufgeladene Stimmung fühlte sich gefährlich ähnlich an. Auch Sakura verspürte dies. Sie versuchte nicht, anders als Kakashi, ihm auszuweichen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht ansprechen. Kakashi war geübt in allem was er tat, also war jemandem, auch wenn die Person direkt vor seiner Nase saß, auszuweichen, kein Problem für ihn. Er starrte nur von einem Schälchen zum anderen, bis er seine Augen aufrichtete und Sakuras Gesicht ansah. Der Blick fühlte sich gefährlich an der Grenze an, denn im nächsten Moment, fiel Sakuras Blick auf Kakashi zurück. Mit einem Schlag fühlte er sich ertappt. Es war als fielen ihm seine Augen aus dem Kopf. Eine wellende Hitze strömte hoch in sein Gesicht, die sich durch die Farbe einer roten Tomate zeigte. Sakura atmete tief den unterdrückten Ärger über Kakashis unausstehliche Zurückhaltung, sie schlug die Hand mit den Essstäbchen auf den Tisch. Vor der Kollision ihrer Hand und dem Tisch, erinnerte sie sich an ihre unkontrollierbare Kraft und bremste nochmal, um den Tisch nicht zu zerschlagen. Trotz der Vorsicht zuckte Kakashi innerlich.

„Ok, das reicht. Kakashi was soll das? Was ist los?"

Kakashi musterte sie mit leerem Blick „Was meinst du?", fragte er ohne Emotion.

„Schon den ganzen Morgen verhältst du dich so eigenartig. Was ist los mit dir? Sag es doch einfach.", sagte sie mit starrem Blick in seine Augen. Kakashi verweilte lautlos, genau wie der Blickaustausch zwischen den beiden. Kakashi heftete seinen Blick auf Sakura, die ihre Augen vor Zweifel zusammenkniff und atmete einmal tief ein. Er faltete die Arme vor der Brust, spannte seinen ganzen Oberkörper an und ungeahnt ließ er Schulter und Kopf mit einem Gelächter fallen. Sakura wich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Ausdruck des Unglaubens zurück. Für sie war jede einzelne Bewegung und jedes Verhalten von Kakashi unerklärlich. Sie lauschte verwirrt seinem tiefen Lachen „Kakashi? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Schon den ganzen Morgen verhältst du dich so eigenartig.", fragte sie mit schiefem Kopf. Durch Kakashis Lachen und Glucksen wackelte sein ganzer Körper mit ihm auf und ab. Er warf sein Kopf nach oben „Sakura, du hast dich die ganze Nacht an mich gekuschelt.", sagte er mit einem Lachen, dass langsam in Gehässigkeit umschlug. Sakura riss ihre Augen weit auf „Wa- Was?", sagte sie ungläubig, denn sie konnte Wort wörtlich ihren Ohren nicht glauben. Ihr gespannter Gesichtslöste sich und schlug in Verwunderung um, die durch und durch erkennbar war „Wie bitte?"

„Du erinnerst dich daran, dass wir gestern -ich weiß es war unvermeidbar- Alkohol getrunken haben, oder?"

„Ja?"

„Ja?"

„Ja.", sagte sie leiser, „Aber danach haben wir uns doch schlafen gelegt."

„Ja, das kann man so sagen.", sagte er mit anfangendem Gelächter.

„Aber..."

„Es ist schon ok Sakura. Ich schätze mal das war das erste Mal, dass du getrunken hast. Aber erstmal wolltest du gar nicht schlafen-egal, ob betrunken oder nicht- deine Sturheit ist wohl immer ein Teil von dir. Ich habe mich ins Bett gelegt und plötzlich hast du...", brach er ab. Sakura schoss die Hitze durch den Kopf „Habe ich was?"

„Naja, du hast mich umarmt und dich an mich gekuschelt.", sagte er ruhig.

Sakura ließ ihre Augen einige Male über den Tisch schweifen, um Zeit zu schinden, seine Worte zu verarbeiten. Desto mehr sie darüber nachdachte, was er sagte, brodelten ihre Gefühle, wie eine Suppe in einem Kessel über dem Feuer „Nein. Nein, das habe ich nicht.", sagte sie übermäßig laut.

„Oh doch!", lachte Kakashi.

„Nein. Niemals. Das glaube ich nicht.", rief sie mit rotem Gesicht. Ob es war, weil sie sich schämte oder wütend war, war in ihrem Ton und Ausdruck nicht erkennbar. Vielleicht war es aber auch etwas von beidem. Die Erinnerung vom Abend zuvor war in ihrem Gedächtnis, aber bis zum Zeitpunkt, bis ihr Missionspartner die Sache ansprach, nicht präsent. Die verschwommenen Farben, wie die verschwommenen Farben eines Gemäldes, auf das ein Glas Wasser verschüttet wurde, formten sich im rückwärtsspulen wieder zu einem Bild.

„Erstmal wolltest du gar nicht schlafen. Ich musste dich zwingen und nachdem wir uns hingelegt haben, naja. Sakura, sieh mal. Ich habe den ganzen Morgen nichts gesagt, weil ich dachte es wäre dir vielleicht peinlich. Ich weiß es war untypisch für dich und es waren die Umstände und einfach etwas Neues für dich.", sagte er. Sakura schlug wieder mit beiden Händen, mit der zurückhaltenden Kraft von eben, auf den Tisch, um sich zu erheben „Ja klar.", sagte sie und drehte den Kopf beleidigt zur Seite, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen und ihre Scham, darüber was passiert ist, zeigen zu müssen. Für sie erfolgreich, sah Kakashi nur eine, für ihn gewohnte Sakura, die wütend und fuchsteufelswild über das kindische Verhalten der Leute um sie herum war. Er hätte sich leicht eine Faust einfangen können, somit schätze er es sehr, dass die beiden auf einer Mission und in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Er war den Umständen, aber auch seinen eigenen Ideen dankbar. Er hatte Recht und dachte wirklich, es war Sakura peinlich. Kakashis Gefühle spielten dabei keine Rolle mehr. Sobald er merkte, er konnte der Situation nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen, spann er sich ein neues Netz. 


	5. Chapter 5

_„Erstmal wolltest du gar nicht schlafen. Ich musste dich zwingen. Nachdem wir uns hingelegt haben, naja. Sakura, sieh mal. Ich habe den ganzen Morgen nichts gesagt, weil ich dachte es wäre dir vielleicht peinlich.", sagte er. Sakura schlug wieder mit beiden Händen mit der zurückhaltenden Kraft von eben auf den Tisch, um sich zu erheben „Ja klar.", sagte sie und drehte den Kopf beleidigt zur Seite, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen und ihre Scham, darüber was passiert ist, nicht zeigen zu müssen. Für sie erfolgreich, sah Kakashi nur eine, für ihn gewohnte Sakura, die wütend und fuchsteufelswild über das kindische Verhalten der Leute um sie herum war. Er hätte sich leicht eine Faust einfangen können, somit schätze er es sehr, dass die beiden auf einer Mission und in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Er war den Umständen, aber auch seinen eigenen Ideen dankbar. Er hatte Recht und dachte wirklich, es hätte Sakura peinlich gewesen. Kakashis Gefühle spielten dabei keine aktive Rolle. Sobald er bemerkte, er konnte der Situation nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen, spann er sich ein neues Netz._

Sakura stieg aus dem grasgrünen Transportwagen aus und lief um den Wagen herum, um die rostige Tür, die Gepäck und Kartons innehielt, zu öffnen. Der Fahrer, den sie samt Wagen gemietet hatte, blieb einfach im Wagen sitzen.

Sakura lehnte sich zur Seite und sah in den Seitenspiegel des Wagens und beäugte den Fahrer mit einer Zornfalte auf der Stirn „Ist zwar nicht so als ob ich Hilfe bräuchte, aber ein Gentleman ist er nun auch wieder nicht." Sie zog mit beiden Händen jeweils immer zwei volle Kartons oder Gepäckstücke aus der Ladefläche des uralten Transportfahrtzeuges, wenn es sich denn noch lange genug hielt. Im nu hatte sie alle Gepäckstücke und Kartons, die in der Überzahl waren, auf dem Boden gelagert. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie die Ladeklappe zu und der Wagen bewegte sich durch die Kraft ein Stück nach vorne.

Der Fahrer, mit ungewaschenen braunen Haaren, im mittleren Alter, sah entsetzt aus dem Fenster. Sakura setzte ihr süßestes falsche Lächeln auf und lief mit lächelnden Augen voller Wut zum Fahrerfenster. Sie griff mit einer Hand in ihre kleine dunkellilane Umhängetasche, die sich um ihre Schulter befand „Bitteschön.", sagte sie und drückte ihm das Geld durch das Fenster in die Hand. Der Fahrer war von Sakuras Ausdruck hypnotisiert. Sein Mund stand weit offen und sein Speichel tropfte auf sein dreckiges graues T-Shirt. Nachdem sich ein großer dunkler Fleck auf dem T-Shirt gebildet hat, wusch er sich den Mund ab und steckte das Geld in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans.

Sakuras Lächeln verschwand und der Mann blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt, nach Worten ringend „Ent- Entschuldigung?", rief er verzweifelt. Sakura klopfte einmal auf die Fahrertür, lächelte so kalt wie der zynischste Mensch in Konoha und lief davon. Beide Hände in die Hüfte gestützt, stand sie erhoben vor dem Gebäude, in dem sich ihr zukünftiges zu Hause befand. Sie musterte es von unten nach oben, um jede Kleinigkeit einzufangen. Es war ein beiges großes Haus mit sichtlichen drei Etagen. Es hatte ein leeres Dach, auf das man wohl auch raufgehen konnte. Um jedes Fenster war eine dünne Umrandung in einem etwas veralteten Dunkelorange, welches Sakura besonders gefiel, da die Blattranken, die sich auf der linken Seite des Gebäudes hochmachten, gut dazu passten. Nur die obersten Etagen besaßen kleine rechteckige Balkon. Sakura zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf die Wohnung mit dem Balkon auf der linken Seite und rief glücklich „Dort wohne ich!"

Die rechte äußere Seite war kahl und die Fenster aus dem ersten Geschoß, waren das, was man zuerst erblickte. Doch auf der linken Seite, war ein kleines Geschäft, wie eine Kiosk oder ein Backgeschäft, dass zurzeit geschlossen hatte. Es war von einem Bambus- oder Holzdach geschützt, ein Teil von Sakuras neuem Heim.

Sie packte zwei Kartons und lief nun die Treppe, in das Gebäude und zum ersten Geschoß hoch. Sie lief ab und zu gegen die Wand zu ihrer Linken oder Rechten. Das Gewicht der Kartons stellten für Sakura kein Problem dar, doch unbedacht stapelte sie zwei Pakete aufeinander und versperrte sich die Sicht auf ihrem Weg. Mit leichten Stolpersteinen erreichte sie die letzte Treppe die zu der Etage, auf der sie nun leben würde, führte. Sie setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen, um voran zu kommen, doch plötzlich hinderte sie etwas des Weges. Sie versuchte erneut eine Stufe aufzusteigen, doch wieder trat sie erfolglos zurück. Sakura blieb auf der Stelle stehen und sah nur noch Kartons vor ihren Augen. Plötzlich hörte sie die Stimme eines Mannes der sagte „Braucht die junge Dame Hilfe?" Sakuras Stimme stockte zuerst doch dann antwortete sie mit „Naja es ist nicht wirklich schwer aber so viele Kartons gleichzeitig zu tragen hat mir halt die ganze Sicht versperrt." Der Mann klopfte ihr zweimal leicht gegen die Kartons „Na na, so zarte Hände dürfen doch nicht so eine schwere Arbeit leisten. Ich helfe Ihnen gerne." Eine rosa Augenbraue erhob um sich, eine Grimasse zog sich über Sakuras Gesicht. Damit sie keine trotzige Antwort gab, hustete sie den Moment peinlich weg „Ok, ja. Die Kartons und alles befindet sich unten." Beide tanzten im Kreis, damit der neue Nachbar durchgehen und wie versprochen Sakura zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Mit dem netten, etwas zu Casanovahaften, neuen Nachbar, freute Sakura sich umso mehr auf ihr neues trautes Heim. Freundlichkeit war nichts Ungewöhnliches in Konoha, doch direkt auf eine, für Sakura etwas Aufdringliche aber, gute Seele zu treffen, gab ihr nochmal ein Kraftschub voller Optimismus. Vor ihrer Haustür holte sie ihre Schlüssel raus und schloss die Tür zu dem leeren, kahlen, aber mit Licht erfüllten Zimmer auf. Mit einem Schwung trug sie die Kartons in die Mitte des Zimmers um, sich einmal um sich selber zu drehen und die kleine Wohnung zu begutachten. Ein großes Zimmer das allgemein rechteckig schien, die Tür zum Balkon an der linken Wand zur Haustür, die kleine Küche rechts von der Balkontür und das Badezimmer machte sich durch den Raum, der etwas ins Hauptzimmer hervorstach und ihre Tür erkennbar. Mit einem Fuß schob sie beide Kartons neben die Miniküche, an die Wand, die der Haustür gegenüberlag.

Sie holte einen erleichterten Atemzug ein und packte nun die Kartons Stück für Stück aus. Einige Bücher, Dekoration aus ihrem alten Zimmer und schließlich Fotos von sich, ihren Freunden, ihrer Eltern und das Foto, das jeder der es besaß eingerahmt hatte, ihres alten Team 7. Sie legte alles auf die Küchenplatte aus Holz ihrer kleinen Küche ab. Ein riesen Knall erreichte ihre Ohren „Ich hol noch schnell den Rest.", sie drehte sich um und betrachtete zwei Kartons und ihre drei Taschen, die aus Gepäck bestanden, auf der Türschwelle und an der Wand lehnend. Sie hastete zur Tür, warf sich hin, am Türrahmen festhaltend und schwang ihr Kopf samt Haare aus der Tür, um ihren neuen Nachbar ins Visier zu nehmen. Als sie merkte, dass der Flur vollkommen leer war, runzelte sie die Stirn über die unerklärliche Art des Nachbarn. Mit der Hand, mit der sie sich am Türrahmen abstützte, stieß sie sich wieder in die Wohnung zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf das ganze Gepäck „Wie hat er...", wollte sie sich selbst fragen, als hinter ihrem Rücken das Glas ihrer Fenster durch ein Klopfen vibrierte. Sie blickte mit ihrem Kopf über ihre Schulter und erblickte zwei Beine, zwei aufeinander gestapelte Kartons, die von Händen gehalten wurden und den Mann, der im größten Fall des unmöglichen Möglichen, ihr neuer Nachbar sein musste, auf dem Balkon. Erneut bildete sie die kleine Falte zwischen Sakuras Augenbraue, die für Zorn oder Verwunderung sprachen. Da ihre Nasenlöcher sich nicht weiteten, wie üblich, wenn sie wütend war, war sie definitiv in einem Zustand, der die Situation nicht erfassen konnte. Wie eingefroren stand sie mit ihrem Kopf zur Balkontür gedreht da. Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus und klopfte nochmal an die Tür. Der Klang weckte Sakura sprunghaft auf, sie drehte ihren Körper, lief zur Balkontür und öffnete sie mit einem Handgriff „Wieso sind Sie auf meinem Balkon? Nein, wichtiger ist wohl, wie haben sie es hierauf geschafft?", fragte sie stutzig und nahm ihm ein Karton ab. Ungeahnt stieß sie ein -Ah- aus und ihr Mund stand offen „Kakashi?"

Genauso verwundert wich sein Kopf, bloß ein kleines Stück, aber so sehr, dass es für die Leute im Umfeld sichtbar war, zurück „Sakura?!"

Beide, die rosahaarige und der silberhaarige, standen sich wortlos in der hallenden Stille gegenüber. Der Wind fand seinen Weg in die Wohnung und wirbelte Sakuras Haare auf. Prompt sah sie auf den Boden und trat zur Seite „Komm rein." Kakashi tat ihrem Blick gleich und trat herein. Er lief einige Schritte zum Ende der Küchenplatte und legte den Karton auf den Boden ab. Sakura machte sich nicht die Mühe, sondern ließ das Gewicht vor ihre Füße fallen „Was machst du hier? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich hier sehe.", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selber und betrachtete die Wohnung „Naja, ich wohne gegenüber."

„Aber wie kann das sein? Ich weiß doch wo du wohnst."

„Sakura. Nachdem Pain das Dorf angegriffen hat, war Konoha nahe zu Schutt und Asche."

„Oh."

„Ja, deswegen habe ich mir eine neue Wohnung gesucht. Davor war es ja sehr klein und kahl wie du weißt. Nicht mal eine Küche hatte ich.", lachte er. Sie nickte im Verständnis, doch die Verblüffung über so einen Zufall machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Na, das ist dann mal was Schönes. Ich hätte nie mit dir gerechnet.", lachte sie ihn an, bis er es mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Die Chance, dass es zu so einer Fügung kam, war entweder ein Glücksfall oder ein Scherz des Schicksals, das Sakura nicht aus ihrer Lebensroutine ausbrechen lassen wollte. Der Mann, der seit ihren jungen Jahren immer an ihrer Seite war, sie beschütze und unterstütze, lebte nun buchstäblich neben ihr. Immer wenn sie durch kindliche Entscheidungen einer Gefahr verfiel, war er da, um sie zu beschützen. Er sprach ihr Mut zu und schenkte ihr das Vertrauen, dass andere Menschen ihr gegenüber verweigerten, da alle sie für schwach hielten. Er achtete sie immer und stellte die Bedürfnisse seiner Freunde und Schüler vor seinen eigenen. Aufgrund der Gefühlswelt, die Kakashi durch die Geschichte seines Vaters, den weißen Reißzahn Konohas, durchlebt hatte, verweigerte er jederlei Abhängigkeit von Gefühlen, wie Treue und Liebe, um vollkommen in der Oberflächlichkeit seiner Pflichten aufzugehen. Aber nach dem Tod seiner besten Freunde Obito und Rin, realisierte Kakashi die wahren und schöneren Gefühle, die er mit den Menschen um sich herum hätte teilen können. Seit dem Lebenseinschneidenden Abschnitt, setzte er Prioritäten wie Freundschaft und die Sicherheit seiner Kameraden vor seinen Pflichten und seinem eigenen Leben. Doch auch wenn er das tat, ließ er nie einen Menschen so nah an sich heran, dass es weh tun könnte, wenn sie ihn verließen.

Sie betrachtete den großen Rücken des silberhaarigen, mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen, auf einem Fuß balanciert, erforschte er die neue Wohnung seiner alten Schülerin und nun Nachbarin. Unbewusst fing sie an zu lächeln „Meine Eltern sind weggezogen, also haben sie mich praktisch rausgeschmissen. Sie wollten sich zur Ruhe setzten und haben in einem Dorf an der Grenze des Reiches ein Haus gekauft. Ich war nicht wirklich begeistert, aber irgendwann wurde es auch für mich Zeit, oder? Also freue ich mich dich als Nachbarn zu haben.", lachte Sakura lautstark. Kakashi antwortete mit einem leiseren, aber mit genauso viel Liebenswürdigkeit gefülltem, Lächeln.

„Aber, flirtest du immer so mit Frauen? Dein Ernst?"

„Eh...", tönte es aus seiner Richtung, während er Richtung Tür lief.

„Also das war wirklich billig Kakashi.", lachte sie über ihn.

„Deine Wohnung ist schön."

„Wirklich billig!", rief sie nochmal lautlachend voller Spott hinter ihm her.

„Wenn du was brauchst, weißt du ja immer wo ich bin.", er lächelte erneut warm in ihre Richtung und lief zur Tür. Er griff nach dem Türknauf, um die Tür hinter sich zu zuziehen „Ach ja, der Waschkeller ist in der ersten Etage Sakura. Wenn ich mal Zeit habe, bringe ich dir bei wie man Wäsche wäscht.", sagte er kichernd und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sakura stand von ihrem Platz auf dem Holzboden auf und lächelte mit einem -Hmpf- über seinen Versuch sie zu ärgern hinweg.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi streifte mit seiner typischen Pose, eine Hand in der Hosentasche und die andere Hand hielt, nicht sein Buch, sondern eine Plastiktüte mit Einkäufen, an den Läden von Konoha vorbei. Er betrachtete, wie die Menschen mit ihren Besen aus Stroh den Staub und Sand rausfegten, andere schlossen bereits die Tür ab. Er stand vor dem großen Gebäude, dass sein Heim war, doch er betrat es nicht, sondern ging nochmal in die kleine Bäckerei davor.

„Wir haben schon geschlossen. Raus mit Euch.", sagte die schrille aber süße Stimme einer alten Frau.

„Obaasan!", rief Kakashi lautfröhlich. Die alte Frau, die aufgrund ihres gekrümmten Rückens Kakashi bestimmt nur bis zur Hüfte reichte, drehte sich um.

„Kakashi-san! Oh, oh!", rief die alte Frau lachend in seine Richtung.

„Ich bin hier und möchte die letzten Rotebohnen Brötchen kaufen."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Da freue ich mich wirklich. Sonst werfe ich sie immer weg.", sie nahm eine Tüte heraus und packte fünf von den süßen Leckereien in die Tüte „Und hier eins ist extra Kakashi-san."

Er kramte sein Kleingeld raus und drückte es ihr in die Hand „Danke Obaasan. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Feierabend. Ruhen Sie sich aus." Die alte Frau fegte nickend in seine Richtung, um Kakashi aus den Laden zu leiten. Kakashi verstand die Andeutung sehr gut und fand selbständig, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, seinen Weg hinaus. Während er spielend mit der Tüte herumschwang, lief er die Treppen hoch. 

Angekommen auf seiner Etage, kramte er mit seiner freien Hand, die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Er führte seinen Schlüssel gerade ins Schlüsselloch, als er durch einen scheppernden Lärm seine Tüte vor Schreck fallen ließ. Er drehte sich zu der Wohnung, die seiner gegenüberlag und starrte die Tür für einige Sekunden an. Als sein Körper sich von dem kleinen Schock erholte und sein Atem wieder gleichmäßig wurde, drehte er sich wieder zurück. Er hob seinen Einkauf auf, öffnete seine Haustür und schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt. 

Er warf die Tüte auf die Couch, lief auf sein Bett zu, zog seine Kleidung aus und schmieß sich darauf. Mit angewinkelten Beinen, zog er seine Maske runter und starrte seine Zimmerdecke an, um tief ein und aus zu atmen. Mit einem warmen Luftstrom aus der Nase, fiel sein Blick kopfüber auf sein Team 7 Foto. Kakashi richtete sich auf seine Bettkante auf und griff nach dem Foto. Mit schmalen Augen, schnaubte er, während er das Foto ansah. Er stellte es zurück an seinen gewohnten Platz und lief zu seiner Haustür. 

Er drehte den Türknauf, doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, ging er zurück zu seinem Bett, griff nach seinem T-Shirt, warf es über seine Haut und verließ mit bedecktem Körper seine Wohnung. Kakashi stand mit verschränkten Armen und einem Stirnrunzeln im Flur. Er wog den Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite und bewegte sich schließlich einige Schritte auf Sakuras Wohnungstür zu. Er formte eine Faust und klopfte standfest gegen das Holz. 

Ein Runterfallen von Dingen auf dem Boden, ließ ihn noch einmal zusammenzucken. Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihm stand eine Sakura voller Staub, Dreck und rosa Farbe wie ihr eigenes Haar. Er betrachtete sie in ihrer kurzen und dreckigen Tracht „Oh, Kakashi sensei. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich bin gerade von einer Mission gekommen und konnte das Chaos hier nicht überhören."

„Oh nein. Nein. Bin ich etwa so laut?", sagte sie, während sie verzweifelt zu Boden sah. Kakashi schob die Tür mit seinen Fingerspitzen zur Seite und lief an Sakura vorbei. Sakura guckte ihn verwirrt an „Das tut mir leid. Du musst müde sein. Ich werde versuchen leiser zu sein."

Kakashi winkte mit einer Hand ihre Worte ab „Nein, nein. Ich dachte eher, ich könnte dir helfen. Wie ich sehe, bist du nicht gerade handwerklich begabt.", sagte er und sah die Pakete mit Brettern und verteilten Schrauben auf dem Boden an. An der nächsten Wand, sah er den Farbeimer mit einem Pinsel darin. Er drehte sich im Wirbel zu Sakura „Schließ doch bitte die Tür. Diese Wand soll also rosa werden?", fragte er mit seinem Zeigefinger in Richtung Wand. Sie schob die Tür zu und nickte unschuldig. Kakashi griff nach dem Pinsel und fing an die Wand zu streichen. Sakura rannte im kindlichen Schritt zu ihm „Was tust du da?", fragte sie ihn „Das weißt du ganz genau. Rede nicht so viel. Ordne lieber die Schrauben und Bretter, die du so durcheinandergebracht hast."

Rückwärts entfernte sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf den Boden, um der Aufgabe nachzugehen, die ihr alter Sensei ihr aufgetragen hat. Sie vereinte ähnliche Schrauben und Bretter und legte ihm die Anweisungen bereit zum Aufbau. Sie lief von der Seite auf ihn zu und fragte laut "Soll ich helfen?" und Kakashi drehte sich mit dem Pinsel in der Hand um "Ne." und verneinte, während der Pinsel pinke Farbe auf Sakuras Gesicht abwarf. 

Sakuras Mund fiel weit offen, während die Farbe über ihre Wange nach unten zerlief. Kakashi weitete sein sichtbares Auge weit "Oh Gott. Entschuldigung." sagte er lachend und streckte seine Hand aus um seinen Daumen über ihre Wange und die Farbe zu streicheln. Sakura sah aus der Ecke ihres Auges auf die Hand die ihr Gesicht berührte. Nachdem er die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht verschmiert, neigte sie ihren Kopf und verdrehte ihre Augen "Nur noch mehr Chaos." kicherte sie. Sie verschwand im Bad und tauchte wieder mit einem sauberen Gesicht und einem feuchten Tuch wieder auf. 

"Komm her." sagte sie, während sie seine farbbeschmierte Hand sauber machte. Sogar nachdem sie seine Hand fertig geputzt hatte, ließ sie sie nicht los und musterte sie "Du hast so schöne Hände." 

"Findest du?" fragte Kakashi und zog seine Hand nah an seine Augen, um das zu sehen was sie sah. Sakura lief zurück ins Bad "Ja. Ich mag schöne Hände." lachte sie "Sasuke hatte nie schöne Hände." läutete es viel leiser aus dem Bad. 

Als sie zurück ins Zimmer trat, starrte Kakashi die rosa Wand an und strich auf und ab "Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?" 

"Nein." sie lief an ihm vorbei, um sich auf ihr Bett zu setzten "Er ist im Gefängnis. Und auch wenn er rauskommt, habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen kann." seufzte sie. Kakashi legte den Pinsel nieder und schloss den Deckel vom Farbtopf wieder. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen "Ich glaube du bedeutest ihm sehr viel Sakura chan." 

Sakura musterte sein gutmütigen Ausdruck und kicherte einen Moment auf "Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist das so, aber es ist eine andere Sache es zu zeigen. Und das hat er bis jetzt nie gemacht. Und mittlerweile sehe ich mich nicht mehr in der Position ihm hinterher zu laufen." sagte sie und ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihr Rücken fallen. "Das verstehe ich." hörte sie Kakashi mit seiner tiefen Stimme sagen. Sie drehte ihren Körper zur Seite und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand "Das ist seine letzte Chance. Wenn er rauskommt und sie nicht ergreift, wird es Zeit, dass ich mir mal die Single Männer in Konohagakure angucke." sagte Sakura, während sie ihre Augenbrauen wiederholt hochzog und lachte. Kakashi kicherte lauthals und zielte auf die Tür zu "Mach das Sakura. Tu das, was dir gut tut."

Als Kakashi ihre Einzimmerwohnung verließ, drehte sie sich auf ihren Bauch, um aus dem Fenster zu starren. An dem Abend hatte sie nur noch einen Gedanken, Sasuke. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura streckte einen Arm aus der Decke aus und schaltete den Wecker mit einem Griff aus. Geschickt warf sie die Decke zur Seite und richtete sich auf der Bettkante auf. Sie betrachtete ihre Zehenspitzen, die leicht den neuen Boden ihres Lebens berührten. Müde und mit schlafendem Geist, blinzelte sie mühevoll. Ihr Blick schweifte von ihren Zehen zu ihrem grünen altmodischen Wecker und schließlich über ihre Wohnung, die noch nicht fertig organisiert war. Noch nicht ausgepackte Kartons in einer Ecke verstaut, zudem noch Pakete, mit neuen Möbeln, die ihr zugeliefert wurden. Sie leckte ihre Lippen, musterte die Uhrzeit und realisierte es war Zeit sich fertig zu machen. 

Sie lief mit nackten Füßen ins Bad und begann sich für den Tag frisch zu machen. Raus aus dem Bad entgegnete ihr der Duft von Kaffee, den sie vorher aufgesetzt hatte. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse und setzte sich fertig angezogen auf ihr Bett, da es bis dahin keine weitere Sitzmöglichkeit gab. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie die Sonne leichte Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht warf. Mit einem Ruck bewegte sie sich auf ihr neuen Balkon zu und schob die Tür zur Seite um hinauszutreten. Die Luft war frisch, aber einzelne Sonnenstrahlen machten jenes wieder wett. 

Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee austrank, schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Auf ihren Zehenspitzen tanzte sie die Treppen runter wie eine leichte Ballerina. Kein Mucks wurde von ihr erzeugt. Es war noch in aller Frühe doch die Straßen in Konohagakure wurden mit jeder Minute lebhafter. Es unterschied sich vom Leben in der Nacht. Jeder Morgen war wie ein frisches neues Leben und die Nacht beendete dieses wie ein Zyklus. Sakura genoss die Morgenstunden mehr als die Abendstunden. Sie war definitiv kein Mensch, der nachts draußen blieb, um zu feiern oder zu trinken. Sie dachte sich, dass dieses Verhalten nicht mal im Alter kommen würde. 

"Hallo Miniko-san." sie hebte ihre Hand und lächelte eine Kollegin, die hinter der Rezeption saß, sanft an. Sie lief über die Flure des Krankenhauses und schnell fand sie sich im Bürozimmer, in dem sie ihre Tasche verstaute und schließlich nach ihrem Kittel griff. Nun machte sie ihre Runde, in der sie alle Patienten begutachtete. Sie nahm das Krankenblatt eines kleinen Jungen in die Hand "Na Masuda-san? Geht es dir besser?" Der kleine streckte seine Arme in die Luft und sprach mit solider Stimme "Ja!" schrie er beinahe. Sakura lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn "Dann lass uns mal sehen." Ihr außergewöhnliches Chakra war für einige Sekunden sichtbar und schnell hob sie ihren Kopf an und schrieb etwas auf das Krankenblatt von Masuda "Du bist fast wieder gesund. Aber bleib am Besten noch einen Tag hier zur Sicherheit und wenn wir dich morgen entlassen, musst du weiterhin auf dich achten." sagte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht anschließend zu einer älteren Dame, die anscheinend seine Mutter war "Er darf sich nicht überanstrengen und sollte eine weitere Woche strikte Bettruhe bewahren." 

Die ältere Dame nickte erleichtert mit gefalteten Händen ineinander "Aber Sensei. Wieso können Sie ihn nicht einfach heilen?" Sakura hing das Brett zurück an das Bettende "Das könnte ich. Aber Masuda-san ist noch sehr jung und muss somit seine eigenen Kräfte benutzten um sich zu heilen. Den Körper in so jungen Jahren nicht arbeiten zu lassen, würde ihn automatisch auch im späteren Leben permanent abhängig von der Heilung anderer machen." Die Mutter nickte bejahend, da sie genau verstand was Sakura versuchte ihr zu erklären. 

Ihr junger Sohn musste sein eigenes Immunsystem in Gang setzten, um es damit zu stärken. Sie lächelte und verließ das Krankenzimmer. 

Plötzlich sah sie, wie einige Krankenschwestern an ihren vorbei rannten "Sakura-san zwei Jonin und ein Kurier Ninja in der Notaufnahme." und als sie diese Worte hörte, nahm sie sofort Tempo mit ihren Kolleginnen auf "Zwei scheinen Brüche aber nicht lebensbedrohliches zu haben." Die Tür zur Notaufnahme öffnete sich und Sakura sah eine Blutlache, die immer größer und größer wurde, auf dem Boden. "Aber der dritte hat wohl ernste innere Verletzungen." 

Sakuras Augen wurden schmal und konzentriert. Sie sah wie der Kurier Ninja Blut erbrach. 

Sie ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihn zurück ins Bett, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich starke Schmerzen verursachte "Er hat einen kollabierten Lungenflügel und der andere füllt sich mit Blut." Sie atmete tief ein "Das wird ein Kampf." schnaubte sie. Sie breitete ihre beiden Hände über seine Brust aus und schloss ihre Augen, während sich langsam Chakra zwischen ihren Händen und seiner Brust bildete. Nach einer Weil öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah auf ihren Patienten hinab, der immer noch mit Schmerzen rang. "Sakura-san, es scheint aussichtslos. Seine Lunge füllt sich immer wieder mit Blut." 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte sie auf ihre Hände hinab "Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?" 

"Wir gehen auf die fünfte Stunde zu Sakura-san."

Als Sakura das hörte, seufzte sie leicht auf "Ich kann noch etwas." beschloss sie und bündelte ihre Kräfte für eine weitere Runde. Irgendwann spürte sie einen leichten Druck im Kopf und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, merkte sie, dass ihre Kollegin eine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte "Es reicht." sagte sie uns schüttelte ihr Kopf. Sakura fiel nach hinten und wurde von einem Stuhl, der ihr von einer anderen Schwester zugeschoben wurde gefangen. "Sieben Stunden." sagte Hinoko. Sakura öffnete ihre Augen und starrte an die Decke "Ich habe Feierabend." flüsterte Sakura.

Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf die Decke gerichtet. Die Decke ihres neuen zu Hauses. Die sieben Stunden Heilung raubten ihr alle Kräfte. Sie war nicht mal in der Lage sich etwas zu essen zu machen oder gar das Licht anzuschalten. Sie war so müde, dass sie nicht mal einschlafen konnte. Es war eine andere Art von Müdigkeit. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch mental. Sie dachte an den einfachen Ninja Kurier, der von Feinden angegriffen worden sein musste. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass man sogar bei einer einfachen Auslieferung mit seinem Leben bezahlen würde. Nicht nach diesen stürmischen Zeiten.

Nachdem der 4. Shinobi Weltkrieg vorbei war, waren die Reiche wieder dabei sich zu erholen. Nach einiger Zeit war dies auch in den größten Teilen des Landes vollbracht. Und nach den schrecklichen Dingen, die passiert sind, dachte Sakura nicht, dass es immer noch schlechte Menschen gab. Doch sie hat sich getäuscht. Denn die Person, die sie heute versuchte zu heilen, wurde mit reiner Bösheit attackiert. Nach dem langen Heilungsprozess hatte sie keine Kraft mehr sich die Akte des Patienten anzusehen, lediglich der Weg nach Hause war noch machbar. 

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Doch sie bewegte sich kein Zentimeter. Sie brachte bloß ein gebrochenes "Ja?" aus ihrem Mund. Jemand rüttelte am Türknauf und als sie sich öffnete, sah Kakashi in das das dunkle Zimmer "Sakura?" 

Sie gab nur ein leises Geräusch von sich, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. 

"Was tust du im Dunkeln? Und die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen." sprach Kakashi in seiner tiefen Stimme. Sakura atmete einmal tief ein, um Energie für einige Worte zu bündeln "Ich hatte heute eine siebenstündige Heilung. Erfolglos. Müde." flüsterte sie mit ihrer gebrochenen Stimme. Kakashi stand kurz in der Tür mit seiner Hand auf dem Türknauf. Nach kurzem Zögern trat er herein und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. 

Er sah kurz auf Sakura herab, die wie eine Tote auf ihrem Bett lag." Hast du gegessen?" fragte er. Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen und antwortete nicht. Er vergrub seine Hand in einer seiner Seitentaschen "Ich nehme das mal als nein." und holte kleine Kügelchen heraus, die unter den Shinobis als Proviantessen auf einer Mission gegessen wurde. Sie waren klein, handlich und mit allen nötigen Nährstoffen ausgestattet. Er ging auf Sakura zu und hob ihren Kopf vorsichtig mit seiner Hand an "Hier, damit du wenigstens etwas zu dir nimmst." Er sah, wie sie lediglich den Mund schloss und die Kugeln ohne Kauen herunterschluckte. 

Kakashi zog eine Braue hoch, während er beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt "Wieso zapfst du nicht einfach etwas von deinem Chakra an, um dich wieder aufzuladen?" fragte er leise und schließlich sich selbst, denn wie es aussah, hörte Sakura ihm nicht zu. Er seufzte und streckte sich über Sakuras Körper aus, um nach ihrer Bettdecke zu greifen und sie gekonnt in die Luft zu werfen und sie damit zu zudecken. 

Sakura hörte den Regen auf die Erde prasseln. Sie sah in die Luft und streckte ihre Hand aus, um die Nässe zu spüren. Der starke Regen versperrte ihr die klare Sicht. Sie drückte ihre Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung ihre Pupillen vor dem Regen zu schützen. Sie sah in die Ferne und erkannte einen großen Schatten, der zu ihr sprach. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf von rechts nach links und fing an langsam auf diese Person zu zugehen. Sie spürte, dass dieser Mensch zu ihr sprach, auch wenn es nur ein dumpfer Laut war. Sie find an schneller zu laufen als sie ihre Namen hörte "Sakura." Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, doch egal wie schnell sie rannte, sie konnte den Menschen, der nach ihr rief nicht erreichen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen lauten Schrei in ihrem Ohr "Sakura!" der fast einem Donner ähnelte. 

Durch den Schreck schlug Sakura ihre Augenlider auf, während sie nach Luft rang. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihren Oberkörper, an ihren Hals im Schock über ihren Traum. Sie realisierte, dass sie wieder wach war, doch sie hörte immer noch den prasselnden Regen. Sie rollte ihre Augen nach oben und sah, dass die Tür zu ihrem Balkon geöffnet war und gerade ein starker Regen über Konoha wütete. "Was?" fragte sie sich in Verwunderung. 

"Hattest du einen Alptraum?" hörte sie eine raue und ruhige Stimme sprechen. Sie schrak auf und blickte nach vorne, wo sie Kakashi mit einem Pinsel in der Hand stehen sah. 

Sie blinzelte für ein, zwei Sekunden "Kakashi?" fragte sie verwirrt. Sie sah die rosa Farbe vom Pinsel heruntertropfen "Ups." lachte er leicht "Ich habe gehört wie du nach Hause gekommen bist und wollte dir etwas beim Einziehen helfen. Und als ich anklopfte, war die Tür auf und du hast fast gar nicht reagiert." Er drehte sich um und legte den Pinsel zurück in den Farbtopf "Also habe ich alleine etwas weitergemacht. Deswegen habe ich die Tür geöffnet. Ich wollte nicht, dass das Zimmer nach Farbe riecht. Ich hoffe das ist ok."

"Ja klar." sagte Sakura und musterte die rosa Wand mit schrägem Kopf "Ist doch schon fertig?!" quiekte sie. Kakashi lachte mit einem starken Nicken "Gut, oder?"

Sakura lächelte weit "Danke Kakashi." 

Kakashi ging in die Hocke und stütze seine Arme auf seinen Knien "Sag mal Sakura. Wieso heilst du dich nicht selbst? Wieso legst du dich hundemüde ins Bett, statt dich selbst zu heilen?"

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und kicherte "Manchmal ist es noch gut Müdigkeit zu spüren, weißt du. Um zu wissen, dass ich genau das gleiche spüre wie alle anderen. Außerdem kann ich nur körperliches Heilen. Leider kann ich keinen Herzschmerz heilen." sagte sie, während ihre Augen über dem Boden schweiften. 

"Hat Sasuke wieder dein Herz gebrochen?" fragte Kakashi mit einem Lächeln. Sakura streckte ihre Faust in seine Richtung und schrie "Es geht nicht immer um Sasuke!" wodurch er aus Schreck auf seinen Hintern fiel.

Nachdem Sakura sich beruhigt hatte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf "Nein, ich hatte heute einen Patienten. Einen normalen Ninja Kurier, der so schwer verletzt wurde, dass nicht mal ein siebenstündiger Heilungsprozess ihn retten konnte." 

"Verstehe." 

"Ich verstehe nicht wer einen stinknormalen Kurier so etwas antut? Und wieso?"

"Wer weiß. Hast du dir mal die Akte angesehen?"

"Nein. Die müsste bis morgen aber erstellt sein. Dann werde ich mal reingucken." 

Kakashi schlug seine Hände gegeneinander, um den Dreck abzuklopfen. Er machte sich bereit aufzustehen und zu gehen, als er plötzlich Sakuras Stimme hörte, die zwei Oktaven höher quiekte "Kakashi! Weißt du wie man das aufbaut?" fragte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen. Kakashi legte seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken und seine Hände in seine Hüfte "Fein."


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura saß in ihrem Büro und blätterte durch verschiedene Patientenakten, während sie auf die eine Akte wartete, die sie wirklich lesen wollte. Ein junges, schlankes Mädchen, mit einem breiten Lächeln trat in ihr Büro und übergab ihr einen Hefter "Hier Sensei!" 

"Danke Mina-san." entgegnete Sakura ihr mit der gleichen Wärme. Nachdem die junge Kollegin die Tür des Büros hinter sich zu zog, öffnete Sakura die Akte zum ihrem letzten Fall. Ein Ninja-Kurier, der mit enormen und grotesken Wunden eingeliefert wurde. Sie waren so stark, dass nicht mal eine mehrstündige Heilung ihm helfen konnte. Sakura wusste nicht wer er war oder wer ihm das angetan hatte, aber sie wusste, dass derjenige sichergehen wollte, das er stirbt. Und das ist ihm auch gelungen. 

Sakura musterte die erste Seite mit dem Foto und einigen Grunddaten über den Verstorbenen, doch als sie die zweite Seite aufschlug, runzelte sie die Stirn "Was?" fragte sie laut in den Raum. Sakura fing an wie wild durch die restliche Akte zu blättern. Sie betrachtete einen Haufen von geschwärzten Seiten, die ihr nichts mitteilen konnten. Sakura schlug die Akte zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf "Was soll das?" flüsterte sie ungläubig. 

Sie verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit ihre Patienten zu behandeln und zwei OPs durchzuführen. Doch in jedem möglichen Moment schweiften ihre Gedanken zur geschwärzten Akte zurück. Nach ihrer Schicht ging sie zurück ins Büro und griff nach der Akte, die sie in ihrer Tasche verstaute. 

Sie lief mit einem festen und soliden Gang aus dem Krankenhaus heraus, um letztendlich vor dem Büro des Hokage anzukommen. Sie klopfte an und bevor jemand antworten konnte, stand sie bereits in der Mitte des Raumes. Sakura erblickte Kakashi aus dem Blickwinkel, also wartete sie, bevor sie die eigenartige Akte rausholte. 

"Sakura. Ein bisschen unhöflich, aber gut dass du hier bist." 

"Was?" sprach Sakura mit verzogenen Augenbrauen. 

"Ich wollte dich eben holen lassen." 

"Wofür?"

"Für eine Mission?" Alle im Raum starrten sich ratlos an. 

Tsunade verschränkte ihre Arme und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück "Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie neugierig. Sakura fing an in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und zog die Akte heraus "Wegen dem hier." 

"Was ist das?" fragte Tsunade. Sakura lief näher zu ihr und legte ihr die Akte vor die Nase. Tsunade fing an in der Akte zu blättern "Das war einer meiner Patienten. Er ist vor einigen Tagen auf meinem Tisch gestorben. Ich wollte wissen was passiert ist, aber komischerweise möchte das wohl jemand verhindern." Tsunda leckte ihre Lippen und legte die Akte in Ruhe nieder "Du kannst diese Akte nicht lesen." sagte sie, während sie ihre Hände ineinander faltete. 

"Wieso?" fragte Sakura ratlos und schüttelndem Kopf. 

"Das ist nicht deine Sicherheitsstufe. Du hast keinn Zugriff auf diese Informationen. Nur die Anbu Sicherheitsstufe und höher kann Informationen zu diesem Fall erhalten." Sakuras Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt "Aber er ist auf meinem Tisch gestorben." sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf sich selbst. 

"Es ist wie es ist." sagte Tsunade fest entschlossen. Nachdem der Raum mit genug Stille erfüllt war, nahm Tsunade das Gespräch wieder auf "Wie gesagt, eigentlich wollte ich dich holen lassen, weil es wieder ein Mission für dich gibt." 

"Okay." sagte Sakura und legte ihre Tasche auf den Boden. 

Endlich gesellte sich auch Kakashi neben sie, der sich in der ganzen Zeit in der sich Tsunade und Sakura unterhielten, geduldig an der Wand hinter ihnen aufgehalten hatte. 

"Ihr geht zurück in das kleine Dorf in dem ihr auf eurem Weg nach Sunagakura genächtigt habt. In der Gegend befindet sich ein Serienkiller und wir müssen ihn finden." 

"Wieso ist das unser Fall?" fragte Sakura zweifelnd. 

Tsunade lächelte über Sakuras stetige Neugierde "Das kleine Dorf liegt genau zwischen Suna und Konoha. Außerdem befindet sich unter den Opfern zwei unserer Einheimischen. Also liegt der Fall in unserem Bereich." Sakura nickte im Einverständnis. 

"Ihr werdet weitere Informationen über den Fall erhalten. Aber eure Tarnung muss natürlich der vorherigen angeglichen werden. Das Dorf ist voll von Trunkenbolde, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie so schnell vergessen." Shizune klärte die beiden in weitere Details auf und nach einiger Zeit waren sie soweit wie nur möglich in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. 

Kakashi und Sakura nickten im Einklang und verließen mit einer Verbeugung den Raum. Im Flur liefen Kakashi und Sakura nebeneinander her, während sie besorgt auf die Fliesen, über die sie liefen, sah. "Alles ok?" fragte Kakashi in seiner beruhigenden Stimme. Sakura blickte zu ihm auf und nickte ohne einen Ausdruck. Dann tauchte ein wachsendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen auf "Gehen wir nach Hause?" fragte sie. Kakashis sichtbares Auge wurde groß "Was?" rief er laut, während sein Gesicht rot anlief. Er blieb wie überfallen stehen, während Sakura weiter lief "Wir leben doch in einem Haus." sagte sie und warf ihre Hand in die Luft. 

Sakura stand am Tor der Hokage Residenz und starrte in den prasselnden Regen. Kakashi holte sie endlich ein und starrte genau wie sie in den ruhigen Regen. "Sollen wir?" fragte er. Doch Sakura weitete ihre Hand aus "Warte." sie zog einen Regenschirm aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete ihn "Komm." nickte sie zu ihm. Kakshi sah sie ratlos an, bevor Sakura auf ihn zu kam und ihn unter ihrem Regenschirm nahm "So ist es doch viel schöner." sagte sie. Kakashi sah sie für einen Moment an. Sakura nahm seine Hand und drückte ihm den Regenschirm in die Hand "Hier. Du bist größer." sagte sie, während sie ihren Arm in seiner einhackte. Sie zog ihn in den Regen und er folgte ihr automatisch. 

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, während sie dem Ton des prasselnden Regens gegen dem Schirm zuhörten. Sakura drückte Kakashis Arm fest und grinste "Schön, oder?" fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Kakashi betrachtete ihre grünen Augen und ohne es zu merken, fing er an zu lächeln. Er antwortete nicht, doch die Reaktion unter seiner Maske sprach tausend Bände. Beide erreichten die Straße, in der ihr Wohnhaus sich befand. Sakura wollte geradewegs in das Gebäude verschwinden, doch Kakashis Arm hielt sich auf "Warte." sagte er und zog sie rüber in die kleine Backstube unter ihren Wohnungen. 

"Obaa-chan!" rief Kakshi laut aus. Die alte Frau sah zu ihm auf und beobachtete wie Kakashi den Regenschirm zusammenfaltete und Sakura ihren Arm aus seinem zog. 

"Kakashi san!" sagte die Dame in ihrer verrosteten Stimme. "Ja. Einmal die letzten Brötchen bitte." bat er. Die alte Dame griff nach einer Papiertüte und legte die letzte Ware Stück für Stück hinein "Hübsche Freundin Kakashi san."

Kakashi riss seine Augen auseinander "Oh. N-" 

"Nein, nein." unterbrach Sakura ihn und kicherte verlegen mit ihrer Hand vor dem Mund.

"Wirklich?" fragte die Oma und blickte die beiden verdächtig unter ihrer Brille an "Das sah mir aber ganz anders aus." sprach sie ernst und lief mit einem gemeinen Lachen davon. 

Beide standen mit einem roten Gesicht im Laden, bevor Kakashi endlich etwas tat. Er legte die Münzen auf den Tisch und griff nach der Papiertüte. Beide verließen den Laden mit einem beruhigten Gemüt und machten sich in ihr Wohnhaus. Sie erreichten endlich ihre Etage und Sakura holte die Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung raus "Schließt du endlich deine Wohnung ab?" fragte Kakashi lachend. Sakura schnaufte mit einem Lächeln "Ja. Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass alte perverse Männer einfach so in meine Wohnung kommen können." kicherte sie. 

Kakashi öffnete seine Wohnungstür und wedelte mit der Tüte "Was ist wenn dich solche Männer zum Essen und Fernseher gucken einladen?" fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

Sakura saß auf einem grauen Sofa und starte auf den Fernseher, der gerade von Kakashi angestellt wurde "Wow." sagte sie mit runden Augen.

"Interessante Erfindung oder?" fragte er und Sakura nickte heftig. Nach dem vierten Shinobi-Krieg erreichten die Dörfer neue Erfindungen, wie die des Fernsehers. Sie ließ ihre Hände über das Sofa gleiten und lachte kurz auf "Wie kommt es? Normalerweise ist Minimalismus ganz groß bei dir geschrieben."

"Ich dachte mir, nach dem Krieg könnte ich es mir ruhig etwas heimisch machen." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er gesellte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und reichte ihr die Tüte mit dem herzhaften Gebäck. Beide knabberten auf den Rotebohnen-Brötchen rum und starrten gebannt auf ein Unterhaltungsprogramm, produziert in Konoha.

Sakura zog ihre Beine an ihr Körper und versuchte es sich etwas gemütlicher zu machen. Nach ein oder zwei Stunde merkte sie, wie sie langsam davor war einzunicken. Für einen Moment ist es auch geschehen. Sie saß auf dem Sofa mit angezogenen Beinen und geschlossenen Augen. Als ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie fiel, schreckte sie auf. Kakashi guckte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr rüber. Sakura seufzte und ruhte eine Gesichtsseite auf ihren Knien und sah zu Kakashi rüber. 

"Müde?" fragte er. Und Sakura nickt. Kakashi lachte "Ich wollte jetzt beinahe etwas unanständiges sagen." 

"Tja, alt genug bin ich ja jetzt aber wage es ja nicht." Sakura kniff ihre Augen mit einem Lächeln zusammen. Sie streckte ihre Arme und Beine und stand von der gemütlichen Sitzgelegenheit auf "Es wird Zeit das ich nach Hause gehe." sie hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und legte ihre Hand auf den Türknauf. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, sah sie zu Kakashi rüber "Bis in paar Tagen dann." sagte sie und wies auf die Mission hin, die sie gemeinsam durchzuführen hatten. Kakashi sah in ihre Augen und nickte.


	9. Chapter 9

"Diesmal können wir durchmachen oder?" fragte Kakashi und starrte auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen. Sakura nickt ihm zu "Ja. Nicht nötig den Weg zu verlängern." Beide nickten sich gegenseitig zu, bevor sie sich auf den Sprung machten. In Windeseile waren sie an ihrem Schlafplatz aus der letzten Mission vorbei, in dem Wissen, dass es bis zum Dorf nicht mehr weit war.

Als Kakashi nach einiger Zeit Umrisse von Gebäuden sah, verlangsamte er seinen Gang. Sakura folgte ihm und stoppte. Nach einiger Zeit kam Sakura wieder hinter einem Baum hevor. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und ein rosa-pinker Kimono umhüllte ihren Körper. Kakashi schenkte ihr einen Blick, bevor er auf den Weg vor ihnen hinsah "Los." Beide liefen mit normalem Tempo auf das Dorf zu, während Sakura sich bei Kakashi einhackte. Als sie vor dem Eingang des Tores ankamen, schlug der Geruch von Alkohol bereits gegen ihre Nasen.

"Oh Gott." flüsterte Sakura. Beide liefen an tanzenden Männern mit Krawatten um ihren Köpfen vorbei. Sakura lachte eigenartig amüsiert, während jeder zweite versuchte die beiden in ihre Bar zu locken. Kakashi blieb kurz mitten auf der Straße stehen "Gehen wir zur selben Gaststätte wie letzes Mal?" uns Sakura nickte "Ja. Klingt gut." Wodurch sich beide auf den Weg zum bekannten Gasthaus machten.

Kakashi schlug auf die Klingel, die auf der Theke stand und plötzlich schoss ein Mann hervor "Hallo!" schrie er beinahe in ihr Gesicht.  
"Hallo, einmal ein Zimmere für zwei." informierte er den Mitarbeiter. Der Mann nickte, sah auf das Gastbuch herab und sah dann mit gerunzelter Stirn zu den beiden zurück "Warten Sie!" er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die beiden "Sie!" und neigte dann sein Kopf, um Sakura zu erblicken "Das junge Pärchen vom letzten Mal." er fing an wie wild in seine Hände zu klatschen "Oh, oh!" er drehte sich um und griff nach einem Schlüssel "Hier! Sie kriegen ihr Zimmer vom letzten Mal." Kakashi lächelte und griff nach den Schlüsseln.  
"Wie lange wollen sie bleiben?"  
"Das ist noch unklar. Erstmal ein paar Tage, vielleicht auch länger."

Beide wollten gerade auf die Treppe zugehen, als der Besitzer ihnen hinterher rief "Vergessen sie nicht heute zum Essen dazu zu kommen!" er grinste beide an.

Kakashi schloss die Tür hinter sich und Sakura zu und Sakura lief sofort zum Bett und packte ihre Tasche aus. Sie breitete einige Waffen aus und griff nach den Kunai, um sie hoch an ihrem Bein unter ihrem Unterrock zu verbergen. "Ich werde mich um den Südteil der Stadt kümmern und du kannst den Nordteil übernehmen." Sie kramte eine Puderdose aus ihrer Tasche und drehte sich zum Spiegel um, um Rouge auf ihre Wangen aufzutragen.  
"Er oder sie tötet seine Opfer langsam. Er verletzt ihre Organe insoweit, dass sie sich davon nicht mehr erholen können und sterben. Also handelt es sich um jemanden, der sich gut mit dem menschlichen Körper auskennt." sprach Kakashi und setzte sich auf das Bett "Wir wissen nicht wie mächtig er, aber das schlimmste ist, dass er keine Skrupel hat. Nicht nur Ninjas, sondern auch Zivilisten waren unter seinen Opfer."

Sakura hörte all die Informationen, in die sie sich schon in der Nacht davor eingearbeitet hatte. Sie zog die Haarnadel aus ihren Haaren und ließ sie über ihre Schultern fallen. Sie drehte sich zu Kakashi um und schüttelte ihren Kopf "Kakashi, sag mir die Wahrheit. Den Patienten, den ich verloren habe, er war auch eines seiner Opfer, richtig?"  
Kakashi starrte zu ihr auf. Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu, bis sie vor ihm stand und neigte ihren Kopf "Kakashi ich weiß, dass du die Sicherheitsfreigabe hast. Also musst du genau wissen worum es geht." Kakashi bewegte keinen Körperteil, ließ sich wie ein wahrer Shinobi keine Nervosität anmerken. Stattdessen kneifte er die Augen zu und ein stummes Lächeln tauchte auf seinen Lippen auf. Sakura seufzte und faltete ihre Arme vor der Brust "Ich nehme das mal als ja."

Sakura streifte durch die Geschäfte und versuchte dabei die vollsten Orte, wie Bars und Restaurants zu vermeiden. Nachdem sie in einem Kleidergeschäft auf einige nüchterne Damen traf, war sie erleichtert. Sie suchte zwischen der angebotenen Ware und als endlich jemand zu ihr kam, nahm sie die Hilfe mit größter Freude an.  
"Also das rote wäre perfekt für Sie." sagte die Frau mit schrillem Makeup. Sakura sah in den Spiegel und betrachtete das körperbetonende Kleid "Das ist wirklich schön."  
Sakura drehte sich zu der Verkäuferin um und runzelte die Stirn unsicher "Oh ich habe etwas gehört. Und zwar das hier in letzter Zeit einige seltsame Dinge geschehen." sagte sie mit falscher Furcht. Die alte Dame drehte Sakura um, zog den Reißverschluss des Kleides offen und schob sie zurück in die Kabine. Sakura zog sich wieder um und hörte der Verkäuferin zu "Also normalerweise ist es immer sehr ruhig hier, aber Sie haben Recht Schätzchen. Ich will Ihnen ja keine Angst machen, aber einige Leute sind einfach wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

Sakura zog den Vorhang auf und übergab ihr das Kleid "Nehmen Sie das?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Sakura nickte ihr zu, um sie motivieren weiterzureden. Die Verkäuferin lief zur Kasse "Ich habe sogar gehört, dass einer von Ihnen tot aufgefunden wurde. In der Nähe. Aber ich will nicht für dieses Gerücht belangt werden." sie hob die Hände in die Luft.  
"Oh, das klingt schrecklich." sagte Sakura mit traurigem Blick "Weiß man wer das tut?"  
"Nein. Aber die Leute reden über einen Typen, der vollkommen in schwarz verhüllt rumläuft."  
"Inwiefern war ist er verdächtig?"  
"Schätzchen, er setzt sich jeden zweiten Abend in das Kogaguwe Lokal und bestellt sich nur eine Schale Reis und ein Glas Wasser, während er die Leute beobachtet."  
"Ja, das klingt eigenartig." Sakura nahm die Einkaufstüte entgegen "Vielen Dank. Ich werde mich in Acht nehmen."  
  


Sakura zog die gleiche Masche in einigen Läden und hörte immer wieder vom selben Mann, der jeden zweiten Abend im Lokal saß und die Leute beobachtete. Als die Sonne unterging, lief sie zurück in ihre Gaststätte. Sie lief hoch zu den Zimmern und vor ihrem Raum öffnete sie langsam die Tür, um einzutreten.  
"Na?" hörte sie Kakashis tiefe Stimme sprechen. Sakura lief rüber zum Bett und warf die Tüten darauf. Sie seufzte und fing an in den Tüten zu kramen "Ein Mann in schwarz gehüllt sitzt jeden zweiten Abend in einer Bar und beobachtet die Leute. Jede einzelne Person mit der ich mich unterhielt nannte ihn als Verdächtigen. Aber..." sie machte eine Pause und zog das rote Kleid aus der Tüte.  
"Es klingt zu einfach." beendete Kakashi ihren Satz.  
"Ganz genau." sagte sie und hob es hoch, damit Kakashi es betrachten konnte "Ist das schön?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen. Kakashi nickte mehrmals und legte sich auf das Bett "Gestern war das letzte Mal, dass er erblickt wurde, also wird er heute nicht unterwegs sein. Wir werden hier bleiben und die Gäste dieses Hotels ausfragen. Morgen suchen wir das Lokal auf, in das er immer geht."

Sakura saß am Bettrand und blickte auf die kahle Wand "Ja, ich hatte denselben Gedanken." Sie stand auf und griff nach neuer Kleidung "Ich gehe Baden." informierte sie ihn "Sehen wir uns dann unten?"  
"Ja." nickte er.

Nachdem Kakashi für kurze Zeit auf dem Bett einnickte, kam er endlich wieder zu Sinnen und setzte sich auf. Er bog seinen Nacken in beide Richtungen, um einen Knacks herauszuholen. Er verließ das Zimmer und lief die Treppen runter, auf in ein Lärm voller Gelächter. Als er auf das Esszimmer zuging, erblickte er seine rosahaarige Komplizin, umringt von einem Haufen von Männern. Es schien beinahe so, als zerdrückten sie sie. Sie schoben ihr ein Becher von toxischen Getränken zu, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. Als ihre Augen auf Kakashi fielen, stand sie quietschend auf "Mein Mann! Oh mein Mann!" und winkte ihn eilig herbei.

Kakashi lief mit einem gütigen Lächeln an dem Männern vorbei, um sich neben seine Undercover Frau zu pflanzen. Sakura klammerte sich an ihn, als hinge ihr Leben daran. Beide setzten sich wieder hin, während Sakura flüsterte "Diese Männer sind zu viel für mich! Sie gehören dir." sprach sie mit einem lächelnden steifen Mund.  
"Hast du-?"  
"Einen Becher. So einen Gruppenzwang habe ich seit dem Konoha Kindergarten nicht mehr verspürt." sprach sie nur für sie und Kakashi hörbar.

Kakashi atmete einmal tief durch und sah auf Sakuras rosiges Gesicht herab. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Arm, den sie fest umschlang. Kakashi starrte mit einem Lächeln und geschlossenen Augen in die Runde "Meine Herren, was ist hier nur los? Hoch die Tassen!" motivierte er allesamt. Nachdem jeder einen Becher trank und noch etwas angeschwipster waren, versuchte Kakashi seine Befragung zu starten. Er warf etliche Fragen in die Runde, doch die Männer schienen keine vernünftigen Antworten geben zu können. Kakashi schmatze mit dem Mund "Na gut! Das ist wir-" versuchte er das Gespräch zu beenden, doch plötzlich wurde er von einem leisen Schluchzen unterbrochen. Sakura versteckte ihre Gesicht halbwegs hinter seinem Arm, bevor es wieder hervorkam "Aber ich habe solche Angst." fing Sakura an zu weinen "Was ist hier nur los?" Kakashi sah auf Sakura herab und fragte sich, ob der Alkohol ihr half besser zu schauspielern.

"Oh nein! Das brauchst du nicht. Solange du mit deinem Mann unterwegs bist, bist du doch sicher Kleines." streckte einer der Männer seine Hand aus und nickte.  
"Aber ich habe solche Angst. Schatz, lass uns woanders hin." Sakura sah mit Tränen auf ihren Wangen zu Kakashi auf. "Nein, nein. Das brauchst du nicht." der Besitzer der Gaststätte schob ihr den Becher nochmal entgegen. Sakura griff danach und während er redete, nickte sie und trank seelenruhig vom Bier. "In der Stadt ist nie jemand verschwunden. Lediglich beim Betreten oder Verlassen verschwanden Leute, okay?" Sakura und Kakashi nickten neugierig. "In der Stadt seid ihr vollkommen sicher. Nur beim Gehen, könnt ihr eine Sicherheitsescorte arrangieren wenn ihr mögt. Aber darüber hinaus..." der Mann machte ein Pause und sah Sakura und Kakashi erwartend an. Beide rollten die Augen und tranken ihre Becher leer.  
"Darüber hinaus verschwinden meist nur Leute, die aussehen wie Shinobi."  
"Wirklich?" fragte Sakura in ihrer hohen Stimme. Der Mann nickte eindringlich und schüttete beiden noch mehr Bier ein.

"Ja. Also solange dein Mann dich beschützt, ist ja alles gut." sagte ein anderer Mann mit rotem Hut und Schnurrbart. Alle sahen fixiert auf Kakashi und erwarteten, dass er beweist, wie sehr er sich um Sakura bemüht. Kakashi blinzelte verwirrt und hob schließlich seine Hand, um Sakuras Kopf zu streicheln. Die Runde starrte ihn immer noch an und Kakashi spürte den Druck auf seinen Schultern. Er neigte seinen Kopf und drückte einen Schmatzer auf Sakuras Stirn. Schließlich sah er mit einem Lächeln wieder auf. Sakura spürte den Druck seiner Lippen durch den Stoff seiner Maske. Sie riss ihre Augen auseinander und wie eine Kurzschlussreaktion, griff sie nach ihrem Becher und trank es auf ex.

Sakura seufzte und lehnte sich wieder an Kakashis Arm an, während er das angefangene Gespräch mit den Männern aufnahm. Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass sie einnickte, dabei nahm sie alles nur noch gedämmt wahr. Sie öffnete die Augen und nachdem sie sich von Kakashi löste, setzte sie sich strikt auf. Kakashi sah ab und an immer wieder zu ihr und bemerkte, wie ruhig und geduldig sie auf ihn wartete. Nachdem Kakashi das Gefühl hatte, dass er genug Informationen hatte, griff er nach Sakuras Hand und verabschiedete sich "Wir gehen dann mal. Meine Frau ist müde."

Er stand auf, zog Sakura auf ihre Beine, um sie schließlich unter ihren Beinen zu greifen und zu tragen. Sakuras Kopf fiel wie ein Wackelkopf nach hinten, bevor ihr Arm nach seinem Nacken griff. Kakashi lief die Treppen hoch, während Sakura ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub "Kakashi." flüsterte sie. Er summte leicht, bevor er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett ablegte. Sakura streckte wie ein Kind ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Er beugte sich leicht nach unten "Ja?" Sakura griff nach seinem Gesicht und zog es Stück für Stück an ihres heran "Das habe ich noch nie getan." flüsterte sie gehackt.


	10. Chapter 10

_Er stand auf, zog Sakura auf ihre Beine, um sie schließlich unter ihren Beinen zu greifen und zu tragen. Sakuras Kopf fiel wie ein Wackelkopf nach hinten, bevor ihr Arm nach seinem Nacken griff. Kakashi lief die Treppen hoch, während Sakura ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub "Kakashi." flüsterte sie. Er summte leicht, bevor er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett ablegte. Sakura streckte wie ein Kind ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Er beugte sich leicht nach unten "Ja?" Sakura griff nach seinem Gesicht und zog es Stück für Stück an ihres heran "Das habe ich noch nie getan." flüsterte sie gehackt._

Kakashis geweitete Auge sah auf Sakuras errötetes Gesicht herab "Wa-?" fragte er in den Raum. Sakura flüsterte "Nur einmal." sagte sie, bevor sie sein Gesicht so weit heranzog, dass sie ihre Lippen auf seine Maske hätte drücken können. Nach einem kurzen Moment ließ Sakura ihn plötzlich los, ihre Augen fielen zu und Sakura fiel zurück ins Bett. Kakashi stütze sich mit seinem rechten und linken Arm über sie. Sein Blick sah angespannt und verwirrt auf ihr schlage des Gesicht herarb. Doch als ein Geräusch aus dem Flur beide aufschrecken ließ, öffnete Sakura ihre Augen. Sakura fing an zu kichern und griff ein letztes Mal nach seinem Gesicht, um mit ihren Händen dagegen zu hauen. 

Sie lehnte sich mit einem leichten Lachen ins Bett und drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihre Seite. Kakashi stand vom Bett auf und sah mit offenem Mund und runden Augen auf Sakura herab. Er lief mucksmäuschenstill zum Tisch, zog den Stuhl heraus und setzte sich mit Sakura im Visier darauf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und starrte auf Sakuras schlafenden Körper. Von außen schien er ruhig und gelassen, doch in Wirklichkeit arbeitete sein Gehirn wie ein Computer. Kakashi fühlte sich so als versuchten die Räder in seinem Kopf alle Daten zu verarbeiten. 

Sakura nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Plötzlich sah sie einen grauhaarigen Mann im Hocker neben dem Bett sitzen, um sie anzustarren "Morgen." sagte Kakashi mit einem Lächeln. Sakura schrie leicht auf, wodurch sie nach hinten zuckte.   
"Oh Gott, warum erschreckst du mich so?" sie ließ sich auf ihren Rücken fallen. Nachdem sie eifrig ihre Augen rieb, richtete Sakura ihren Oberkörper auf und setzte sich an den Bettrand. "Sakura..." fing Kakashi an "Es ist schon Mittag. Heute Abend ist der komische Typ im Lokal. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, sollten wir ihn kontrollieren." Kakashi nickte mit seinen Händen in seiner Hosentasche. 

Sakura und Kakashi machten sich fertig für einen Ausgehabend. Obwohl es wie immer still zwischen den beiden war, fühlte Kakashi eine Art Unbehaglichkeit. Er erwartete, dass Sakura wenigstens ein paar Worte hier und einige Sätze dort einwerfen würde, denn das ist es, was sie immer tat. Doch sie war vollkommen still, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen. Als sie mit ihrem roten Kleid im Türrahmen stand, sah sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf Kakashi "Gehen wir?" Er blickte für eine Sekunde über ihr rotes Kleid, bevor seine Augen auf den Boden fielen. Er nickte und stand prompt auf. 

Bevor sie das bekannte Lokal betraten, hakte Sakura sich in Kakashis Arm ein. Kakashi schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und beide traten in das lauthalse Lokal. Ein Kellner zeigte auf einen Tisch und gab beiden sofort eine Karte "Bitteschön." Kakashi griff danach und bestellte einige Speisen und Getränke. Sakura sah zum Kellner auf und bat ihn freundlich "Heute bitte kein Bier. Nur klares!" Der Kellner machte große Augen und nickte einleuchtend "Okay." 

Die beiden ließen ihre Augen über die Masse schweifen.  
"Der Verdächtige ist noch nicht hier." Mittlerweile servierte der Kellner die Speisen und Getränke und verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung. Sakura nahm ihr Becher und warf das Getränk ein. Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht rosarot und sie find an zu husten. Sie griff sich an ihren Hals und versuchte das Runtergeschluckte wieder loszuwerden "Was ist das?" fragte sie gebrochen. Kakashi griff nach ihrem Becher und schnüffelte daran "Sake." Sakura verzog ihr Gesicht und griff nach Kakashis Bier, um eine Schluck zu nehmen "Ist das eine gute Idee?"  
"Nur zum Runterspülen. Also im Gegensatz dazu ist das wirklich mild." sagte sie nach einem kleine Schluck und räusperte sich kurz. 

Sie knallte sein Becher auf den Tisch, wodurch sie etwas Bier verschüttete. Sakura fixierte ihre Augen auf die Eingangstür, durch die ein Mann in schwarz gehüllt eintrat. "Da ist er." sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte, während ihr Gesicht immer weiter rot anlief. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Er hatte lediglich einen kleine Schlitz in Augenhöhe, um erkennen zu können wo er hin trat. Sakura fing an ihr Kinn in ihren Händen zu stützen, während Kakashi ihr etwas zu Essen vorschob "Iss das. Du brauchst es." 

Sie pickte mit den Stäbchen im Essen, um schließlich ein oder zwei Bisse zu nehmen. Nach einer Stunde konzentrierter Beobachtung, lehnte Sakura sich zurück "Der tut doch gar nichts." sprach sie genervt. Kakashi nickte "Wer weiß. Viel-" Plötzlich schlug Sakura mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch vor ihr "Ich schnappe ihn mir." Sie stand auf und stampfte zu ihm rüber. Der schwarze Mann hob seinen Kopf an und sah Sakura an. Ohne Vorwarnung packte sie ihn hinten am Kragen und zog ihn auf seine zwei Beine "Was tust du hier?" Kakashi riss seine zwei Augen auseinander und hastete auf, um Sakura irgendwie zurückzuhalten "Was tust du da?"

Doch Sakura streckte ihren freien Arm in einer schützenden Bewegung aus "Jeden Abend sitzt du hier und beobachtest die Leute? Was willst du?" schrie sie ihn an. Der Mann im schwarzen Gewand fing an zu zittern "I-, Ich-" stotterte er.   
"Was?" schrie sie ihn sein verdecktes Gesicht, bevor sie seine Verkleidung vom Kopf zog. Das ganze Lokal erblickte einen eher pummeligen, kahlköpfigen Mann mit kleinen Augen und kleinem Mund. Alle waren still und warteten bis der Mann seinen Satz beendete "Ich habe eine Sonnenallergie und kann nur am Abend raus. Deswegen habe ich keine Freunde." sprach er mit bebender Unterlippe. Plötzlich fing er an zu weinen und Sakura ließ ihn vor Schreck los. Kakashi legte seinen Arm um Sakuras Schultern, um sie wegzuziehen "Meine Frau ist etwas aufbrausend. Tut mir leid." sprach er mit einem Lächeln. 

"Kagawa-san bist du das?" rief ein anderer Mann von der anderen Seite des Lokals "Ich bin es Taro! Aus dem Kindergarten! Komm her, pflanz dich zu uns hin." der ursprüngliche Verdächtige wusch sich die Tränen ab und verbündete sich mit einem alten Kindheitsfreund. Das Erlebnis musste ihn traumatisieren, doch zum seinem Glück fand er die Freunde, die er sich immer wünschte.

Sakura schnaubte wütend und stampfte auf den Boden auf "Verdammt." Kakashi wickelte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie mit einem peinlichen Lächeln aus dem Lokal zu tragen. Sakura versuchte aus seinem Arm zu entkommen, doch seine Körperkraft überwältigte sie. Er ließ sie mitten auf der Straße ab und starrte in ihr wütendes Gesicht "Ich sehe, Alkohol vergrößert deine Charaktereigenschaften." Sakura schüttelte ihr Kopf "Was?" schrie sie beinahe.  
"Und Sake schmeichelt dir nicht gerade." kicherte er. Sakura schnaubte wütend und drehte sich um, um davon zu laufen. 

"Sakura, wohin gehst du?"   
"Nach Hause." antwortete sie ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu zuwerfen. Beide liefen in ihre alte Gaststätte und Sakura machte sich mit einem roten Gesicht rauf in die zweite Etage. Ob die Röte nun vom Alkohol oder ihrer Wut kam, war beiden nicht klar.   
"Oh, oh. Haben wir da etwa Ärger im Paradies?" lachte der Besitzer lauthals. Kakashi lächelte ihn einmal peinlich an und fuhr durch seine Nackenhaare. 

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich und ihr zu zog, fing er an zu lachen. Er ging zur anderen Wand rüber und blickte auf Sakuras Rückseite "Kein Wunder warum die Jungs Angst vor dir haben." lachte er. Auf einmal schien es so, als würden Sakuras Haare in Flamen aufgehen. Sie drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete ihn mit blutgetränkten Augen. Kakashi ging einen Schritt zurück und hob seine Hände vor Furcht "Das- das war nur ein Witz Sakura." Doch seine Worte konnten sie nicht mehr beruhigen "Ah!" sie schrie, während ihre elektrisierende Faust ausholte. Kakashi dankte seinen Shinobi Reflexen und entkam ihrer Faust um ein Haar. Ein lauter Knall schallte durch den Raum und Kakashi sah wie Brösel der Wand vor seinen Augen herunter regneten. "Ich hasse ihn!" schrie sie und zog ihre Hand aus der Wand, welches dazu führte, dass ein ganzes Stück Beton heraus fiel "Falls er jemals rauskommt, werde ich ihm nicht mehr hinterherlaufen. Das kann er vergessen."

Kakashi versuchte seinen zitternden Atem zu kontrollieren und nachdem Sakura im Bad verschwand, stand er endlich vom Boden auf. Er fegte den Beton vorsichtig zur Seite und setzte sich an den Bettrand. Als Sakura umgezogen aus dem Bad erschien, legte sie sich mit ihrem Rücken zu Kakashi auf ihre Seite. "Sakura..." er drehte sich sitzend zu ihr, doch sie schnitt seine Worte ab "Schlaf!" befahl sie ihm. Kakashi seufzte und legte sich schließlich auf seine Seite des Bettes. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich schließlich zu ihr um und berührte ihren Rücken it seiner flachen Hand "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." sagte er mit Ernsthaftigkeit. Sakura drehte sich nicht um, doch sie rückte näher an ihn heran, wodurch sie gegen seine Hand drückte. Er fuhr ihren Rücken hoch und runter und streichelte sie zeitgleich "Ok." er hörte bloß ein leises Flüstern. 

Für einen Moment kam der Gedanke an den Abend zuvor auf. Er wusste nicht weshalb, doch für einen Moment fragte er sich wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlten. Ob sie wohl genauso weich waren, wie er es sich vorstellte oder ob sie ein Gefühl aus einer anderen Welt hatten. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn und schüttellte leicht den Kopf. Er zog seine Hand zurück an seinen Körper, um so viel Distanz wie möglich aufzubauen. Kakashi wollte nicht, doch Gedanken, die er niemals haben wollte brachen durch.


	11. Chapter 11

"Die paar Tage Observation haben nichts ergeben, ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass wir das Dorf verlassen. Vielleicht treffen wir dann auf unseren Täter." Kakashi saß auf dem antiken Stuhl in ihrem Zimmer. Sakura sah auf das Bett hinab und sobald sie seine Worte hörte, fing sie an nach ihren Sachen zu greifen.  
"Was tust du?" fragte er.  
Ohne aufzustehen, fing sie an ihre Dinge zusammen zu suchen "Packen." und sie in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. Sie griff nach dem roten Kleid und drehte sich um, um es in den Müll zu werfen.  
"Was tust du da?"  
Sakura sah ihn mit Falten zwischen ihren Brauen an "Was meinst du?"  
"Wieso wirfst du das Kleid weg?"  
"Ich brauche es nicht. Das war nur ein Einkauf zur Tarnung."  
"Aber vielleicht hast du irgendwann mal ein schönes Date." Kakashi lächelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen an. Plötzlich wurde Sakuras Gesichtsausdruck dunkler. Sie drehte sich zurück zum Mülleimer und trat nochmal hinein.

Schließlich griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.  
"Komm."  
Kakashi stand auf und griff nach seiner Tasche, die immer bereit und gepackt war. Doch bevor er das Zimmer verließ, sah er runter auf den Mülleimer, um nach dem roten Kleid zu greifen. Er drehte seine Tasche auf seine Brust und verstaute es schnell hinter dem Tarnstoff.

Sobald beide die Tore der Stadt verließen, schien eine andere Stimmung zu herrschen. Kakashis Augen scannten die Gegend ohne auch nur eine Bewegung. Beide liefen schweigsam nebeneinander her. Dieses Mal verzichteten sie auf ihre Tarnung und bevorzugten stattdessen ihre Shinobi Kleidung. Besonders nach der Information, bei der klar wurde, dass nur Shinobis verschwinden.

Sakura hielt ihren Rucksack und starrte auf den Boden, über den die beiden liefen. Sie hörte Kakashis Husten und summte im Einverständnis. Sie liefen seelenruhig, ohne den geringsten Eindruck eines Verdachtes zu machen. Als Sakura ihren Kopf hob, spürte sie einen Luftzug, der ihren Körper umhüllte. Beide, Kakashi und Sakura sprangen mit schützender Haltung zurück in die Luft. Kakashi hielt bereits zwei Kuniken in seinen Händen, von denen er eins auf eine merkwürdig schnelle Gestalt warf. Sakura spürte einen weiteren Luftzug, gleich neben ihrem Gesicht. Als sie sich an ihre Wange fasste, sah sie Blut aus einer Wunde treten "Was zur Hölle?" fragte sie mit Falten auf der Stirn.

Sakura und Kakashi standen Rücken an Rücken "Siehst du ihn?"  
"Nein." antwortete Sakura. Kakashi hob seine Hand und sammelte ein Chakra Bündel an. Er schloss seine Augen und hob seine leuchtende Hand "Aber aufspüren kann ich ihn bestimmt."  
"Gute Idee." Sakura imitierte seine Handlung und versuchte den Täter aufzuspüren. Plötzlich sprang Kakashi auf und warf sein Chidori mit einem Schrei auf das Ziel in seinem geistigen Auge. Sakura drehte sich um und betrachtete eine großes, rauchendes Loch in einem Baum.

"Verdammt." hisste Kakashi in einem Atemzug. Beide hörten ein immer lauter werdendes Lachen, das sich in einem stetigen Kreis um sie bildete. Sakura sah Kakashi an "Er benutzt kein Chakra, ich kann ihn nicht aufspüren."  
"Er ist zu schnell Sakura." Beide drehten sich immer und immer wieder um, um den menschlichen Lichtblitz irgendwie erkennen zu können. Ein teuflisches Kichern verhalf ihnen, den Täter nun auch akustisch wahrnehmen zu können.  
"Haruno." hörten beide wie in einem Echo.  
"Was?" Sakura drehte sich verzweifelt um sich selbst.  
"Hatake." war das letzte Wort, das die beiden hörten.

 _Sakura! Sakura!_ Ein stumpfer Laut drang in Sakuras Ohren. Sie spürte das Wasser, das ihren Arm umhüllte und der Rausch des Flusses beruhigte sie unbewusst.  
"Sakura!" sie hörte die Stimme nun klarer und öffnete endlich ihre Augen. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen, während ihre Augen über das fließende Wasser glitten. Sie spürte eine Hand, die sich langsam um ihre Hüfte wickelte "Sakura?" Kakashi drehte Sakura um, um sie in seine Arme zu nehmen "Du bist gelähmt." stellte er fest. Er inspizierte ihre Umgebungen und nachdem er sicher war, dass niemand mehr da war, ließ er seine angespannten Schultern fallen.

Nachdem er Sakuras Würgereflex checkte, gab er ihr einige Energiebälle, um Kraft zu tanken. Sakura konnte weder reden, noch sich bewegen. Kakashi war sich sicher, dass ihr Täter sie auf irgendeine Art und Weise gelähmt haben muss. Er warf sie über seinen Rücken, machte sie mit einem großen Stück Stoff fest und griff nach ihren Beinen zu seiner rechten und linken. "Wir gehen nach Hause und klären das. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin inmitten von Bäumen aufgewacht. Ich hing darin wie eine Vogelscheuche. Er war unglaublich schnell, ich kann es beinahe nicht fassen." erzählte er vor sich hin, als er plötzlich ein Schnarchen an seinem Ohr kitzeln hörte. Er spürte, wie Sakura schlafend in sein Nacken atmete.

Der Hokage kam mit einem feuchten Tuch aus dem Patientenzimmer und wusch sich ihre Hände damit ab "Sie ist jetzt am Schlafen. Ihr geht es gut." Kakashi stand in gerader Position auf seinen Beinen und nickte. Tsunade lehnte sich an einen Tisch und verkreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust "Wer auch immer das war, hat ein exzellentes Wissen über das menschliche Nervensystem." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden "Er hat nicht nur Sakuras Motoriknerven blockiert, sondern auch ihre Chakrapunkte."  
"Was soll das heißen?" Kakashi runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich befürchte, dass Sakura kein Chakra mehr benutzen kann."  
"Was?" platze es aus ihm heraus "Aber ihr Yin-Siegel ist noch vorhanden. Ich habe es selbst gesehen."  
"Das stimmt. Und das wird auch nicht verschwinden. Aber er hat ihre Chakrapunkte blockiert und egal was ich tat, ich konnte sie nicht lösen. Aber das wichtigste ist jetzt erstmal, dass sie sich wieder bewegen kann." nickte sie ihm zu, bevor sie die Tür anvisierte "Ich habe zu tun. Du kannst sie ja nach Hause bringen. Sie sollte sich aber erstmal nicht bewegen, um Überlastung oder besser gesagt eine falsche Bewegung zu vermeiden." Kakashi nickte ihr mit seinem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet zu.

Kakashi drehte sich im rosa Zimmer und betrachtete das farbenfrohe und mädchenhaft Zimmer. Als seine Augen schließlich auf die schlafende Sakura fielen, blieb er stehen, um sie genauer zu betrachten.  
"Du bist noch viel zu jung." flüsterte er nur für sich hörbar "Du solltest noch lange leben." Er atmete tief aus und senkte seinen Körper, mit dem er sich schließlich auf den Boden legte. Er sammelte seine Hände über seine Brust und schloss seine Augen, während er auf dem harten Boden ruhte.

Sakura atmete tief aus und öffnete ihre Auge, sie erblickte eine dunkles Zimmer und die Lichter, die von den Straßenlampen Konohas in ihr Zimmer schienen. Dadurch konnte sie einen weiteren unbekannten Schatten an der Decke erblicken "Hallo?" flüsterte sie. Sie hörte die Bewegung von Gliedern und das Reiben von Kleidung gegen ihren Holzboden "Sakura-chan, du bist aufgewacht." hörte sie Kakashis Stimme. Sie drehte ihren Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite und erblickte Kakashi, der frei da saß und seine Arme auf seine angewinkelten Knie ruhte "Was machst du hier?" fragte sie ruhig.  
"Mir wurde aufgetragen auf dich aufzupassen."  
Sie brach ihren Blick und drehte ihre Augen zurück zur Decke "Das brauchst du nicht. Du kannst ruhig gehen."

Plötzlich sah sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihrem und der Decke. Er lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und streichelte über ihre Stirn "Ich möchte hier sein. Ich sorge mich um dich Sakura." Sie holte tief Luft und schloss ihre Augen, da sie sich nicht so ruckartig bewegen konnte, wie sie es sich wünschte. Kakashis Berührung brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen. "Wie lange war ich am Schlafen?"  
"Mehr als ein Tag."  
"Oh."  
"Aber schlaf ruhig weiter. Du bist sicher müde."

Sie hörte, wie er sich wieder auf ihren harten Boden legte und schlief zu dem Geräusch seines Atems wieder ein. Bilder bauten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Die Umrisse einer wuscheligen Friseur und eines Konoha Stirnbandes erschienen. Die Haare verfärbten sich Silber und das Gesicht zu dem Stirnband war zur Hälfte verdeckt. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände zu dem bekannten Gesicht wanderten. Plötzlich verstand sie, dass sie auf ihrem Rücken lag und Kakashi über ihr schwebte. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht, um es näher heran zu ziehen "Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun..." hörte sie sich selber sagen.

Aus dem nichts öffnete Sakura ihre Augen weit "Verdammt." hisste sie aufgeregt.  
"Sakura? Bist du wach?" fragte Kakashi aus der Küche. Sakura hob ihren Kopf leicht an und sah Kakashis Rücken hinter ihrer kleinen Küchenzeile stehen. Er drehte sich mit zwei Schüsseln um und lief auf sie zu "Nein, leg dich wieder hin. Ich mache das." Er legte beide Schüsseln auf den Boden und half ihr vorsichtig dabei sich aufzusetzen. Abschließend nahm er eine der Schüsseln, um Sakura einen Löffel mit Essen zu reichen "Du fütterst mich?"  
"Toller Service oder?" er lächelte sie an. Während sie den Brei aß, betrachtete Sakura Kakashi unter ihren Augen. Sie fragte sich, was sie getan hatte. Sie war nun sicher, ihr Traum war nicht nur ein Traum, sondern eine Erinnerung. _Aber er hat nie etwas erwähnt_ , dachte sie zu sich selbst.

Als sie den letzten Löffel zu sich nahm und Kakashi die Schüssel zur Seite legte, schlang er seine Arme um ihren Körper, um sie wieder vorsichtig hinzulegen "Du wirst schnell wieder fit sein." sprach er. Doch plötzlich spürte er Sakuras Augen, die jeden Centimeter seines Gesichts studierte. Sein Gesicht war nur Momente von ihrem entfernt. Obwohl er sie bereits hingelegt hatte, schwebte sein Kopf über ihrem und sein Blick kam nicht von Sakuras Augen los. Als ihre Augen plötzlich nach unten zu seiner Maske wanderten, riss er sich los und sprang auf seine zwei Füße "Okay." sprach er ruhig und gefasst.

"Kakashi." und als er hörte, wie sie seinen Namen rief, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf sie zurück "Du musst wirklich nicht bleiben. Geh ruhig. Es reicht, wenn Du manchmal nach mir siehst." versicherte sie ihm.  
Nach einigen Sekunden überlegen, nickte er "Ich werde zu Homage-sama gehen und fragen was unsere nächsten Schritte sind." Bevor sie ihn auch nur aufhalten konnte, war er aus der Tür.

Sie seufzte vor sich hin und schloss ihre Augen wieder. Wiederholt kam die Erinnerung an den betrunkenen Abend auf ihrer Mission auf. Prompt öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen "Oh nein." flüsterte sie. Kakashis verdecktes Gesicht tauchte immer wieder vor ihrem inneren geistigen Auge auf. Sie seufzte leicht auf "Komm schon." und schloss ihre Augen "Sasuke... Sasuke." sprach sie, während sie versuchte sich auf jemand anderes zu konzentrieren.


	12. Chapter 12

Autor: Hallo alle zusammen, ich würde mich wirklich über Votes und Kommentare von euch freuen. Was gefällt euch denn an der Story und was vielleicht nicht? Liebe an alle <3 würde mich über jeden Support freuen

Tsunades Chakraheilung erlöschte und sie nahm ihre Hände vom letzten Punkt von Sakuras Körper runter "Jetzt kannst du dich wieder frei bewegen." Sakura sah nach rechts und links, bevor sie sich endlich aufsetzte "Fühlt sich gut an." Sie schüttelte ihre Arme und Beine und sprang auf ihre beiden Füße "Ja, endlich." lächelte sie.  
"Aber Sakura, deine Chakrapunkte sind immer noch blockiert. Ich informiere mich gerade darüber aber ich weiß noch nicht wie ich sie lösen kann, okay?"  
Sakura seufzte mit ihrem Blick auf ihre Meisterin gerichtet "Okay." und nickte anschließend.  
  


Kakashi klopfte an der Bäckerei Tür der alten Großmutter "O bachan!"  
"Kakashi-san, tut mir leid. Die Reste sind schon weg."  
"Ach wirklich?"  
"Ja, ihre Freundin hat sie gekauft."  
"Freundin?" flüsterte Kakashi vor sich hin. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Geschäft. Als er seine und Sakuras Etage erreichte, sah er minutenlang auf Sakuras Tür. Er überlegte ob nun nach ihr sehen solle oder nicht. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen und drehte sich zu seiner Wohnung um.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, als plötzlich der Hauch von gebratenem Gemüse gegen seine Nase stieß. Er hielt seinen Türknauf und sah die Rosahaarige an, die in seiner Küche stand "Was machst du hier?"  
"Kochen." sagte sie ohne aufzublicken.  
"Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" fragte Kakashi verwirrt, wodurch Sakura plötzlich in Lachen ausbrach. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und sah ihn an "Ich bin ein Shinobi." informierte sie ihn über das Offentsichtliche. Kakashi lachte kurz auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich "Natürlich."

"Aber warum kochst du hier?"  
"Um mich zu bedanken."  
"Wofür?"  
"Dafür, dass du dich so viel um mich gekümmert hast."  
"Aber dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht bedanken."  
"Aber ich will es so." sie lächelte ihn breit an. Kakashi setzte sich räuspernd auf sein Sofa "Du bist sicher müde. Du kannst dich ruhig hinlegen bis das Essen fertig ist."  
"Nein schon okay."  
"Deine Maske ist auch sicher unangenehm, wenn du magst, nimm sie ruhig ab." ihre Augen glänzten durch den gesamten Raum. Kakashi kratze seinen Hinterkopf und lachte "Schon okay."

Nach kurzer Zeit präsentierte sie ihm ein Festmahl auf dem Tisch "Ta da!" und Kakashi spürte, wie er seine Maske vollsabberte. Beide fingen an sich über das Essen zu machen und immer wenn Sakura auf Kakashi blickte, hatte er seine Maske wieder hochgezogen. Nach all de Jahren war er immer noch zu schnell für sie.

Beide waren voll und die Schüsseln allesamt leer. Während Kakashi sich auf dem Sofa hinlegte, ließ Sakura sich auf den Boden fallen. Sie streckte ihre Arme und Beine aus und stöhnte einmal laut "Voll."  
"Danke Sakura. Das war sehr lecker."  
"Nichts zu danken." sie starrte an seine kahle Zimmerdecke, bevor sie sich aufsetzte "Kakashi, was habe ich getan?"  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr "Was?"  
"An dem Abend unserer Mission, war ich betrunken. Was habe ich getan?" sie schüttelte fragend ihren Kopf. Er riss seine Augen weit auseinander und fing an zu stottern "Ni- nichts."

Plötzlich stand Sakura auf und ging auf Kakashi, der auf dem Sofa lag zu. Er richtete sich prompt auf und beide saßen nun nebeneinander "Wirklich?" fragte Sakura, während ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet waren. Kakashi sah aus seinem Augenwinkel auf Sakura "J- ja. Wirklich." Sie drehte sich zu ihm und rutschte an ihn heran.  
"Wieso?" fragte Kakashi nun mit seinem Gesicht zu Sakura gedreht. Sie klebte beinahe an seiner Hüfte "W- wie- wieso?" er konnte nicht aufhören zu stottern. Sakura antwortete nicht auf seine Frage, stattdessen runzelte sie ihre Stirn und atmete tief ein. Ihre zwei Hände griffen plötzlich nach seinem Gesicht und zogen es an ihres heran. Seine Worte verstummten und bevor er sich versah, tat sie das, was sie vermeintlich an dem Abend zuvor nie getan hatte. Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine, die durch die Maske verdeckt wurden.

Als sie sich langsam von seinen Lippen löste, öffneten beide ihre Augen und für einen Moment sahen sie sich betrunken an. Als beide spürten, wie der Atem des anderen gegen ihr Gesicht kitzelte, drehten sie sich prompt voneinander weg. Sakura sah mit offenem Mund und geschockten Augen an die Decke, während Kakashi einen schweren Schluck nahm. Nach zwei tiefen Atemzügen, schlug Sakura auf ihre Oberschenkel und stand auf, um zur Tür zu laufen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Kakashi um und nahm Luft, um etwas zu sagen. Doch nach der simplen Ansicht seines Hinterkopfs, knirschte sie ihre Zähne, runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn und verließ seine Wohnung.

Auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand. Riss Sakura ihr Mund weit auseinander. _Oh mein Gott_ , formte sie lautlos. Sie schlug gegen ihre Stirn, sank auf den Boden und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Knien "Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?" Sie fing an vor sich hin zu jammern, während sie auf ihr Bett zu krabbelte "Ich war besessen. Das war die Nachwirkung meiner Verletzung. Ich bin einfach nur dumm." stellte sie nach ein Dutzend Ausreden fest.  
  


Sakura stand hinter ihrer Haustür und lauschte, ob Kakashi seine Wohnung bereits verlassen hatte. _Normalerweise gehe ich immer zuerst, aber diesmal muss ich warten bis er geht. Ich möchte nicht zufällig auf ihn treffen. Aber was ist wenn er wartet, dass ich zuerst gehe? Ich sollte einfach gehen..._ , dachte sie zu sich selbst. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und öffnete die Tür, um sich schnell auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen. Sie erreichte bereits die erste Etage, als sie die Tür und schwere Fußschritte eine Etage über sich hörte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und ihre Augen in Schreck an "Oh nein." und plötzlich rannte sie los.

Kakashi hatte beide Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verstaut und lief lässig die Stufen herunter. Als er durch die erste Etage lief, rümpfte er mehrmals die Nase, als er einen bekannten Duft wahrnahm. _Sakura_ , stellte er für sich fest. Ohne es zu bemerken, fasste er nach seinen Lippen und strich über seine Maske. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, der ihn einmal seinen gesamten Körper schütteln ließ. Für den heutigen Tag stand keine Mission an, doch der Hokage ließ ihn in ihr Büro rufen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Hokage Residenz.  
  


Sakura lächelte ihre Kolleginnen freundlich an "Kein Problem, ich erledige einfach alle Arbeiten, die sie auch machen." teilte sie ihnen mit, nachdem sie allen bekanntmachte, dass ihr Chakra blockiert war.  
"Aber erstmal werde ich meine Patientenakten für sie abarbeiten, okay?" sie winkte ihnen zu und lief auf ihr Büro zu. Als sie einen Stapel von Papierkram, für den sie vorher nie Zeit hatte, abgearbeitet hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück in ihr Stuhl. Sie hob ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht und konzentrierte sich darauf. Sie spannte jeden Muskel ihres Gesichtes an, doch nach einigen Sekunden platze sie. Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Hand fallen. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück in den Sessel und ihre Hoffnung über ihre Kräfte schwanden "Komisch, ich spüre das Chakra, aber ich kann es nicht verwenden." Sie starrte eine Weile an die Decke, während Stück für Stück ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erschien. Als sie in den Moment zurück kam, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Die Erinnerung über ihren gewagten Schritt von der gestrigen Nacht kam auf. Sie schluckte ihren Speichel hinunter und seufzte in einem Atemzug.

Sie verbrachte den Rest ihres Tages ohne viel zu Reden. Der Gedanke über ihr blockiertes Chakra machte ihr schlechtere Laune als erwartet. Obwohl sie kerngesund war, fühlte sie sich schlapp und geschwächt. Sie wusste, dass der Körper physischen Schmerz und Herzschmerz nicht immer auseinander halten konnte. Sie überließ den Rest ihrer Schicht ihren Kolleginnen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Mittendrin blieb sie stehen, sah in den Himmel und summte "Der Geruch von Regen." sagte sie sich selbst. Und als sie das letzte Wort sprach, spürte sie den ersten Regentropfen auf ihrer Schulter. Doch statt wie andereUnterschlupf zu finden oder ihren Schirm aus ihrer Tasche zu kramen, legte sie sich einfach auf den erdigen Boden von Konohas Straßen hin.

Sie schloss ihre Augen damit der Regen gegen sie prasseln konnte. Sie breitete ihre Arme und Beine aus, als ob sie angenehm auf ihrem Bett lag. Der Regen nässte ihre gesamte Kleidung bis hin zu ihrer tiefsten Hautschicht durch. Sie genoss das Gefühl und den Druck gegen ihren Körper, er fühlte sich beinahe wie eine Massage an. Aber als sie hörte wie die Erde in der Nähe ihres Ohres knirschte und die Hälfte ihres Körpers keinen Regen mehr abbekam, runzele sie die Stirn "Sakura?" hörte sie eine tiefe und bekannte Stimme. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bei dem Anblick des halben Gesichts, schrie sie samt ihres Körpers auf. Sie stieß gegen Kakashis Stirn, wodurch er in die Hocke fiel, während beide ihr Gesicht rieben. "Aua." jammerte sie.

Kakashi hielt den Regenschirm über ihr Kopf und starrte sie an, nachdem sein Schmerz verflogen war.  
"Was tust du hier?" fragte er in seiner rauen Stimme. Sie holte kurz Luft und versuchte nach einer plausiblen Antwort zu suchen. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie hoch "Komm!"  
"Wohin?" sie versuchte sich unauffällig aus seinem Arm zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
"Nach hause." sagte er und schlang seine Finger noch fester um ihre Schulter. Sie umschlang ihren eigenen Körper mit ihren Armen und lief mit ihren Augen auf den Boden. Nach einem langen Gang, kamen beide in ihrem Gebäude an. Sakura versuchte mit einem unglücklichen Versuch ihre Kleidung trocken zu wischen.

Er wartete bis sie vor ihm lief, so wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte. Sakura räusperte sich mit einem anschließenden Lächeln und lief die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen, öffnete sie ihre Haustür und spürte wie Kakashi sie, mit sich zusammen in ihre Wohnung schob.  
"Was machst du da?"  
"Mich um dich kümmern."  
"Aber das brauchst du nicht."

Er ging wortlos zu ihrem Schrank und holte ein Handtuch aus ihrer Schublade. Er warf es über ihr Kopf und fing an ihre Haare trocken zu rubbeln. "Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann? Und jetzt geh dich warm abduschen, damit du nicht krank wirst." Sie griff nach seinen Händen  
"Und wenn schon, dann heile i-" sie unterbrach ihren verärgerten Satz und starrte auf den Boden. Sie zog ihre, samt Kakashis Hände runter vom Handtuch, bevor sie ihn losließ und im Badezimmer verschwand.

Als sie aus dem Bad trat, sah sie auf eine Schüssel warme Reissuppe. Kakashi saß mit einem Löffel in der Hand auf dem Boden und wartete, um ihn ihr zu überreichen. Sie setzten sich mit ihrem Bademantel und dem Handtuch um ihren Kopf zu ihrem Tisch und fing an in der Suppe zu löffeln. Nach zwei Bissen sah sie ihn an "Gestern-"  
"Ich weiß, du wolltest es nur mal probieren."  
"Nein." antwortete sie prompt "Vielleicht ja, aber ich habe es nicht nur getan, um es einfach mal ausprobiert zu haben." sagte sie und aß weiter. Kakashi sah sie mit weiten Augen an, bereit ein tausend Fragen zu ihren Worten zu stellen. Doch er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.  
"Danke."  
"Ich geh dann mal." er stand vorsichtig auf und ging aus der Tür, während er ihre essende Figur betrachtete.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura sah den Schülern bei ihren erfolglosen Heilungsversuchen zu, einen Fisch Leben einzuhauchen. Sakura schüttelte ihren Kopf und sprach in solider Stimme "Es muss sich so anfühlen, als komme euer Chakra aus eure Po!" sagte sie und stach einem Schüler tief in den Hintern. Diese schrie laut auf und griff nach ihrem Allerwertesten. Sakura lachte laut auf "Ja genau so." und klatschte in ihre Hände. Die Schüler lachten alle samt, bevor Sakura gegen die Wand schlug "Weiter machen! Das ist hier kein Kindergarten."

Lediglich ihre Kollegen auf der Arbeit, Freunde und der Hokage wussten, dass ihr Chakra nicht mehr arbeitete. Ihre Schüler hatten keinen Anspruch darauf, dies zu erfahren. Außerdem hätte es mit Sicherheit Schüler gegeben, die damit ihre Autorität in Frage gestellt hätten.

Sakura schrieb den Klassenbericht und verstaute ihn ihm Aktenschrank des Lehrerzimmers. "Und? Wie sieht es aus Sakura-san?" Als Sakura die Tür schloss, sah sie Iruka-sensei, der sich für seine Klasse vorbereitete "Dein Chakra?" fragte er eindrücklich.

Sakura seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf in ihr Nacken fallen "Nichts." sagte sie verzweifelt.  
"Hast du die Akkupunkturmassage probiert von der ich dir erzählt habe?"  
"Natürlich."  
"Und-"  
"Ja!" schrie sie und schlug gegen den Aktenschrank. Iruka schreckte zurück und grinste voller Angst.

"Ah Sakura, wir können nicht immer neue Schränke kaufen, nur weil du sie kaputt machst." rief Shikamaru von der anderen Seite des Lehrerzimmers. Sakura öffnete die verbäulte Tür, atmete mit geschlossenen Augen einmal tief durch, um die Tür mit einem weiteren Schlag wieder herzurichten. Sie lief gleich nach Shikamaru, der sich kurz nach ihr drehte "Wann kommt Naruto wieder?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Er will noch etwas trainieren denke ich. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er bald wiederkommt." lächelte sie. Von weitem erkannte sie Temari, die an der Seite des Schultores wartete.

Sakura zog beide Brauen nach oben "Na was macht Temari denn hier?" worauf Shikamaru eine nervöse Miene aufsetzte "Wir gehen aus."  
"Wir gehen auf das Konoha Spätsommerfest." ergänzte Temari in ihrem kalten, aber für sie gewöhnlich neutralem Ton. Sakura nickte langsam "Oh das klingt aber gut. Viel Spaß dabei."  
Shikamaru und Temari entfernten sich ein paar Schritte, bevor dieser sich nochmal kurz umdrehte "Sakura probier doch mal Meditation, um deine Chakra Tore zu öffnen. Geh in die Bücherei und informier dich nach Manifestationsmeditation." schlug er vor. Sakura lächelte und nahm seinen Vorschlag zur Kenntnis. Sie betrachtete wie beide sich mit kichernde und liebevollem Gelächter entfernten. Ihr Mund starrte beide, die offensichtlich ein Pärchen waren an.

Sakura lief mit den Gedanken an Temari und Shikamaru die Treppen hoch und als sie vor ihrer Tür stand, überlegte sie kurz, ob sie es wagen sollte. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich zu Kakashis Wohnungstür um und klopfte an das Holz. Er öffnete sie nach kurzer Zeit und starrte auf die kleine Sakura herab "Hallo."  
"Wollen wir auf das Spätsommerfest gehen?" schoss es aus ihr heraus.  
"Was?" fragte Kakashi mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Wollen wir zusammen auf das Fest gehen?" fragte sie erneut. Tausend Gedanken rannten Kakashi durch den Kopf, bevor er antwortete, versuchte er alles mögliche zu kalkulieren "Sakura."  
"Ja oder nein?" stellte sie ihn durch ihre harte Art vor die Wahl. Er blinkte zwei Mal und nickte leicht "Ok.", wodurch ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen auftauchte "Gut."

Die Abenddämmerung brach hinein und Sakura befand sich in ihrem Bad, um sich für das Fest fertig zu machen. Sie hörte wie es an der Tür klopfte und als sie Kakashis Stimme vernahm, rief sie ihn durch das Bad in die Wohnung "Haustür ist offen."

  
Kakashi lief in der leeren Wohnung hin und her und betrachtete die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch Sakuras Balkon in ihr Zimmer schienen "Sakura, ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee wenn wir auf das Fest gehen. Ich weiß nicht was die anderen sagen würden, schließlich war ich mal dein Sensei." er hörte wie die Badezimmertür sich öffnete und drehte sich reflexartig um. Sakura trug einen rosa weißen Yukata mit goldenem Kirschblütenmotiv. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und etwas Rouge und Lippenstift hoben die Vorzüge ihres Gesichtes hervor. Sie sah ihn nicht an und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf "Ist okay. Ich zwinge dich nicht." Kakashi stand mit offenem Mund vor ihr und betrachtete den Eifer, den sie in ihr Aussehen gesteckt hatte. Sakura war schon immer außerordentlich schön, doch wenn man jeden Shinobi täglich in Trainingskleidung und Dreck sieht vergisst man das schnell.

Sakura öffnete ihre Haustür und schnappte ihre Finger "Du kannst jetzt ruhig gehen." bat sie ihn indirekt. Kakashi ließ seine Augen auf den Boden fallen und lief mit gesenktem Kopf aus ihrer Wohnung "Tut mir leid."  
"Schon okay. Ich gehe in die Schule und beende den Rest meiner Arbeit. Dann kann ich das auch mal erledigen." lächelte sie ihn an. Doch als sie die Tür schloss, hörte er einen lauten Seufzer auf der anderen Seite des Holzes. Kakashi verschwand in seiner Wohnung und setzte sich mit seinen Händen an sein Gesicht auf sein Bett.

Sakura saß am großen ovalförmigen Lehrertisch des Lehrerzimmers. Sie schrieb in die verschiedenen Seiten der Klassenbücher, um Protokoll über ihre Stunden zu führen. Auch ohne Notizen konnte sie sich immer daran erinnern, was sie wann unterrichtet hatte. Sie hörte die Tür und wie einige der Lehrer mit Gelächter und Gejammer durch die Tür traten. Statt aufzublicken, schrieb sie weiter ihre Arbeit.  
"Sakura, was machst du wieder hier?" fragte Iruka. Schließlich blickte sie hoch und zuckte ihre Schultern "Ich wollte nur meine Protokolle abarbeiten."

Als Iruka in ihr geschminktes Gesicht sah und ihre gemachten Haare bemerkte, schoss ihm das Blut hoch in die Wangen. Er fing an sich an seinen Büchern festzuhalten und zu stottern "D- du, wieso siehst du so aus?"  
"Wie?"  
"So herausgeputzt." er legte seine Bücher ab, hielt sich an einem Stuhl fest und ließ sein Kopf mit einem Seufzer über seine Nervosität sinken.  
"Oh," sie sah wieder runter zu ihren Klassenbüchern "Ich wollte auf das Spätsommerfest gehen. Aber mir wurde abgesagt. Also mache ich lieber meine Arbeit." Er hörte ihre Worte und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die rosahaarige "Oh."

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er wie die anderen Lehrer einer nach dem anderen das Lehrerzimmer verließen. Er drehte sich um, verstaute seine Bücher in seinem Fach und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, drehte er sich zu Sakura um und kratzte an seinem Hinterkopf "Sakura, wie wäre es, we- wenn wir dann zu- zusammen auf das Fest gehen?" er lachte laut und nervös. Sakura hob ihre Augen an und lehnte sch zurück in ihren Stuhl, sie überlegte einige Sekunden und fing dann langsam an zu nicken "Ja, okay." sprach sie mit einem Lächeln.  
"Wirklich?" fragte Iruka überrascht.  
"Ja. Ich schreibe nur noch dieses Klassenbuch zu Ende und komme dann."  
"Ja, ja, okay. Ich warte dann draußen vor der Akademie auf dich."

Beide liefen über die gefüllten Straßen und betrachteten die leuchtenden und funkelnden Lichter. Sakura schmollte und sah die Frauen um sich herum an "Ich wünschte ich hätte meinen Yukata und nicht diese blöde Trainigskleidung an." Iruka sah sie lächelnd an "Das nächste Mal." ermutigte er sie, doch Sakura schenkte seinem Versuch auf ein nächstes Date keine Aufmerksamkeit "Oh Dangos!" sie zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger darauf und verschwand zwischen den Menschen. Er lief ihr hinterher und lachte darüber, wie sie sich in Gedanken verlor, wenn sie Essen erblickte. Er drückte dem Verkäufer Münzen in die Hand und nahm die Dango Bällchen für Sakura und sich entgegen.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends mit Spielen und Aufführungen mitten auf der Straße. Es gab Maskentänze und Feueraufführungen von einigen Straßenkünstlern. Als Abschluss des Abends, gab es ein Feuerwerk über dem dunklen und großen Himmel von Konoha. Die Straßen waren so befüllt und eng, Iruka griff nach Sakura und zog sie an einen freien Fleck vor sich hin. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern, während sie mit großen Augen in den Himmel sah "Wow." beobachtete sie das bunte Feuerwerk, dass sich in ihren großen Augen wiederspiegelte.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause konnte Sakura nicht aufhören über die Dinge, die sie auf dem Spätsommerfest gesehen hatte zu reden. Ihre Faszination entlockte Iruka mehrere warmherzige und laute Lacher aus dem Bauch. Irgendwann bemerkte Sakura, dass sie vor ihrem Wohnhaus standen. Sie lächelte breit und verbeugte sich ein Stück "Danke für den tollen Abend. Das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht." Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und ihre Lippen gegen seine Wange drücken "Danke." wiederholte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, bevor sie sich umdrehte und im Gebäude verschwand. Iruka stand mit offenem Mund da und als Sakura verschwand, realisierte er, dass er kein einziges Wort raus gebracht hatte.

Kakashi beobachtete von seinem Balkon aus wie Iruka in die Hocke fiel und verzweifelt seine Haare raufte. Kakashi kniff die Augen zusammen und schnaubte lauthals. Er verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung und hörte Sakuras Fußschritte im Flur. Er hatte den Drang raus auf den Flur zu gehen, doch er widerstand dem Druck. Er schmieß sich auf sein Bett und rieb sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, bevor er einen lauten Seufzer raus ließ.


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi stand mit Händen geformt zu Fäusten im Hokage Büro. Shizune stand an der Seite und führte Protokoll über das Gespräch, das der Hokage und Kakashi führten. Tsunade schien aufgebracht und schlug hier und da auf ihren Schreibtisch. Ihr Tisch hatte so viele Dellen, Shizune überlegte manchmal eine Schicht Eisen als Schutz darüber zu legen. 

"Es kann nicht sein, dass immer mehr Tote auftauchen. Es ist schon soweit, dass Zivilisten sterben. Ich habe dich und Sakura geschickt um den Täter zu fassen, aber es hat nicht aufgehört."  
"Ja, der Gegner war unglaublich schnell Hokage-sama."  
"Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen wovon du redest. Du bist bereits einer der schnellsten Shinobi, die ich kenne."  
"Hokage-sama er war so schnell er war für das menschliche Auge nicht sichtbar."

Tsunade fiel erschöpft in ihren Stuhl "Ihr müsst das weiter untersuchen. Du und Sakura sollt bald wieder aufbrechen. Alles weitere kriegt ihr von Shizune."  
"Sakura und ich?" quiekte Kakashi leicht auf. Tsunade und Shizune neigten beide ihren Kopf "Ja, wieso?"  
"Ach, weil ihr Chakra doch blockiert ist, ich dachte das sei etwas gefährlich." lachte er und kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Sakuras Kraftlevel ist auf einem ausgezeichnetem Stand und ihre Geschicklichkeit lässt nicht nach nur weil ihr Chakra blockiert ist. Außerdem seid ihr beide bereits in jedes Detail des Falles eingearbeitet."  
"Natürlich Hokage-sama." sagte Kakashi, verbeugte sich und verließ das Büro.

Kakashi seufzte laut und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er lief mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen aus der Hokage Residenz, um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Er lief an der Akademie vorbei und sah wie Iruka gerade heraus kam "Iruka!" rief er ihn zu sich. Dieser lächelte breit, winkte Kakashi zu und joggte zu ihm rüber "Hey Kakashi. Wie geht's?"  
"Ist Sakura da?" wehrte Kakashi einfach ab. Iruka sah ein Stück nach oben, so als ob er nachdachte "Ehm, nein. Sie hat sich ein zwei Tage frei genommen, um in den Bergen zu trainieren."  
"Hat sie dir das erzählt?"  
"Ja, ich habe sie gestern morgen gesehen. Ich glaube sie kommt heute zurück." Als Kakashi das hörte, drehte er sich sofort um und lief weg, obwohl Iruka dabei war weiter zu reden "Hey!" rief er ihm mit der Faust hinterher.

Kakashi lag mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Hand. Er sah an die Decke und spitze seine Ohren nach bekannten Geräuschen. Nach einiger Zeit merkte er, wie er einschlief. Er war dabei ins Land der Träume abzudriften, als er von Fußschritten aus dem Flur plötzlich aufgeweckt wurde. Er schoss prompt in die Höhe und griff nach seiner Maske. Er lief durch die Dunkelheit und öffnete die Tür zum Flur und erblickte lediglich eine dunkle Silhouette an Sakuras Tür. Sie drehte sich um und sah mit einem verdreckten Gesicht zu Kakashi hoch. Sie blieb mit ihrer Hand am Türknauf stehen und starrte perplex in seine Richtung, da sie ihn mitten in der Nacht nicht erwartet hatte. 

"Sakura." sprach er in seiner rauen Stimme. Sie nickte hoch und runter "Können wir kurz reden?" Sie stöhnte leicht auf und antwortete ihm leise "Okay, aber lass mich kurz duschen." bat sie ihn. Er nickte und sah wie sie hinter ihrer Haustür verschwand. Er saß auf seinem Sofa, mit seinen Händen auf seinen Knien, während er geduldig auf Sakura wartete. Dann klopfte es an seiner Tür "Offen." rief er. Sakura trat barfuß ein und setzte sich sofort neben ihm auf das Sofa "Worüber wolltest du reden?"  
"Wir haben bald eine weitere Mission zusammen." Ihr Blick schien ihn beinahe zu durchbohren, während eine ihrer Brauen langsam in die Höhe ging. Aus dem nichts griff sie nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein "Rede weiter. Ich höre zu."

Er zögerte kurz, als er sah wie sie den Fernseher einschaltete und sich in sein Sofa zurücklehnte "Okay, also..." und er klärte sie über alle weiteren Details auf. Hier und da summte sie, doch sie schenkte ihm keinen weiteren Blick. Irgendwann legte sie sich mit ihrem Kopf auf das andere Sofaende und stach mit ihren Füßen gegen Kakashis Hüfte "Okay." sagte sie müde. Er starrte so wie sie auf den Bildschirm, ohne sich konzentrieren zu können. "Du warst mit Iruka auf dem Fest?" Als Sakura das hörte, hob sie ihren Kopf an, um Kakashi angucken zu können "Was?"  
"Du und Iruka. Ihr wart zusammen da."  
"Ja. Woher weißt du das?"  
"Ich habe euch zufällig gesehen. Als er dich nach Hause gebracht hat." Ohne es vor zu ahnen, schnaubte Sakura in einem kleinen Lächeln auf "Ja. Er hat mich in der Schule gesehen. Und als er erfahren hat, dass mir abgesagt wurde, hat er gefragt, ob wir nicht zusammen hin wollen. Da bin ich natürlich gegangen."

Kakashi saß für einige Zeit still und betrachtete das Nachtprogramm von Konoha. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus "Hattest du Spaß?" Er wartete auf eine Antwort, doch stattdessen vernahm er ein leises Schnarchen. Als er zur Seite sah, sah er eine schlafende Sakura. Kakashi seufzte, stand auf und griff nach einer Decke, um Sakura zu zudecken. Er nahm seine Maske ab und legte sich in gerader Position auf sein Bett. Er schloss die Augen und schlief schneller ein als er drei sagen konnte. 

Sakura drehte sich mehrmals auf dem Sofa und suchte schließlich nach dem Glas Wasser, dass sie nachts immer neben sich stellte. Als sie nichts fand, stand sie auf und lief mit geschlossen Augen zum Spülbecken, um sich etwas zu trinken zu nehmen. Dank der gespiegelten Architektur der Zimmer, waren die Zimmer gleich geschnitten. Sie hatte keine Probleme die Küche oder alles andere zu finden. Sie nahm mehrere groß Schlücke und lief zurück zum Bett, um sich Schlafen zu legen. Der Körper, der ihr im Weg war, störte sie nicht. Sie schob ihn lediglich zur Seite. 

Kakashi öffnete die Augen, als Sakura Wasser aus dem Hahn einließ. Die paar Mondstrahlen ließen ihn etwas im Dunkeln erkennen und als sie auf ihn und das Bett zuging, gingen bei ihm alle Alarmglocken los. Aber er konnte in keiner Weise reagieren. Sie spürte, wie sie ihn mit einem Ruck zur Seite schob und dann ins Bett kletterte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und umschlang ihn mit ihrem gesamten Körper. Kakashi blinkte verzweifelt gegen die Decke "Sakura, Sakura." flüsterte er. Sie öffnete verkniffen die Augen und stütze sich auf seine Brust "Was?" fragte sie verärgert. Kakashi sah ihre Stirnfalten und verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf "Nichts. Komm her. Das ist angenehmer." sagte er letztendlich und zog seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff, um ihn um ihren Körper zu legen. Er zog sie näher an sich ran und beobachtete, wie sie schlief. 

Als leichte Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut kitzelten, holte Sakura einen tiefen Atemzug und führte ihre Hand, geballt zu einer Faust zu ihren Augen heran. Sie rieb das Paar heftig und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atem durch die Nase. Sie roch einen Duft, der ihr bekannt vorkam und als sie ihre Augen Stück für Stück öffnete, blickte sie über eine Brust, die sich nach oben und unten bewegte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen vollkommen und drehte ihr Kopf, um Kakashis Gesicht anzusehen. Plötzlich fing sie an bei dem Anblick seines nackten Gesichts los zu schreien. "Ah!" sie drückte sich von seinem Körper und Arm weg. Auch Kakashi riss seine Augen weit auf und fing an zu schreien "Was?" schrie er. "Dein Gesicht." schrie sie und zeigte auf sein entblößtes Geheimnis "Wir!" dann wanderte ihr Zeigefinger zwischen ihm und ihr her. Kakashi verschwand reflexartig und griff nach seiner Maske. 

Sakura ließ ihren Kopf in ihr Nacken fallen und beruhigte sich nach einigen Sekunden "Was? Was war das?"  
"Das war nur mein Gesicht, sei nicht so gemein."  
"Nein, ich meine warum haben wir-"  
"Du bist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Und in der Nacht bist du zu mir ins Bett gestiegen." Sakura starrte auf den Holzboden und fing an ruckartig zur Tür zu laufen. Sie verschwand und ließ Kakashi mit Fragezeichen zurück.

Als Sakura sich umzog und für die Arbeit fertig machte, lief sie aus der Tür und hörte, wie Kakashi aus seiner Wohnung trat. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit Stirnrunzeln an "Wohin gehst du?"  
"Zur Arbeit." er zuckte die Schultern mit seinen Händen in seinen Hosentaschen. Sie seufzte und versuchte eilig voran zu gehen. Beide liefen im großen Abstand über die Straßen von Konoha, als Sakura sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte "Wo arbeitest du heute?"  
"In der Akademie." sagte er mit einem gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck. Sakura sah weg und schnaubte verärgert. "Ausgerechnet heute." flüsterte sie sich selber zu. 

Als Sakura hinter der Tür des Klassenzimmers, von Kakashis Blicken entkommen konnte, atmete sie einmal tief durch. Sie fing an die Schüler, wie immer hart ran zu nehmen. Und ihnen verschiedene theoretische Lehren beizubringen, bevor sie in die Praxis übergingen. Nach einigen Stunden Theorie und weiteren Stunden Praxis, beendete sie mit der Melodie der Akademieglocke den Unterricht.

Als sie ins Lehrerzimmer trat, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie Kakashi und Iruka auf verschiedenen Seiten des Zimmers sah. Doch statt auf einen der beiden zu zu gehen, lief sie zu ihrem Fach, um ihre Bücher zu verstauen. Anschließend lief sie rüber zum Aktenschrank, um das Klassenbuch zu verstauen. Sie hörte Iruka, der mit einer freundlichen Stimme ihren Namen rief "Sakura! Möchtest du bald mal was Essen gehen?" Sakura schnappte nach Luft, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, griff Kakashi nach der Aktenschranktür und schlug sie zu "Sie ist beschäftigt."  
"Was?" fragte Iruka verwundert.   
"Wir müssen auf eine Mission." sagte er in seinem neutral kaltem Ton.  
"Oh, okay. Vielleicht danach?"  
Sakura streichte durch ihre Haare und lachte verlegen "Vielleicht." stimmte sie halbherzig zu.

"Komm jetzt!" hörte Sakura aus der Richtung der Tür und als sie sich nach der Stimme umdrehte, sah sie Kakashi im Türrahmen stehen. "Was?"  
"Wir gehen nach Hause." sagte er mit beiden Händen in seinen Hosentaschen. Sie nickte zögernd und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Iruka lief hinter den beiden her und beobachtete, wie Kakashi am Ausgang der Akademie einen grünen Schirm heraus holte, um sich und Sakura vor dem Regen zu schützen.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi saß auf einem Stuhl im Lehrerzimmer, wo er beinahe einnickte. Als ein Stapel Bücher auf den Tisch fiel, wurde Kakashi aus seinem Nickerchen gerissen. Er sah erschrocken in Irukas Gesicht, der ihn einfach anstarrte "Kakashi."   
"Ja." Kakashi richtete sein Körper vernünftig auf.  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, tut mir leid."  
"Was?"  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Sakura und du... Du weißt schon." er kratze sein Hinterkopf und lachte. Kakashi runzelte die Stirn leicht "Was meinst du?"  
"Naja, du weißt schon. Du warst ganz schön sauer als ich gefragt habe, ob sie mit mir ausgeht. Aber da ich jetzt weiß, dass ihr was am laufen habt, mische ich mich nicht mehr ein. Ist doch wohl klar!" lachte er und lief davon.  
"Wa-" hauchte Kakashi mit tiefen Falten und einem verwirrten Blick. 

Sakura lag auf ihrem Bett und sah kopfüber aus ihrer Balkontür auf die weißen Wolken, die an Konoha vorbei zogen. Sie hörte ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür, welches sie dazu bewegte aufzustehen und nach ihrem gepackten Rucksack zu greifen. Sie öffnete die Tür und lief hinter Kakashi her.

Seit dem Abend, an dem sie zu ihm ins Bett krabbelte und dem Morgen in dem Kakashi sich in Sakuras Angelegenheiten mit Iruka einmischte, haben sie kein Wort gewechselt. Sakura lief für Stunden seufzend neben ihm her. Sie hatten es nicht eilig, da es sich um eine langfristige Mission handelte, auf der sie Beweise sammeln wollten. Nachdem sie ein weites Stück fortgeschritten waren und die Grenzen von Konoha lange überschritten hatten, blieb Kakashi endlich stehen "Hier. Wir können hier schlafen."

Sakura legte ihre Tasche ohne ein Wort auf den Boden und ließ sich auf ihren Hintern fallen. Die Art und Weise kein Wort mit ihren Missionskomraden zu wechseln, raubte ihre alle Kräfte. Kakashi tat das selbe und betrachtete Sakura, die sich auf den Boden legte und ihre Arme und Beine wie Flügel ausweitete. Aus dem nichts spürte er einen Tropfen Regen auf seinem Handrücken "Hast du ein Zelt? Es regnet jetzt." 

Sakura seufzte, setzte sich auf und kramte ihr Zelt aus ihrer Tasche, welches sie anfing auszubauen. Als sie fertig war, fielen bereits mehr als ein paar Tropfen, aber noch nicht genug, um beide vollkommen zu durchnässen. Sie legte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte und sah ihn schräg an "Baust du dein Zelt nicht auf?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Ich habe mein Zelt vergessen." antwortete er mit dunkler Miene. Sakuras Mund fiel offen "Ist das dein Ernst?" und Kakashi nickte. Sakura öffnete den Eingang zu ihrem Zelt und zeigte mit ihrem Kopf hinein "Na komm." 

Kakashi und Sakura lagen beide stumm nebeneinander. Sakura hob gerade ihren Oberkörper an, um das Licht der kleinen Lampe auszumachen. Aber Kakashi zeigte ihr mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie sich wieder hinlegen solle. Bevor er das Licht ausmachte, zog er plötzlich seine Maske aus. Sakura zuckte bei dem Anblick seines Gesichtes eigenartig zusammen. Kakashi runzelte die Stirn und zog seinen Arm, den er nach der Lampe ausgestreckt hatte zurück "Was ist?"  
"Wieso hast du deine Maske ausgezogen?"  
"Weil ich schlafen möchte."  
"Sonst hast du sie immer an. Auch wenn wir mal zusammen irgendwo wegen einer Mission schlafen mussten."  
"Du hast mein Gesicht bereits gesehen, also hat es keinen Zweck mehr."  
"Okay." flüsterte sie mit konzentrierten Augen.

Nachdem sie ihn einige Sekunden musterte, ergriff sie prompt sein Gesicht und drehte es nach rechts und links, um ihn genau zu betrachten "Wow. Lach mal." forderte sie, doch Kakashi guckte sie nur finster an.  
"Guck mal verwirrt." doch er legte seine zu vorige Miene nicht ab. Sakura ließ sein Kinn los und neigte ihren Kopf "Wie ein neuer Mensch. Faszinierend." Plötzlich setzte sie sich formell auf ihre Knie und verbeugte sich ein Stückchen "Haruno Sakura, freut mich. Und Sie sind?" sie sah ihn ernst an, um ihre spielerische Art zu unterstreichen. Kakashi sah sie weiterhin finster an, doch ergänzend streckte er seinen Arm aus, um endlich das Licht auszumachen und Sakura im Dunkeln sitzen zu lassen.

"Hey!" rief sie verärgert.  
"Leg dich hin." befahl er und mit beleidigter Miene, legte sie sich neben ihn auf die knappe Fläche des Zeltes. Sie sammelte ihre Hände über ihren Bauch und starrte an die Decke des Zeltes, um dem prasselnden Regen zu zuhören "So schön."  
"Danke." sagte Kakashi und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Nicht du, der Regen." sie rollte ihre Augen, drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und sprach mit einem ausdrücklichen Ton. Nachdem sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sein Gesicht erschien Stück für Stück klarer. Sie drehte es sofort wieder weg und starrte an die Decke. Kakashi tat das selbe und nun klebten sie Schulter an Schulter.

"Sag mal, möchtest du mit Iruka ausgehen?"  
"Was?" quiekte Sakura über die Frage aus dem Nichts.  
"Magst du ihn? Will du mit ihm ausgehen?" betonte er wiederholt.  
Sakura zog ihre Brauen grüblerisch zusammen "Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine er ist nett und-"  
"Nett also." wiederholte Kakashi, während er sich wieder auf die Seite drehte und seinen Oberkörper auf den Ellbogen, den er über sein Kopf hob, stütze.  
"Ja. Ich meine er ist nett. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn mag."  
"Okay." er rückte näher und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht "Und?"  
Kakashis Gesicht schwebte nah über ihrem, so dass ihr unkontrolliert die Röte ins Gesicht schoss "Ich meine, ja. Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, okay?"

Kakashi hing über ihr Gesicht und starrte sie einige Sekunden an, bevor er wieder etwas sagte "Sakura?" er rief ihren Namen, worauf sie kurz und verschämt summte.  
"Wieso hast du mich geküsst?" fragte er aus dem Nichts. Sakura Mund fiel eine Spalt offen, um nach Sauerstoff zu schnappen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, sah sie ihm geradewegs in die Augen "Einfach so."  
"Einfach so also?"  
"Ja."  
"Okay. Also würde es dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich dich auch einfach so..." er machte eine kleine Pause "küsse?" und beendete seine Frage. Sakura rang verzweifelt nach Luft ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Liegend zuckte sie leicht die Schultern "Nein, wieso?"

Nachdem Kakashi diese Worte hörte, beugte er sich langsam zu ihr runter und mit jedem Centimeter, wurde die Farbe in Sakuras Gesicht stärker. "Warum?" flüsterte sie.  
"Einfach so." antwortete er zurück. Und kurz bevor er auf ihre Lippen traf, machte er Halt und sah in ihre Augen. Dann schnaubte er in einem leisen Lachen auf, und war dabei sein Gesicht zurückzuziehen, als Sakura plötzlich nach seinem Kinn griff. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Kakashi weitete seine Augen vor Schreck und Verwirrtheit. _Warum tut sie das_ , dachte er, doch nach einigen Sekunden reagierte er ohne Zögern damit, dass er seine Augen einfach zu fallen ließ. 

Sakura ließ ihre Hände über seine Wangen, durch seine Haare, nach hinten zu seinem Nacken gleiten, um seinen Hinterkopf und Nacken hoch und runter zu streicheln. Sie neigte ohne Kontrolle ihren Kopf und öffnete ihren Mund einen Spalt. Als Kakashi spürte, wie die Wärme ihres Körpers in seinen Mund eindrang, wickelte er seine Hand plötzlich um ihren Körper und griff nach ihrer Taille. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen und seine Zunge fuhr über die Oberfläche ihrer. 

Sakura spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln, dass in ihrer Brust begann und sich in jedes einzelnes Glied ihres Körpers ausbreitete. Irgendwann kam der Moment, in dem beide nach Luft ringen mussten. Kakashi löste sich vom Kuss und beide sahen sich atemlos an. Er ließ ihren Körper los und drehte sich um, um sich auf zu setzten. Sakura betrachtete seinen Rücken, als ihr plötzlich ein Schauder durch den Körper fuhr. Sie zitterte einen Moment auf und als Kakashi das hörte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um "Ist dir kalt?" Sakura sah in ihrem Augenwinkel zur Seite, um seinen Blick zu vermeiden. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und antwortete leise "Nein." 

Als ihr der Gedanke an den Kuss wieder in den Sinn kam, konnte sie den zweiten Schauder nicht kontrollieren. Sie knirschte ihre Zähne und schloss ihre Augen fest. _Verdammt_ , dachte sie innerlich. Letztendlich wusste sie selber nicht, ob es wegen dem Kuss war oder ob es wirklich wegen der Kälte war. Plötzlich hörte sie den Reißverschluss von Kakashis Weste. Er zog sie aus, legt sich wie Sakura, mit seinem Blick auf ihren Rücken gerichtet auf die Seite und warf seine Weste über ihren kleinen Körper. 

Nach einer Millionen Gedanken, schlief Sakura endlich ein. Sie vergas wo sie war und was passiert war. Irgendwann drehte sie sich um, so dass Kakashis Jacke von ihrem Körper zwischen ihm und ihr fiel. Kakashi atmete tief aus und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt. Er griff nach seiner Weste, hob sie über seinen Körper, rutschte anschließend näher an Sakura ran und legte die andere Hälfte der Weste samt seines Armes um ihren Körper. Sakura öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blinkte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Wimpern streiften über den schwarzen Stoff seines langarm Shirts. Sie hob langsam ihren Kopf, um Kakashi ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er sah in ihre Smaragd Augen herab, bereit wieder auf sie zu zugehen, als beide ein schneidendes Geräusch von außen bemerkten. Beide sahen ein Stück zur Seite und als sie ein Lachen hörten, lösten sie sich mit erschrockenen Augen voneinander. Beide griffen nach ihren Kunai und verließen prompt das Zelt. Sie standen mitten im schweren Regen und hörten eine Art Wind "Sa- ku- ra!" sie hörten jede Silbe ihres Namen aus einer anderen Richtung "Ka- ka- shi!" und ein weiteres Kichern. Sakura atmete einmal tief durch und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Gegner immer wieder hautnah an beiden vorbei flog. 

"Kakashi und Sakura- sitzen auf dem Baum- " er sang den Text mit einem hämischen Lachen "und knutschen rum- man glaubt es kaum."   
Und nach einem weiteren Windstoß, holte Sakura mit ihrem Kunai aus und spürte einen leichten Druck gegen ihre Waffe. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, betrachtete sie das Blut, dass von ihrer Kunaispitze tropfte "Kakashi!" sie zeigte ihm ihre Waffe. Sakura schloss wieder ihre Augen und fokussierte sich auf den Gegner, als sie plötzlich die Stirn runzelte "Das kann nicht sein. Er hat Chakra. Ich dachte er besitzt kein Chakra."  
"Nein, er saugt seinen Opfern das Chakra aus." unterrichtete er sie.  
Sakura drehte ihr Gesicht empört zu Kakashi "Wie bitte? Das stand nicht in den Berich-" plötzlich fiel sie ohnmächtig um.

Kakashi riss seine Augen weit auseinander "Sakura!" rief er laut. Er hob seine Hände an "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." und schmierte ein wenig Blut aus seiner Hand auf dem Boden vor sich. "Pakku, nimm den Geruch auf." Der kleine Hund rümpfte seine Nase und rannte sofort los. Kakashi drehte Sakura um, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten. Als endlich etwas Ruhe eintraf, sah er an sich runter und bemerkte eine Schnittwunde an seinem Bauch. "Verdammt." fluchte er. Er packte Sakura, samt dem ganzen Gepäck, um sich einen Punkt außerhalb des Gebietes des Täters zu suchen.

Sakura öffnete ihre Augen und spürte, wie sie hängend durch die Luft getragen wurde. Der Geruch von Blut schoss in ihre Nase und als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah sie den Schlitz in Kakashis Shirt. Sie hob ihren Kopf und fasste nach seiner Hand die ihren Körper fest umschloss "Ist okay. Lass mich runter."  
"Das reicht auch. Wir sind weit weg genug." Kakashi fiel erschöpft auf seine Knie und führte seine Hand sofort zu seinem Bauch. "Kakashi, er hat dich getroffen."  
"Ja, aber halb so wild." Sakura schlug das Zelt in Windeseile auf "Komm, raus aus dem Regen." doch statt sich zu bewegen, zerrte Sakura ihn in die Regenfreie Zone. Sie sah sein blasse Gesicht an und wischte ihm die Schweißperlen von der Stirn "Nur ein Kratzer." lachte er. Sakura schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seine Hände beiseite "Las sich sehen." sie schon sein T-Shirt hoch und betrachtete ein kleffende Wunde "Verdammte scheiße. Das ist keine kleine Wunde Kakashi, wenn wir das jetzt nicht behandeln, könntest du in einen Schock verfallen. Das kann dich umbringen."

Auf einer Seite der Schnittwunde, quollte ein Stück Eingeweide raus. Sakura fing an schnell zu atmen und drückte seine Eingeweide zurück in seinen Körper "Okay, okay." sie spürte wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust drückte. Sie verschluckte sich beinahe an einem ganzen Stück ihres Speichels. Sie breitete ihre Hand aus und konzentrierte sich. Nach beinahe einer Minute ließ sie verzweifelt ihre Hand fallen "Nein, nein. Ich kann nicht." und Tränen formten sich in Sakuras Augen "Es funktioniert nicht." sie wusch sich mit ihrer Hand über ihre Augen.  
"Vielleicht kannst du die Wunde eine Weile zusammenhalten."  
"Nein, das wird dir nicht helfen. Es ist zu tief." Sakura schloss ihre Augen und atmete schwer "Ich kann kein Chakra bilden..." flüsterte sie. Sie sah mit leeren Augen auf Kakashis entblößten Oberkörper, als sie ihren Kopf plötzlich anhob und sprach "Ich habe eine Idee."


	16. Chapter 16

_"Vielleicht kannst du die Wunde eine Weile zusammenhalten."_   
_"Nein, das wird dir nicht helfen. Es ist zu tief." Sakura schloss ihre Augen und atmete schwer "Ich kann kein Chakra bilden..." flüsterte sie. Sie sah mit leeren Augen auf Kakashis entblößten Oberkörper, als sie ihren Kopf plötzlich anhob und sprach "Ich habe eine Idee."_

Sie reinigte schnell seine Wunde und schmieß die dreckigen Mulben aus dem Zelt. "Ich glaube ich schaffe das schon."  
"Bestimmt. Aber kein Grund so viel zu leiden." Sakura streichelte über seine Stirn "Ich will nicht das dir etwas passierte." sie atmete tief aus.  
"Okay. Ich kann zwar kein Chakra bilden, aber du kannst es. Hast du noch genug Kraft?" Kakashi nickte und hob seine Hand, um das zu tun wonach sie ihn fragte. Sakura betrachtete das blaue Chakra, in seiner Hand und griff danach "Ich kann zwar kein Chakra mehr bilden, aber ich weiß wie man es händelt." Sie zog es mit ihrer Hand rüber zu seiner Wunde und verteilte es in der Einkerbung seiner Haut. Je länger sie es hielt desto mehr wandelte das Chakra seine Farbe und verblasste. Sie sah auf die geschlossene Wunde und hauchte in einem erleichtertem Lachen auf "Oh Gott. Okay, nochmal." Und beide wiederholten den Prozeß drei bis vier Mal, bis seine Wunde vollkommen geschlossen war.

Sakura fiel auf ihren Hintern und seufzte laut auf "Ich kann es kaum glauben." und wieder liefen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie schniefte ihre Nase und wischte die Tränen immer wieder weg "Ich hatte Angst um dich."  
"Mir geht's gut, siehst du. Sakura, du bist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Kunoichi geworden. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen." Sakura seufzte auf und kramte ein Stück Stoff aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es in den Regen, um es feucht zu machen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihre Knie und wischte um Kakashis blutverschmierten Oberkörper, um die letzten Spuren zu entfernen.  
"Hast du noch Schmerzen?"  
"Nein. Es zieht nur etwas. Das ist alles."  
"Wir sollten zurück."  
"Nein, noch nicht. Bleiben wir die Nacht noch hier." drängte er sie.  
"Bist du sicher?"  
"Ja. Wir sind außerhalb des roten Bereichs und bis wir in Konoha ankommen, würde es dauern."

Sakura seufzte und sah mit besorgtem Blick zu ihm runter. Kakashi musterte ihr Gesicht und setzte sich langsam auf "Siehst du." und Sakura sah ihn immer noch verängstigt an. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus "Sakura es ist wirklich alles ok." und zog sie plötzlich in seine Arme. Er schlang beide Arme fest um ihren Körper "Siehst du?" Sakura spürte seine Kraft und war wirklich davon überzeugt, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie zog ihre Arme aus seinem Griff, um sie um seinen Nacken zu schlingen.  
"Sakura." er löste sich ein Stück von ihr und sah sie an. "Ja." flüsterte sie und zog seine Maske herunter. Und nochmal sagte er ihren Namen "Sakura."  
"Ja." diesmal drückte sie ihre Lippen kurz und leicht auf seine ohne es zu bemerken. Kakashi sagte ihren Namen ein letztes Mal "Sakura." wirklich leise. Sie zog seinen Kopf an ihren heran, so dass sie seine Lippen leichter erreichen konnte. "Es ist doch okay, dass ich das will, oder?" fragte sie ihn aus dem Nichts. Kakashi zog seine Brauen nach oben "Du willst das?" und sie hauchte ein schwaches "Ja." gegen seinen Mund, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte.

Beide saßen sich gegenüber und Sakura beugte sich zu ihm rüber, um seine Lippen erreichen zu können. Sie rutschte auf ihren Knien langsam näher, als er aus dem Nichts seine Arme um ihre Hüfte wickelte und ihren Körper an seinen drückte. Sakura ruhte mit ihren Händen auf seinen Schultern und sah auf sein Gesicht herab "Ka- kannst du das Licht ausmachen?" fragte sie leise. Kakashi nickte und streckte seine Hand nach der Lampe aus, die sie zuvor bei der Versorgung seiner Wunde nutzten. Als das Licht ausging, fühlte es sich so an, als schütze die Dunkelheit ihren folgenden Kuss.

Sakura ging ein Stück auf ihn zu, als er ihren Nacken weiter in seine Richtung drückte. Er zögerte nicht lang und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt. Sakura öffnete ihre Beine wie eine blühende Rose und saß schließlich auf Kakashis Schoss. Der Geschmack seiner Lippen verursachte ein Ziehen in Sakuras Bauch, welches ihr unbewusst ein Stöhnen während des Kusses entlockte.

Kakashi hörte die Laute, die Sakuras Körper erzeugte und reißte seine Augen weit auseinander. Letztlich realisierte er wo er war und was er tat. Er nahm seine Arme um Sakuras Körper und ihren warmen Körper auf seinem Schoss wahr. Er löste sich vom feuchten Kuss und sah durch die Dunkelheit in ihre grünen Augen. Er blinzelte einige Male, bevor er einen langen und tiefen Atem ausströmte. Sakura sah zwischen ihm und sich herunter und seufzte leicht.

Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, drückte sie sich mit ihren Händen an seinen Schultern von ihm runter. Sie legte sie auf ihre Seite, mit ihrem Rücken zu Kakashi gekehrt. Sie stütze die Seite ihres Gesichts auf ihrer Hand und schloss ihre Augen. Kakashi saß weiterhin auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes, während er auf Sakuras Körper hinabsah. Er rieb sein Gesicht mit beiden Hände und atmete schwer. Er verstand nicht was er getan hatte und das schlimmere war, dass er keine Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und Gefühle hatte. Sie trieben ihn an Sakura in Weisen zu berühren, die als unangemessen betrachtet wurden.

Glücklicherweise regnete es die nächsten Tage nicht, so dass beide weiter auseinander unter offenem Himmel schliefen. Beide wechselten nicht viele Worte miteinander, lediglich das wichtigste zur zeitigen Mission. In den letzten Nächten, die die beiden im freien verbrachten, grübelte Kakashi immer wieder nach dem Grund seines Aussetzers. Er wollte sich selber gegen einen Baum fahren, denn er wusste, er hatte Schuld. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause ohne ein weiteres Stück Informationen. Sie gingen zurück in die rote Zone, doch vom Täter war nichts mehr zu sehen. Auch Pakku, Kakashis vertrauter Geist kam noch nicht zurück. Beide wussten es war das beste vorerst nach Konoha zurück zu kehren.

Im Büro des Hokages erstatteten sie Bericht, indem lediglich Kakashi von den Vorfällen erzählte. Sakura stand hinter ihm, mit ihren Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Tsunade nickte über die wertvolle Information und sah zu Sakura rüber "Sakura, erzähl mir von der neuen Technik, die du zur Heilung Kakashis angewandt hast." befahl sie ihr. Sakura war wie in einer Trance weg vom Geschehen. Die Laute von Tsunades Worten drangen nicht zu ihr hindurch "Sakura!" rief sie lauter, als die rosahaarige plötzlich aufschreckte "Ja?" fragte sie unwissend.  
"Alles okay bei dir?"  
"Ja, ja..." flüsterte sie.  
"Ich habe gesagt, dass du mir etwas über die neue Technik erzählen sollst. Wie hast du es angestellt?" Sakura nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie hob ihre Hände, um die Geschichte samt ihres Körpers zu erzählen.

Tsunade nickte und verabschiedete beide aus ihrem Büro "Einverstanden. Warten wir auf weitere Spuren von Pakku. Hoffentlich hat er etwas gewittert."Beide verließen das Büro, doch Kakashi sah wie Sakura in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Er wollte sie fragen wohin sie ging, doch schließlich ließ er es sein.

Sakura saß auf dem Dach des Konoha Krankenhauses und betrachtete das neue, modernere Konogakure. Sie stütze ihr Kinn auf ihren Knien und seufzte "Ach Naruto, wo bist du nur wenn man dich braucht?" Sie wusste nicht was vor sich ging und welche Rolle sie dabei spielte. Sakura ließ sich auf ihren Rücken fallen und streckte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf "Was zur Hölle habe ich mir dabei gedacht?" kreischte sie laut aus. Sie verdeckte ihr Gesicht, um die Welt in der sie lebte nicht gegenüber treten zu müssen und jammerte nur für sich.

Als sie zurück nach Hause ging, blieb sie in ihrer Etage vorsichtig an der Treppe stehen. Sie machte sich bereit in ihre Wohnung zu sprinten, um Kakashi nicht begegnen zu müssen. Sie rannte, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zu schlug und mit ihrem Rücken daran lehnte, atmete sie schwer und tief ein und aus. Es verlangte nicht ihre Kondition, sondern ihre Nerven. Sie atmete nochmal aus und drehte sich zum Badezimmer, als ein Klopfen gegen Glas sie plötzlich aufschrecken ließ. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Kakashi in der Hocke auf ihrem Balkongerüst saß. Er stütze seine Arme auf seinen ausgebreiteten Knien und lachte sie mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Balkontüren an. Er hob die Hand, winkte ihr zu und zeigte auf die Türgriffe.

Sakura atmete stockend und zögerte die ersten Sekunden, da sie im Schock war. Schließlich ging sie auf ihre Balkontür zu und öffnete sie. Sie ging einige Schritte zurück, damit Kakashi bequem eintreten konnte. Er zog das Glas hinter sich zu und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu "Sakura."  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte sie mit Stirnrunzeln.  
"Ich muss dir etwas sagen."  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe mein Zelt nicht vergessen." sprach er in seiner rauen Stimme. Sakura schüttelte ihren Kopf langsam "Was?"  
"Ich- habe- mein- Zelt- nicht- vergessen." sprach er gehackt und ging mit seinen Händen in seinen Hosentaschen auf sie zu. Und mit jedem Wort dämmerte es ihr. _Er- hatte- es- nicht- vergessen?_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Sakura."_   
_"Was willst du hier?" fragte sie mit Stirnrunzeln._   
_"Ich muss dir etwas sagen."_   
_"Was?"_   
_"Ich habe mein Zelt nicht vergessen." sprach er in seiner rauen Stimme. Sakura schüttelte ihren Kopf langsam "Was?"_   
_"Ich- habe- mein- Zelt- nicht- vergessen." sprach er gehackt und ging mit seinen Händen in seinen Hosentaschen auf sie zu._

"Was meins-" wollte sie fragen, als es ihr dämmerte. Ihr Mund fiel offen und sie hob ihren linken Arm schützend vor ihren Körper. Kakashi seufzte einmal tief und ließ seine Schultern fallen "Ich wollte mich testen."  
"Wie bitte?" sagte Sakura schnaubend.  
"Als du," er sah auf den Boden "mit Iruka ausgegangen bist. War ich mir nicht sicher, was ich dachte. Und als er dich gefragt hat, ob du nochmal mit ihm ausgehen willst, war ich..." er hielt still. Sakura schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf "Was?"   
"Eifersüchtig." er hob seine Augen wieder an, um in ihre zu schauen. Sakura schreckte natürlicherweise zurück "Meinst du..."  
"Ich musste wissen, ob es wirklich so war." Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah auf ihre kahle Zimmerwand "Diese Art Gefühle sind lange her. Also war ich mir nicht sicher. Verzeih mir." sprach er laut. 

Sakura nahm ihren schützenden Arm langsam runter "Okay." sie seufzte und setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes. "Wenn das dann jetzt erledigt ist, kannst du bitte gehen?"  
"Sakura?"  
"Ja?"  
"Du weißt, dass du meine Schülerin warst."  
"Ja, das musst du mir nicht sagen. Ich war dabei."  
"Und bald wirst du erst neunzehn." er hob seine Hand an, um mit seinem Zeigefinger über das Ende seiner rechten Augenbraue zu streichen.  
"Ja." sagte sie und starrte hoch auf seinen Hinterkopf.   
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen "Was würden die Leute nur sagen?"

Sakura neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn in Ruhe "Nichts, wenn sie nichts davon wissen." entgegnete sie ihm ruhig. Kakashi öffnete seine Augen und sah Sakura überrascht an. Nachdem er einige Sekunden nachdachte, ging er einige Schritte auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr runter "Sakura-chan! Möchtest du mal mit mir ausgehen?" fragte er in seiner tiefen, aber fröhlichen Stimme. Sakura zog ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück, als die Frage ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Sie sah zur Seite und summte nervös "Ehm, ehm. Ausgehen?" und als sie zurück in sein Gesicht blickte, nickte sie langsam "Ja, okay."

Sie konnte sich durch die Maske nicht sicher sein, doch sie vermutete, dass er unter dem Stoff breit lächelte. Kakashi richtete seinen Körper wieder auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Sakura streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus "Warte, willst du hier bleiben?" fragte sie. Kakashi schüttelte dringlich den Kopf "Nein, das ist zu gefährlich." lachte er laut. Sakuras Mund fiel offen und als die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel, spürte sie, wie ihr Gesicht in voller Röte anlief. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Rücken fallen, griff nach ihrem Kissen und verdeckte ihr Gesicht in Scham "Ah!" kreischte sie leicht.

Sakura war dabei, die Tür ihrer Wohnung zu verlassen, als sie von Kakashi, der an der Wand im Flur lehnte und auf sie wartete überrascht wurde"Was machst du hier so früh am Morgen?"  
"Ich habe eine neue Klasse für die Akademie übernommen, dann können wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen." lächelte er offensichtlich. Sakura sah aus ihrem Augenwinkel zu Kakashi herüber, während sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. Während beide nebeneinander herliefen, beugte er sich ein Stück nach vorne "Sollen wir in der Mittagspause gemeinsam etwas essen gehen?" fragte er neugierig. Sakura summte beschämt in die Luft "Ehm, okay. Ja." 

Kakashi wartete in der Mittagspause an der Seite der Konoha Akademie, während er an den Außenmauern lehnte. Er hörte bekannte Fußschritte aus dem Akademieeingang kommen und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Bist du hungrig?" fragte er neugierig und Sakura nickte ihm heftig zu "Ja."   
"Komm, ich kenne einen Laden in der Nähe, die haben das beste Grillfleisch in ganz Konoha." 

Beide liefen nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich über Alltagssachen, wie die Arbeit oder ihre Freunde. Als sie am Punkt der Gaststätte angekommen sind, blieb Kakashi mit seinen Händen verborgen in seinen Taschen stehen "Hier!" sagte er. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um Sakura den Weg zu ebnen. Er schob den Türvorhang zur Seite und folgte ihr hinein. "Kakashi-sama!" ein alter Mann sprang in die Luft und klatschte in die Hände "So lange her!" sagte er freudig. "Kommt, kommt. Nehmt hier Platz!" Beide liefen zu einem abgeschirmtem Tisch mit Stühlen und Polstern. Kakashi sah die Karte auf und ab, als der Mann seinen Kopf schüttelte "Nein, nein. Wir haben gerade frisches Rindfleisch aus Iwagakure bekommen. Es ist das beste!" 

Nachdem der Besitzer des Wirtshauses verschwand und der Kellner das Fleisch und die Getränke vorbei brachte, steckte Kakashi einen Finger unter seine Maske und zog sie Stück für Stück hinunter. Sakura gab dem ganzen ein ah Moment, der sie mal wieder verblüffte "Deswegen gehst du hier essen?" fragte sie wissbegierig. Er lächelte einfach und nickte. Sakura betrachtete, wie er das Fleisch auf den Grill legte und es anfing zu zischen.   
"Oh das sieht so gut aus!" sang sie und Kakashi sah wie ihre Augen Herzen aussandten.   
"Itadakimasu!" Sakura schlug ihre Hände ineinander und fing an zu essen.

"Und wie lebt es sich alleine?" fragte Kakashi neugierig.  
"Relativ gut. Zu Anfang dachte ich, es wäre schwieriger, aber es ist wirklich besser als ich dachte. Außer das mit dem Essen." erzählte sie ihm, um seine Neugier zu befriedigen. Doch Kakashi war nicht satt zu bekommen "Was ist damit?"  
"Ich koche nicht immer. Deswegen esse ich auch nicht regelmäßig. Und rausgehen tue ich auch nicht oft."  
Kakashi lachte laut auf und zum ersten Mal sah sie seinen Mund geweitet. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und lauschte seinen Worten "Ja das kenne ich. Es ist nun wirklich anders, wenn man alleine lebt. Da lässt man einige Sachen schleifen."  
"Genau."

Die beiden unterhielten sich, während sie ihr Mittagessen auf aßen. Kakashi stütze sein Kinn in seiner Hand und neigte seinen Kopf, um Sakura zu zuhören. Und automatisch streckte er seine Hand über den Tisch aus, um ihre Fingerspitzen zu fühlen. Sakura zuckte während dem Sprechen plötzlich zusammen und lachte beschämt "Ach, 'tschuldigung." sie rieb sich den Nacken mit einem Lachen. Kakashi schüttelte leicht den Kopf "Nein. Wieso denn? Sollen wir gehen?" fragte er anschließend. Sakura nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen. 

Beide spazierten zurück, zur Konoha Akademie, um den Unterricht nach ihrer Mittagspause fortzusetzen. Sakura betrachtete die Geschäfte an denen sie vorbei gingen, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie eine raue Fläche ihre Finger streifte. Sie drehte sich verwundert um und sah, wie Kakashi eine Hand in der Hosentasche verstaute und mit der anderen seinen Hinterkopf kratze. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und schnaubte anschließend "Du warst das? Oder?"  
"Was?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Sakura kniff ihre Augen zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf beleidigt weg "Nichts." und sie versuchte sich in Windeseile davon zu machen, als Kakashi prompt ihre Hand ergriff "Warte." und sie zu sich zurückzog. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn verdonnert an.

"Kakashi?" rief eine laute, beinahe wütende Stimme aus einer anderen Richtung. Beide drehten sich reflexartig um und zogen ihre Hände zu sich. "Kakashi!" brüllte die Stimme nochmal und Mighty guy streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn "Ich fordere dich heraus." schrie er laut. Kakashi sah ihn nur lautlos an "Wer als erster bei dem Kukoi Berg ist. Auf der Spitze!" schrie er und Guy sprang aus seinem Rollstuhl auf seine Hände und rannte in Windeseile davon. Kakashi ließ seine Schultern vor Sakura fallen und guckte finster auf den Boden "Tut mir leid Sakura-chan." und bevor sie nicken konnte, war Kakashi schon weg.  
"Hey Sakura!" sie drehte sich zur bekannten Stimme und betrachtete ein buschiges Paar Brauen. Hinter Lee stand auch Tenten, die ihr zuwank. 

"Sakura-chan!" sagte Lee mit großen Augen und rosigen Wangen "Wollen wir was essen gehen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.   
"Hey Lee, hey Tenten. Ach, ich war eben essen. Was macht ihr alle zusammen denn hier?"  
"Wir waren alle an Nejis Grab und wollten eigentlich zusammen Essen gehen, aber Sensei Guy hat Kakashi gesehen und war schon davon. Naja, und Lee war total von dir abgelenkt." Tenten rollte ihre Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sakura kicherte leise vor sich hin und nickte beiden zu "Also, wie gesagt, ich war schon essen. Aber ihr beiden solltet in dieses Grillrestaurant hier vorne gehen. Es ist wirklich sehr lecker dort." Sakura zeigte auf das Restaurant, aus dem sie eben mit Kakashi rauskam. Lee schob kurz seine Unterlippe vor, drehte sich dann aber zu Tenten um "Na gut Tenten lass uns essen!" schrie er mit einem Arm in die Luft. Tenten schnaubte beleidigt und drehte sich weg. Lee verbeugte sich tief und ebnete ihr den Weg "Mylady!" Tenten zuckte bei seiner vornehmen Art plötzlich zusammen "Was tust du da?"  
"Es geht auf mich Fräulein." er ergriff ihre Hand und zeigte ihr den Weg wie ein Gentleman "Das ist so komisch, hör auf!" quiekte Tenten, während ihr Gesicht rot anlief. Sakura beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem durchgehenden Kichern. 

Sie drehte sich um und sah auf den Sandsturm, den Kakashi und Mighty Guy im erdigen Boden von Konohas Straßen hinterließen. Sie lief zurück zur Akademie, während ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Kakashi abschweiften. Sie dachte daran, wie er versuchte ihre Hand zu ergreifen und es ihm beinahe gelungen wäre. Sie verstand nicht, wie er dabei so zögernd war, während er bei dem Kuss, den sie auf der Mission hatten, wie wild an ihr klebte. Als sie bei der Schule ankam, konnte sie ihn nirgendwo sehen und wusste, dass er wie immer zu spät kommen würde. Sie kramte ihre Bücher aus dem Fach und bemerkte, wie Iruka sie von der Seite ansah. Als sie hochguckte, lächelte er sie an "Hallo Sakura-chan!"   
"Hallo!" entgegnete sie ihm in ihrer ruhigen Art. Sie lächelte und dreht sich um, um das Lehrerzimmer zu verlassen.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Sakura nach Hause und setzte sich prompt auf ihren Holzboden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Nachdem sie ihre Arme ausstreckte und ihr Atem sich verlangsamte, verschwand jede Art von Realität um sie herum. Sie war irgendwo im nirgendwo. Sie spürte jedes nano Chakra, dass in ihrem Körper umher floss und nur bereit war aus ihr heraus zu platzen. Sie durchforschte ihren Körper, bis sie zu dem Punkte ihres ersten inneres Tores ankam. Das Tor der Öffnung. Ohne Gedanken oder Anstrengung fand Sakura sich auf einem großen Feld, auf dem sie eine meditative Haltung einnahm, um die volle Konzentration ihres Geistes durch ihr Gehirn zu aktivieren. Sie unternahm ein intensives und tagelanges Training, bei dem das Chakra aus dem Tor der Öffnung Stück für Stück durch ihren Körper strömte. Sie spürte, wie stark ihre geistige Kraft aus ihr herausbrechen wollte, doch es verlangte Zeit und Aufwand. Sie war kurz vor dem Punkt, an dem ihre Chakra jeden Endpunkt aus ihrem Körper erreichte, als ein heftige Geräusch sie aus ihrem Zustand riss.

Sakura öffnete ihre Augen und sah in die Richtung ihrer Tür. Sie atmete tief aus und stand langsam vom harten Boden auf. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Kakashi, der ohne Erlaubnis eintrat. "Hallo Sakura-chan!" er lächelte sie an. Sakura trat einige Schritte zurück, so dass Kakashi die Tür hinter sich zu machen konnte "Was hast du gemacht?" er sah sie fragend an. Sie sah verwirrt zu beiden Seiten und fasste dann an ihr schweißtriefendes Gesicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte "Ich habe trainiert."   
"In dieser kleinen Wohnung?" fragte Kakashi und Sakura sah aus ihren Augenwinkel zur Seite "Ehm, ja." Sie verheimlichte ihr geistiges Training, dass alle Grenzen der echten und spirituellen Welt überschritt. Sie wollte es erst perfektionieren und dann weiterleiten. 

Kakashi wartete auf Sakura, die sich im Bad frisch machte und dann frisch gewaschen heraustrat.   
"Tut mir leid, dass ich heute einfach so verschwunden bin."  
"Ach schon okay." sie lachte und setzte sich auf den Boden, um zu Kakashi, der auf dem Rand ihres Bettes saß auf zu sehen. "Wieso bist du so spät zu Hause?" fragte Sakura und zeigte auf die Dunkelheit, die durch ihr Zimmer hineinbrach. "Oh, wegen des Wettkampfes kam ich zu spät zum Unterricht und habe dann länger gemacht."  
"Deine armen Schüler." Sakura schüttelte ihren Kopf.   
"Ja." Kakashi lehnte sich mit einer Hand nach hinten, während er die andere nutzte, um seinen Hinterkopf zu kratzen und laut zu lachen.

Sakura lächelte breit und sah wieder zu ihrem Balkon hinaus "Ich glaube Naruto kommt bald wieder." teilte sie ihm mit. Kakashi nickte einleuchtend und tat das gleiche wie sie "Das wird auch mal wieder Zeit. Es hat sich viel verändert." sagte er und sah wieder zu Sakura rüber.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sakura lächelte breit und sah wieder zu ihrem Balkon hinaus "Ich glaube Naruto kommt bald wieder." teilte sie ihm mit. Kakashi nickte einleuchtend und tat das gleiche wie sie "Das wird auch mal wieder Zeit. Es hat sich viel verändert." sagte er und sah wieder zu Sakura rüber._

Sakura stand vom harten Holzboden auf, um auf Kakashi, der auf ihrem Bett saß zu zugehen. Doch bei ihrem Anblick stand er prompt auf "Es ist schon spät."  
"Wieso? Bleib doch noch."  
"Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee Sakura-chan."  
Kakashi bewegte sich zwar keinen Centimeter, doch Sakura versperrte ihm den Weg mit ihren angewinkelten Armen "Wieso? Kannst du nicht bei mir bleiben? Ich habe jetzt auch einen 'Fernseher'." sie setzte die neuste Erfindung im Shinobi Reich in Gänsefüßchen. Kakashi holte einen kurzen Atemzug und schluckte ein ganzes Stück seines Speichels runter "Es ist- Es ist..." er kam nicht zum Ende. Sie ging auf ihn zu und packte seine Handgelenke sanft "Komm schon."  
"Es ist gefährlich." sagte er ruhig.  
Sakura schreckte ein wenig zurück "Eh? Was- was meinst du?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich zurückhalten kann."

Sakura drehte sich mit einer steigenden Röte in ihrem Gesicht um und warf ihre Hände in ihre Taille, damit er lediglich ihren Rücken betrachten konnte "Was bist du denn für ein Shinobi? Hast du- du etwa keine Selbstbeherrschung? Das passt aber gar nicht zu dir." stotterte sie beschämt. Kakashi kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm sich ihre Worte zu Herzen. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie hinter ihrem Rücken ein Reißverschluss aufging und Stoff gegen raue Finger rieb. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete, wie Kakashi sein Stirnband, seine Weste und seine Schuhe auszog. Er stellte alles beiseite auf den Boden und letztendlich erinnerte er sich "Ach ja." und zog seine Maske aus. Sakura starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Geschehen und als er die Maske abnahm, fühlte sie sich so, als hätte sie ihn nackt ertappt. Sie starrte schnell auf einen anderen Punkt und ging anschließend auf ihren neuen Fernseher zu, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch und gegenüber ihres Bettes zu finden war.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, während Kakashi mit einem angewinkelten Bein auf dem Boden Platz nahm "Aber wieso sitzt du nicht hier?" fragte sie leise. Kakashi drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr um und starrte sie einige Sekunden an. Dann stand er ohne ein Wort oder weiteren Blick auf und nahm neben ihr Platz. Ohne, dass sie es ahnte legte er einen Arm über ihre Schulter und führte ihn runter zu ihrer Hüfte, an der er fest zog, um sie nah an sich zu spüren. Sie sah ihn wie hypnotisiert an und als er eine angenehme Position eingenommen hatte, drehte er sein Gesicht zu ihr um, schob einige ihrer Haarsträhnen zur Seite und sprach sanft "Wenn du etwas nicht möchtest, musst du mir das sagen, okay?" Die Worte brauchten einige Sekunden, bis sie durch ihr Ohr, in ihr Nervenzentrum reisten, wodurch Sakura ihn schließlich mit offenem Mund annickte. Er lächelte leicht und beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr runter, um seine Lippen leichter als eine Feder über ihre zu streifen "Gut." er blickte anschließend auf den Fernseher. Und nachdem Sakura verstand, tat sie das selbe.

Sie spürte seinen Arm der sich um ihren Rücken und ihre Hüfte wickelte und seine Hand, die schließlich auf ihrem rechten Bein ruhte. Nach einiger Zeit lehnte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und machte es sich samt ihres ganzen Körpers in seinem bequem. Sie sahen sich einen Film an, der aus Sunagakure kam und als eine witzige Stelle kam, lachte Sakura laut und guckte zu Kakashi hoch, um seine Reaktion zu mustern. Er im Gegenteil reagierte nicht so heftig wie sie, sondern lächelte ganz leicht. Als er auf ihr Gesicht runtersah, ging er mit seinem auf ihres zu "Witzig, was?" flüsterte er gegen ihren Mund. Doch anders als erwartet, erschrak Sakura nicht, sie sah ihm bloß ihn die Augen.

Sie drehte ihm ihren gesamten Körper zu und ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten. Kakashi ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit ihrem Körper ruckartig ran. Ihr Mund fiel bei der Intensität seiner Bewegung offen. Kakashi beugte sich immer weiter runter, bis er endlich ihren Lippen erreichte. Seine Lippen fingen ihren süßen Geschmack ein und seine Nase inhalierte ihren blumigen Geruch.

Er löste seinen Arm um ihren Körper, um mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Gesicht zu greifen. Sakura wusste, dass jeder Shinobi wegen des Trainings und der Arbeit eine raue Haut besaß, doch die Zartheit seiner Lippen verwirrten sie ins hohe Maße. Ohne es zu wollen, fiel er mit seinem Körpergewicht auf ihr und drückte sie ins Bett. Sakura löste sich für einen Moment vom Kuss und beide betrachteten einander.

Kakashi öffnete seinen Mund einen unschuldigen Spalt und kitzelte mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe. Sakura wusste was er wollte und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Ihre Hand streichte über seine hinteren Nackenhaare und als er seinen Mund wieder gegen ihren drückte, war sie wie verloren. Ohne ein Gefühl für Zeit oder Raum, spürte sie nur noch den Kuss und seinen Körper, der auf ihrem lag. Eine Hand fuhr von ihrer Hüfte runter über ihre leichte Rundung. Als sie die Fingerspitzen durch ihre Kleidung spürte, schlug sie ihre Augen weit offen.

Kakashi bemerkte dies und löste sich sofort von ihr. Er zog seine Hand zurück und entfernte sich ein Stück "Tut mir leid." teilte er verzweifelt mit "Ah, das wollte ich nicht." Sakura setzte ihren Oberkörper mit ihren Ellbogen ein Stück auf "Kakashi." flüsterte sie. Kakashi war wie in Windeseile weg und stand kopfschüttelnd an der Tür "Tut mir leid Sakura-chan."  
"Aber Kaka-" doch bevor sie was sagen konnte, war er nach einem kurzen Blinzeln ihrer Augenlider verschwunden. Sakura ließ sich wieder auf ihren Rücken fallen und grunzte.

Sie drehte sich auf ihre Seite und sammelte ihre Arme und Beine wie ein Fötus zusammen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm zu viel zu mutete. Für ihn war es schon schwer seine alte Schülerin zu treffen. Und was er fühlte war für Sakura sowieso ein Mysterium. _Seine Gefühle_ , dachte sie. Sie fing an sich zu fragen, was er für sie empfand. War es lediglich der Kitzel? Oder empfand er mehr für sie? Sie wusste, dass er niemals mit der Sprache heraus rücken würde, deswegen war sie bereit sich in den Wahnsinn zu stürzen. Denn sie war in der Hinsicht unangetastet und schreckte nicht zurück, wie Kakashi es tat. Doch sie warf es ihm nicht vor, denn sie wusste was er erlebt hatte.

Sakura griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ ihre Wohnung. Sie blieb zwischen ihrer und Kakashis Wohnungstür stehen. Es vergingen bereits eine Woche, seitdem die beiden den Abend miteinander verbrachten. Sie aßen gemeinsam Mittagessen, doch sobald es spät wurde, blieb er ihr fern. Es störte Sakura nie, denn sie wollte ihn nicht um sich herum haben, wenn er sich dabei unwohl fühlte. Doch für den heutigen Tag hatte sie etwas anderes geplant.

Nach ihrer Arbeit stand sie, wie am Morgen, wieder vor seiner Tür. Es war spät, da Sakura nach der Akademie eine Schicht im Krankenhaus übernahm. Sie klopfte mit ihrem Fuß gegen seine Wohnungstür und als er sie öffnete, lief sie einfach an ihm vorbei. Sie legte eine Papiertüte auf seinem Sofatisch ab und drehte sich zu ihm um "Mahlzeit." Kakashi starrte sie nur an und schlug sie Tür ins Schloss. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich habe heute zwei Schichten gearbeitet. Erst die Kinder und dann die Kranken. Da wollte ich am Ende mal ein Gesicht sehen, dass mir gut tut." sagte sie, während sie auf ihn zuging und langsam ihre Arme um seinen Körper wickelte, um ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust zu drücken.

Kakashi setzte unbewusst ein Lächeln auf und schlang auch seine Arme um sie. Das zu hören, fand er schöner als erahnt. Sakura löste sich wieder von ihm und sah zu ihm hinauf "Lass uns essen." Sakura setzt sich auf das Sofa, während Kakashi auf dem Boden, direkt am Sofatisch saß. Sie aß ihr Essen schnellstens auf und machte sich auf dem Sofa breit. Sie stütze ihr Kopf auf ihrem angewinkelten Arm, um weiterhin Fernseher gucken zu können. Doch sie rutsche weiter auf, so dass Kakashis Kopf auf Bauchhöhe war. Nach einiger Zeit streckte sie ihre Hand nach seinem Hinterkopf aus und fing an durch seine Haare zu streicheln. Kakashi löste seine Augen vom Fernseher und sah verwirrt durch die Gegend. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um in Schmerz auszuatmen.

Sakura beugte ihren Körper, um seine Ohren einfacher erreichen zu können "Kakashi-san!" flüsterte sie gleich daneben. Er bewegte sie für einen Moment ruckartig zur Seite "Sakura." flüsterte er und drehte sich zu ihr um, um in ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen. Sie bürstete mit ihren Fingern über seine Stirn und seine Haare "Kakashi." sie wiederholte seinen Namen "Weißt du, ich verbringe wirklich gerne meine Zeit mit dir." sagte sie ihm. Kakashi versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch sein schneller Atem verriet ihn. Nachdem sie dies bemerkte, lächelte sie umso breiter "Kakashi, ich habe dich wirklich gern." flüsterte sie, während sie über die Seite seines Gesichts streichelte.  
"Danke, dass du so viel Zeit mit mir verbringst. Für mich ist das wirklich kostbar." sprach sie weiter. Kakashi weitete seine Augen über ihre direkten Worte. Er fühlte ein warmes, beinahe heißes Gefühl in seiner Brust, welches jeden Nerv seines Körpers zum Kochen brachte. Sakura lächelte lediglich und beugte sich näher zu ihm, um ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Sie wollte eine zwanghafte Reaktion abwürgen, also beendete sie es mit einem einfachen Kuss.

Kakashi sah sie weiterhin an und musterte jeden Centimeter ihres Gesichtes. Er wusste was er tun wollte, doch ob das für sie okay war, war ihm unklar. Er drehte sich auf seine Knie um und drückte sich durch seine Hände hoch auf seine Füße. Er sah auf Sakura, die immer noch auf dem Sofa lag. Sakura runzelte ihre Stirn in Fragen, plötzlich drehte Kakashi sich um, lief zu seinem Waschbecken und nahm sich ein Glas Wasser, das er in einem Zug austrank. Sakura kicherte mit Falten auf ihrer Stirn, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf das Sofaende fallen ließ. Kakashi drehte sich zu ihr zurück und lief rüber zum Sofa. Er packte ihre Beine, setzte sich hin, um ihre Füße anschließend in seinem Schoß zu lagern. Während sie Fern sahen, fing Kakashi an ihre Füße zu massieren. "Ah, das tut gut." doch als Sakura Laute, die einem Stöhnen ähnlich waren raus ließ, hörte er mit Schock auf. Sakura zog ihre Füße zu ihrem Körper, setzte sich neben ihm auf und neigte ihrem Kopf "Ach komm schon. Sag mir nicht das stört dich..." Kakashi sah Sakuras Gesicht und Körper auf und ab, bevor seine Finger sich langsam um ihre Hüfte wickelten "Du weißt doch gar nicht was du tust." entgegnete er in seiner rauen Stimme.


	19. Chapter 19

_Während sie Fern sahen, fing Kakashi an ihre Füße zu massieren. "Ah, das tut gut." doch als Sakura Laute, die einem Stöhnen ähnlich waren raus ließ, hörte er mit Schock auf. Sakura zog ihre Füße zu ihrem Körper, setzte sich neben ihm auf und neigte ihrem Kopf "Ach komm schon. Sag mir nicht das stört dich..." Kakashi sah Sakuras Gesicht und Körper auf und ab, bevor seine Finger sich langsam um ihre Hüfte wickelten "Du weißt doch gar nicht was du tust." entgegnete er in seiner rauen Stimme._

Sakura zog Kakashi anhand seines Nackens an sich heran "Das kann gut sein." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das sich bald mit seinen Lippen vereinte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren gesamten Körper, so dass ihr Körper schließlich an seinem geschmiegt war. Kakashi stand plötzlich auf, so dass Sakuras Beine, wie der einer Puppe in der Luft hingen. Sie wickelte ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Nacken und seine Hüfte, während der Kuss zwischen den beiden immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Er lief rüber zu seinem Bett und beugte sich, mit Sakura in seinen Armen runter. Er löste sich vom Kuss mit ihr, um ihr Gesicht zu mustern.

Er schluckte einen Kloß in seinem Hals runter und drückte sich mit seinen Händen weiter von ihr weg. Er seufzte langsam und lang, mit geschlossenen Augen aus. Sakura leckte über ihre Lippen, während sie auf mehr wartete "Kakashi?" fragte sie erwartend. Er stütze sich mit beiden Händen zu ihrer linken und rechten ihres Körpers über sie ab. Er drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite und seufzte erneut. "Ist schon okay." sagte sie, während ihre Hände zu den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse wanderten. Sie öffnete sie beinahe bis zum Ende, als Kakashi ihre Hände packte "Warte." stoppte er sie. "Was ist denn?" fragte sie leise. Er sah sie mit einer Falte zwischen den Brauen an und schloss seine Augen "Wir sollten das nicht tun." sagte er leise.  
"Wieso?" sie ließ von seinen Händen los und drückte ihn von sich, damit sie sich aufsetzen konnte. Ihre Bluse fiel von einer Schulter und entblößte ihren rosa BH, der beinahe zu ihren Haaren passte.

Kakashi sah an ihr auf und ab und drehte sich mit einem kurzen Lächeln weg "Sakura, das geht doch viel zu schnell. Und du... Du hast doch so etwas nie getan, richtig?"  
"Richtig. Aber das hält mich nicht auf. Ich weiß ja was ich möchte." Sakuras Worte ließen ihn für einen kurzen Moment staunen, nichtsdestotrotz schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ging auf ihre Knie, um zu ihm rüber zu rücken. Sie legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern und drehte ihren Körper, um anschließend auf seinem Schoss zu sitzen. "Kakashi." sie sagte seinen Namen und küsste seine Lippen kurzum. "Das ist nicht so leicht."  
"Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Ich will nicht eines Tages aufwachen und feststellen, dass du nicht mehr da bist."  
Sakura hob sein Gesicht an, um in seine Augen blicken zu können "Aber wieso denkst du das?"  
"Es könnte viele Gründe geben." sprach er, während er zur Seite blickte. Sakura ließ ihren Kopf in ihren Nacken fallen und grübelte "Also mir fällt nichts ein." sagte sie laut und überzeugt von sich selbst. Er nahm tief Luft und sah wieder zu ihr auf. Er musterte ihr Gesicht für eine lange Zeit "Ich verstehe." Seine Stimme veränderte sich in eine fest entschlossene Stimmung und sein Arm umwickelte ihre Hüfte, um sie fest an sich zu drücken "Aber da gibt es noch ein Problem." Sakura spürte wie die Hitze seines Körpers ihr das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und sah in seine Augen "Und was ist das?"

Kakashi zog ihren gesamten Körper an ihrer Taille nach hinten, so dass sie auf ihrem Rücken landete und er über ihr schwebte "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es aushalten könntest."  
"Wa- was?" fragte Sakura erschrocken über den Überwurf.  
"Das was ich mit dir tun würde. flüsterte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. Sakura sah verblüfft zur Seite "Wie- wieso?" fragte sie, während ein wohles und zugleich unwohles Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch aufkam. Er packte ihr Kinn und drehte sie wieder zu sich "Weil..." er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr runter und flüsterte etwas hinein. Als sie Wort für Wort verarbeitete, schreckte sie auf und versuchte ihr Mund mit beiden Händen zu verbergen "Oh- oh Gott!" quiekte sie laut.

Kakashi grinste, während eine Seite seiner Lippen nach oben zeigte "Ja." sagte er triumphierend. Er sah auf ihre offene Bluse hinab und öffnete mit einem Ruck den letzten Knopf des dünnen Stoffes. Als er ihr beide Seiten der Bluse von ihrem Oberkörper streifte, hatte er freie Sicht von ihrem Bauch bis hoch zu ihrem Gesicht. Seine Hand streichelte über ihre sanfte Pfirsichhaut, während sein Daumen ihren Bauchnabel und abwärts berührte "So schön." flüsterte er. Als er in Sakuras Gesicht zurück sah, lachte er über ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der immer noch mit Schreck gefüllt war. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und zog sie beide herunter "Hey, hey. Ich bin nicht so ein Tier. Natürlich habe ich etwas Selbstbeherrschung." sagte er "Etwas..." fügte er hinzu. Er umgriff ihre Handgelenke umso fester und hob sie plötzlich über Sakuras Kopf, um sie ins Bett zu drücken "Aber ich kann dich ja etwas vorbereiten." lächelte er beinahe fies in ihr Gesicht.

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand über ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brust und runter über ihr Bauchnabel, bevor er seinen Mund auf ihren drückte, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sakuras Augenlider waren dabei zu zufallen, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie Kakashis Finger unter den Bund ihrer Hose glitten. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und unterbrach den Kuss "Warte, warte." sagte sie atemlos. Kakashi ließ beide Hände an Ort und Stelle und sah sie lediglich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
"Vielleicht, warten wir ein wenig." sagte sie mit nervöser Stimme. Kakashi ließ seine Brauen fallen und lächelte "Aber wir werden jetzt doch keinen Sex haben." sagte er, während er seine Hand noch tiefer in ihre Hose führte "Warte!" schrie sie ihn erschrocken an "Ich, ehm." Er neigte seinen Kopf "Du hast doch keine Angst vor mir, oder?" fragte er neugierig.

Als Sakura nicht antwortete, zog er seine Hand aus ihrem intimen Bereich und ließ ihre Handgelenke prompt los. Er umwickelte ihren Körper mit seinen Armen "Sakura, ich will doch nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast." sagte er in einer süßen Stimme, während er seine Wange an ihre rieb. Sakura schob ihre Unterlippe vor "Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich bin nur nervös. Und ich habe DAVOR wohl mehr Angst als ich dachte." Plötzlich stand er mit ihr in seinen Armen auf und legte sie mit ihrem Kopf auf sein Kissen. Er griff nach seiner Bettdecke und warf sie über Sakuras halbnackten Körper. Sakura zog die Decke bis hoch über ihre Nase und beobachtete Kakashi, der aus dem Nichts, sein T-shirt auszog und auf den Boden warf. "Was machst du da?" sprach sie durch die Decke. Kakashi lief kurzum zur anderen Seite des Zimmers und schaltete das Licht aus. "Es wäre ja nicht fair, wenn nur du halbnackt bist." lächelte er durch die Dunkelheit.

Er bewegte seine Finger fordernd "Was?" fragte Sakura laut. "Deine Bluse." forderte er plötzlich. Sakura summte wie ein Baby, doch er wartete so lange, bis sie die Decke von sich stoß und endlich ihre Bluse auszog. Kakashi grinste breit und ließ sie auf dem Boden fallen. Er kletterte ins Bett, griff nach der Decke und zog sie über sich und Sakura mit einem lauten Kichern. Er wickelte seine Arme um sie und streichte ihre Haare nach hinten. Er sah auf ihr Gesicht herab und gab ihr einige flüchtige Küsse hintereinander "Du bist mit Absicht vorbei gekommen, oder?" fragte er neugierig. Die Ecken ihres Mundes fuhren langsam in die Höhe "Ja." flüsterte sie.

Kakashis Hand streichelte über ihren Rücken, als seine Hand über den Verschluss ihres rosa BHs fuhr. Er leckte seine Lippen und lächelte, während seine Hand ihr Bustier gekonnte öffnete. Sakuras Mund fiel offen in Scheu, so dass sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergrub. Seine Finger streichten über ihre linke Schulter, um den Träger über ihren Arm zu streichen. Er ließ sie los, drehte sie auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie, um die andere Seite des Trägers abzuziehen. Als er ihr BH aus dem Bett schmieß und sie erneut in seine Arme wickelte, spürte er die Wärme ihrer Brüste gegen seinen Körper drücken "Jetzt ist es fair." sagte er lächelnd. Sakura lachte leise vor sich hin und drückte sich noch fester gegen ihn.

Kakashi streichelte über ihren nackten Rücken, bis sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Er beobachtete ihren ruhigen Atem, anhand ihrer Brust, die mit jedem Atemzug gegen die Seite von Kakashis Körper drückte. Er nahm ihre Hand und hob sie zu seinem Mund an, um einen Kuss darauf zu setzten und sie anschließend auf seine Brust zu legen. Er war von Sakuras junger und skrupellosen Art beeindruckt. Sie zeigte ihm nicht nur, dass sie ihn aufrichtig mochte, sie sagte es auch. In seinen Augen schien sie unverblümt und mutig, wenn es um die Menschen ging, um die sie sich wirklich sorgte. Anders als er, sagte sie es und sie machte es jedem um sich herum klar. Kakashi lächelte in sich hinein, während er dachte, dass seine alte Schülerin dabei war ihm etwas neues bei zu bringen.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Hallo alle zusammen. Ich wollte nur mitteilen, wenn ich diese und alle anderen Storys auf meinem Profil abgeschlossen habe, ich keine weiteren Geschichten hier schreiben werde. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt manchen Leuten und bleibt ihnen im Gedächtnis. Wenn ich früher fertig werde, werde ich wohlmöglich alle Kapitel auf einmal veröffentlichen. Aber da es eine längere Geschichte ist muss ich mal gucken. Bleibt gesund und glücklich. Tschüss~

_Er war von Sakuras junger und skrupellosen Art beeindruckt. Sie zeigte ihm nicht nur, dass sie ihn aufrichtig mochte, sie sagte es auch. In seinen Augen schien sie unverblümt und mutig, wenn es um die Menschen ging, um die sie sich wirklich sorgte. Anders als er, sagte sie es und sie machte es jedem um sich herum klar. Kakashi lächelte in sich hinein, während er dachte, dass seine alte Schülerin dabei war ihm etwas neues bei zu bringen._

Der Geruch von frisch gebrautem Kaffee stieg Sakura in die Nase. Sie drehte sich auf ihren Bauch und streckte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, um sie einmal lang zu stretchen "Guten Morgen." hörte sie Kakashis Stimme von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Sie bemühte sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen und lächelte so in den Raum "Morgen." flüsterte sie. Nachdem sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie auf den Boden und griff nach ihrem BH, den Kakashi letzte Nacht einfach dort hinschmieß. Sie drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und versuchte ihn unter der Decke wieder anzubringen. Gerade als sie es schaffte, kam Kakashi mit einer Kaffeetasse zum Bett und gab sie Sakura, die sich ein Stück aufsetzte. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und streichelte über ihre Beine, die von der Decke verdeckt waren.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er und strich ihre Haare hinter ihre Ohren. Sakura nahm eine Schluck des Kaffees und nickte zufrieden "Ja, sehr gut sogar." Ihre Worte zauberten ihm ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen "Das freut mich."  
"Es ist Wochenende. Was machst du heute?" fragte Sakura neugierig, bereit etwas für den Tag zu planen. Kakashi summte mit konzentrierten Augen "Nichts. Also ich habe ni-" plötzlich sahen seine Augen in die Luft und er hielt still "Jemand klopft an deine Tür." platze es aus ihm heraus.  
"Was?" fragte sie mit Falten auf der Stirn.

Und plötzlich klopfte es auch gegen Kakashis Tür. Er nahm die Tasse aus ihrer Hand und sie zog die Decke reflexartig über sich. Sie legte sich in Fötusposition in sein Bett und hörte, wie Kakashi die Tür öffnete "Ah, Kakashi! Hast du Sakura gesehen?" Tsunades Stimmte klingte in ihren Ohren  
"Sakura? Nein." sagte er lässig.  
"Wir hatten einen Termin wegen ihrer Behandlung."  
"Leider weiß ich nicht wo sie ist, vielleicht ist sie in den Bergen trainieren." Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern. Tsunade sah in die Luft und summte laut vor sich hin, als ihr Blick auf die Kleidung auf dem Boden und die komische Figur unter dem Bett fiel, fing sie an lauthals zu lachen "Frauenbesuch, was?" Kakashi drehte sich zum Bett um, denn zu seinem Unglück, ging die Tür nur in die Richtung seines Bettes auf. Er drehte sich zurück zum Hokage, kratze seinen Hinterkopf und lachte leise "Naja." sagte er. Tsunade schnaubte in einem Lachen "Na gut. Wenn du sie siehst, sag ihr sie soll bei mir vorbeischauen. Ich bin beschäftigt, verdammt nochmal! Und noch eine Sache, komm die nächsten Tage mal im Büro vorbei, ich muss mit dir reden." Kakashi nickte einmal und schloss die Tür hinter Tsunade, die davon ging.

Sakura zog die Decke von ihrem Kopf und schnappte nach Luft, als sei sie kurz davor zu ersticken "Verdammt, ich habe das vollkommen vergessen." Sie warf die Decke von sich und stand auf, um nach ihrer Bluse zu greifen. Kakashi ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie fest "Geh später." er zog seine Maske ruter und bat sie mit einem Kuss. Sakura neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lachte "Du kennst sie, sie wird wütend." Kakashi ließ mit einem Schmollen von Sakura los. Sakura warf ihre Bluse über ihren Körper und sah zu ihm auf "Aber was will sie von dir? Geht es um eine Mission?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Es steht nichts an und ich habe nichts abzugeben." sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Er drehte sich um und lief auf sein Sofa zu "Komm frühstücken, dann geh." sagte er laut.

Beide liefen über die halb gefüllten Straßen Konohas, als Kakashi plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Sakura zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah zu ihm rüber "Was ist?"  
"Weißt du, dass du wirklich süß bist, wenn du nicht weißt was du tun sollst?"  
"Wie?"  
"So wie gestern Nacht." schnaubte er in einem leisen Lachen. Sakura ließ ihren Mund offen fallen und runzelte ihre Stirn "Hey! Das ist nicht nett!" sprach sie verärgert. Doch Kakashi streckte seine Hand aus, um ihren Kopf zu streicheln, so dass beide anfingen im Einklang zu kichern.

"Sakura?" hörte sie ein weibliche Stimme hinter sich rufen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie eine schlanke, große blondhaarige mit langem Haar "Ino?" Kakashi zog seine Hand, die auf Sakuras Kopf ruhte langsam zurück "Ino, hallo." sagte Kakashi ruhig.  
"Ah Kakashi sensei, du bist es. Beinahe dachte ich Sakura-chan hätte ein Date." kicherte Ino. Sakura und Kakashi sahen sich beide an und zurück zu Ino mit einem breiten Lächeln "Wir? Nein!" sprachen sie im Chor. Ino sah beide mit einem verwunderten Blick an und nickte "Okay." sie ging wieder einige Schritte zurück "Okay, wir sehen uns dann!" und winkte beiden zu.

"Du musst mich nicht den ganzen Weg begleiten." Sakura sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Kakashi aber schüttelte den Kopf und lief mit seinen Händen in seinen Hosentaschen weiter "Nein, ich möchte sehen, welche Fortschritte ihr wegen deinem Chakra macht." entgegnete er ihr. Beide landeten irgendwann vor dem Büro des Hokages und traten nach einem _herein_ ein. Tsunade zog ihre Brauen empor "Kakashi? Du auch hier?" Kakashi lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und legte seine Hand auf Sakuras Kopf "Ich habe sie gefunden." sprach er, als habe er ein Rätsel gelöst.

Tsunade lief um ihren Schreibtisch herum und zog einen Stuhl heraus "Bleibst du hier?" fragte sie ohne ihm einen Blick zu schenken. Er nickte und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. Sakura setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartete auf Tsunades Chakrahände. Als sie ihre Finger ausbreitete und ein grünes Chakra aus ihren Händen strahlte, schloss die rosahaarige ihre Augen. Tsunade wechselte von verschiedenen Stellen ihres Körpers, an denen sich ihre inneren Tore befanden. Nach einer Stunde ließ Tsunade von ihrem Körper los und schritt zurück "Es tut sich wirklich nichts." sie hielt ihr Kinn in ihrer Hand.

Sakura weitete ihre Hände und konzentrierte sich darauf etwas Chakra zu erzeugen, jedoch zeigte sich kein Funken. Tsunade fing an Sakura auf und ab zu sehen, als sie langsam ihre Augen zusammenkniff. Ihre Augen blieben an ihrer weinroten Bluse hängen, bevor sie langsam zu Kakashi, der immer noch an der Wand stand, hinüber schweiften. Plötzlich tauchte eine tiefe Falte auf ihrer jung aussehenden Haut aus. Sie blickte immer wieder zwischen Kakashi und Sakuras weinroten Bluse hin und her, als sie plötzlich ihr Zeigefinger danach ausstreckte. Kakashis Augen wurden rund und er lief immer näher zur Tür. Schließlich zeigte sie auf ihn "Du!"

"Du und sie?" fragte sie laut, worauf Sakuras Mund erschrocken offen fiel. "Kakashi!" schrie sie, während eine pulsierende Ader auf ihrer Stirn aufpochte. Kakashi hob seine Hände in Angst "Hokage-sama..." er versuchte sie mit einem verängstigten Lachen zu beschwichtigen "Was meinst du?"  
"Du Perversling Kakashi!" und sie fing an auf ihn los zu rennen, worauf Kakashi aus der Tür verschwand. Sakura sah auf die offene Tür, durch die beide rennend verschwanden. Sie verzerrte ihre Gesicht und zuckte zusammen, als sie laute Geräusche, die wie die Fäuste von Tsunade klangen, hörte.

Tsunade schleifte ihn halb ohnmächtig an seinem hinteren Kragen wieder rein ins Büro "Unglaublich." Sie ließ ihn wie eine heiße Kartoffel auf den Boden fallen und nachdem er aus seiner Ohnmacht aufwachte, hörte er wie Tsunade meckerte "Was würden dein Eltern sagen Sakura?" fragte sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm "Einen doppelt so alten Mann!" Kakashi setzte sich auf und kratze seinen Hinterkopf "Hey, nicht doppelt so alt. Das ist wirklich übertrieben." Sakura sah mit einem unsicheren Grinsen zwischen beiden hin und her "Ehm."  
"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" fragte sie den silberhaarigen lauthals. Tsunade warf ihre Hände in die Luft, während Worte der Belehrung ihren Mund verließen. Sie schlug mehrmals gegen ihren Schreibtisch, was Shizune mit Sicherheit aufregen würde. Kakashi saß mit hängenden Kopf auf dem Boden, ohne irgendwelche Wiederworte zu geben.

Schließlich schritt Sakura ein "Sensei, es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Tsunade und Kakashi sahen beide mit zweifelndem Blick auf Sakura "Was willst du mir sagen Sakura?" die blonde Schönheit verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sakura fasste ihren Arm schüchtern "Ich habe gestern Abend aus Frust über mein Chakra etwas mit den anderen getrunken und dann war ich so betrunken, ich bin in die falsche Wohnung." Eine leichte Falte tauchte auf der Stirn des Hokages auf. "Und Kakashi war so nett, er hat mich nicht rausgeschmissen. Er hat mich einfach in seinem Bett schlafen lassen, während er auf der Couch geschlafen hat. Und er wollte mich nicht verraten, deswegen hat er wohl gelogen."

Tsunade kniff ihre Augen zu und machte einige gefährlich aussehende Schritte auf Sakura zu. Kakashi machte auch langsam ein Fuß auf den Boden, um falls Notwendig aufzuspringen. Tsunade stand vor Sakura und zog eine Braue hoch "Und deine Bluse?" Sakura summte ratlos "Eh. Ich schlafe gerne nackt. Aber er hat nie hi gesehen." grinste sie über ihre Lüge. Tsunade schnaubte in ihr Gesicht und ein Stoß, der sich wie ein Schlag anfühlte, unschlang ihren Nacken "Sakura-chan! Du hast eine wundervolle neue Welt entdeckt." sprach Tsunade mit einem breitem Lächeln, Herzchen in ihren Augen und ihrem Arm um den Nacken der rosahaarigen "Es gibt so viele Sorten, es gibt Bier und Whiskey und Sake und vergessen wir nicht die Mischgetränke." beiden fiel der Mund offen, während der Hokage träumend von ihren alkoholischen Getränken redete und zu ihrem Pult lief.

Sie bückte sich und holte eine grüne Glasflasche aus einer Schublade "Ta da! Probier das Sakura-chan! Das ist toller Whiskey aus Iwagakure." sie drückte es ihr in die Hand und führte sie zur Tür. Kakashi stand vom Boden auf und ließ sein Kopf mit einer dunklen Miene fallen "Unglaublich. Mit mir auszugehen wäre schlimm, aber sie zum Trinken motivieren, was?"  
  


Sakura stand in einer Reihe mit vielen ihrer Kollegen, die alle warteten bis der Hokage erschien, um etwas zu verkünden. Sakura spürte die weiche Haut ihrer blondhaarigen Freundin gegen ihre Schulter reiben "Sakura-chan!" sang sie mit großen Augen. Sakura runzelte die Stirn "Ja Ino?" Schritt für Schritt tauchte ein wachsendes Lächeln auf Inos Gesicht auf "Du hast es getan, oder?" Sakura sah aus dem Winkel ihrer Augen auf Ino und nahm Wort für Wort in Sekundenlupe ein "Du und Kakashi ihr habt es getan. Du weißt schon, ES!" flüsterte sie. Sakura drehte ihr Gesicht zur ihrer Freundin und Kollegin, während das Blut in ihr Gesicht schoss. Sie packte sie und rannte aus der Reihe "Das kannst du doch nicht so laut vor allen sagen."

Sie hielt ihr den Mund zu und drückte sie im gleichen Raum wie alle anderen auf den Boden. Inos Blick wanderte erschrocken von Sakura zu allen anderen im Raum. Sakura saß auf Ino und bemerkte ihre großen Augen, sie drehte sich langsam um und bemerkte wie alle Chunin und Jonin die beiden anstarrten. Sakura fing an zu kichern und ließ von Inos Mund los "Wir machen nur Spaß!" Inos Augen wurden immer größer "Ich habe eigentlich nur eine Witz gemacht, aber..." sie führte eine Hand zu ihrem Mund und mit ihrer anderen zeigte sie auf Sakura. Sakura hob beide Hände und schüttelte sie dringlich "Ino!"  
"Oh mein Gott." sagte die blondhaarige atemlos, als der Hokage eintrat und alle Shinobi Platz für sie machten. Tsunade sah auf die beiden jungen Mädchen, die am Boden wrestleten und schloss ihre Augen genervt.

Beide lächelten verlegen und standen prompt auf und klopften ihre Kleidung ab. Sie stellten sich zurück in die Reihe und der Hokage fing an zu sprechen "Shizune!". Ihre rechte Hand kam mit einer kleinen Holzbox auf Tsunade zu und öffnete das Holz, um ein kleines Gerät mit einem Bildschirm zu entblößen. Tsunade griff nach dem kleinen Gerät und hob es in die Luft "Wir wissen alle was Telefone sind, aber nun haben wir eine neue kleine Erfindung, die genau wie ein Telefon ist. Nur noch besser. Das nennt sich Handy. Damit könnt ihr telefonieren, Nachrichten schreiben, Fotos machen und senden und noch vieles mehr." Zwei weitere Assistenten fingen an Handys an die Shinobis im Raum auszuteilen.

"Die wichtigsten Nummern sind bereits eingespeichert, das bedeutet die Nummer des Hokages und all eurer Kollegen. Jeder kriegt auch eine Anleitung zur Bedienung, jedoch lässt es sich sehr leicht verwenden." sprach Shizune laut.

Kakashi sah auf das kleine Gerät herab und schaltete es ein, als ihn jemand mit einem Blitz blendete. Kiba lachte laut und sah auf das Bild, das er geschossen hatte "Sieht doch ganz anständig aus." Alle probierten die neuen Funktionen aus und es gab ein Lichterhagel an Blitzen im Raum. Sakura hörte ein kleines Biepen und las, wie der Name _Hatake Kakashi_ auf ihrem Bildschirm auftauchte - _Hi._ \- lautete die Nachricht. Sakura hob ihre Augen an und suchten nach dem silberhaarigen. Als ihre Augen aufeinander trafen, musterte sie seinen Blick für eine Sekunde und sah errötet weg. Plötzlich piepte ihr Handy nochmal -Ich habe nur Augen für dich.- sie musterte wie cool und unberührt er da stand, während sie die Nachricht mit einem ruhigen Lächeln las.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ich kann es nicht glauben." Ino rieb ihre Schläfe und sah mit offenem Mund auf Sakura "Also seid ihr zusammen?" fragte sie energisch. Sakura sah ratlos zur Seite und zurück zu Ino "Zusammen?" fragte sie in den Raum. Ino riss ihre Augen weit auseinander "Ja? Ist doch wohl klar."  
"Ich- ich weiß nicht." sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Aber ihr habt es getan!" quiekte Ino beinahe zu laut. Sakura hob ihre Hände und Arme in die Luft und wedelte heftig herum "Nein, nein. Oh Gott, nein."  
"Aber als ich die gestern gesehen habe, hattest du dieses gewisse Etwas."  
"Dieses gewisse Etwas?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
"Du weißt schon, daß mädchenhafte schwindet dahin, während dich die Blüte des Lebens einholt." Ino legte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand "Ach, das habe ich das letzte Mal bei Sai gesehen."  
"Eh?" Sakura kreischt und zuckte zur Seite. Ino lächelte lediglich "Ich habe ihm viel beigebracht. Aber genug jetzt. Also ihr habt es nicht getan? Aber wieso hast du so anders gewirkt?" Sakura sah beschämt zur Seite und fing an zu murmeln "Naja. Er, er hat etwas gesagt. Das hat sich beinahe genauso angefühlt." sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Inos Brauen schossen in die Luft "Was denn?"  
Sakura nahm einen tiefen Luftzug, beugte sich zu Ino und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Inos Augen weiteten sich zu Bällen, während ein Lächeln sich auf ihren Lippen bildete "Ja. Oh ja. Das klingt nach einem richtigen Mann." Sakura und Ino saßen noch eine Weile am Fluss und genossen das Rauschen des Wassers.

Sakura lief über die leere Straße, als sie von hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme hörte "Sakura-chan." flüsterte die tiefe und einzigartige Stimme. Sakura konnte es nicht aufhalten, aber ihre Zähne zeigten sich, während ihre Brauen sanfter erschienen. Sie drehte langsam um, während Wasser in ihre Augen stiegen. Als sie die blonden Haare, die blauen Augen und das gewohnte Lächeln ihres bestes Freundes sah, fiel sie ihm um den Hals "Naruto!" rief sie in lauter Freude.  
"Sakura." Naruto schlang seine Arme um ihre dünne Taille und vergrub seine Nase in ihre Schulter. Als Sakura von ihm los ließ, schlug sie mit ihrer Faust über sein Kopf "Was denkst du dir dabei so lange weg zu bleiben?" schrie sie ihn mit einem Hexenausdruck an. Naruto hockte sich hin und fing an seine wachsende Bäule zu reiben "Ah Sakura, wieso?" Nachdem beide sich abgeregt hatten, spazierten sie gemeinsam über den Weg, den Sakura ursprünglich geplant hatte.

"Und? Hast du das gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragte Sakura ihren Kindheitsfreund. Naruto rümpfte die Nase und lächelte schief "Ja. Ich habe noch etwas trainiert. Und mittlerweile bin ich da, wo ich wirklich sein möchte." Sakura sah kurz zur Seite und nickte "Das freut mich."  
"Und was ist hier passiert? Was gibt es neues?" Sakura summte für eine lange Sekunde und starrte in den Himmel "Ah. Hast du schon die neuste Erfindung gesehen? Nennt sich Handy." Sie zog das kleine Gerät aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete ihre Kamera "Damit kann man auch Bilder machen." sie schlang ihren Arm um Narutos Nacken und drückte ihn erstickend fest an sich. Nachdem er sich von seiner Atemnot erholt hatte, betrachtete er fasziniert ihren Bildschirm "Wow!" Während sie zu Sakura nach Hause liefen, erklärte Sakura ihm, wie man das Handy verwendete, als dieser plötzlich die Stirn runzelte "Ich dachte ich bringe dich nach Hause?"  
"Tust du auch. Ich bin umgezogen."  
"Eh? Seit wann?"  
"Mhh, bald ein halbes Jahr bestimmt. Meine Eltern haben ein Haus an der Grenze gekauft. Ich hab sie jetzt über das Wochenende besucht."  
"Wow. Sakura-chan dann lebst du alleine und ich lebe alleine. Wir können die Nächte durch machen und..." und er zählte etliche Dinge wie, Filmabende oder Ramen Wettessen auf. Sakura neigte ihren Kopf und rollte ihre Augen. Als sie vor dem Gebäude standen, zeigte sie darauf "Kommst du? Ich zeige dir mein Zimmer." Naruto trat einen Schritt zurück "Ich besuche erstmal Iruka Sensei und Oma Tsunade. Ich komme dann später vorbei." Naruto lief davon und drehte sich nochmal um "Ich bringe dann auch meine Hand mit." Sakura runzelte die Stirn und neigte ihren Kopf. Naruto machte mit seiner Hand ein Telefon nach, worauf Sakura die Stirn runzelte "Handy Naruto! Baka!" rief sie ihm hinterher, worauf er nur lächelte und sie leicht schmunzelte.

Sakura drückte ihre frisch gefaltete Wäsche in den Schrank, um für etwas Ordnung in ihrer Wohnung zu schaffen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich in den paar Tagen in denen sie nicht da war, eine dicke Staubschicht angesammelt hat. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihre Balkontür offen stehen. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur wahrgenommenen Präsenz und erblickte Kakashi auf der anderen Seite ihrer Wohnung "Macht das Spaß?" fragte sie mit einer Braue in der Luft. "Ja, schon." antwortete er kalt. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und fasste ihre Schultern "Naruto ist zurück."  
"Ich weiß. Ich habe ihn bereits getroffen." lächelte sie sanft. Kakashi bemühte sich nicht seine Maske runterzuziehen, um ihr sanftes Lächeln mit seinen Lippen zu streichen, doch Sakura drehte ihr Gesicht weg "Du kommst nach Tagen wieder und statt mich zu sehen, triffst du deine Freunde?" fragte er bohrend. Sakura sah ihn ohne Ausdruck an "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich über diese Tage keinen einzigen Anruf oder Nachricht bekommen." Kakashi ignorierte Ihre Bemerkung und bohrte weiter "Hast du es ihm gesagt?"  
"Was?"  
"Das mit uns."  
"Was ist denn mit uns?" Sakura fing an ihm eine Frage nach der anderen vorzuwerfen. Kakashi verstand ihre Fragen und verfiel in plötzliche Panik. "Eh." er zog an seinem Oberteil, um für etwas Luft zu sorgen "Ehm, also..." sprach er weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sein hilfloses Stottern beobachten konnte, schüttelte Sakura den Kopf "Ist ok. Komm her." und zog am Kragen seiner Weste, um seine Lippen leichter erreichen zu können. Kakashi war dabei ihr Stück für Stück entgegen zu kommen, als beide eine brechende Stimme hörten "Sa- Sa- Sakura-chan?" Narutos Stimme quiekte laut, während er im Türrahmen ihres Balkons stand. Sein Zeigefinger stieg langsam in die Höhe und zeigte auf Sakura und Kakashi, die immer noch Körper and Körper standen. Sakura betrachtete Naruto in gleichem Schock, doch bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet, schloss sie ihr Mund und trat mit geschlossenen Augen zurück "Nein Kakashi, ich kann dir nicht zeigen wie man einen Menschen wiederbelebt. Da solltest am besten einen Kurs im Krankenhaus besuchen." sie sprach laut und mit fester Stimme, bevor sie sich mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln zu Naruto drehte. Naruto trat in ihre Wohnung und ließ seinen Finger zwischen seinem alten Sensei und seiner besten Freundin hin und her schwingen "Nein. Nein. Was ist hier los?" fragte er mit Kopfschütteln.

Plötzlich hörte man Kakashis Fußschritte durch den Raum klingen. Er ging an Naruto vorbei und drückte die Balkontür zu. Er drehte sich zu Naruto um und als der seinen Sensei betrachtete, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Furcht "Naruto, behalte das für dich, oder..." und er sprach nicht weiter. Naruto sah ihn für einen Moment an, bevor er sich umdrehte um wegzurennen. Kakashi schmieß sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn im Würgegriff zu halten. Sakura beobachtete das Geschehen und neigte anschließend ihren Kopf "Jungs, Jungs. Das ist genug." sie rollte ihre Augen und griff in ihre Taille.

Naruto saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und ließ seine Augen zwischen dem silberhaarigen und der rosahaarigen hin und her schweifen. "Was seid ihr? Seid ihr zusammen?" Bevor Kakashi etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Sakura das Wort "Kakashi und ich treffen uns seit einiger Zeit. Nachdem ich hier eingezogen bin haben wir etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht und dann... Naja. Du weißt schon." Naruto runzelte leicht die Stirn "Was? Also seid ihr zusammen?"  
Beide hörten seine Frage und schwiegen in die Luft. Naruto schlug seine Hände auf die Knie und schüttelte den Kopf "Was ist mit Sasuke?"  
"Wer?" es schoß aus Sakura mit einem lauten Lachen. Als sie Naruto ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, versuchte sie das Gelächter runterzuschrauben "Naruto, sieh mal. Sasuke hat mir nie einen Grund gegeben auf irgendeine Art oder Weise auf ihn zu warten. Darüber hinaus hat er mehrmals versucht mich zu töten." sie zuckte mit den Schultern "Er ist im Gefängnis und ich lebe einfach mein Leben. Und in letzter Zeit..." sie hört auf zu reden.

"Was?" Naruto forderte sie auf weiter zu reden. Sakura sah aus dem Fenster und errötete sichtbar "In letzter Zeit habe ich keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet. Ich habe an schöneres zu denken." schmunzelte sie leicht. Kakashi drehte sein Gesicht zu Sakura und konnte das Lächeln unter seiner Maske nicht mehr verstecken. Naruto betrachtete das Bilder beider, die auf den Bett vor ihm saßen. Er sah ein Mädchen, dass errötet ihre Gefühle gestand, während der Mann, den sie mochte, voller Glücks in ihre Richtung sah. Sein Blick sank auf den Boden, bevor er tief einatmete und nickte "Okay." Seine laute Stimme zog beide Blicke auf sich "Na gut. Wenn ihr glücklich seid, dann bin ich es auch." er nickte ein letztes Mal und stand auf, um zur Tür zu laufen "Aber..." er legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf "Ihr werdet euch nicht mehr heimlich treffen. Und-"  
"Und?" fragte Sakura.  
"Und ihr werdet klären was das zwischen euch ist. Denn eine lockere Beziehung mit meiner besten Freundin-" Naruto streckte seinen Zeigefinger gefährlich in Kakashis Richtung aus "das akzeptiere ich nicht." Der ehemalige Sensei und Schüler boten sich ein brennendes Augenrennen, als Kakashi einverstanden nickte. Naruto öffnete die Tür und schwang seinen Kopf "Und jetzt raus hier. Ich will Zeit mit Sakura verbringen." befahl der Blonde. Ein langsam wachsendes Lächeln tauchte auf Sakuras Lippen auf. Sie wusste, dass er sich immer um sie bemüht hatte. Aber wieder einmal bewies ihr Naruto, was für ein guter Freund er war.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ich habe einige Geschichten aus dem selben Genre und auch dem selben ship couple gelesen und ich muss sagen, I'm fucking shook._ **   
**_Ich bin nicht die beste Autorin und es gibt hunderte von Leuten, die besser sind. Aber ich habe wirklich Stories gelesen, die absoluter Müll waren und tausende von likes und Kommentaren bekommen haben. Das ist wohl einer der Gründe, warum ich keine Lust mehr auf diese Story habe. Ich weiß noch nicht wie weit ich es schreibe oder ob ich sie auf hiatus setzten werde. Jedenfalls danke ich allen, die die Story so weit gelesen haben._ **   
**_Viel Spaß noch._ **

**_PS: Tut mir leid es zu sagen und ich meine es nicht böse aber jedesmal wenn jemand kommentiert "schreib weiter", also bitte...Ich bin keine Maschine. Danke, dass ihr meinem rant zugehört habt und bleibt gesund._ **

Sakura ging ihrer Haustür, um ihren Tag nach der Arbeit zu beenden, als Kakashi davor auf sie wartete. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und sah sie mit weiten Augen an, als sie auf ihn zu kam "Sakura-chan."  
"Hey." sie schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf und trat hinein "Komm." sie legte ihre Tasche ab und legte sich sofort auf ihr Bett.  
"Wie war die Arbeit?"  
"Anstrengend."  
"Und Abendessen?"  
Sakura rollte auf ihr Bauch und schloss die Augen "Ich habe keine Lust was zu machen. Ich will nur schlafen."  
"Siehst du, deswegen bist du so abgemagert. Du isst nie etwas." Sakura hatte ihre Gesicht zur Bettwand gedreht und schenkte seinem Tadel keine Worte mehr. Kakashi war für eine Weile still, so dass Sakura sich wieder zur Tür drehte, doch Kakashi war nicht mehr da. Sie seufzte und schloss ihre Augen wieder, doch plötzlich hörte sie seine Stimme "Steh auf." befahl er.

Sie öffnete die Augen und betrachtete ein Haufen von rotem Stoff in Kakashis Hand "Was- was ist das?" fragte sie mit Falten auf der Stirn. Sie stütze ihren Oberkörper mit ihre Händen auf um sich aufzusetzen. Kakashi drückte ihr das rote Kleid in die Hand "Das Kleid, das du auf unserer Mission gekauft hattest."  
"Wieso hast du das? Ich dachte ich hatte es weggeschmissen."  
Er drehte sich um und schloss die Tür "Das hattest du auch, aber ich hatte es für einen besonderen Anlass aufgehoben."  
Sakura betrachtete seinen Rücken während ihre Falten sich ausbügelten "Oh." flüsterte sie. Als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah, fragte sie laut "Und was machst du da?"  
"Du sollst es anziehen." sagte er mit den Augen auf die Tür gerichtet.  
"Mit dir, hier?"  
"Ja. Ich gucke doch nicht." entwarnte er. Sie sah von seinen Füßen aufwärts und betrachtete sein neues Outfit. Für sie war es interessant ihn in anderer Kleidung, als seiner Trainingskleidung zu sehen.

Er trug schwarze Boots, eine schwarze Hose und ein lockeres schwarzes T-Shirt. Sie kicherte leicht auf, weil sie dachte, dass Kakashi überhaupt keine Ahnung von Kleidung haben musste. Aber trotzdem empfand sie seine Rückenstatur als gut aussehend. Sie stieg in das rote Kleid und ging auf Kakashi zu, um ihm anschließend auf die Schulter zu tippen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Sakura sich umdrehte, um ihn mit ihrem nackten Rücken zu helfen "Könntest du?" Für eine Weile starrte er auf ihre entblößt Haut, bevor er sich zusammenriss und den Reißverschluss hochzog. Er bückte sich runter zu ihrer Schulter und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Hals. Der Druck seiner Lippen durch die Maske, ließ Sakura aufkichern. Sie drehte sich zu ihm zurück und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper "Danke." flüsterte sie.  
"Wofür?"  
"Für das Kleid. Und dafür, dass du mir mein Abendessen kaufst." sagte sie ohne Scham, um sich eine freie Mahlzeit zu sichern. Kakashis Mund fiel offen und er blinzelte mehrmals die Augen, bevor er auflachte, seinen Kopf neigte und leicht nickte "Ja. Das solls wohl werden, denke ich..."

Beide saßen in der Ecke des Rindfleischrestaurants und aßen gemütlich beisammen. Sakura nahm ein paar Bisse und dachte sie würde nicht mehr schaffen. Aber als sie sah mit was für einem Appetit Kakashi aß, motivierte es sie mit umso mehr Hunger.  
"Und was hast du dann gemacht?" fragte Kakashi Sakura, nachdem sie eine Kindheitsgeschichte darüber erzählte, wie sie einen verletzen Hund außerhalb Konohas fand.  
Sakura sah ihn an und seufzte "Ich habe etwas getan, das du dir nie denken würdest."  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe den Hund in den Fluss geworfen." sagte sie mit ihren Augen auf den Grill.  
"Sakura..."  
"Und dann bin ich selber reingesprungen." fing sie an zu lachen "Und der Hund und ich sind beinahe zusammen ertrunken, aber Papa hat uns gerettet." lachte sie. Kakashi seufzte in einem leichten Lacher "Unglaublich." sagte er mit Kopfschütteln. Sakura zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nickte "Ja, ich weiß."  
"Und warum?" fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Was?"  
"Wieso hast du so reagiert?"  
Sakura sah zur Seite und atmete tief ein, um über seine Frage nachzudenken "Weil es erst so sinnlos erschien." erzählte sie "Aber dann hatte ich Hoffnung, für einen kurzen Moment." schmunzelte sie.

Kakashi leckte sich über die Lippen und zog seine Maske über sein Lächeln über die amüsante Geschichte. Er sah rüber zu Sakura, die in ihrem roten Kleid und den hochgesteckten Haaren, ihm gegenüber saß. Er streckte seine Hand über den Tisch aus, um nach ihrer zu greifen und seine Finger in ihre zu verwickeln. Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und küsste ihren Handrücken "Danke, dass du mit mir essen warst." sagte er und zauberte ihre ein immer größer werdendes Lächeln ins Gesicht. "Sollen wir?" und sie nickte. Er ließ von ihrer Hand los und beide kamen aus der abgeschirmt Ecke hervor, um durch den Lärm und Trubel zu laufen.

Plötzlich riefen verschiedene Stimmen beide Namen "Kakashi? Sakura?" Beide drehten sich zu einem langen Tisch um, an dem ein Kaufen von bekannten Gesichtern saß. Beinahe alle Teams mit Mighty Guy und Iruka Sensei "Hey ihr beiden!" rief Mighty Guy und zeigte beide mit seiner Hand herbei "Was macht ihr hier?" fragte er in seiner lauten Stimme. Naruto klopfte auf den Platz neben sich "Komm Sakura-chan!" sie lächelte verlegen und lief rüber zu dem freien Platz, den Naruto ihr anbot. Sakura bemerke Hinatas verzweifelten Blick von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Sie seufzte und nahm neben ihrem blondhaarigen Freund Platz. "Komm Kakashi-San." befahl Mighty Guy ihm beinahe "Wir trinken alle einen." Nachdem alle ein Glas Bier hatten, drehte Mighty Guy sich wieder zu seinem Kindheitsfreund "Und was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte er und alle starrten Kakashi erwarten an. Ino hob ihre Hand und sprach für beide "Ich habe sie gerufen. Zum Glück konnte ich sie noch erreichen."  
"Oh." nickte Mighty Guy. Kiba zeigte auf die Seite von der sie kamen "Aber ihr seid von hinten gekommen." bemerkte er mit seinen Schneidezähnen. Sakura nickte und nahm einen riesen Schluck "Es gibt einen Hintereingang." log sie dreist und spülte mit dem Alkohol alles runter.

Die Runde unterhielt sich und die meisten waren bereits bei ihrem zweiten Glas Bier, als Naruto sich zu Sakura drehte und ihr etwas in Ohr flüsterte "Ihr hattet ein Date, oder?" fragte Naruto neugierig. Sakura nickte verlegen, worauf Naruto plötzlich sein Glas Bier auf den Tisch schlug und "Ich wusste es." schrie. Hinata beobachtete beide und sah mit traurigen Augen weg. Sakura rollte die Augen und seufzte. Sie spürte das Glas Bier bereits in ihrem Kopf aufgehen. Sie streckte ihren Zeigefinger in Hinatas Richtung aus und rief laut "Hinata, lass uns Plätze tauschen, ich will neben..." sie schwank ihren Arm nach links und sah Iruka Sensei, worauf sie den Kopf schüttelte. Nachdem sie ihren Kopf zu Hinatas rechten schwank und Shikamaru erblickte, nickte sie "Neben Shikamaru sitzen." verkündete sie laut. Hinata zögerte einen Moment, doch als Sakura auf den Tisch schlug, stand sie sofort auf.

Shikamaru sah verzweifelt in die Runde und schüttelte den Kopf "Bitte sagt Temari nichts." Rock Lee hob sein Glas an nickte im Einverständnis "Natürlich mein Freund, sonst wärst du tot." sprach er ohne einen Zweifel. Sakura setzte sich auf den Platz zwischen den beiden Männern und rollte die Augen "Klappe Shikamaru. Es geht darum Hinata etwas anzuspornen." sie zeigte mit ihren Brauen und Richtung von Naruto und Hinata die ein verlegenes Gespräch mit Naruto führte.

Sakura lächelte in die Richtung der beiden, die dabei waren sich zu verlieben. Sie trank ihr Glas leer und spürte das volle Ausmaß in jeder Ecke ihres Körpers "So süß." flüsterte sie und schlug ihre Hand, geformt zu einer Faust, plötzlich in die Luft "Los Hinata-chan!" Worauf Hinata mit großen Augen und beschämt in Sakuras Richtung sah. Sakura griff nach einem zweiten Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck davon. Kakashi sah mit kalter Miene in ihre Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sakura-chan. Du bist wirklich sehr hübsch." lachte Iruka verlegen während er in einer leisen Stimme sprach "Rot steht dir sehr sehr gut."  
Sakura sah ihn erst neutral an, als sie ihr Kinn in ihrer Hand stütze und ihn angrinste "Danke." Bei ihrem süßen Anblick wurden Irukas Augen immer größer. 

Als er einen scharfen Blick von Kakashi bekam, sah Iruka seinen Kollegen verwirrt an. Es herrschte ein Durcheinander in der Gruppe und viele wussten nicht mit wem sie sich eigentlich unterhielten. Die rosahaarige trank ihr zweites Glas bis zur Hälfte und fing an ihren Kopf verschlafen im Kreis zu bewegen. Sie lehnte sich an Shikamarus Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Shikamaru sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an seine Schulter und blinzelte mit glühend roten Wangen. Kiba arbeitete wie ein Computer und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um ein Foto von den beiden zu machen "Ab jetzt wirst du immer auf mich hören." sprach er in einem neutralen Ton, doch seine Bosheit wurde von seinem fiesen Grinsen unterstützt. Shikamaru fing beinahe an zu weinen und manche fragten sich, ob es der Alkohol war oder die Angst vor Temari.

Kakashi stand hinter Sakura und legte seine Hand schlagartig auf ihre Schulter "Wir gehen. Das ist genug." sagte er in einem kalten Ton. Alle starrten Kakashi an, worauf Naruto nur nickte "Sakura hat wirklich genug. Sie ist ja beinahe schlimmer als ich." sagte er, während er betrunken auf einem Stück Serviette kaute. Hinata streckte ihre Finger zögernd aus "Naruto-kun." flüsterte sie. Kakashi runzelte dir Stirn im Richtung seines alten Schülers, bevor er nach Sakura griff und sie über seine Schulter warf "Wir wohnen im gleichen Haus. Ich bringe sie nur sicher nach Hause.", worauf Mighty Guy nur heftig nickte. Iruka sah, wie Kakashi Sakura packte und mit ihr über seiner Schulter aus dem Restaurant lief. Er sah zurück auf den Tisch und seufzte lang.

Er trat mit ihr aus dem Lokal und lief über die belebte Straße, die bei Nacht alle Bars und Lokale öffnete. Plötzlich spürte er einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern und wie Sakura anfing ihre Beine zu winden "So ein süßer Po." sprach sie gegen seinen Rücken. Sie schlug immer weiter gegen ihn, als Kakashi anfing sich nach den Blicken der Menschen zu räuspern. Er setzte sie ab und kniete nieder "Komm, ich trage dich." und sie kletterte wie auf Befehl auf seinen Rücken. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und atmete gegen seinen Nacken aus "Kakashi." sprach sie mehrmals hintereinander. Er summte wie auf Befehl und lief mit seinen Armen um ihre Beine in Richtung nach Hause "Heute schläfst du aber bei mir, richtig?" fragte sie neugierig. Kakashi blieb kurz stehen und sah auf den Boden. Er atmete tief ein und aus und lief weiter "Lass uns erstmal nach Hause gehen."

Kakashi lief die Treppen hoch und blieb im Flur stehen. Er spürte, wie Sakura von seinem Rücken auf ihre zwei Füße runterkletterte. Sie ergriff seine Hand und lief zu ihrer Wohnungstür und zog ihn hinter sich hinein "Komm, bitte." sie blieb stehen und sah zu ihm auf. Kakashi lächelte und lief anschließend hinter ihr her. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah, wie Sakura ins Bad lief. Er hörte wie sie die Dusche anmachte und bei dem Gedanken an eine nackte Sakura schloss er die Augen und ließ sich schmerzvoll aufs Bett fallen. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Sakura die Tür vom Bad und stand im Bademantel im Türrahmen "Du bist dran." sie ließ ihn mit ihrem Finger herbeikommen. Er zog in Ruhe seine schwarzen Boots aus und stellte sie an die Tür, bevor er ins Bad lief. Sakura zeigte auf eine blaue Zahnbürste "Das ist deine." und dann auf ein Handtuch "Und das ist für die Dusche." sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Kakashi drehte sich zurück zu Sakura und sah wie sie nach ihrer rosa Zahnbürste griff "Und du bleibst hier?" fragte er, während er die Maske und seine Kleidung auszog.  
"Ja." antwortete sie ihm zögernd "Ich muss Zähne putzen." Er nickte so, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern und drehte sich wieder zur Dusche. Sakura betrachtete im Spiegel, wie er ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen ablegte und als ihre Augen einen kleinen Anblick seines durchtrainierten Gesaäß bekam, merkte sie, dass es ihn wirklich nicht kümmerte. Sie sah verlegen ins Waschbecken und versuchte nichts komisches zu denken.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als die Silhouette seines Körpers durch den Duschvorhang zu beobachten. Ihre Zahnbürste hing in ihrem Mund, während sie sich fragte, wie es wohl hinter dem Vorhang aussah. Als das Wasser plötzlich stoppte und eine Hand hervorguckte, um nach dem Handtuch zu greifen, griff Sakura sofort zurück nach ihrer Zahnbürste. Kakashi kletterte mit dem Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt aus der Dusche und stellte sich hinter Sakura.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren, um nach seiner neuen Bürste zu greifen. Sie beobachtete, wie er mit seinen Fingern noch einmal gekonnt seine gesamten Haare nach hinten strich. Sie war erstaunt, wie gut ihm dieser Look stand. Als sie ihre Augen zurück zu ihrem Spiegelbild führte, fragte sie sich was er bloß an ihr mochte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen war sie schmal gebaut und nicht voluminös. Aber bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Haut schön war und ihre Haarfarbe von Natur aus so sanft in den Augen lag, fing sie an sich selber anzulächeln. 

Doch plötzlich spürte sie wie seine Hand eine Seite ihres Bademantels öffnete und ihn von ihrer Schulter runter strich. Sie griff noch rechtzeitig in die Mitte, um peinliche Unfälle zu vermeiden. "Was machst du da?" fragte sie verwirrt. Er spuckte den Schaum aus und wusch seine Zahnbürste, wie auch seinen Mund mit dem Glas Wasser das sie ihm hingestellt hatte. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit beiden Armen zu ihrer rechten und linken nach vorne und stütze sein Kinn auf ihrer nackten Schulter ab "Dieser Teil von dir..." er ließ seinen Finger über ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein gleiten "ist so schön." ergänzte er anschließend. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Finger sich über ihren Knochen bewegten und als sie ihr Gesicht zurück zum Spiegel drehte, sah sie, wie er sanft mit Augen und Mund lächelte. Sakura fing plötzlich an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Nachdem beide fertig waren, lief Kakashi zur Haustür und öffnete sie "Wohin gehst du?" fragte Sakura neugierig.  
"Ich muss doch etwas anziehen... Oder?" Sakura verstand "Ah." und sah mit harten Nicken auf den Boden "Aber warte, das hier ist für dich." Sie lief zum Schrank und kramte etwas in einer Schleife gewickeltes heraus "Hier! Los, Los und komm schnell wieder. Meine Lieblingsserie fängt bald an."  
"Ok, okay." sagte Kakashi, während sie ihn aus der Tür schob.

Sakura switchte zwischen den Kanälen, als sie hörte wie ihre Tür quietschte. Sie erblickte Kakashis Nase zwischen dem Türspalt schnauben "Na komm schon!" befahl sie ihm. Und als sich die Tür öffnete und mit Kakashi im Raum wieder schloss, betrachtete sie einen Mann mit nassen nach hinten gekämmten Haaren und einem gräulichen Pyjama mit einer Menge von süßen Faultieren darauf. Sakura faltete ihre Hände ineinander und sprang in die Luft "Kawaii!" rief sie laut, unsicher ob es der Alkohol oder sie selbst war. Sie klatschte wiederholt in die Hände und lächelte breit.

Kakashi lief mit hängenden Schultern zum Bett "Gab es nichts cooleres?"  
"Wieso? Ich finde er steht dir gut und außerdem..."  
Kakashi setzte sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich an die Wand, als Sakura ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte "Außerdem?" fragte er. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zum flackernden Bildschirm "Ist das etwas das nur ich sehen kann. Weil nur du und ich zusammen schlafen, richtig? Also trag ihn nur wenn du bei mir bist." sagte sie mit ihren Augen auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Kakashi sah auf den Büschel rosa Haare, während ein stummes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auftauchte. Nach einer Sekunde Stille, übertönte seine Stimme den Raum" Ja, solche Sachen macht man mit seiner Freundin oder?" fragte er rhetorisch. Sakura nahm einen tiefen Luftzug und stockte mit dem Atem. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite, so dass Kakashi ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie fühlte ein stehendes Kribbeln in ihrer Brust und schloss die Augen, als ob es schmerzte. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sein rechter Arm unter ihren Nacken und sein linker Arm nach ihrer Hüfte griff, um sie in seinen Armen, auf ihren Rücken zu drehen. Er umschlang sie enger um sie näher an sich zu drücken, so dass all ihre Haare nach hinten fielen. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er nochmal fragte "Richtig?"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hallo an alle, danke für die 2 Leute, die mir zugestimmt haben (traurig wie wenige mir zustimmen). Das hat mich wirklich geärgert, also musste ich es gestern loswerden. Es geht nicht nur um meine Geschichte, denn wer denkt, dass meine Story Müll ist sollte natürlich nicht liken oder kommentieren. Ich bitte einfach die Leute für Geschichten, die sie wirklich legit gut finden, zu kommentieren und zu liken. Das ist nämlich so eine große Motivation für den Autor. Wir brauchen nämlich mehr gute Stories und nicht diesen ganzen Müll 😭 Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil und bis bald.** _

_**Ps:** _ _**Wie** _ _**gesagt, hoffe niemand hat mir das böse genommen, aber man kann viel motivierendere Sachen sagen.** _

_Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sein rechter Arm unter ihren Nacken und sein linker Arm nach ihrer Hüfte griff, um sie in seinen Armen, auf ihren Rücken zu drehen. Er umschlang sie enger um sie näher an sich zu drücken, so dass all ihre Haare nach hinten fielen. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er nochmal fragte "Richtig?"_

Sakura hob ihre Brauen an, bevor sie langsam lächelte und nickte "Richtig." Ohne es sich selbst bewusst zu sein, wickelte sie ihre Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, um seine Lippen auf ihre eigenen zu drücken.

Kakashi umschlang sie noch fester, um ihr dabei zu helfen, wobei er beholfen seinen Mund öffnete, um Sakura zu schmecken. Nach einem langen Zusammenspiel der Lippen, lösten beide sich beinahe atemlos voneinander. Die Röte in ihren Wangen wurde durch das wechselnde Licht des Fernsehers sichtbar, so dass Kakashi nicht anders konnte, als zu versuchen es weiter anzutreiben. Er zog Sakura noch höher an sich, so dass sie nun auf seinem Schoß saß. Sakura dachte sie wäre alleine in ihrer Unbeholfenheit, doch als sie Kakashis zitternden Atem hörte, wusste sie, dass er genauso aufgeregt war wie sie. Sie breitete ihre Handflächen aus und drückte sie gegen seine Brust, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.

Nach einem weiterem, langem und intensivem Kuss drückte Sakura sich von ihm weg und atmete einmal tief aus. Sie sah auf sein Gesicht herab und wusste, dass Kakashi sich zurück hielt. Sie führte ihre Hand zu den Knöpfen ihres Schlafanzuges und öffnete den ersten Knopf, als Kakashi ihre Hand ergriff. Das war sein okay, als drehte er sich und sie, so dass Sakura auf ihrem Rücken landete. Er sah auf den Rest der Knöpfe herab, als eine seiner Haarsträhnen in sein Gesicht fiel. Sakura strich mit ihrer Hand durch das silberne Haar, um sie für ihn wegzustreichen. Er blickte zurück in ihr Gesicht und drückte seinen Mund wieder auf ihren und seine Hand führte ihre Arbeit von eben fort. Das Geräusch eines öffnenden Knopfes nach dem anderen, erhitzte Sakuras Körper im Wissen, dass sie gleich nackt sein würde.

Plötzlich löste Kakashi sich von ihr und streckte seinen Arm über ihren Kopf aus. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher aus und legte diese auf den Boden neben das Bett, bevor er seine Beine ausbreitete und sich über Sakura aufrichtete. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und beobachtete, wie er ihr Geschenk öffnete und von seinem Oberkörper strich. Ohne es zu realisieren, ließ Sakura ihre Bluse los, um ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen, so dass sie entblößt und mit rosa Wangen unter ihm lag. Sein Mund fiel offen und das Herz in seiner Brust fing an heftig zu schlagen. Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr runter und drückte seinen Mund mit Stirnrunzeln auf Sakuras weiche Lippen. Er öffnete den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse, zog sie heftig von einem nach dem anderen ihrer Arme ab und hob ihren Oberkörper an, um sie endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Mit Instinkt getrieben, führte er seine Hand unter den Bund ihrer Hose und fühlte über ihre weiche Haut. Als sie unter ihm einen leisen Seufzer, der beinahe einem Stöhnen nahe war, raus ließ öffnete Kakashi die Augen und sah zögernd auf sie herab. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, flüsterte Sakura "Mach bitte weiter.", so dass er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel führte und über ihre Wölbung streichelte. "Ich sollte nicht so wild sein, tut mir leid.", worauf Sakura den Kopf schüttelte und leicht lächelte.

Für einen Moment verdeckte sie ihren Mund mit einer geballten Faust, bevor sie nach langem Nachdenken versuchte ihre Hose von ihrem Körper zu streichen. Kakashi öffnete seine Augen weit und hob die Augenbrauen an "Sakura-chan!" und plötzlich umarmte er sie fest und rollte sich hin und her "Du bist so süß." rief er laut.

Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und griff nach der Decke "Warte.", um sie schützend über sich und Sakura zu ziehen "Besser?" fragte er, worauf sie berührt über seine Geste nickte. Er verstand, dass sie sich entblößt fühlte und dass es das erste Mal für sie war. Seine Hände ruhten zu der rechten und linken ihres Gesichts, während er mehrere kleine Küsse auf ihren Mund drückte. Er führte seine Hand noch einmal zwischen ihre Beine, um diesmal mit seinem Finger zu fühlen was vor sich ging. Als er ihre zwischen ihre Lippen spürte, atmete er tief aus "Du-" er schloss die Augen und leckte über seinen Mund "du bist so feucht Sakura."

Sie zog ohne Worte an seinem Hosenbund, um seine Hose von seinem Körper zu streichen. Der Befehl ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und er strich seine Hose mit beiden Beinen von sich. Woraufhin er genau das gleiche mit Sakura tat. Er drückte die Kleidungsstücke mit seiner Hand aus dem Bett hervor, so dass sie auf den Boden fielen.

Er schwebte über ihr, als würde er Liegestütze machen, nur das er sie nicht berührte, als habe er Angst ihr zu Nahe zu kommen. Doch zu seiner Sorge räumte Sakura diesen Zweifel beiseite und umwickelt seinen Nacken mit ihrem Arm, um seinen nackten Körper auf ihren zu drücken.  
Als sie seine Härte gegen ihren Bauch stechen spürte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihre Hand zu seinem Glied zu führen und ihn mit ihren kleinen Fingern langsam zu umwickeln. Er war heiß und wurde in ihrer Hand noch größer, wodurch Sakura überrascht in seine Augen sah.

Kakashi leckte sich die Lippen "Sakura." und atmete tief aus. Sie fing an ihre Hand langsam zu bewegen, so dass Kakashi seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ "Sakura, warte." Der interessante Anblick von Kakashis schmerzendem Gesicht trieb Sakura umso mehr an. Sie hielt die Hitze nicht mehr aus und schob die Decke einen Stück von sich und Kakashi runter. Sie ließ von seinem groß gewachsenem und heißem Teil los, um ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu wickeln "Kakashi ich weiß ni-"  
"Ja, ich weiß." entgegnete er ihr schnell und legte sich wieder auf sie. Er wusste, dass sie einfach keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollte. Also wollte er wieder die Führung übernehmen.

Er umarmte sie fest und fing an seine Hüften zu bewegen. Ohne ihrem eigentlichen Eingang zu nahe zu kommen, rieb er zwischen ihre Schenkel, worauf Sakura anfing einen leisen Seufzer raus zu lassen. Sie atmete tief ein und atmete gegen sein Ohr aus "Bitte." bat sie ihn. Er löste sich leicht von ihr, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, während er nach seinem Leib griff und ihn zwischen ihre schützenden und weiche Lippen führte, um ihn gegen sie zu reiben. Gleichzeitig strich seine andere Hand über ihren Busen, um sie sanft zu stimulieren. Er küsste ihren Nacken, während ihre Hände durch seine Hinterhaare wuschen.

Immer wieder auf und ab, zwischen ihrer rosigen Liebesknospe und ihrem feuchten Eingang, wurde Sakuras Kopf immer benebelter. Sie versuchte nicht zurück zu halten, sondern ließ ihren Seufzern freien Lauf. Als er bemerkte, wie Sakura anfing ihre Hüften zu bewegen und gegen ihn zu drücken, lächelte er hämisch "Nicht so schnell."  
"Bitte." flehte sie beinahe. Er strich über ihre Haare und küsste mehrere Stellen in ihrem Gesicht. Und sah abrupt in die Luft "Ah, aber wir brauchen ei-"  
"In der Schreibtischschublade." informierte sie ihn. Er neigte den Kopf, um sie schief anzusehen. Woraufhin Sakura anfing zu grinsen "Ich arbeite im Krankenhaus. Ich habe allerlei Dinge hier." Kakashi schmatze die Lippen und sah in die Luft "Na gut."

Er kam aus der Decke hervor und lief rüber zum Schreibtisch und kramte eine kleine und quadratische Plastikpackung heraus. Sakura sah nur seine Rückenansicht und hörte wie er die Verpackung aufriss. Als er sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder umdrehte, sah sie an die Decke und verdeckte ihre Augen mit ihren Fingern, wie ein unbeholfenes Kind. Sie hörte das Rascheln der Decke und wie er sich wieder auf sie legte "Sakura, du tust so als würde ich dich aufessen." Sie guckte durch ihre Finger hervor und als sie seine Augen erblickte fühlte sie sich wieder sicher. Er lächelte "Naja, so ähnlich, aber nicht ganz." sagte er und brachte Sakura zum Lachen.

Er küsste sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während seine Hand nach unten wanderte und ihr Bein streichelte. Er umschlang es langsam mit seinen langen Fingern und zog es Stück für Stück zur Seite, auch Sakuras Brauen wanderten im gleichen Maße Stück für Stück in die Höhe. Sie spürte, wie er langsam gegen sie drückte und beruhigte sie "Ich mache langsam. Sobald es weh tut höre ich auf." Sie nickte und spürte, wie er langsam, millimeterweise in sie eindrang. Mit jedem Centimeter, vergrub sie ihre Nägel tiefer in seine Haut, da ein brennender Schmerz in ihr aufkam. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe." Ich höre auf. " stoppte Kakashi. Sakura schüttelte vehement den Kopf "Mach weiter. Darüber habe ich gelesen. Schmerz kann vollkommen normal sein und eintreten." Kakashi blinkte sie mehrmals an "Du weißt wie man für Stimmung sorgt." und brachte sie ein weiteres Mal zum Lachen.

Er drückte seine Hüfte weiter nach vorn und sobald Sakura das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog, drückte er seinen offenen Mund auf ihren, um ihren süßen Geschmack zu erfahren. Und während er seine Hüfte nun frei bewegte und immer wieder in sie hinein stieß, war es so als würden zwei Präsenzen miteinander verschmelzen. Ihre Falten bügelten sich zur glatten Haut aus und stattdessen umschlang sie seinen Körper mit ihren Armen und Beinen, um ihn näher an sich zu drücken.

Als Sakura während dem Küssen anfing Geräusche zu machen, die wie ein Stöhnen klangen, brach er vom Kuss und starrte sie an. Sakura atmete heftig und runzelte die Stirn "Nicht aufhören." sprach sie gequält. Er machte weiter und als sie unter seinen Augen anfing laut zu stöhnen, schien es, als könne er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er atmete heftig und wurde immer schneller in seinen Bewegungen "Sakura." flüsterte er und küsste ihren Nacken. Er stieß immer heftiger, bis sie plötzlich anfing seinen Namen immer und immer wieder zu nennen.

Sie spürte eine anbahnende Hitze in ihrem Leib und als sie dachte es kann nicht mehr heftiger werden, fühlte es sich so an, als habe Kakashi sie über eine Klippe geschubst. Sie flog im freien Fall, in einem Moment verkrampften alle Körperteile und als es vorbei war, war sie so entspannt wie noch nie zuvor. Kakashi sah auf ihr Gesicht, in dem die Augen geschlossen und ihr Mund offen waren. Er betrachtete sie verzaubert, während er sich über die Lippen leckte.

Plötzlich richtete er seinen Körper auf und griff beide Beine und zog sie näher an sich heran, obwohl er sich nie von ihr gelöst hatte. Die Decke fiel von seinen Schultern und er blickte auf Sakuras sanfte Pfirsichhaut herab. Er sah sie mit müden Augen an und ließ eine Hand über ihren Bauch, hoch zwischen ihre Brüste gleiten "Jetzt kommt Nummer zwei." flüsterte er. Sakura, die wie betrunken aussah, rieb ihr Gesicht und sah endlich nach oben. Sie spürte, wie er immer wieder in sie eindrang und wieder immer schneller, immer heftiger wurde.

Sie fing erneut an zu stöhnen und wieder verdeckte sie sich unbeholfen das Gesicht. Er hob seine Hand an und griff nach einem ihrer Handgelenke "Hör auf dir das Gesicht zu verdecken. Ich will dich sehen." sprach er in seiner rauchigen Stimme. Doch Sakura konnte nicht anders. Eine Seite war nun vollkommen frei, da Kakashi ihren Arm gezwungen zur Seite zog, stattdessen drehte sie ihr gerötetes Gesicht zur Seite."Kakashi." sie fing wieder an seinen Namen zu wiederholen.

Er ließ von ihrem Handgelenk los, führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und drückte seinen Daumen auf ihre Lippen, bevor er diesen in ihren feuchten Mund führte. Er spürte, wie ihre Zunge sich um seinen Daumen wand. Bei dem Gefühl atmete er tief aus, so dass sein Mund offen fiel. Er beobachtete, wie es ihr zu gefallen schien und als er seinen Daumen heraus zog und zwischen ihre anderen Lippen führte, sah sie kurz an sich herunter.

Als sie den Druck gegen ihren Liebesknospen spürte, fiel ihr Kopf wieder zurück ins Kissen. Und als er anfing seinen Daumen im Kreis zu bewegen, griff Sakura in ihre Haare und stöhnte "Kakashi." Er ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und wurde mit Hand und Hüfte schneller. Als Sakura anfing ihr Gesicht zum zweiten Mal verzweifelt zu verzerren, ließ er von ihr los und beugte sich runter, um sie zu küssen und immer schneller in sie einzudringen. Er spürte wie sich die Hitze durch seinen Körper ausbreitete und ihm in die Hüfte stieß.

Er küsste ihre Lippen atemlos und ließ durch seine Nase einen Atemstoß aus. Er wurde langsamer, löste sich von ihrem Mund und keuchte lang und laut aus. Er sackte leicht über sie zusammen, so dass sein Gesicht auf Sakuras Schulter lag. Sakura umwickelte seinen Kopf mit ihrem Arm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare. Kakashi starrte eine Weile an die Wand, bevor er sein Gesicht anhob, um etwas zu sagen, doch er sah eine schlafende Sakura, Wessen Atmen gegen seine Haare streifte. Er lächelte leicht und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Schulter.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Scheiße seid ihr süß :') ihr habt meine Laune mega angehoben. Lasst uns die guten Stories pushen! (Ja ich bin auch eine Leserin ;)) immer wenn ihr Kommentare zu bestimmten Kapiteln da lasst , lese ich die Stellen nochmal nach und entdecke massig Fehler, die einem selbst ja nie auffallen. Korrigiert mich ruhig wenn ich Fehler seht. Ansonsten viel Spaß!** _

Sakura holte tief Luft und atmete im gleichen Strom wieder aus. Sie nahm sich Zeit ihre Augen zu öffnen und zu realisieren wo sie gewesen war. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite und spürte, wie ein muskulöser Arm um ihre Brust gewickelt war. Sie streichelte den Arm auf und ab, bevor Kakashi sich kurzerhand von ihr löste und sich verschlafen auf den Rücken drehte. Sakura beobachtete ihn einige Minuten beim Schlafen, bevor sie die Chance nutzte und die Decke leicht anhob, um einen Anblick auf die zwei nackten Körper zu erhaschen. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und ließ ihre Augen hoch und runter schweifen, bevor ein schmunzelndes Lächeln auf ihrem Mund erschien.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen und lauter Stimme. Sakura ließ erschrocken die Decke fallen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihm klar antworten konnte "Ja." Plötzlich zog sie die Decke von seinem Körper, so dass das Tageslicht jede Ecke seines durchtrainierten Körpers zeigte. Kakashi drehte sein Kopf zu Sakura und seufzte, bevor er endlich die Augen öffnete "Gut, es gehört nämlich dir." sagte er in einem neutralen Ton.

Plötzlich griff er nach der Decke, bei dem Versuch sie zu entblößen "Dann zeig mal was du hast.", doch Sakura war schneller. "Was? Nein." kreischte sie und stand mit der Oberdecke vor ihrem Körper inmitten des Raumes. Sie wickelte die Decke um ihren nackten Körper und lief zum Bad "Komm schon." bat er dringend. Sie sah ihn kurz an und drehte ihr Gesicht beleidigt weg "Niemals." bevor sie im Bad verschwand. Kakashi, der seinen Körper auf seinen Ellbogen stütze, fing an zu schmunzeln, nachdem Sakura ins Bad lief "Süß." sprach er zu sich selbst und ließ seinen Kopf wieder ins Kissen fallen.

Sakura spürte, wie das heiße Wasser auf ihre Haut prasselte und in Form einzelner Tropfen an ihr runter glitt. Sie strich ihre Haare nach hinten und drehte ihren Kopf stirnrunzelnd zur Seite, als sie meinte ein Geräusch zu hören. Als sie ein weiteren, lauteren Lärm aus dem Zimmer hörte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Sie stellte die Dusche ab und griff schnell nach ihrem Handtuch und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer. Als sie Kakashi mit seiner Maske, der Decke vor seinem Körper in die Ecke ihres Bettes zusammengekauert und Tsunade in der Tür stehen sah, verstand sie die Situation auf Anhieb. Tsunades wütendes Gesicht drehte sich zu Sakura "Was zur..." Sakura machte ihre Handtuch vor ihrer Brust fest und lief in die Mitte des Raumes, um sich schützend vor ihren Freund zu stellen "Sensei, warte. Wir-"  
"Wir?" Sie trat ein gefährliches Stück näher und hallte ihre Faust "Was hat dieser Mann dir erzählt?" sie ließ ihre Augen auf Kakashi schweifen "Verdammt, wieso nimmst du dir nicht jemand mit Erfahrung, statt ein unschuldiges junges Mädchen."  
"Sensei-" wollte Sakura nochmal versuchen zu erklären, doch plötzlich unterbrach Kakashi sie.

Er stand mit der Decke um seine Hüften auf und sah Tsunade kalt an "Was soll das heißen? Willst du etwa sagen ich würde Sakura ausnutzen?"  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Es ist doch klar was über dich gesagt wird."  
"Erstens, habe ich keine Kontrolle darüber was für Gerüchte über mich kursieren. Zweitens ist meine letzte Beziehung eine Ewigkeiten her. Drittens ist Sakura mir wichtig, wir haben kein lockeres Ding, sondern-"  
"Sind ein Paar." ergänzte die rosahaarige für ihn.

Tsunades unbemerkte Falten verschwanden langsam, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah mit Zweifeln gefüllt aus "Seit wann läuft das?"  
"So genau kann man das alles nicht sagen." sagte Sakura ratlos in die Luft.  
"Seit unserer gemeinsamen Mission nach Sunagakure." sagte Kakashi fest entschlossen. Sakura drehte ihr Gesicht zu Kakashi "Was?"  
"Ja. Da hat alles angefangen." sagte Kakashi mit seinen Augen auf Tsunade fixiert. Die knirschte ihre Zähne leicht "Das sind ja schon Monate. Beinahe ein halbes Jahr."  
"Ich verlasse Sakura nicht. Egal was du sagst." entgegnete er Tsunade passiv aggressiv, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie fest an sich.

Tsunades Gesichtsausdruck löste sich plötzlich auf und ihr Kopf fiel in ihr Nacken "Fein." teilte sie beiden mit.  
"Fein?" fragte Sakura unsicher.  
"Ja." sagte Tsunade mit einem Nicken "Wenn ihr beide so viel füreinander empfindet, werde ich natürlich nicht dazwischen kommen. Ich wollte dich als dein Sensei lediglich beschützen. Aber..." sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Haustür "Vielleicht bist du doch in ganz guten Händen." sagte Tsunade anschließend. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, zögerte sie "Sakura komm heute für deine Behandlung. Und Kakashi du kommst am Ende der Woche im Büro vorbei."  
"Ja." sagten beide in einem Chor, bevor Tsunade die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch "Das war es?" fragte sie unsicher. Kakashi nickte "Ja. Sie wollte nur sichergehen, dass du bei jemandem landest, der es ernst meint. Als Schülerin bist du beinahe wie eine Tochter für Tsunade." Sakura drehte sich zurück zur Tür und lächelte plötzlich "So ist das also."

Sakura saß auf dem Stuhl im Büro des Tsunades, während diese ihre heilenden Hände über ihre Chakratore fuhr. Nach einer Weile, die von Stille gefüllt war, sprach Sakura auf "Du hasst Kakashi jetzt aber nicht, oder?"  
"Natürlich nicht." antwortete Tsunade sofort. Sie stellte sich hinter sie und schwebte mit ihren Händen über ihren Rücken "Aber heute morgen wart ihr beide... Nackt?" worauf Sakura anfing zu schmunzeln "Ja." kicherte sie zu sich selbst.  
"Also habt ihr?"  
"Ja." wiederholte sie kichernd. Nach ein wenig Stille sprach Sakura auf "Es war das erste Mal." informierte sie ihren Sensei. Tsunade fuhr mit ihren Brauen nach oben "Eh? Wirklich?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich glaube Kakashi hat dich wirklich gerne." sprach der Hokage mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Das glaube ich auch."  
"Und..." Tsunade machte eine kurze Pause "wie war es?" fragte sie neugierig. Sakura zögerte in ihrer Antwort, doch ein riesen Grinsen zeichnete ihre Lippen, bevor sie antwortete "Gut. Richtig gut. Also so gut, ich will es wieder tun. Und wieder und wieder und-"  
"Wieder." sprach Tsunade mit rosigen Wangen, während sie in die Luft starrte. Plötzlich hörten beide ein Räuspern und drehten sich mit ihren Köpfen zu Shizune, die mit geschlossenen Augen und Falten auf ihrer Stirn in ihre geballte Faust hustete. "Shizune, ab heute gehen wir wieder auf Männer Fang." sagte Tsunade motiviert. Shizune seufzte laut und schüttelte den Kopf "Das wird wieder in einem Chaos enden." 

Sakura lief über die Straße, um an einem Wochenendtag und einer langen Behandlung nach Hause zu gehen. Als sie ihr Handy klingeln hörte, fischte sie es aus ihrer Tasche. Sie sah eine Nachricht von Ino " _Lass uns ins Badehaus!_ " Sakura tippte in die Tasten und änderte sofort ihre Richtung. Sie spazierte ihren Weg zum Badehaus, um ihre verrosteten Gelenke im heißen Badewasser zu lockern. Als sie in die Straße des Badehauses einbog, sah sie bereits die Mädels, Ino, Tenten und Hinata davor warten. Tenten streckte ihren Arm in die Luft und rief laut "Sakura!"  
"Das ging aber schnell." sagte Ino mit einem Lächeln, wahren Sakura immer näher kam. Sie hob ihren Arm über ihren Kopf und rieb sich den hinteren Nacken "Ich hatte eine Behandlung beim Hokage und war sowieso in der Nähe. Ich bin so erledigt davon, daß kommt gerade genau richtig."  
"Und wie sieht es aus?" fragte Ino, während sie in das Badehaus liefen. "Ach immer noch nichts." Die Mädchen unterhielten sich auf dem Weg in die Umkleidekabine, bevor sie endlich den Dampf erfüllten Baderaum für Frauen erreichten.

Tenten öffnete ihre zwei hair buns und rannte nackt auf das Becken zu, um einen kleinen freudigen Schrei raus zu lassen und rein zu springen. Die Mädels liefen ihr in aller Ruhe nach, legten ihre Handtücher ab und kletterten zu ihr in die Hitze. Außer Hinata, denn sie zögerte und hielt ihre Brüste verdeckt, als Sakura sie drängte endlich reinzukommen. Diese kletterte dann langsam und zögernd ins Wasser. Ino streckte ihre Arme nach hinten und stütze sich auf dem Holzrand. Sie neigte ihr Kopf und schmunzelte "Du kannst doch nicht immer noch so schüchtern sein. Bald sind wir nicht mehr die einzigen, die dich nackt sehen werden." sagte sie und fing an fies zu lachen. Sakura konnte nicht anders als mit lachen. Hinata sah mit großen Augen in die Runde und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf" Nein, nei-"  
" Na, wie weit bist du schon mit Naruto-kun gegangen?" fragte die Blonde neugierig.  
Sakura spritze Wasser auf ihre Freundin "Ino! Du kennst Hinata doch, also hör auf sie zu ärgern." Hinata versteckte ihr rotes Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf "Wi- Wir haben Händchen gehalten." sagte sie in einem Flüstern.

Die Gruppe schlug aufgeregt im Wasser herum "Oh Hinata! Klasse!" und motivierten sie, wodurch sie ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzte. Ino nickte mit geschlossenen Augen "Das bedeutet, Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Ein Kuss." ihre Augen blitzen beim Lidaufschlag auf. Hinata schreckte zurück, während Sakura ihr Kopf zur Hälfte unter Wasser vergrub. _Ein Kuss_ , dachte sie und verschwand in der heißen Flüssigkeit. Sie schloß ihre Augen und trieb unter der Oberfläche mit Gedanken an die Küsse, die Kakashi ihr die Nacht zuvor gab. Plötzlich tauchte sie auf und atmete tief aus "Du solltest ihn küssen Hinata. Es wird die gefallen." sagte sie mitten im Gespräch. Die Mädels drehten alle ihren Kopf zu der rosahaarigen und warteten auf mehr "Willst du uns etwas sagen?" fragte Ino lauthals. Sakura stand auf, lief zum Rand des Beckens und setzte sich wieder daran gelehnt hin. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah an die Decke "Ich sage nur, Hinata sollte nicht zögern. Sie sollte die Zeit genießen." betonte sie in einem desinteressierten Ton. Tenten schüttelte den Kopf "Mit wem gehst du aus?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Sakura ignorierte ihre Frage, als Hinata plötzlich ergänzte "Sasuke-kun ist noch im Ge-"  
"Fängnis." sagte Ino schnell. Hinata sah ihre Kollegin und Freundin neugierig an "Und was ist mit Sasuke-kun?" Sakura seufzte lang "Wir hatten nie eine Chance irgendetwas aufzuarbeiten. Ich weiß nicht wie lange er noch im Gefängnis bleibt und wenn er rauskommt, wird er bestimmt immer noch mit sich selbst zu tun haben." sie machte eine kleine Pause und lächelte allmählich "Und abgesehen davon, habe ich jemanden getroffen, der sich schon immer um mich gekümmert hat. Jemand der mich so mag wie ich bin und einfach..." sie grinste zuckte die Schultern verzückt "ist." beendete sie.

Ino schmunzelte in Sakura Richtung "Verstehe Haruno. Du bist über beide Ohren verliebt. Und wie weit seid ihr gegangen?" fragte sie aus dem Nichts. Tenten und Hinata rissen die Augen weit auf "Wer? Sakura und wer?" Sakura seufzte und richtete ihren Kopf wieder auf "Ich sage es euch, bald."  
"Aber habt ihr... Es getan?" fragte Ino neugierig, als Sakura plötzlich lächelte und ihren Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen ließ. Die Mädchen gingen an wie kleine Kinder zu kreischen und im Wasser zu spielen.

In der Umkleidekabine wurden Haare gekämmt und die Kleidung über gezogen "Ino und ich gehen noch zu Ichirukas, kommt ihr mit?" fragte Hinata in ihrer sanften Stimme. Sakura knöpfte ihre Bluse zu und seufzte "Ich gehe nach Hause. Ich bin erledigt." Tenten schüttelte den Kopf "Ich treffe mich mit Lee. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist. Seit einiger Zeit will er jeden Tag was unternehmen." grunzte sie laut. Die anderen drei tauschten kurze Blicke aus und fingen an in Gelächter auszubrechen. Sie versuchten Tenten beizubringen was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und rissen Witze über eine mögliche Liebe zwischen den beiden.

Sakura winkte den anderen zu, die in die entgegengesetzte Richtung liefen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, als sie plötzlich einen kalten Schauer spürte. Sie sah in den Himmel und sah wie Schneeflocken auf sie herab fielen "Es schneit." lächelte sie. Sakura bog in die Straße ein und hörte, wie plötzlich jemand ihren Namen rief "Sakura-chan." und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Iruka auf sich zu joggen "Hi Sakura."  
"Oh, hallo Iruka. Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich war nur etwas einkaufen" er hielt eine Tüte hoch und beide spazierten nebeneinander weiter. Er zog einen Regenschirm aus der Tüte und öffnete ihn zum Schutz über sich und Sakura.  
"Und du?"  
"Ich war mit den Mädels im Badehaus." Iruka streckte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung und rümpfte die Nase "Das riecht hier also so gut." fing er an zu lachen. Beide unterhielten sich, während Iruka drauf bestand Sakura nach Hause zu bringen.

Vor der Tür sah Iruka sie mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen an "Bist du bei der Rinne Party auch dabei?"  
"Eine Party?" fragte Sakura neugierig.  
"Ja. Es steht noch nichts fest aber die anderen wollen zusammen essen und trinken. Mal sehen was da noch kommt." Sakura sah zur Seite und nickte "Klingt gut." sie lächelte, trat zurück und winkte "Danke fürs nach Hause bringen Iruka." sie beobachtete, wie er sich verabschiedete und seinen Weg lief. Sie drehte sich um, schloss die Tür zum Wohnhaus auf und lief in den Flur. Sie war kurz davor die Treppe hochzulaufen, als sie hörte, wie die Tür mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallte. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah, wie Kakashi im Türrahmen zwischen der Bedachung und der Straße stand. Er lächelte mit seinen Augen "Sakura-chan." und ging auf sie zu.

_**Was passiert wohl als nächstes ;)** _


	25. Chapter 25

**_Lemon!_ **

_"Danke fürs nach Hause bringen Iruka." sie beobachtete, wie er_ _sich_ _verabschiedete und seinen Weg lief. Sie drehte sich um, schloss die Tür zum Wohnhaus auf und lief in den Flur. Sie war kurz davor die Treppe hochzulaufen, als sie hörte, wie die Tür mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallte. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah, wie Kakashi im Türrahmen zwischen. Der Bedachung und der Straße stand. Er lächelte mit seinen Augen "Sakura-chan." und ging auf sie zu._

Sakura sah ihn mit weiten Augen an "Was zur... Ich habe mich erschrocken." sie atmete mit Falten über den Brauen aus. Er lächelte steif und nickte "'Tschuldigung." und hob seine Handfläche in die Luft. Beide liefen still die Treppen hoch. Als sie ihre Etage erreichten und zur Tür liefen, räusperte Kakashi sich "Iruka hat dich nach Hause gebracht."  
"Ja." sagte Sakura und öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung. Kakashi lief nach ihr ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür "Du solltest aufpassen." sagte er und legte die Plastiktüte in seiner Hand auf den Boden. Sakura streifte ihre Tasche von ihrer Schulter und drehte sich ausdruckslos zu ihrem Freund "Wovor?"  
"Vor Iruka."  
"Wieso?"  
"Er ist nicht umsonst so nett zu dir."  
"Was soll das heißen? Dass er nur nett ist, weil er etwas möchte?"  
"Ja. Er mag dich." er lief zum Bett und setzt sich auf die Kante. Sakura stellte sich vor ihren Kleiderschrank und fing an ihre Jacke aufzuhängen und die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

"Auch wenn das so ist, kann ich ihn nicht ignorieren. Iruka ist nett, deswegen sind wir Freunde. Ob er mich nun mag oder nicht. Von meiner Seite aus ist es nicht so." sprach sie mit ihrem Blick auf die Kleidung im Schrank gerichtet. Kakashi beobachtete, wie Sakuras Finger einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffneten, bevor er zitternd ausatmete "Ich werde einige Tage weg sein Sakura." Sakura drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an "Wie?"  
"Ich habe etwas zu tun. Also werde ich erst in einigen Tagen wieder da sein." Sakura summte leicht und sah auf den Boden "Okay." sie zog ihre Bluse von ihrem Körper und hängte sie auf einen Kleiderbügel. Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Rocks und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Kakashi ließ seinen Blick über ihre sanfte Haut streichen und grunzte "Du..." sie war dabei, nach ihrem Schlafanzug zu greifen, als Kakashi plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und als sie sich langsam umdrehte, sah sie, wie Kakashi seine Maske vom Gesicht zog. "Bitte, mach das nochmal." sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. Ohne zu wissen was er meinte, lief sie rot an "Was?"  
"Dich vor mir ausziehen. Mach es bitte nochmal. Und nochmal und nochmal." flüsterte er in einem Hauch und griff nach ihrem Nacken und drückte seine feuchten Lippen wie hungrig auf ihre. Als sein Mund von ihr los ließ, trat sie schwankend zurück "Warte." sie drehte sich um und lief ein Stück von ihm weg. "Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet." Doch ihre Worte wurden von einem öffnendem Reißverschluss übertönt. Sie hörte wie Kakashis Weste auf den Boden fiel und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie seine entblößten Bauchmuskeln, da er sein Rollkragenpullover über sein Kopf zog. Er ließ ihn neben sich auf die Weste und seine Maske fallen und öffnete den Knopf seiner Tarnhose, während er auf Sakura zu lief.

Ohne es zu realisieren, stieß sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen das Glas ihrer Balkontür. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss so langsam, dass es beinahe so wirkte, als sei der ganze Raum nur mit dem Knirschen des Metalls erfüllt. Sie hörte ihren eigenen Atem klar und deutlich, als Kakashi sich über die Lippen leckte und seinen Arm neben ihren Kopf ausstreckte, um sich auf das Glas zu stützen. Er seufzte "Ich werde dich aber vermissen." sagte er in seiner rauen Stimme. Sakura nahm ihre Hände, die sie zuvor schützend vor ihrem Körper aufbaute runter und legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken "Kakashi." flüsterte sie und küsste ihn langsam und leidenschaftlich. Kakashi trat aus seiner Hose, die nun auf dem Boden lag und schob sie aus dem Weg. Er drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren, so dass das kalte Glas ihr einen Schauer durch den Leib jagte. Sie wickelte beide Arme um seinen Hals und stütze sich auf ihn, um auch ihre Beine um Kakashis Hüften zu wickeln.

Er nahm sie in seine Arme hoch und streichelte mit seinen Händen auf und ab, um ihren Rücken wieder aufzuwärmen. Er sah in ihr Gesicht und lächelte sanft, bevor er ihr einen kleinen Kuss aufdrückte "Aber machst du das ab jetzt wirklich öfter?"  
"Was?"  
"Strippen."  
"Kakashi!" sagte Sakura empört.  
"Mit Musik. Ich kaufe einen CD Player." lachte er, worauf Sakura nicht anders konnte als mitzulachen. Er legte sich mit ihr aufs Bett und fing an sanft über ihren Körper zu streichen, um an ihren BH Trägern zu stoppen und diese langsam von ihrer Schultern zu streifen. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Busen und leckte mit seiner Zunge über die empfindlichste Stelle im Mittelpunkt. Sakura konnte nicht anders, als ihm dabei zu zugucken. Sie spürte, wie seine Lippen sich um ihren Nippel wickelten und seine Hand über die Wölbung zwischen ihren Beinen streichelte. Sie konnte es nicht aufhalten, aber ihre Beine öffneten sich automatisch unter seiner Berührung. Mit ein paar kleinen Handgriffen, landete ihr BH auf dem Boden neben seinen Sachen. Kakashi küsste sie runter bis zu ihren Hüften und sah kurz zu ihr auf "Ich kann nicht glauben, wie sanft du dich anfühlst." er schluckte ungläubig und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Bauch "Ich will nicht weg von dir." flüsterte er. Er spürte, wie Sakuras feine Finger sich in seinen Haaren verwickelten "Komm einfach schnell wieder. Dann verbringen wir viel Zeit miteinander." sagte sie sanft. "Ja. Ich hoffe."

Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück zu ihrem Bauch und ließ seine Zunge über Sakuras Bauchnabel, weiter nach unten gleiten. Sie dachte er würde bei ihrem Schlüpfer aufhören. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie seine Finger unter den Bund griffen und mit jedem Kuss zog er ihn weiter nach unten. Irgendwann konnte Sakura nicht anders als verzweifelt seinen Namen zu rufen "Kakashi."  
"Ist doch alles gut. Das wird dir gefallen." hauchte er gegen ihre Haut. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und zog das Stück Stoff von ihren Füßen. Er stand auf, lief zum Schreibtisch und holte ein Kondom aus der Schublade. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er nur eine Sakura, die sich unter der Decke versteckte. Er lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf "Sakura." Er leckte sich die Lippen, zog seine Shorts runter und krabbelt zur ihr unter die Decke "Wieso versteckst du dich immer?"  
"Es ist mir etwas peinlich." sagte sie mit großen Augen, die auch in der Dunkelheit der Decke hell strahlten. Er steckte seine Hand kurz unter das Kissen, zog sie wieder hervor und wanderte samt seines gesamten Körpers runter, während er eine Spur von Küssen auf ihrem Körper hinterließ. Er trennte ihre Beine voneinander, um endlich an die wichtigste Stelle ranzukommen.

Er leckte mit ausgestreckter Zunge sanft über ihre Lippen, was Sakura kurz auf quieken ließ. Er fühlte über ihre Haut, bevor er ihre Beine noch weiter von sich weg schob, um sich einen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Er atmete ihren Duft tief ein, so dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Seine Zunge schmeckte über ihr Inneres, bevor er über ihre Liebesperle fuhr und anfing sie zu küssen. Desto länger er sie dort küsste, desto mehr hatte Sakura das Gefühl, sie würde dahin schmelzen. Ihre Hände vergraben sich in seinen Haaren, während er nicht von ihrer feuchten Stelle los ließ. Eine seiner Hände wanderte hoch zu ihrem Bauch. Sie griff nach der Decke und zog sie langsam von sich als sie sah, wie Kakashi hochkrabbelte und seinen Mund mit seinem Handrücken abwischte. Er richtete seinen Körper über ihr auf, stieß die Decke zur Seite und griff mit seiner Hand unter das Kissen. Sie beobachtete, wie er das Kondom öffnete und sie plötzlich ansah "Du... Du..." er lächelte atemlos plötzlich über seinen unvollendeten Satz. Sakura sah an ihm auf und ab "Was?" fragte sie, während er das Kondom überzog. Kakashi leckte sich über die Lippen und beugte sich zu ihr runter "schmeckst so gut." sagte er. Anders als erwartet, wurde ihr heiß, so dass ihr das Gefühl bis in den Kopf stieg. Sie merkte, wie er mit seinem Glied zwischen ihren Lippen auf und ab spürte, während er mit seinem Mund über ihrem schwebte, ohne sie zu küssen.

Langsam und vorsichtig schob er seine Hüfte nach vorne, so dass Sakura nicht anders konnte als einen langen Seufzer rauszulassen. Sein Gesicht ging ein Stück zurück, um genauer zu beobachten, wie sie zu seinen Bewegungen reagierte. "Kakashi." sie fing an seinen Namen ohne große Pausen zu stöhnen. Desto mehr sie ihm zeigte, dass sie mochte was er tat, desto schneller und grober wurde er. Er beugte sich runter, griff unter ihren Rücken und wickelte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Er fing an sie zu küssen, während er in sie hinein stieß. Sakura konnte nicht anders, als gegen seine Küsse zu stöhnen. Schließlich ließ sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen, in der Ahnung, das sie gleich überwältigt werden würde. Sie stöhnen unbewusst und als ein Ziehen in jedem ihrer Gelenke eintrat, wusste sie, sie konnte loslassen. Die Hitze strahlte sich in jede Ecke ihres Körpers aus und als Kakashi das spürte, griff er nach ihrer Hüfte, um sie noch tiefer zu spüren. Er drückte ihre Hüfte heftig gegen seine, so dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er drückte sie gegen sich und vergrub sein Gesicht gegen ihre Brust "Ah, Sakura." und bewegte sie in kleinen Kreisen auf sich, bevor beide erschöpft auf die Seite fielen.

Kakashi sah in Sakuras müdes Gesicht und streichelte ihre einige rosa Haarsträhnen, die in ihren Wimpern verfangen waren weg. "Ich werde versuchen zum Rinne Fest wieder da zu sein." sagte er leise. Sakura summte lediglich und atmete tief aus. Sie drehte sich zu Kakashi und machte es sichbmit schlafenden Augen in seinem Arm bequem.


	26. Chapter 26

Mighty Guy: Hallo alle zusammen. Hiermit seid ihr herzlich zur Rinne Party unter Kollegen und Kolleginnen eingeladen. Es geht heute Abend um 19 Uhr los und das Ende ist offen! Für Essen und Getränke ist gesorgt. Ich freue mich auf euch! Falls ihr noch Ideen oder Anregungen habt, schreibt bitte in die Gruppe.

Kiba: Party? Na da bin ich doch dabei.

Naruto: Oh ich freue mich schon. Ich hoffe es kommen alle!

Tenten: Ich backe einen Kuchen. Rotebohnen Füllung oder schwarzer Sesam?

Choji: Rotebohnen.

Rock Lee: Egal was du backst, es schmeckt Tenten *Herz Emoji*

Shikamaru: Muss das sein?

Ino: Dress code?

Mighty Guy: Gibt es nicht. Aber kommt gerne schick!

Sai: Ok.

Iruka: Ich bringe selbstgemachten Punch mit.

Izumo: Ich komme mit Kotetsu.

Sakura: Ich bin dabei!

Kotetsu: Ich kann auch für mich selbst antworten Izumo!!!

Hinata: Tenten, ich helfe dir beim Kuchen backen.

Tenten: Ok.

Tsunade: Ich hoffe es fließt etwas Alkohol, sonst wird das 'ne lahme Party.

Shizune: Hokage-sama!

Kurenai: Kann ich Mirai mitbringen.

Tsunade: Natürlich!

Mighty Guy: Kurenai du musst sie mitbringen.

Naruto: Lasst uns auch die Leute aus Suna einladen!

Gaara, Temari und Kankuro betreten den Chat.

Mighty Guy: Ich copy paste mal.

Hallo alle zusammen. Hiermit seid ihr herzlich zur Rinne Party unter Kollegen und Kolleginnen eingeladen. Es geht heute Abend um 19 Uhr los und das Ende ist offen! Für Essen und Getränke ist gesorgt. Ich freue mich auf euch! Falls ihr noch Ideen oder Anregungen habt, schreibt bitte in die Gruppe.

Kankuro: Ich komme.

Naruto: Yes!

Gaara: Ich muss zwar nur ein gesamtes Dorf leiten, aber ich komme.

Temari: Ich ziehe mir etwas schickeres an.

Shikamaru: Es gibt keinen Dress Code.

Temari: Ich sagte SCHICK!

Shikamaru: Ok...

Naruto: Hinata-chan ich hole dich dann ab.

Oops, falscher Chat *lach Emoji*

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Sakura schnaubte in einem kurzen Lachen und legte ihr Handy zur Seite. Sie saß in ihrem Büro im Krankenhaus und gähnte in ihre Hand. Es waren nun mehr als vier Tage, dass Kakashi auf seiner Mission war. Es gab Missionen, die dauerten Tage, dann gab es aber auch Missionen, die über Wochen oder sogar Monate andauern konnten. Es war der Tag des Rinne Festes, aber Kakashi war noch nicht zurück. Sakura vermutete, dass er aber bald zurück sein musste. Sie hoffte, dass er wenigstens vor Neujahr zurück sein würde. 

Sie lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl und seufzte für sich selbst hörbar. Sie sah auf die Uhr, kurz nach vier. Sie hatte noch Zeit, den Rest ihrer Arbeit zu erledigen. Sie nahm das nächste Stapel Ordner und öffnete einem nach dem anderen, um die Eintragungen und Diagnosen zu prüfen und anschließend zu unterschreiben. Als sie wiederholt gähnte, sah sie noch einmal auf ihre Uhr und seufzte. _Nach sechs, ich sollte gehen._

Sie zog ihre dicke Jacke an und zog ihre Pelz Kapuze über ihre rosa Haare, die nun über ihre Schulter gingen. Seit dem Krieg hatte Sakura sich nicht mehr bemüht ihre Haare zu schneiden. Sie packte ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter und lief aus dem Krankenhaus. Es waren nun noch ein paar Schwestern da, die Visite machten. Als sie aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause lief hörte sie den Schnee unter ihren Stiefeln knirschen.

Zu Hause angekommen, öffnete sie ihren Kleiderschrank und schob zwischen ihrer Auswahl hin und her. Sie zog ein langes rosa Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und Rüschen heraus und zog es schnell über. Sie öffnete die Tür noch weiter und sah in den Spiegel "Sieht doch ganz anständig aus." sprach sie zu sich selbst. Sie ging in die Hocke und betrachtete die Schuhe, die sie unter ihre Kleider gestellt hatte. Sie nahm die schönen Schuhe in die Hände, aber als sie ihr Kopf zum Fenster drehte, dachte sie an den ganzen Schnee, die ihre Schuhe einnässen würden. 

Sie griff nach ihren Boots zog sie über und machte sich an die Restvorbereitungen, wie ihre Haare und ihr Makeup. Ohne viel Mühe war sie schnell fertig. Sie lief zurück ins Zimmer und griff nach ihrer Tasche, um sich einfach auf ihr Bett zu setzten. Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr an der Wand und sah, dass es bereits nach sieben war. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und dachte sich _noch ein paar Minuten, vielleicht kommt er noch_.

Als sie zurück auf die Uhr sah war eine Stunde um. Sie öffnete den Chat mit Kakashi und streifte mit ihrem Finger ein paar Mal über den Bildschirm. Keine Antwort auf die Frage, ob er komme. Sie griff ihre Jacke, streifte sie über und lief mit ihrer Tasche aus der Wohnung. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang zum Shinobi Hauptquartier, hörte sie bereits die laute Musik aus dem Gebäude treten. Sie hatte das Gefühl es vibriere und sie wollte nicht wissen was dort vor sich ging. "Sakura." sprach eine tiefe Stimme und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Sai und Ino hinter sich stehen "Na, etwas spät ist doch schick, oder?" Ino klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und zog sie mit sich durch die Tür. 

Als Sakura den Raum betrachtete, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht glauben. Es war wie ein mächtiges Durcheinander, voller Alkohol, Spaß und Gelächter. Shizune hatte wohl aufgegeben und stieß mit Tsunade an, Temari und Shikamaru unterhielten sich leise aber offensichtlich amüsiert in einer Ecke, Mighty Guy tanzte mit Kurenai auf seinem Schoß, die kleine Mirai kuschelte sich in Akamarus Fell und Naruto und Hinata waren gerade dabei sich den Senseis auf der Tanzflächen zu einem slow dance anzuschließen.

Als Naruto Sakura sah, hob er kurz seine Hand und winkte ihr zu. Sakura entgegnete ihm ein Lächeln, doch als sie seine hässliche Friseur sah, verzog sie ihr Gesicht ungläubig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief zum Buffet, während Ino Sai zwang mit ihr zu tanzen. Tenten stand am Buffet und zeigte auf ihren Kuchen "Niemand isst meinen Kuchen." sagte sie beleidigt, als Lee neben ihr auftauchte "Ich esse bereits mein zweites Stück. Dein Kuchen ist vorzüglich Tenten."  
"Ja, ja. Aber du sollst nicht alles essen."  
"Tanzt du mit mir?" fragte Lee mit seinen Kulleraugen, als Sakura Tenten in die Seite stieß. Tenten rollte ihre Augen und stimmte zu. Sakura sah, wie Tenten Lees Hand ergriff und auf die Tanzfläche zu lief.

Sakura lächelte und drehte sich zurück zum Essen "Mein Punch hat Alkohol, also pass auf." sagte Iruka warnend. Sakura erhob ihre Brauen und griff nach einem Glas "Umso besser." sie schenkte sich mit einem steifen Lächeln etwas von dem pinken Gebräu ein. "Alles okay Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura seufzte und nahm einen Schluck "Wenn ich jetzt ja sage, wäre das eine Lüge."  
"Naja, nach dem Seufzer wäre es wohl mehr als offensichtlich." lachte Iruka. Sakura griff nach einem Keks, drehte sich zum Geschehen und beobachtete die anderen "Eigentlich ist alles okay. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen." lächelte sie zu ihm hoch. Iruka verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich Sakuras Gesicht genauer an, bevor er leicht lächelte "Ah, ich wusste es."  
"Was?"  
"Ach nichts. Willst du tanzen?"  
"Nicht jetzt, vielleicht später." nickte sie ihm zu. Er lächelte und lief in die Menge zu den anderen. Sie ließ ihren Blick von oben nach unten schweifen und betrachtete Iruka in einem schwarzen Hemd mit größeren Ausschnitt, so dass man seiner silberne Kette in seiner Brust sah. Eine graue Stoffhose und kein Stirnband, so dass zwei zwei Strähnen in seinem Gesicht hingen "Huh..." sagte Sakura sich selbst. Sie empfand, dass Irukas Stil nun wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Sie kicherte und dachte sich, dass sie Kakashi mit seinem Kleidungsstil etwas aushelfen könne.

Sie lief mit ihrem Punch rüber zu Tsunade und Shizune und setzte sich an den Tisch. Tsunade zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ihre Schülerin und dann auf ein Glas "Trink."  
"Aber i-"  
"Trink!" schrie Tsunade. Sakura schreckte zurück und griff schnell nach dem Glas, das von Shizune gefüllt wurde. Nach zwei kleinen Shot Gläsern, konnte Sakura nicht mehr. Sie drehte sich um und winkte ihren Freunden zu "Naruto, Hinata kommt ma' her!" die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und sobald Tsunade anfing zu schreien, ergriff Sakura ihre Chance und verschwand.

"Oh Gott." sagte Sakura kopfschüttelnd. Sie legte ihren Arm um die nächste Schulter, die ihr entgegen kam. Sie blickte in Temaris Gesicht und zeigte auf Shikamaru "Der Typ hier liebt dich." informierte sie die blondhaarige. Temari fing an zu kichern, während Shikamaru rot anlief und verzweifelt zur Seite sah "Aber er hat mega Angst vor dir. Also guter Job." sagte Sakura beschwipst und klopfte auf Temaris Schulter, die in lautem Gelächter ausbrach. Sakura lief zurück zum Buffet und unterhielt sich etwas mit Tenten und Lee und versuchte den beiden schöne Orte, zum Besuchen zu empfehlen. Ohne es zu sehr zu wollen, wollte sie die beiden verkuppeln. Als sie am Tisch mit Tsunade vorbei lief, schrie sie sie wieder an und zwang sie noch einen Shot zu trinken. Sakura sah in den Boden des kleinen Glases "Was ist das?"  
"Das ist Alkohol aus Sunagakure. Hat unser Kazekage mitgebracht." Tsunade schlug Gaara auf die Schulter, der mit Tsunade mit hielt aber kein Stück angetrunken war.

Bevor Tsunade ihr ein weiteres Glas einschüttete, kam Iruka ihr zur Rettung "Sakura tanzen wir?"  
"Oh danke. Ja bitte." sagte sie erleichtert. Sie stand auf und ließ einen vollkommen betrunkenen Naruto zurück, der für Hinata den Prinzen auf dem weißen Pferd spielte und für sie jeden Shot mit trank. Iruka wollte eine Hand auf Sakuras Hüfte legen und mit der anderen ihre Hand ergreifen, doch als sie sich betrunken gegen seine Brust lehnte und einfach zum Lied schwank, legte er beide Arme um ihren Körper und sie tat das selbe "Du Arme. Wenn du nichts verträgst, solltest du nichts trinken."  
"Ich vertrage viel mehr als vorher." kicherte sie nur für ihn hörbar.  
"Wow, okay." sagte er mit einem Lachen.

Sie tanzten einige Minuten eng aneinander ohne zu Reden, aber als Iruka seinen Kopf neigte um an ihr runter zu sehen, lächelte er "Dein Kleid ist sehr schön." Sakura löste sich mit großen Augen von ihm "Ja?" fragte sie neugierig und er lächelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen an. "Ich dachte ich ziehe mal was schönes für heute an." sie lehnte sich wieder an seine Brust und sie bewegten sich weiter im Kreis. Nach einiger Zeit hörte Sakura plötzlich Narutos Stimme "Iruka Sensei, Sie danzen schon bestimmt 'ne halbe Stunde mit ihr. Ich will jezz." Iruka zog die Brauen nach oben und nickte zögernd. Naruto hob die Hand in die Luft und schrie nach schnellerer Musik. Er griff nach Sakuras Händen und fing an schneller mit ihr zu tanzen und sie nach seinem Willen durch die Luft zu schleudern. Sakura brach während des Tanzens in Gelächter aus, so dass es für alle anderen so spaßig aussah, dass sie auch tanzen wollten. Nach einem Lied ließ Sakura von Naruto los und übergab ihn an Hinata "Bidde schön." kicherte sie.

Um dem Hokage um jeden Preis aus dem Weg zu gehen, machte sie den größten Bogen um den Trinker Tisch. Doch von weitem konnte sie sehen, dass Tsunade bereits in Ohnmacht war, während Gaara immer noch von seinem Glas nippte. Sakura trank ihr Glas Punch leer und fragte, ob es denn nichts alkoholfreies gäbe. Alle drehten sich betrunken um und zuckten mit den Schultern "Anscheinend nicht." flüsterte sie mit einem Augenrollen. Kurenai und Mirai waren wohl schon länger weg, da es schon lange nach Mitternacht war. Auch Sakura wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen und entschied sich kurz vor die Tür zu gehen. Sie trat aus der Tür und sah über das Geländer auf die Straßen voller Schnee. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah einen blondhaarigen und eine dunkelhaarige an der hintersten Seite am Geländer gelehnt. Beide küssten sich leise, jeweils im Arm des anderen, so dass Sakura nicht anders konnte als mit einem sehnsüchtigem Seufzer auf Hinata und Naruto zu starren.

Sie entschied sich schnell beide allein und lassen und ging zurück in den Tumult. Sakura dachte nicht dass sie so betrunken war, doch sie stolperte beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße. Zu ihrem Glück fiel sie gegen den großen Akamaru und landete sanft in seinem Fell "Retter." kicherte Sakura vor sich hin. Iruka kam, hob Sakura an ihren Hüften wieder hoch und setzte sie auf ihre Füße "Zeit für dich nach Hause zu gehen." sagte er in seiner ruhigen Stimme. "Brinst du mich Sensei?" fragte Sakura und nannte ihn das erste Mal nach langer Zeit Sensei, so dass er sie verlegen ansah. Iruka nickte und verschwand kurz um mit seiner Jacke wieder zu kommen. Als er sah, wie sie auf dem Boden eingeschlafen war, hob er sie hoch und legte sie auf Akamarus Rücken "Kiba, Akamaru könntet ihr dafür Sorgen, daß Sakura sicher heim kommt?" Kiba nickte und sah sich kurz um "Ich nehme noch ein paar andere mit."

Nach einer Weile an der kalten Luft, wachte Sakura auf und sah, dass sie und viele andere auf Akamarus Rücken eingeschlafen waren. Kiba hielt vor einem Gebäude an und flüsterte "Saku, wohnst du hier?" Sakura drehte ihr Kopf zum Haus und nickte lächelnd. Sie sprang von Akamaru runter in Kibas Arme und schwankte ins Haus "Schaffst es alleine hoch?" fragte Kiba sicherheitshalber. Sakura streckte nur ihren Arm in die Luft und winkte zum Abschied. Sie öffnete die Tür ins Wohnhaus und lief in Schlängelspur die Treppen hoch. Schließlich entschied sie sich am Geländer festzuhalten, um es nach oben zu schaffen. Bevor sie es endlich schaffte die Wohnungstür auszuschließen, probierte sie alle Schlüssel von Arbeit und Schule durch. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, lief auf ihr Balkon zu, öffnete die Tür und anschließend torkelte sie zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Sie verzichtete darauf sich für das Bett fertig zu machen, stattdessen fiel sie sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ohne es zu realisieren, spürte Sakura, wie jemand über ihre Haare streichelte. Sie stöhnte kurz auf und wollte ihre Augen öffnen, doch eine Hand verdeckte ihr dir Augen. Sie spürte, wie Lippen sanft ihre berührten und bevor sie überhaupt denken konnte, schlief sie wieder ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eine Ewigkeit schlief. Doch als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte, drehte sie sich von ihrem Bauch auf ihr Rücken.  
"Du kannst doch nicht einfach bei offenem Fenster schlafen. Du wirst krank." sagte die tiefe Stimme, während sie hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Sakura fing an ihren Mund zu bewegen und unverständliches zu murmeln, worauf Kakashi leicht auflachte "Was sagst du da?"  
Sie rieb sich leicht die Augen und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Als sie ihn in der Dunkelheit sah, lächelte sie wie ein freudiges Kind auf. Ihre roten Wangen verrieten sie unabdingbar "Die Party war so lustg. Du hättest da sein solln." sagte sie und schlug auf seine Brust. "Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin." Sakura richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, doch als sie das Drehen in ihrem Kopf bemerkte, fiel sie sofort wieder auf ihren Rücken und lachte laut. "Wie viel hast du nur getrunken?"  
"Geheimnis."

Sie hob ihre Arme in die Luft, um ihm anzuzeigen, daß er ihr helfen solle. Kakashi griff unter ihre Achseln und hob sie hoch, um sie vor sich auf ihre zwei Füße zu stellen. Sie trat ein Stück weg und drehte sich langsam, um nicht wieder umzukippen "Mein Kleid." präsentierte sie ihm.  
"Du siehst sehr hübsch aus." lächelte er. Plötzlich griff sie nach dem Stoff und zog es langsam und Stück für Stück nach oben. Kakashi ließ seine Augen von ihrem Füßen hoch zu ihren Waden und dann ihrem Knie wandern. Sein Atem stockte, doch als sie es plötzlich wieder fallen ließ, atmete er die Anspannung aus. Er lachte und ließ seinen Kopf fallen. Sie drehte sich um und bewegte sich von recht nach links "Wir hätten miteinander tanzen können, aber du warst ja nicht da."  
Sie hörte seine tiefe Stimme hinter sich "Mit wem hast du dann getanzt?" Sakuras Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie sich umdrehte "Das ist auch ein Geheimnis."


	27. Chapter 27

_"Du siehst sehr hübsch aus." lächelte er. Plötzlich griff sie nach dem Stoff und zog es langsam und Stück für Stück nach oben. Kakashi ließ seine Augen von ihrem Füßen hoch zu ihren Waden und dann ihrem Knie hochwandern. Sein Atem stockte, doch als sie es plötzlich wieder fallen ließ, atmete er die Anspannung aus. Er lachte und ließ seinen Kopf fallen. Sie drehte sich um und bewegte sich von recht nach links "Wir hatten miteinander tanzen können, aber du warst ja nicht da."_   
_Sie hörte seine tiefe Stimme hinter sich "Mit wem hast du dann getanzt?" Sakuras Augen weitesten sich, bevor sie sich umdrehte "Das ist auch ein Geheimnis."_

Kakashi sah sie verwundert an "Du hast aber viele Geheimnisse. Verräts du mir auch welche?" Sakura zuckte mit dem Schultern "Nur wenn du... für jede Antwort ein Kleidungsstück ausziehst." sagte sie unter dem Einfluss. Zu ihren Gunsten zog Kakashi bereits die Maske aus und warf sie zur Seite "Na gut. Und das ist sogar gratis." Sakura grinste verschlafen "So großzügig."   
"Mit wem bist du hingegangen."  
"Mhh. Alleine."   
"Ok." sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln über seine unnötige Frage. Er öffnete seine Weste und warf sie zur Seite "Wie viel hast du getrunken?"  
Sakura warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ihre Arme in ihre Hüfte, um angestrengt nachzudenken "Ich weiß nicht." murmelte sie. Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern "Na gut, dann ziehe ich auch nichts aus." Sakura stampfte mit ihren Füßen auf und warf ihre Hände in die Luft "Ok, okay." sie dachte angestrengt nach "Vier... Fünf Shots von einem Gebräu aus Suna und ein Glas... zwei Gläser Punch?" sagte sie in die Luft. Plötzlich zog er einer seiner Boots aus und warf ihn mit dem Fuß zur Seite. 

Sakura lachte laut "Das ist so unfair."  
Kakashi zuckte wiederholt mit den Schultern "Ein Kleidungsstück bleibt ein Kleidungsstück. Also, mit wem hast du getanzt?" Sakura zog eine Braue in die Höhe "Das ist zwei Kleidungsstücke wert." Kakashi schloss die Augen und lachte in sich hinein "Na gut."  
"Iruka Sensei und Naruto." Kakashis Schmunzeln verging bei dem Moment, als er Irukas Namen hörte. Er zog seinen zweiten Boot aus und warf ihn zur Seite, bevor er seinen Rollkragenpullover von seinem Oberkörper streifte. Sakura klatschte betrunken in die Hände "Das macht dir Spaß oder?"   
"Ja." nickte sie eindeutig.  
"Und wie haben du und Iruka getanzt?"  
"Wie soll ich dir das denn zeigen?" fragte sie schroff mit einem geneigten Kopf. Kakashi verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust "Das ist dein Job." 

Sie drehte sich im Kreis und knickte beinahe um. Kakashi stand schnell auf und griff mit seinem Arm um ihre Hüfte "Pass auf." Sie beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach der Fernbedienung "Musik, Musik." murmelte sie, während Kakashi immer noch mit seinem Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen da stand. Beide standen mit dem Gesicht zum Fernseher, während Sakura zwischen den Kanälen wechselte. Als ein scheinbares Drama mit langsamer Musik im Hintergrund erschien, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und legte ihr Kopf auf seine Brust und ihre Arme um seinen Körper "So." sagte sie. Kakashi streichelte über ihre Haare und atmete schwer aus "Das machst du nie wieder."  
"Aber du warst nicht da." flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Seine Hand wanderte plötzlich runter zu ihrem Hintern und er griff samt dem Kleid nach ihrer rechten Seite "Nie wieder!" sagte er, so dass Sakura erschrocken zu ihm hoch sah. Er leckte sich die Lippen und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, um sein harschen Handgriff mit seinen sanften Lippen auszugleichen. 

Er massierte ihre Hinterseite, während er seine Lippen von einer Seite zur anderen bewegte. Nachdem er vom langen Kuss los ließ, sah er auf eine betrunkene Sakura, die mit ihren rosigen Wangen, nassen Lippen und großen sehnsüchtigen Augen nach mehr verlangte. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand zu seiner Hose wanderte und für ihn den Knopf löste und den Reißverschluss langsam öffnete. Kakashi führte seine andere Hand zur anderen Seite ihres Hintern, bevor er seinen Speichel schwer runterschluckte. Sie drückte seine Hose runter, so dass sie anschließend auf dem Boden landete. Er schob sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite und beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss nach unten, nachdem Sakura die ganze Zeit versuchte ihn auf ihren Zehenspitzen zu erreichen.

Bevor er seinen Atem aufbrauchte, löste er sich von Sakura und starrte auf ihr kochend rotes Gesicht herab, dass so aussah, als könne sie nicht mehr warten "Und wer hat dich nach Hause gebracht?" fragte er leise. Sie führte ihren Finger unter den Gummibund seiner Shorts "A-ka-ma-ru." flüsterte sie. Doch bevor sie seine Shorts abstreifen konnte, griff er nach seinem Konoha Stirnband und zog es von seinem Kopf. Sie hörte, wie das klirrende Metall auf den Boden fiel und endlich still war. Sakura seufzte und schubste Kakashi sanft aufs Bett "Das war nicht fair."   
"Regeln sind Regeln." versuchte er sie mit einem Schmunzeln zu beschwichtigen. Er stütze sich mit seinen Händen nach hinten ab und neigte sein Kopf mit einem Gewinnerlächeln in ihre Richtung. 

Sakura griff plötzlich nach ihrem langen Kleid, zog es bis zu ihren Hüften hoch und ging mit ausgebreiteten Beinen auf ihn zu. Sein Mund fiel offen, als sie sich schließlich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihre Hand um seinen Nacken wickelte. Seine Augen fielen mit schwerem Atem auf Sakuras Hüften, die sich langsam anfingen auf seinem Schoß zu bewegen. Er hob eine Hand zwischen ihr und sich, um ihr Kleid hochzuheben und zu sehen was genau sie tat. Aber Sakura schlug seine Hand zur Seite "Nein." und verweigerte es ihm. Sie spürte, wie er immer größer wurde und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder von ihren verhüllten Hüften zu ihrem Gesicht, und zurück. "Sakura." sagte er in seiner zitternden Stimme. 

Obwohl ihr bereits warm war, spürte Sakura einen weiteren Schub von Hitze, direkt in ihre Wangen aufsteigen. Nachdem er unausweichlich gegen sie drückte, hob sie das Kleid über ihren Kopf, um es mit Kakashis Hilfe schnell auszuziehen. Kakashi wollte irgendwo hin fassen, doch er wusste nicht wohin. Er lehnte sich wieder nach hinten und stöhnte bei dem Anblick von Sakuras kreisenden Hüften. 

Er führte seine Hand zu ihren Hüften, als sie plötzlich aufhörte und von seinem Schoß aufstand und sah wie er sie verwundert ansah "Das kommt davon." sagte sie. Kakashi schnaubte ungläubig und setzte sich wieder gerade hin "Nein. Sowas kannst du nicht machen." Sakura drehte sich um und zuckte mit ihren Schultern "Hier gab es ja keine Regeln oder?" Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf gesenkt und ohne dass sie es bemerkte, streckte er seinen langen Arm aus und zog hinten an ihrem Slip. Sakura landete auf seinem Schoß, ohne eine Möglichkeit sich aus seinem Griff befreien zu können.

"Kakashi, lass los."   
"Nein." flüsterte er in ihren Nacken "Mach das von eben weiter." Sakura schüttelte den Kopf "Nein.", doch plötzlich fing Kakashi an ihren Körper im Kreis zu bewegen. Nachdem sie ihn gegen sich spürte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen zu lassen "Ah, Kakashi." stöhnte sie lauthals. Er streifte ihren BH ab und schmieß ihn auf den Boden, so dass er freien Zugang zu ihrem Busen hatte. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren handvollen Brüsten, die perfekt in seiner Hand lagen. Er rieb ihre Nippel sanft zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefingern. 

Sakura biss sich auf die Unterlippe und flüsterte etwas unverständliches "Was?" fragte Kakashi. Sakura drückte mit beiden Händen gegen seine Beine, um sich ein Stück von ihm zu lösen "Ich kann nicht mehr." sprach sie nun etwas lauter und streifte ihren Slip über ihre Hüften. Sie drehte sich um und ohne auch nur etwas gesagt zu haben, saß Kakashi au nature vor ihr. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Sie kletterte wieder auf seinen Schoß und griff nach seinem Glied und führte es zu ihrer feuchten Eingangshalle. Sie legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern und setzte sich langsam aber sicher hin.

Als sie spürte, wie er langsam in sie eindrang, hob sie eine Hand, um ihr Gesicht zu verdecken. Kakashi ergriff ihr Handgelenk und küsste die Innenfläche "Nicht. Ich will dich sehen." sagte er. Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete, wie Sakura sich auf ihm bewegte. Es waren keine eigenartigen Bewegungen, die in schmutzigen Videos zu sehen waren. Es war eher so, dass sie sich so bewegte, das sie sich gut fühlte und das konnte er sehen. Ihr Stöhnen zu jeder Bewegung erregte ihn umso mehr. Desto weiter sie sich mit ihrem Körper zurück lehnte, desto lauter wurden ihre Laute. Er beobachtete, wie sich erregte Falten auf ihrer Stirn bildeten und bevor er sich versah, atmete sie tief aus, verlor die Kraft in ihren Armen und fiel beinahe nach hinten. 

Kakashi griff schnell nach ihrer Hüfte und zog sie in seine Arme "Komm her." flüsterte er. Er legte sich mit Sakura auf seinem Bauch auf seinen Rücken. Er umklammerte sie fest, während sie mit ihrem Kopf zwischen seinem Nacken und seiner Schulter ruhte. Doch ohne eine kleine Pause, brachte er sie wieder dazu zu stöhnen. Er umklammerte ihre Körper mit einem Arm, während er mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Kopf streichelte "Sakura du fühlst dich so gut an." wiederholte er immer wieder. Ohne es zu wollen bohrte Sakura ihre Nägel in Kakashis Haut "Ich kann nicht..." flüsterte sie. Kakashi drehte sein Gesicht zu Sakura und als sie kurz davor war einen kleinen Schrei rauszulassen, drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sakura lag bereits auf seinem Körper, aber sie fühlte, wie die überwältigende Hitze sie wieder zusammen sacken ließ. 

Kakashi schluckte, während er ihr verkrampftes Gesicht beobachtete. Er wurde immer langsamer und langsamer. Sie spürte nur wie er es hinaus zog und etwas warmes über ihren Rücken verteilte. Nach einigen langen Sekunden drückte Kakashi ihr mehrere kleine Küsse auf die Lippen "Gomen Sakura.", worauf sie sich nur in seine Schulter kuschelte "Jetzt lass uns duschen." flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. 


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura spürte einen langen und schweren Arm auf ihrem Rücken lasten. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch, der durch das Einatmen größer wurde. Sie atmete wieder durch die Nase aus und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Mit jedem Lidschlag kam die Erinnerung vom Abend zuvor zurück.

Die Küsse, die Berührungen, aber das was sie zum Lächeln brachte, war die umsorgende Erinnerung an Kakashi, der Sakura nach dem Sex duschte. Sie schloss ihre Lider und sah hoch in seine dunklen Augen. Seine Finger waren in ihren rosa Haare verfangen, während er ihren Kopf mit gleichmäßigem Druck massierte. 

Sie schmolz unter seinem Griff dahin, was sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer, einem Lächeln und geschlossenen Augen zeigte. Er grinste sie liebevoll an und ließ seine Schaumhände zu ihrem Gesicht runtergleiten, um ihr einen kleinen Kuss aufzudrücken.

Sakura öffnete ihre Augen wieder und lächelte in einem Atem über die zärtliche Erinnerung. Sie drehte sich unter dem schweren Arm um, um Kakashi anzusehen. Sie sah in sein schlafendes Gesicht und seine Brust, die auf und abstieg. Sie drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf seine und grinste.

Sie befreite sich von seinem Griff und suchte auf dem Boden nach einem Kleidungstück, das sie über ihren nackten Körper ziehen konnte. Sie sah herum und erblickte nichts, was lang genug wäre. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür.

"Was ein süßer Po." sprach Kakashi, der Sakuras runde Hinterseite, die aus dem Schrank hervorguckte anstarrte. Ein Stück Stoff fiel über ihre Haut, bevor sie ihn lächelnd anguckte "Guten Morgen." sie lief rüber zum Herd und kramte eine Pfanne heraus. 

Kakashi richtete seinen Oberkörper auf "Warte ich helfe dir." sagte er, während er die Decke festhielt.   
"Nein, nein. Schon okay. Ich mache das." Kakashi hielt seinen Kopf auf seinem angewinkeltem Arm und beobachtete Sakura beim Kochen. 

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und neigte seinen Kopf, während er seufzte. Er griff nach seinen Boxershorts, schlüpfte darin hinein und lief rüber zu Sakura, um sie von hinten zu umarmen. Er küsste ihre Wange und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Nacken "Sakura-chan." er rief ihren Namen sanft.

Sakura summte herzlich. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und betrachtete die Pfanne mit dem Omelett "Ich wünschte es würde immer so sein." Sie lächelte auf das Frühstück "Das wird es." sagte sie zufrieden. Kakashi löste sich von ihr und ließ einen leichten Seufzer raus.

Sakura hob ihre Brauen an "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie ihn verwundert. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und schüttelte den Kopf "Nichts." er drückte nochmal einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und holte bereits Teller und Gläser für das Frühstück. 

Sakura kam von einem langen Tag nach der Arbeit zurück und stand vor einer großen Tür. Sie klopfte mehrmals an, doch niemand öffnete "Ist er schon wieder nicht da?" sie neigte ihren Kopf fragend. Sakura konnte Kakashi seit einigen Tagen nicht erreich und auch nicht zu Hause antreffen. Sie fragte in der Dienststelle, ob er auf Mission war, doch wie es aussah, wurde nichts derartiges vermerkt. 

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und suchte seine Nummer auf ihrem Handy. Als sie das Rufzeichen hörte, hatte sie kurz Hoffnung, stattdessen gab es keine Antwort von ihm. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Sakura stand auf und öffnete die Tür, um Kakashi vor sich stehen zu sehen.

"Was?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte sie mit ihren Augen an "Sakura-chan."   
Sie starrte ihn für einige Sekunden an, bevor sie sich ungläubig wegdrehte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er da stand, als ob nichts war. Er trat in ihre Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Sakura-chan." er packte ihre Schultern. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihn mit feurigen Augen ansah, nahm er einen Schritt zurück "Ah Sakura."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.   
"Es tut mir leid." Er ging auf sie zu und griff nochmal nach ihren Schultern "Ich hatte zu tun." sie blinkte ihn nur an "Ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun Sakura." sie seufzte und knickte ein. "Fein. Du hättest es nur sagen müssen." 

Sakura kletterte auf ihr Bett, lehnte sich an die Wand und legte ihre Füße hoch. Kakashi setzte sich zu ihre ans Bett und packte ihr Bein "Ich habe dich vermisst." sprach er leise. Er sah sie an und ließ seine Hand weiter nach oben gleiten "Ich dich auch." sie seufzte tief. 

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Schoß und spürte wie Sakura anfing seinen Kopf zu streicheln. Er drehte sich auf seinen Rücken, um sie ansehen zu können "Sakura in zwei Tagen ist das Neujahrsfest." sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen.   
"Ja."  
"Ich wollte mir dir zusammen dorthin gehen. Willst du?"  
Sakura sah auf ihn runter, bevor sie sich runterbeugte und einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen gab "Gerne."

"Ich möchte dann auch gerne mit dir reden."  
"Reden? Worüber?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf "Warte einfach." Sakura seufzte und zuckte die Schultern "Na gut. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht schon eine Ewigkeit gewartet habe."  
"Hey." Kakashi zog sie am Nacken runter, um ihren gesamten Körper in einem Wrestlergriff festzuhalten. 

Sakura versuchte sich zu befreien, doch nach einigen Sekunden knickte sie mit einem lauten Lachen ein. "Okay, okay. Jetzt lass mich los." sagte sie kichernd. Statt sie loszulassen, nahm er sie in seine Arme, zog seine Maske runter und fing an Küsse über ihr gesamtes Gesicht zu verteilen. 

Sakura blieb ruhig in seinen Armen liegen, während er über ihr schwebte. Seine Haare hingen in ihr Gesicht und kitzelten Sakuras Wangen. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und seufzte "Manchmal denke ich, ich mache es dir zu einfach." Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Hals und atmete aus "Ich wünschte es wäre wirklich so einfach." Sakura versuchte auf sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber als sie merkte, dass er sie nicht ließ, streichelte sie einfach seine Haare.

Kakashi sah auf die zwei Masken herab, die er in seinen Händen hielt. Sie waren schick verziert und eine war größer als die andere. Sakura öffnete die Tür und erblickte eine übergroßen Mann in einem dunkelblauen Yukata, der ihm über die Knöchel ging.

"Oh mein Gott." Sakuras Kinnlade fiel runter "Du siehst so süß aus." sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. Kakashi lachte zu ihr runter und legte seine Arme um ihren Kopf "Lass mich auch mal sehen." er drückte sie von sich weg und betrachtete den pinken Yukata mit weißen Blumen als Verzierung. 

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lächelte leicht "So schön." sprach er, während er ihr die kleinere Maske reichte. Sakura band die Maske um ihr Gesicht und wartete bis Kakashi das selbe tat. Sie griff nach ihrer kleinen Tasche aus pinken Perlen, um rauszugehen. Doch plötzlich ergriff Kakashi ihre Hand, die im Vergleich zu seiner recht klein war und hielt sie in die Luft "Heute können wir wie ein normales Pärchen Händchen halten." sagte er mit einer fröhlichen Stimme.

Die Straßen waren bereits befüllt, da der Himmel dunkel war und die Straßenlichter für eine warme Stimmung in der kalten Zeit sorgten. Kakashi hielt Sakuras Hand, die ihn immer wieder fasziniert in alle Richtungen. Er betrachtete ihre rosa Haare, die sie zur hälfte mit einer Haarnadel festgemacht wurden. Sakura blieb vor einem Show Spektakel stehen, so dass Kakashi sich hinter sie stellte und über ihre rosa Strähnen streichelte "Deine Haare sind etwas länger als sonst." Sie drehte sich um und antwortete "Ja, ich habe sie nicht mehr geschnitten." lachte sie.

Sie spielten Spiele und probierten eine handvoll von Konohas neuen Spezialitäten, die jedes Jahr neu präsentiert wurden. Sie liefen sogar Hinata und Naruto über dem Weg, aber diese erkannten sie aufgrund der Masken nicht. 

Kakashi griff ihre Hand und zog sie in eine andere Richtung, weg von der Menge "Komm mit."   
"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie neugierig, als sie nur noch spürte, wie er sie unter ihren Knien hochhob und in seine Arme nahm. Er sprang mehrmals hoch, als beide plötzlich auf dem Dach des Hokage Büro landeten. 

Er ließ Sakura sanft auf ihre zwei Füße herab, bevor sie nach dem Geländer griff und über Konohas lichtvolle Straßen blickte "Was machen wir hier?" fragte sie, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er nahm seine Maske ab, ging auf sie zu, um die Schleife ihrer Maske zu öffnen. 

Beide hörten nur wie sie auf den Boden fiel und zerbrach. "Sakura ich muss dir etwas sagen." Sakura runzelte die Stirn und weitete ihre Augen. _Sagt er jetzt das was ich denke_ , sprach sie im Inneren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die drei Worte jetzt verarbeiten konnte. 

Sakura schloss ihren Mund und schluckte schwer "Was ist denn?" Kakashi leckte sich über die Lippen und atmete schwer aus. Er führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und strich ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr. Sakura sah zu ihm auf und wartete. Als er immer noch nichts sagte, hob sie ihre Brauen fragend an "Kakashi?"

Er richtete seine nachdenklichen Augen zurück auf sie und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. "Sakura ich-" er machte eine kleine Pause. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften und wartete geduldig "Ich werde der nächste Hokage."   
Sakura ließ von seiner Hüfte los, seine Augen fielen auf den Boden und sie atmete tief aus.

_Hallo an alle. Ich werde meine Wattpad_ _App_ _für eine Weile löschen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass meine Geschichte auf einmal ein tausend Kommentare und Votes hat, falls ich zurück komme. Also was solls. Mal sehen, ob ich zurück kommen werde. Aber so lange danke an alle für ihre Unterstützung. Danke und bleibt gesund. Hab euch lieb._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Fröhliche Weihnachten von mir** _

"Sakura? Sakura?" sie hörte seine Stimme leicht gedämpft. Sie blickte eilig hoch in sein Gesicht und breite ihre Hände aus "Wow." sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er hob seine Brauen "Wow?"  
"Ja, ja! Glückwunsch. Das ist wunderbar." sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Kakashi umarmte sie fest, während Sakuras falsches Lächeln, langsam hinter seinem Rücken verschwand. "Im Frühling werde ich ins Amt einberufen." informierte er sie.

Sie sprang zurück auf ihre zwei Füße und drehte sich zum Blick über die Stadt "Du wirst beschäftigt sein." sie schnaubte in einem Lächeln. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, sah auf die funkelnden Lichter und hörte dem entfernten Lärm zu "Ja, das werde ich." 

Er beobachtete Sakura aus seinem Augenwinkel, als sie nach einer Weile seinen Arm um ihr Schulter legte, um ihn zu umarmen "Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Das hast du wirklich verdient Kakashi." Er blickte auf ihre rosa Haare herab, während seine Augen traurig wirkten "Ich werde dich nicht mehr oft sehen können."   
"Ich weiß." sie seufzte, bevor sie mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihm aufsah. Er ergriff ihr Gesicht, um mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen zu streicheln und sie sanft zu küssen.

 _"Frohes neues Jahr!"_  
 _"Frohes neues."_  
Man sagt Paare, die gemeinsam das neue Jahr beginnen, bleiben zusammen. Nun habe ich Kakashi aber seit mehr als einem Monat nicht gesehen. Ich konnte ihn nie zu Hause antreffen und meine Anrufe nahm er sowieso nie an. Nach einer Woche habe ich es aufgegeben ihn anzurufen. Auf Nachrichten reagierte er viel besser. 

Ich habe mich gefragt, wie man vor der Einberufung so beschäftigt sein konnte. Aber wie es aussieht arbeitet er mit den Ministern seine politischen Pläne für das kommende Jahr aus. Unglaublich...

Nun wurde bereits verkündet, dass Kakashi der nächste Hokage wird. Und alle sind natürlich super aufgeregt. Es ist wirklich eine gute Sache. Er wird ein guter Hokage sein. Ein Hokage, der sich um das ganze Dorf kümmert. Eine wirklich gute Sache...

Ich vermisse Kakashi. Manchmal erinnere ich mich mitten bei der Arbeit an ihn. Oder auch wenn ich mich mit anderen Leuten unterhalte. Aber die schlimmste Zeit ist am Abend. Ich wünschte er könnte einfach neben mir liegen und mich umarmen. Mein Körper erinnert sich ganz genau an seine Berührungen. Es ist eine Qual. 

Manchmal knuddel ich Naruto oder einen der Mädels, aber es ist einfach nicht das gleiche. Stattdessen gehe ich manchmal in seine Wohnung und schlafe in seinem Bett, da kann ich ihn wenigstens riechen. 

Noch zwei Wochen bis zu seiner Einberufung. Solange versuche ich hart zu arbeiten und mein verdammtes Chakra endlich wieder freizusetzen. Aber auch wenn das nicht ganz funktioniert, habe ich wie verrückt trainiert und meine Kräfte und mein Chakra gebündelt. 

Ich habe überlegt, ob ich mir ein schönes Kleid für die Einberufung kaufe, aber letztendlich wäre das schwachsinnig. Ich trage einfach meine Shinobi Kleidung.

Der Tag an dem Kakashis Einberufung war, stand nun bevor. Die Straßen Konohas waren voll mit Blumen geschmückt und die Eltern zogen ihren Kindern schicke Kleidung an. Es war ein besonderer Anlass. Nicht viele erlebten die Einberufung eines Hokages zwei Mal in ihrem Leben.

Sakura stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihre Trainingskleidung, für die sie sich letztendlich entschieden hat. Sie fing an zu lächeln, als sie daran dachte wie weit Kakashi es gebracht hat. Es war ein besonderer und stolzer Tag für das gesamte Dorf.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, drehte sich sich erschrocken um. Ihr Atem stockte und sie glaubte nicht, dass das Kakashi sein konnte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck und als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie Konohamaru da stehen "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Sakura. 

Er drückte ihr ein kleines Paket in die Hand und zuckte die Schultern "Vom zukünftigen Hokage.", bevor er einfach ging. Sie lief mit dem kleinen Päckchen zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich hin. Sie öffnete die Schleife und schnaubte "Sollte ich ihm nicht etwas schenken?" sie schüttelte den Kopf lächelnd. Als sie das kleine Päckchen öffnete, sah sie ein neues Haarband in einem zarten Rosaton. Es war mit wunderschönen Sakurablüten in rosa und gold bestickt. 

Sakura versuchte ihr Lächeln zurückzuhalten, indem sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Letztendlich gab sie aber auf und strahlte ihr neues Accessoire an. Sie stand auf, legte ihr altes Haarband ab, um ihr neues aufzusetzen und es im Spiegel begutachten zu können.

Als Sakura die Gruppe von bekannten Gesichtern sah, lief sie mit einem Winken auf sie zu. Alle standen im selben Gewand mit dem Feuerzeichen auf dem Rücken im Kreis "Unglaublich. Kakashi wird endlich Hokage." sprach Tenten "Naja, nachdem er schon ein paar abgelehnt hatte, wurde es auch Zeit. Noch weiter konnte er sich wohl nicht mehr davor drücken." lachte Naruto lauthals, mit gekreuzten Armen. 

"Das ist ein besonderer Tag. Kakashi hat immer hart gearbeitet." sprach Mighty Guy, während sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Sakura grinste über die eigenartige Stimmung, die Mighty Guy mit seinen wässrigen Augen erzeugte. 

Der Platz unter dem Hokage-Gebäude war voll mit Menschen. Alle warteten nur noch darauf, dass die Zeremonie losging. Als der amtierende Hokage nach vorne trat, sprach sie in einer lauten Stimme "Heute werde ich, Senju Tsunade offiziel den nächsten Hokage unseres Dorfes einberufen." Sie drehte sich um und wartete, das Kakashi mit seiner einzigartigen Robe nach vorne trat "Ich freue mich den neuen Hokage Hatake Kakashi vorstellen zu dürfen." 

Kakashi streckte seine Hand in die Luft, während die Menge anfing heftig in die Hände zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Sakura stand wie gefesselt da und betrachtete, wie weit weg er war. Als seine Augen über die Menge streiften und bei Sakura hängen blieben, breitete sich langsam ein warmes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.

Nach einer kleinen Rede und der traditionellen Übergabe des Hokage Hutes, fanden sich alle im untersten Geschoss ein, um etwas zu trinken oder zu essen. Naruto brachte seiner seiner Geliebten und besten Freundin einen Drink. "Eh, seht euch mal Kakashi an, der ist total beliebt." 

Sakura drehte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite des Raumes, um zu sehen, wie Kakashi von den anderen Führern der Nachbardörfer umzingelt war. Sie schmunzelte und nickte langsam "Sieht so aus." Sie hob das Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus "Eh Sakura-chan." flüsterte Hinata. 

Sakura kratze ihren Hinterkopf und lachte laut, als ihre Kollegen hinzukamen und alle sich wild unterhielten. Sakura zog sich langsam zurück und lief zur Tür, als Naruto sie an der Schulter festhielt "Sakura-chan gehst du schon?"  
"Ja, ich bin etwas müde." Naruto drückte ihre Schulter und lächelte aufmunternd. Er verstand, dass die Situation für beide hart war. Ohne dass sie es sagte, wusste er das beide sich lange nicht mehr getroffen haben.

Sakura lief aus dem Getümmel während sie die Knöpfe ihrer Jacke schloss. Als die Tür hinter ihr zu fiel und sie ihm freien stand, merkte sie, dass der gedämpfte Lärm im Anblick des Schnees unterging. Sie hinterließ einige Abdrücke im weißen Eis, als sie plötzlich jemand packte und ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

Kakashi hielt sie in seinem Armen und sprang hoch in die Luft. Sakura wickelte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken "Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich habe mich für ein paar Minuten entschuldigt. Auch ein Hokage muss mal." sagte er als er auf der Fensterbank seines neuen Büros landete. Er machte einen sanfte Schritt hinein und ließ anschließend Sakura auf den Boden zurück "Ich wollte dir mein neues Büro zeigen."

Sakura lächelte, vergrub ihre Hände in ihrer Manteltasche und sah sich um "Wird Zeit für ein neues Design oder?" Kakashi lief zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Er schnaubte und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Sakura schmollte, lief auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß "Was ist los?" fragte sie ihn besorgt. Er richtete seinen Kopf wieder auf und wickelte seine Arme um ihren Körper "Ich habe einfach keinen Lust auf diesen Job." sagte er genervt. Sakura lachte laut und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen verdeckten Mund "Aber du bist zurzeit nunmal der Beste."

Er zog seine Maske herunter und schnaubte leicht "Ich werde ausziehen." Als Sakura diese Worte hörte, zog sie ihre Brauen in die Höhe.  
"Jeder Hokage kriegt ein Haus, das sofort vor dem Büro liegt. Außerdem werde ich bestimmt nur hier sein." Sakura musterte sein Gesicht vom Nahen, während sie versuchte kein Zeichen der Traurigkeit zu zeigen "Das ist aber schön. Ein neues Haus." sie lächelte sanft.

Kakashi führte seine Augen auf Sakura und saß stumm da. Er verspürte den tiefen Drang etwas zu sahen, aber er ließ es sein. Sakura nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände "Kommst du heute nochmal nach Hause?" und küsste ihn leicht.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wenn die anderen Kages auch mal gehen würden, wäre die Feier endlich vorbei." Sakura biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen oder es ihm schwer zu machen.

Beide sahen sich für einige Minuten einfach nur an, als Sakura ihren Kopf auf seinen legte "Ich vermisse dich. Und ich vermisse es wie du..." sie machte eine kleine Pause" mich anfasst." sie seufzte kurz. Plötzlich seufzte Kakashi umso lauter und umso schwerer.

Sakura richtete ihre Kopf wieder auf drehte sein Gesicht zu sich "Tut mir leid." sie war dabei auf seine Lippen zu zugehen, als eine Stimme sie störte "Habe ich es mir sich gedacht." sprach Naruto, der im Fensterrahmen lehnte "Hokage-sama alle Fragen wo du bleibst."

Sakura stand sofort von seinem  
Schoß auf und sah nur wie Kakashi seinen Stuhl zu Naruto drehte, die Augen rollte und langsam aufstand "Lass das sama weg." Er ging auf das Fenster zu aus dem er ins Büro fand, bevor er sich zurück auf die Party machte.

Sakura lag schlafend in ihrem Bett, als sie hörte, wie Kleidung auf den Boden fiel. Ihr Hörsinn nahm die Geräusche wahr, doch ihr Verstand realisierte es noch nicht, da sie tief in Schlaf war. Als jedoch ein zweiter Sinn beansprucht wurde, erwachte sie Stück für Stück. Kakashi stieg zu ihr ins Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Er wickelte seinen Arm um ihren Körper und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Hinterkopf "Schlaf gut."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Happy new year!** _

Sakura öffnete ihre Augen langsam, um festzustellen, dass Kakashi schon weg war. Sie schob ihre Decke zur und trat mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. Aber als sie bemerkte, dass sie auf etwas anderes als ihren Holzboden trat, beugte sie sich runter und hob ein großes Stück Stoff auf. Sie runzelte die Stirn "Welcher Hokage vergisst seine Robe?" fragte sie sich selbst ungläubig. 

Sie warf es auf das Bett und lief verschlafen ins Bad. Nach einer angemessenen Anzahl von Minuten kam sie wieder wie ein Mensch heraus. Frisch gewaschen, die Haare gekämmt und mit ein wenig Absicht legte sie auch Makeup auf. Sie schmiss ihr großes Handtuch, dass ihren Körper verhüllte auf den Boden und warf Unterwäsche, wie auch Kleidung über. Sie seufzte lauthals und sah auf die Uhr auf ihre Wand. _8 Uhr, wann ist er bloß gegangen_ , fragte sie sich.

Sie klopfte an die Tür des Hokage Büros und nachdem keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie einfach die Tür. Leer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief rüber zum Schreibtisch, um sich Kakashis Arbeitsplatz genauer anzugucken. Sie ließ die Hokage Robe über den Sessel fallen und nahm Platz. 

Ein Chaos, ein Durcheinander. Sie konnte es nicht glauben "Wie hat er da nur eine Übersicht." flüsterte sie sich selbst zu. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Kakashi lief samt Shikamaru und Shizune ins Büro. Sakura sprang schnell auf und zu ihrem Glück waren die drei zu sehr in ihrem Gespräch über die Dokumente vertieft, um zu merken, dass Sakura am Schreibtisch saß. Als sie endlich fertig waren, sahen alle drei Sakura an "Sakura was machst du hier?" fragte Shikamaru mit geneigtem Kopf. Sie blinzelte ihn nur an "Eh."

Kakashi lief zu seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf seine Hokage Robe "Ich habe sie gerufen." sagte er. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und machte eine schwenkende Bewegung mit der Hand. Er stand wieder auf und beugte sich über seinen Tisch "Ehm." er summte laut und fing an zwischen den Dokumenten auf dem Tisch zu suchen. Shikamaru machte ein Schritt nach vorne "Hokage-sama vielleicht können wir ein neues Ordnungssystem einführen." Er winkte sein Kommentar mit einer Handbewegung weg.

"Hokage-sama viel-"   
"Das klappt schon." rief er lauter, mit leichter Wut in der Stimme "Und hört auf mit dem _sama_." betonte er extra. Er zog ein weißes Blatt hervor und hielt es in die Luft "Ah. Hier." Er überreichte es Sakura "Wir müssen gemeinsam auf Dienstreise." er fiel zurück in seinen Sessel  
"Dienstreise?" fragte sie ungläubig. Er nickte heftig "Ja. Ab nächster Woche. Wir reisen nach Kirigakure und bleiben ein paar Tage dort." 

"Warum?"   
"Ach so. Kirigakure hat neue Heilungsmaschinen erfunden, die die Heilungstechniken von Ninjas unterstützen. Sie haben eine Einladung an alle Dörfer gesandt, um mögliche Handelsbeziehungen zu erweitern. Da du einer der Oberärzte im Krankenhaus bist, nehme ich dich mit."  
"Und wieso mich?" Sakura runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
"Dein Chakra ist blockiert, also kannst du sowieso nicht vernünftig arbeiten. Alle anderen Oberärzte werden hier gebraucht" er lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen, während Shikamaru und Shizune einleuchtend nickten. 

Die Ader auf Sakuras Stirn fing an zu pochen "Wie bitte?" fragte sie, während ihre Hand zu einer Faust wurde. Er war kurz davor es zu wiederholen, als Shizune heftig den Kopf schüttelte "Hokage-sama." flüsterte sie. Er summte leicht und lächelte wieder in Sakuras Richtung "Ich brauche dich." korrigierte er schnell. Das Blatt in Sakuras Hand zerknitterte. Sie lief zur Tür, öffnete sie und schlug sie mit einem heftigem Rums hinter sich zu. 

Nach einem langem Tag voller Papierkram im Krankenhaus spazierte Sakura durch den Schnee nach Hause. Sie dachte an die stichelnden Worte von Kakashi am Morgen. Vielleicht sagte er es ohne Bosheit, nichtsdestotrotz traf es einen Nerv. Einen empfindlichen, tief liegenden Nerv, denn Sakura hatte es satt nur Papierkram zu erledigen. Es stand ihr über alle Ohren, so sehr, dass sie Wut und Frustration nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. 

Sie blieb unter einer Straßenlaterne stehen und schloss ihre Augen fest. So als würde es ihr dabei helfen ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Aber egal wie sehr sie ihre Fäuste oder Augenlider zu drückte, ihre Tränen liefen ihr langsam über ihre Wangen. 

Das heiße Wasser schien in der eisigen Kälte in Konohas Abenddämmerung zu verdampfen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf fallen, so dass ihr Kinn ihr Oberkörper berührte und mit einem Schlag ging sie in die Hocke und fing an wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen. Sie versuchte ein lautes Flennen zu unterbinden, so dass sie lediglich wimmerte und traurig vor sich hin summte. 

_Sakura, Sakura_. Sie bemerkte erst nach mehrmaligem Rufen, wie Iruka vor ihr im Schnee hockte. Sie sah ihn mit verquollenen Augen und einem leichten Schluckauf an.   
"Sakura-chan was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt. Er griff nach ihrer linken Schulter, während seine andere Hand ihre Tränen wegwischten. Sie zog mehrmals die Nase hoch, bevor sie etwas beruhigter antworten konnte "Ich bin ein Arztninja, der nicht heilen kann." sprach sie und fing wieder an lauthals zu weinen. 

Iruka atmete leicht auf, bevor er anfing hysterisch zu lachen, was Sakura nur noch mehr anregte zu weinen. Er stand auf, lief hinter Sakura und hob sie unter ihren Achseln auf ihre Beine "Komm. Willst du etwas essen?" fragte er, worauf sie heftig nickte "und was zu trinken." 

Sakura griff nach dem Bierglas, bevor sie überhaupt etwas von ihrer Nudelsuppe anrührte. Iruka beobachtete einfach nur, wie sie das Glas herunter kippte "Du musst wirklich frustriert sein." stellte er fest. Sie seufzte und schlug samt des Glases auf den Tisch "Heute hat jemand etwas gemeines zu mir gesagt. Das ist alles." sie seufzte und blickte zur Seite. Ihr Wangen glühten rot und Iruka wusste nicht ob es an ihrer Heulsession oder dem Glas Bier lag. 

Sie streckte ihren Arm in die Luft "Onkel noch ein Glas Bier." rief sie. Er nickte sich selbst zu. _Das Bier_ , sagte er sich. Beide fingen an von ihrer Suppe zu essen, während Sakura über ihre Sorgen erzählte. "Ich habe einfach Angst, dass ich mein Chakra nie wieder benutzten kann." Iruka nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und nickte "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Desto mehr du daran denkst, desto schlimmer wird es."

"Das habe ich nicht, aber nach heute kriege ich es nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf."   
"Jemand der so viel mit seinen Worten anrichten kann, muss dir aber wirklich was bedeuten." lachte er laut. Sakura trank lediglich ihr Glas leer und stütze ihr Gesicht in ihrer Hand auf den Tisch "Ich bin nicht zu gebrauchen." seufzte sie und schloss ihre Augen. 

Iruka starrte sie einige Minuten an, um zu beobachten, wie sie eidringlich in ihrer sitzenden Position einschlief. Er stand langsam auf, griff nach seinem Handy und lief nach draußen an die frische Luft. 

" _Hallo?_ "  
"Hokage-sama. Ich bin's Iruka."  
" _Ich weiß, ich sehe deinen Namen auf dem Display. Was gibt's?_ "  
"Sakura ist betrunken und traurig. Ich habe sie weinend auf der Straße gefunden." sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Auf der anderen Leitung war es still. Iruka atmete tief ein "Ich kann sie nach Ha-"  
"Ich komme sofort." sagte er wie aus der Kanone geschossen und legte auf. 

Iruka lief wieder ins Restaurant und betrachtete Sakura, die nun vollkommen auf dem Tisch eingenickt war. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und schüttelte sie leicht "Sakura-chan.", als er etwas wie einen Donnerschlag hörte "Finger weg." keifte Kakashi ein ganzes Stück entfernt. Sakura öffnete leicht ihre Augen, so dass die Augenbrauen von beiden in die Höhe fuhren. Kakashi ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu "Sakura." sang seine Stimme.

Sie hob ihren Kopf an und blinzelte mehrmals in seine Richtung. Als sie realisierte wer mit im Raum stand, weiteten sich ihre Augen "Du." wütete sie. Sie griff nach einem der Bierkrüge und warf ihn gezielt in seine Richtung. Ein lauter Knall durchfuhr das gesamte Restaurant, als Kakashi sich ins Gesicht fasste und vor Schmerzen in die Hocke ging "Oh Gott." schrie er leise. Alle Gäste im Restaurant drehten sich um und fingen an zu flüstern, was der Hokage denn dort machte.

Sie stand auf, zeigte auf ihn und schrie "Du verdammter Scheiß Kerl." ihre Nasenlöcher schnaubten, bevor sie nach hinten in Irukas Arme stolperte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er hier auftaucht." Kakashi sah wieder auf "Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen."   
"Du? Nein. Niemals." sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf "Iruke bring du mich bitte nach Hause." er starrte ihr Gesicht von der Seite an.  
 _Hat sie mich gerade wirklich Iruke genannt_ , fragte er sich und neigte seinen Kopf. Er war kurz davor seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte zu legen, als Kakashi neben beiden auftauchte und ihn sanft nach hinten drückte "Ich mache das."

Er wollte das gleiche wie Iruka tun, doch Sakura stieß ihn von sich "Nein." sagte sie abwehrend. Kakashi schnaubte einmal tief und beugte seinen Oberkörper "Das reicht." sagte er wütend. Er schmiss sie über seine Schulter und stampfte mit festem Griff um ihren Körper um den Tisch. Er drehte sich zu Iruka, der sein Mund öffnete und ein Geräusch machte "Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich Rücksicht nehme. Hokage-sama." sagte er schmunzelnd. 

Kakashi wusste genau was er meinte und lief mit finsterer Miene aus dem Restaurant. Er spazierte mit Sakura über seiner Schulter über die Straße, obwohl sie sich minutenlang wehrte und ihm durch einen Schlag vielleicht auch eine hintere Rippe brach.

Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch und legte Sakura, die mittlerweile wohl schon eingeschlafen war langsam auf ihr Bett. Er lief zurück zur Tür, schloss sie und zog langsam seine Schuhe und Kleidung aus, um sie über den Stuhl an Sakuras Schreibtisch zu legen. Er seufzte, lief in seinen Shorts gekleidet zu ihr und beugte sich über sie, um ihr ihre Kleidung auszuziehen. 

Er nahm ihr ihre Schuhe, Jacke und Oberkleidung ab. Sakura fing an verschlafen zu reden "So gemein."   
"Wer?" fragte Kakashi sanft, so dass sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Als sie sein Gesicht erkannte, verzog sie plötzlich ihren Mund "Du." und fing an zu weinen "Du bist so gemein." sie schluchzte leise.  
"Was habe ich getan?" fragte er ahnungslos, so dass sie noch lauter schluchzte und sich in ihrer Unterwäsche auf ihrem Bett aufsetzte "Du weißt es nicht?"

Kakashi sah sie ratlos an und rieb sich über die Stirn. Er näherte sich und versuchte seine Arme um sie zu wickeln, aber sie schlug ihm mit ihrer Faust in den Magen "Verschwinde." sie fiel zurück auf ihr Bett, während Kakashi halbtot auf seinen Knien ruhte. 

Sakura lag mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, während sie mit sich selbst sprach "Jetzt kanns du dich von 'nem anderen Ninja heilen lassen." Und als er hörte, was sie geflüstert hatte, riss er seine Augen weit auseinander.

Das Gespräch vom Morgen und jedes unbedachte Wort fiel ihm wieder ein. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte über seine unbeholfene Art Sakura zu beruhigen. Er stand auf, lief zu ihr rüber und legte sich neben ihr auf das Bett. "Sakura." er fing an über ihre Haare zu streicheln "alles was ich gesagt habe musste ich leider sagen. Sonst hätten die anderen sich auch gefragt warum ich dich auf Dienstreise mitnehmen möchte." er streichelte runter bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen und das immer wieder.

Die Ecken von Sakuras Mund fielen nach unten, während sie seinen Worten lauschte "Ich wollte doch nur mit dir alleine sein." sagte er leise, bevor Sakura wieder in leichtem Schluchzen ausbrach. Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches, so dass Kakashi fragend summte "Ich bin ein Witz." sagte sie deutlicher.  
"Was?" er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Die Leute haben schon so auf mich herabgesehen, aber jetzt denken sie doch, dass ich ein Witz bin."

Kakashis Mund fiel einen Spalt offen.  
"Und dann soll ich deine Freundin sein? Wie peinlich muss das für einen Hokage sein. Zum Glück weiß es niemand." flüsterte sie mit unterbrechenden Schluchzern. Kakashi weitete seine Augen und drehte sie zwangsmäßig auf ihren Rücken "Was redest du da?" sprach er wütend "Sowas sagst du nie wieder."

Er wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht und realisierte, was für Ausmaße seine Worte eigentlich hatten. Sakura reagierte sensibel und nahm sich jedes seiner Worte zu Herzen. Er bemerkte es erst nachdem sie völlig aufgelöst in den Armen eines Fremden landete. Das wollte er nicht nochmal riskieren. Er sah zu ihr runter und versuchte mit einem leichten Kuss ihr Weinen zu verhindern "Fühlt sich das etwa so an, wenn man sein Freundin wütend macht?" flüsterte er. Aber eigentlich wusste er, dass er sie darüber hinaus traurig gemacht hatte. 

Sie sah mit betrunkenen und traurigen Augen zu ihm hoch, ohne zu antworten "Es tut mir leid." er griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zu seiner Brust "Verzeih mir.", bevor er sich für einen längeren, sanften und herzergreifenden Kuss nach unten beugte. Nachdem er von ihren Lippen los ließ, beäugte er sie "Willst du jetzt schlafen?" fragte er neugierig. Und als Sakura müde nickte, deckte er sich und sie zu und umarmte sie fest von der Seite.


	31. Chapter 31

Es verging eine gesamte Woche, nach dem Vorfall bei dem Kakashi Sakura schwer gekränkt hatte. Am Morgen danach musste er wieder früh gehen. Bevor er los musste, versuchte er sie mit Küssen und Kuscheln zu beschwichtigen, doch sie schwieg nachdenklich. Er wusste es nicht, doch Sakura schwieg lieber als etwas zu sagen, was ihn verletzt hätte. Diesen Fehler hatte sie schon ein oder zwei Mal im Leben gemacht und sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt.

Die gesamte Woche verging indem Sakura sich vom Krankenhaus frei genommen hatte. Sie tauchte lediglich am ersten Tag der Woche ein Mal in der Schule auf, um ihren Unterricht zu machen. Die anderen Tage verbrachte Sakura tief in den Bergen. Sie verließ Konoha und benutzte die Zeit zur Meditation in der Natur.

Drei Tage nachdem Kakashi Sakura betrunken und aufgelöst nach Hause brachte, hatte er endlich Zeit, um nach ihr zu sehen. Seine Anrufe nahm sie nicht an und seine Nachrichten beantwortete sie auch nicht.

Nach einem langen Arbeitstag ging Kakashi am Krankenhaus vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen.  
"Oh Hokage-sama." sagten einige Krankenschwestern freudig.  
"Ehm, ist Ärztin Haruno anwesend? Ich muss mit ihr über unsere bevorstehende Dienstreise sprechen."  
Die Ober-Krankenschwester trat nach vorne "Tut mir leid Hokage-sama. Doktor Haruno hat sich eine Woche frei genommen. Sie war seit Anfang der Woche nicht hier."

Kakashi lief mit seiner einen Hand in der Hosentasche und der anderen Hand um sein Handy, auf sein altes Wohngebäude zu. Nachdem er Hokage wurde und eine extra Residenz vor dem Büro bekommen hat, dachte er nicht, dass er sie so oft nutzen wird. Aber in der Tat, er schlief die meiste Zeit in seinem neuem, großem und leerem Haus.

Er seufzte und klopfte an Sakuras Tür. Keine Antwort. Er legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf und drehte daran. Plötzlich öffnete sie sich "Ich sagte ihr doch, sie soll abschließen." sprach er verärgert. Er trat in ein dunkles Zimmer und als er den Lichtschalter umlegte, bemerkte er, dass es leer war. "Sakura?" fragte er laut. Doch keine Antwort.

Er rief wieder ihre Nummer an, als ihr Handy plötzlich auf dem Schreibtisch vibrierte. Er ging zum Tisch, griff nach dem Handy und sah alle verpassten Anrufe von sich, einigen anderen Leuten, wie auch ungelesene Nachrichten. Er ließ wieder davon los und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Er legte ein Bein auf das andere, stützte sein Kopf auf seine Hand und überlegte angestrengt, wo sie nur sein konnte.

Er tippte eine weitere Nummer auf seinem Handy, als endlich jemand nach dem Rufzeichen ranging.  
"Kakashi Sensei! Ich meine Hokage-sama, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
"Naruto, weißt du zufällig wo Sakura ist?"  
"Sakura? Nein, wieso?"  
"Ach so, ich konnte sie diese Tage nicht erwischen, das ist alles." er redete sich raus.  
"Zu Hause treffen Sie bestimmt auf sie."  
"Alle klar, danke dir."  
"Gerne."

Er zog seine Lippen zusammen und machte Geräusche mit dem Mund. Er war so müde, er fing an seine Kleidung auszuziehen und einfach in ihrer Wohnung zu schlafen, falls sie zurückkommt.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit schweren Gliedern auf. Bei dem Gedanken an Sakura, die Gott weiß wo war, konnte er nicht richtig schlafen. Er setzte sich in seiner Unterhose auf die Bettkante und wartete einige Minuten mit der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich kommen würde. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und blinzelte mehrmals auf den Boden, bevor er realisierte wie schrecklich dieses Gefühl war. Die Person, die er liebt war wütend oder traurig, wegen ihm.

Plötzlich vergrub er seine Finger in seinen Haaren und grunzte laut und verzweifelt. Er stand auf und fing an sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Zu seinem Glück ging der Tag erst los wenn er im Büro war, trotzdem wollte er alle, die vor ihm da waren nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Es vergingen vier volle Tage in denen Kakashi immer wieder in Sakuras Wohnung schlief, da er die Nähe zu ihr suchte. Er liebte den Moment, wenn er in ihre Wohnung trat und es nach ihrem süßen vanilligen Duft roch.

Er schlenderte mit müden Schultern und langen Seufzern nach Hause. Als er vor ihrer Tür stand, zog er noch einmal sein Handy aus der Hose und sah auf das Display, _Sakura_. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und öffnete schnell die Wohnungstür, wie das Tor zum Himmel. Bei dem Anblick einer Sakura, die vor ihrem Schreibtisch, mit ihrem Handy am Ohr da stand, fiel ihm die Kinnlade offen.

"Sakura." flüsterte er. Sie drehte ihr Kopf samt Handy am Ohr zur Tür und fuhr mit ihren rosa Brauen in die Höhe "Kakashi." sie lächelte langsam.  
"Ich habe dich gerade anger-" sprach sie, als er sie plötzlich packte unter dem Hintern packte, hochhob und mit ihr gemeinsam auf das Bett fiel, um sie an jeder möglichen Stelle zu küssen "Es tut mir leid." sprach er immer wieder "Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Bitte sei mir nicht mehr böse. Bitte." er küsste sie so fest, dass sie ihn von sich weg drücken musste.

"Kakashi, Kakashi. Ruhig. Ich bin doch nicht wütend." sprach sie aufgeregt. Kakashi sah sie an aber ließ nicht von seinem Griff um ihren Körper los "Wie?"  
"Ja ich war wütend. Aber du hast ja keine Schuld an der Situation gehabt." sie drückte ihn noch weiter von sich und stand vom Bett auf. Sie lief zum Schreibtisch, so dass Kakashi seine Augen über ihre langen rosa Haar fuhren ließ. Sie drehte sich mit einem Zettel in der Hand um "Hast du nicht die Nachricht gelesen, die ich dir hinterlassen habe?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd. Er nahm den Zettel aus ihrer Hand und las, _Bin einige Tage in den Bergen trainieren. Komme Sonntag wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen._

Kakashi sah mit großen Augen zu ihr auf "Oh."  
"Ich habe es doch extra auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, wie konntest du das übersehen? Da muss es mir ja gleich nicht mehr so peinlich sein die Freundin des Hokage zu sein."  
Er atmete tief ein, seufzte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß "Bitte hör auf das zu sagen." er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und streichelte über ihre langen Haare, die nun bis zu ihrem Po reichten.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf an "Sakura, deine Haare."  
"Ja?"  
"Wieso sind sie so lang?" er neigte seinen Kopf und betrachtete ihre Haare, die ihr über den Rücken hingen. Er runzelte die Stirn und zeigte ihr die langen Spitzen "Wie kann das sein? Letzte Woche gingen sie dir noch bis zur Schulter." sie öffnete ihre Augen weit.  
"Ja, stimmt." sie summte und nahm ihre Haarenden aus seiner Hand. Er neigte seinen Kopf, um besser in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können "Sakura?"  
"Ja?"  
"Dein Siegel, es ist größer." sagte er und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Gesicht, um es in seine Richtung zu drehen. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich jede Linie ihrer Augen, Nase und ihres Mundes an.

Sakura summte wieder "Mhh keine Ahnung." sprach sie laut. Er packte ihre Hüften und drückte sie von seinem Schoß, um sie auf ihre zwei Beine zu stellen. "Was machst du da?" fragte sie, während er ihre Jacke von ihren Schultern zog.  
"Ich kontrolliere, ob noch alles da ist." er fing an zu schmunzeln "Ich muss gucken was sich noch verändert hat."

Statt die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, griff er ans Ende und zog es über ihr Kopf. Sie stand in ihrem BH da und neigte den Kopf mit einer gebogenen Braue "So kontrollierst du das also?"  
"Ja, genau so." sagte er mit seinen Augen auf ihren Körper gerichtet. Er biss sich sanft auf die Unterlippe, während seine Augen wieder hoch zu ihren wanderte. Sie lächelte sanft, bevor sie sich für einen leichten Kuss zu ihm runterbeugte.

"Ich muss duschen." sagte sie und löste sich von seinem Griff um ihren Körper. Sie lief zum Bad und verschwand hinter der weißen Tür. Die rosahaarige legte ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen ab, und stieg in die Dusche, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie die Badezimmertür quietschte. Durch das laufende Wasser hörte sie Kleidung die auf den Boden fiel. Sie rieb sich das Gesicht und drehte sich um, als Kakashi plötzlich hinter ihr stand "Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht mehr warten kann."  
"Was meinst du?" Sakura blinzelte ihn mehrere Sekunden an. Und wieder biss er sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während sein Blick über ihren natürlich und nassen Körper fuhr.


	32. Chapter 32

"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht mehr warten kann."  
"Was meinst du?" Sakura blinzelte ihn mehrere Sekunden an. Und wieder biss er sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während sein Blick über ihren Gott gegebenen und nassen Körper fuhr.

Als sie an ihm runter sah, konnte sie nicht anders als unkontrolliert zu schmunzeln "Wir haben doch noch gar nichts gemacht." sagte sie lachend. Er küsste sie kurz, bevor er seine Arme um sie legte "Das brauchen wir auch nicht. Dein Anblick reicht mir schon." Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf Sakuras lächelnden Mund, bevor er sie fest an sich drückte. 

Sie spürte seine Härte gegen ihren Bauch stechen und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie umschlang seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen und seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen, um in seine Arme zu klettern. Kakashi spürte, wie weich ihre Haut gegen ihn drückte. Er wollte jede Stelle berühren, doch dafür hatte er ein paar Hände zu wenig.

Sakura konnte nicht anders als, den Kontakt zu ihm zu suchen, also bewegte sie ihre Hüfte gegen ihn. Als er ihre weichen Lippen gegen sich fühlte, ging er wie wild zwei Schritte nach vorn und drückte Sakura heftig gegen die Badezimmerwand. Anders als erwartet, stieß sie plötzlich einen lauten schmerzvollen Schrei aus. Kakashi sah sie erschrocken an und betrachtete, wie ihre Augen beinahe aus ihrem Kopf fielen "Sakura!" rief er laut "Was ist los?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn mit geschlossenen Augen und atmete heftig gegen seine Schulter "Ich- Ich habe mich während des Trainings verletzt." sagte sie verzweifelt. Er sah in ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und ließ sie langsam runter. Er stellte schnell die Dusche ab, griff nach zwei Handtüchern eins, dass er um seinen und das andere, dass er um Sakuras Körper wickelte. Er drehte sie vorsichtig um und nahm das schwere Gewicht ihrer neuen langen Haare zur Seite. 

Bei dem Anblick ihres lila-blauen Schulterblatts weiteten sich seine Augen zitternd "Was hast du getan?" fragte er mit Falten, die sich langsam auf seiner Stirn bildeten.  
"Ich bin einmal gefallen." sagte sie leise. Er griff von hinten nach ihrer Hand und zog sanft daran "Ist okay, komm."

Sakura saß auf einem Hocker vor ihm. Er beugte sich ein Stück runter, um ihren Rücken erreichen zu können, bevor er anfing, grünes Chakra aus seinen Händen zu stoßen.  
"Das habe ich noch aus meinen Anbu Tagen. Wenigstens die Grundkenntnisse haben wir gelernt." Er hörte ein lautes Stöhnen der Erleichterung aus Sakuras Mund flüchten   
"Geh morgen aber nochmal ins Krankenhaus und lass dich vernünftig heilen, okay?" Er hörte nur ein Seufzern und als er von ihrem Schulterblatt los ließ, sah er auf gelb-grüne Flecken "Ja, das sieht schon besser aus."

Sakura wollte gerade aufstehen, als er sie wieder geschmeidig auf ihren Platz drückte "Warte." er griff nach dem Föhn und begann ihre Haare zu trocknen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit war er endlich fertig, so dass sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihn aus der Ferne anlächelte. Er strich über ihr Gesicht und beugte sich für einen leichten Kuss runter "Ich sollte ein Jutsu dafür erfinden." sprach der silberhaarige. Sakura stellte sich auf ihre eingerosteten Beine "Frag Naruto, der hat sowas bestimmt schon." und beide lachten über den sehr wahren Witz.

Sakura lief zurück ins Zimmer und streckte ihr Arm mit der kaputten Schulter einmal aus, um sie rotieren zu lassen "Schon viel besser."   
Kakashi schaltete das Badezimmerlicht aus und lief hinter ihr ins Zimmer "Sakura." sie stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und summte. Er stellte sich hinter sie und umarmte sie plötzlich von hinten. Ohne große Gedanken fuhr eine seiner Hand direkt unter ihr Handtuch, um über ihren geschmeidigen Körper zu spüren "Das brauchst du nicht." und mit _das_ meinte er Kleidung.

Sein rechter Arm ergriff ihre linke Brust, während seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Beine fuhr. Nachdem sie zitternd ausatmete, drehte sie ihre Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Doch Kakashi drückte seinen Mund sofort auf ihren. Der Kontakt zu mehreren empfindlichen Stellen trieb ihr die Hitze in den Kopf. Sakura fing an unkontrolliert gegen seinen tiefen Kuss zu stöhnen.

Mit einem Schlag ließ er von ihrem Mund los und seine Hände standen still, so dass der Raum sich für einige Sekunden mit den atemlosen Geräuschen zweier Menschen füllte. Er hielt sie für einige Sekunden fest, um einfach ihre Augen zu betrachten. Die feinen und unsichtbaren Linien um ihre smaragdgrünen Augen.

Er löste endlich ihr Handtuch und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Er drehte sie um und betrachtete jede einzelne Stelle, bevor Sakura mit rosigen Wangen zur Seite sah "Bitte, starr nicht so." Er war von ihrem Anblick so fasziniert, dass er verzögert antwortete "Ich kann nicht anders. Ich-" sprach er, als er sich leicht runter beugte und seinen Mund um die sensibelste Stelle ihres Busens legte.

Sakura reagierte zu seinen Berührungen, indem sie nach hinten trat, doch Kakashi schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper, um sie fester an sein Mund zu drücken. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er den Kuss zu ihrem Körper lösen. Seine Arme wanderten nach unten und gingen auseinander, damit er sie ihre vollen und voluminösen Wangen packen konnte. Er drückte ihre Hinterseite erotisch, bevor er sie in seine Arme hochhob. Sein Handtuch fiel dabei von seiner Hüfte, doch im Gegenteil kam ihm das zur Gute. Er ließ von ihrem Busen los und sah sie mit heftigem Atem an. Obwohl sie mitten im Raum standen, fing er an ihre Hüfte auf sein Glied zu reiben, welches Sakura sanfte Geräusche entlockte. Sie drehte sich um, wickelte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und ihr Beine um seine Hüfte, so dass er sie hoch in seine Arme nahm. Sie begann ihre erwartende Stelle immer heftiger gegen ihn zu drücken.

Kakashi war von ihrer Dreistigkeit beeindruckt. Er schmunzelte mit offenem Mund, bevor er ihre Hüften langsam auf seine härteste Stelle drückte. Während sie ihn immer tiefer in sich spürte, fiel ihr Kopf in ihr Nacken "Ja." flüsterte sie in einem Hauch. Die Hitze schoß ihr in den Kopf und benebelte jeden ihrer Sinne. Und als Kakashi anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen, hatte Sakura das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr wusste wo vorne und hinten war. Sie verkrampfte in ihren Zehen und Fingern, bevor sie wieder locker ließ.

"Hör nicht auf." flüsterte sie atemlos.  
Er atmete mit offenem Mund ein und aus und betrachtete jeden ihrer Gesichtszüge. Er schlug ihre Hüften auf seine, bevor langsam auf das Bett zu ging "Gefällt dir das?" fragte er mit nur einer Antwort die er erwartete.  
"Ja." flüsterte sie, während sie mit Kakashi auf ihr Rücken fiel. Ihre Haare verteilten sich auf dem gesamten Bett, wie eine runde Blume.

Sie löste ihre Beine um seine Hüften, als Kakashi sich über sie beugte. Er küsste ihre Lippen sanft, worauf auch seine Bewegungen viel sanfter wurden. "Gefällt dir das Sakura?" sie öffnete ihre Augen und nickte mit glühenden Wangen "Ja." hauchte sie ihm entgegen. "Gut." Er löste sich von ihr und drehte sie um "Geh auf alle viere." befahl er.

Sie ging auf ihre weichen Knie und wartete nur darauf zusammen zu brechen. Als Kakashi seine Hüfte gegen ihre stieß, klappt ihre Ellbogen mit einem lauten Stöhnen zusammen. Er hörte nicht auf, bis sie ein zweites Mal zusammen krampfte und mit ihrem Mund ins Bett stöhnte.

Kakashi ließ seine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten, bis er zu ihrem prallen Halbkugeln ankam. Er drückte sie in seinen Handinnenflächen und stieß mehrmals, während er sie hart ran nahm. Mit jeder Sekunde wurden seine Bewegungen in ihr langsamer, bevor er sie von sich drückte und sich auf ihren Rücken aus ließ. Sie hörte sein leichtes Stöhnen und schweren Atem, bevor sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite drehte. Sie atmete heftig, bevor sie langsam anfing zu lachen.

Beide lagen Arm in Arm, Kakashi umschlang ihren Körper mit einem festen, dennoch sanften Griff. Er atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
"Du kannst nie wieder einfach so verschwinden." er streichelte über ihre Haare. Sakura zeichnete mit ihrem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf seine definierten Brustmuskeln "Das werde ich nicht, solange ich dich habe." sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte gutmütig.

Sakura war kurz davor einzunicken, als Kakashi sie mit seiner tiefen Stimme auf schreckte "Entschuldigung." Er drückte seinen Arm etwas fester um sie, um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen "Ich sagte nur, dass du noch für unsere Reise nach Kirigakure packen musst."  
"Ich brauche nur ein, zwei Sachen." flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er lachte, vibrierte seine Brust unter ihrem Gesicht.

Kakashi streichelte solange über ihre Haare bis sie eingeschlafen war. Er sah nachdenklich an die Decke und ohne es zu wollen, kam ihm der Gedanke über die Zukunft ins Gedächtnis. Sein Mund fiel einen Spalt offen. Er sah auf die schlafende Sakura hinab und seufzte kurz auf. Egal was er sich ausmalte, er konnte nicht voraussagen, was ihn erwarten würde.


	33. Chapter 33

Ranken schossen aus dem Boden und formten sich zu Stammbäumen, die letztendlich zur vier hohen und stabilen Holzwänden wurden. Yamato nahm seine Hände runter und alle standen vor einem fertigen und wunderschönen Haus aus Holz.

"Mahlzeit." Der Hokage Schritt voran, um das Haus, das sie zur Übernachtung nutzen wollten betrat. Sakura streckte ihre Arme in die Luft und sah sich in dem schlichten, jedoch schicken Haus, das aus einem Jutsu entstanden ist um. Sie lief immer schneller und klatschte in die Hände "Es gibt sogar Zimmer." sie rannte hoch in die zweite Etage und suchte sich ein Zimmer aus.

Nachdem sie sich ein süßes kleines Zimmer, das wärmend wirkte, ausgesucht hatte, rollte sie ihren Schlafsack auf dem Boden aus. Kakashi nahm seinen Hut ab und lief an ihrem Zimmer vorbei, während er seinen Blick kurz durch ihre offene Schiebetür warf. Er blieb ein Stück weiter stehen und öffnete schob das Holz zur Seite "Ok Ich nehme das." als er sich umdrehte, schreckte er auf. Yamatos Gesicht war ein gefährliches Stück zu nahe.

Kakashi seufzte, bevor er seinen Hokage Hut abnahm "Was tust du da?"  
"Die Regeln besagen, dass ein Shinobi immer Wache stehen muss, wenn der Hokage mit dabei ist."  
"Vergessen wir mal die Regeln."  
"Das ist leider nicht möglich." sagte er mit dunkler Miene. Kakashi seufzte "Fein." und schob ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Sakura streichelte mit ihren Händen die Falten aus ihrem Schlafsack, bevor sie auf aufstand und mit ihrem gesamten Körper vor Schreck auf ihren Hintern fiel. Kakashi saß hockend auf ihrer Fensterbank und lächelte durch seine Maske "Sehr ordentlich." er winkte mit zwei Fingern. Sie seufzte "Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Was tust du hier?" plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Sakura lief schnell zur Holztür und schob sie einen kleinen Spalt zur Seite. Sie sah Yamato mit einem Auge und einem halben Lächeln an "Ja?"  
"Ich habe einen kleinen Schrei gehört Sakura. Ist alles okay?"  
"Ja, ja ich dachte nur ich hatte eine Kakerlake gesehen."  
"Kaker-?"  
"Aber alles gut." sie schob die Tür sofort wieder zu.

Als sie sich umdrehte, saß Kakashi schon auf ihrem Schlafsack "Kakerlake? Ich bin doch keine Kakerlake." worauf sie nur die Augen rollte "Was macht der Hokage auf meinem Schlafplatz?" Plötzlich zog ergriff er ihre Hand und zog an ihr, so dass sie auf seinem Schoß landete und wieder unbewusst kurz auf quiekte.  
"Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass alle gut gewärmt sind in der Nacht."  
Sakura drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite "Dann kontrollier auch mal schön bei Yamato und Sai." Kakashi zog einen Luftzug durch seine Zähne und drehte ihr Gesicht, an ihrem Kinn wieder zu sich "Willst du den Befehlen des Hokages wiedersprechen?" sie fing an zu kichern.

Er griff nach ihrer Hüfte und warf sie auf den offenen Schlafsack "Jetzt lass uns schlafen." und er führte seine Lippen zu ihrem Nacken, so dass sie ein weiteres Mal auf quiekte. Er küsste entlang ihres Nackens, als es wieder klopfte. Sie drückte ihn von sich "Siehst du. Du bist zu laut."  
Sie lief wieder zur Tür und tat das selbe wie vorher "Ja?"  
"Sakura... Ist da noch jemand?" sie drehte sich kurz um und sah wie Kakashi ihr zu zwinkerte. Ihr Gesicht lief rot an und sie drehte sich verschämt zu Yamato um "Nein. Ehm. Nein." und schlug ihm die Tür wieder vor der Nase zu.

Sie lief zu ihm zurück und am Ende des Schlafsacks ließ sie sich fallen, um auf ihren Knien zu ihm rüber zu rutschen. "Siehst du? Du machst zu viel Lärm." flüsterte sie. Er umschlang ihren Körper und drehte sie wieder ruckartig auf den Schlafsack, um über ihr zu schweben. "Siehst du, du bist so laut."  
"Du bringst mich dazu." sie rollte die Augen mit einem Lächeln.

Er zog seine Maske runter und sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, worauf sie ein leichtes "Nein!" quiekte und die Hände verneinend wedelte. Er beugte sich wieder zu ihrem Hals, um ihr kleine Küsse zu widmen, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Sakura wollte gerade aufstehen, als Kakashi sie an ihren Schultern runter drückte. Er stand mit einem Fuß nach dem anderen auf, drehte sich um und zog seine Maske hoch, während er zur Tür lief. Er schob die Tür mit einem Ruck zur Seite "Sakura was ist de-" Yamato starrte auf den Hokage.  
Kakashi stand mit ausgestrecktem Arm zwischen der Türoffnung "Sakura ist beschäftigt, okay?"  
Yamatos Blick fiel auf Kakashis nackten Oberkörper und dann auf Sakura, die mit einem verlegenem Lächeln auf ihre Schlafsack saß.

Er blinzelte nichts ahnend und fing an zu stottern "Beschäf- schäf- tigt."  
"Verstanden?"  
Und Yamato nickte mit offenem Mund. Kakashi zeigte mit seinem Finger zwischen ihm und Yamato "Und das... Bleibt zwischen uns. Verstanden?" Yamato nickte wieder als sei er in einer anderen Welt. Kakashi schlug die Tür wieder zu. Yamato lief zur Tür vom Zimmer des Hokages und stellte sich davor. Er starrte einige Minuten auf den Boden, bis die Realität ihn einholte und er realisierte was Sache war. Sein Gesicht lief rot an und er rückte mit gesenktem Kopf und roten Wangen wieder rüber, um vor Sakuras Tür Wache zu stehen.

Kakashi lief wieder eiligst zu ihr rüber und zog die andere Seite des Schlafsack schützend über sich und Sakura. Yamato stand mit roter Miene vor dem Zimmer und lauschte dem Spiel hinter der Tür.  
"Nein, das geht nicht." quiekte Sakura.  
"Und das?" sprach Kakashi tief. Ein Klatsch gegen die Haut ertönte "Nein das auch nicht."  
"Und das?"  
"Ja das ist okay." kicherte sie.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Kakashi die Tür aus seinem Zimmer. Er lief an Yamato vorbei, der im Hocker und mit gesenktem Kopf zwischen beiden Zimmertüren saß. Kakashi pfiff mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen und lief die Treppe runter. Sakura öffnete die Tür mit einem entschuldigendem Grinsen und winkte ihm zu "Morgen." flüsterte sie.

Die vierer Truppe machte sich weiter auf dem Weg nach Kirigakure. Sai war der vierte und letzte der Truppe, durch seine Unbekümmertheit und Unwissen beinahe wie unsichtbar. Als Sakura ihre Haare mit einem Handschlag nach hinten warf, fielen Yamatos Augen von der Seite auf sie hinunter. Er ließ seine Augen über ihre Haare runter über ihren Nacken wandern, als ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl der Scham überfiel. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Sakura eine Frau war konnte er nicht anders als rot anlaufen. Seine Augen fielen unkontrolliert zurück auf ihren Körper, die die Form ihrer Silhouette musterten. Er sah hoch in die Luft und seufzte. _Der Hokage und Sakura_ , dachte er fragend.

Yamato kam nie auf den Gedanken eine seiner jüngeren Kolleginnen mit solchen Augen zu betrachten. Und wie Kakashi dazu kam, konnte er nicht verstehen. Seine Augen fielen nochmal auf Sakura und runter über ihre langen Beine. Wieder lief er rot an und drehte sein Gesicht in den Himmel, mit dem Verständnis, dass es in der Tat möglich war. Nachdem auch er einmal auf den Gedanken kam, konnte er sich nicht mehr davon lösen.

Angekommen vor den Toren von Kirigakure warteten bereits ein Haufen von Escort-Shinobis. Als der Hokage mit seiner Robe und seinem Hut über dem Boden glitt, verbeugt sich ein Shinobi nach dem anderen. Vorne empfing ihn ein zwie Meter größer und auffälliger Shinobi mit roten Haaren. Er sah wieder auf und zeigte in Richtung seines Dorfes "Willkommen Hokage-sama." und er lief neben Kakashi her, um Schritt zu halten "Wir freuen uns Sie hier zu haben. Ihre Schlaf Quartiere sind für Sie und Ihre Begleiter bereits eingerichtet. Die zweitägige Messe beginnt morgen im Forschungsinstitut unseres Dorfes. Doch zuallererst möchte unser Godaime Sie empfangen."

Kakashi nickte und lief dem rothaarigen Shinobi hinterher. Die Straßen waren mit grünen, riesigen Bäumen bepflanzt. Die Leute gingen ihren täglichen Aufgaben nach, während manche Kinder auf der Straße spielten. Alles wirkte fröhlich und gelassen. Letztendlich erreichten sie das Hauptquartier und den Konferenzraum des Godaime.

Als sie alle in den großen Raum traten saß der Godaime, in ihrer langen blauen Robe, die ihren Ausschnitt großzügig entblößte, bereits da. Die Hälfte ihres Gesichts wurde von ihren Haaren verdeckt, während ihre vollen Lippen durch ein starkes Rot betont wurden.  
"Hokage, willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Dorf. Ich hoffe Sie und Ihre Gefolgsleute wurden angemessen empfangen.", lächelte sie der Gruppe sanft entgegen. Kakashi beugte der Höflichkeit gemäß, seinen Oberkörper leicht, während die anderen auf die Knie gingen" Wir danken für Ihre Einladung. Wir sind schon ganz gespannt auf die neuen Entwicklungen und Techniken, von denen wir gehört haben." Kakashi nahm Platz an einem der Stühle, die an dem Rundtisch platziert waren, während Sakura, Sai und Yamato, wie die anderen Begleiter der Dorfoberhäupter an der Wand hinter ihren Führern ruhten.

Nach einer langen Vorstellung und Präsentation über technische Details und neue Forschungen, hatte Sakura das Gefühl, dass sie bald einschläft. Kurz bevor sie drohte einzunicken, stand die Godaime auf "Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ab morgen findet die Tagung statt und unsere Forscher und Entwickler werden sie über jedes neue Gerät informieren. Bis dahin ruhen sie sich aus und genießen sie alle Vorzüge unseres Dorfes." Alle standen auf und nickten sich willig zu, bevor die Dorfvorstände sich anfingen zu unterhielten und die anderen Shinobis ihre Schlafgemächer aufsuchten.

Sakura lief hinter Yamato und Sai her und als sie ihren Flur erreichten, verabschiedete sie sich ohne viele Worte, um sich nach der langen Reise hinzulegen.

Auf ihrem Bett sah sie an die Decke und dachte zurück an die Szene im Konferenzraum. Die Godaime zog Kakashi zur Seite, um etwas privates mit ihm zu bereden. Sie atmete heftig aus und schloss ihre Augen, um endlich etwas Ruhe zu finden.

_**Gefällt euch irgendein Charakter besonders? Habt ihr irgendwelche Wünsche oder Anregungen?** _


	34. Chapter 34

Kakashi streckte und drehte seinen Nacken von einer Seite zu anderen, um die Spannungen endlich loszuwerden. Nach einer Besprechung zwischen allen Kage, in der Kakashi einen seiner Pläne ausbreitete, nahm die Godaime ihn noch mal zur Seite, um mit ihm zu reden.

Er hielt an seinem Nacken fest und massierte ihn mit eigener Hand. Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, erblickte er langes rosa Haar, das aus seinem Bett hing. Er versuchte die Tür so sanft wie möglich zu schließen, doch als sie ins Schloss fiel, zuckte Sakura auf. Sie atmete tief ein und drehte sich ein Stück, um die Tür und Kakashi davor zu betrachten.  
"Entschuldigung." sprach er mit seiner rauen Stimme. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich an die Bettkante, direkt neben sie.

"Schon okay." sie lächelte sanft, während sie zu ihm aufsah. Ihre sanften Gesichtszüge erwärmten etwas in seinem Oberkörper und ohne es zu bemerken, formte er ein Lächeln unter seiner Maske. Er beugte sich runter, so dass seine silbernen Strähnen in ihr Gesicht hingen. Er drückte durch seine Maske einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Lippen "Sakura..." er hielt für eine Sekunde inne. Sie musterte seine Augen, die Millimeter von ihren entfernt waren und wartete auf ihn.  
"Sakura..." er sagte ihren Namen bereits ein zweites Mal, ohne seinen Satz zu beenden. Sakuras Mund wurde noch breiter "Kakashi." flüsterte sie zurück. Sie hörte, wie er breit auflachte.

Sie griff an den Rand seiner Maske und zog sie runter, um seine weißen Zähne zu betrachten "Kakashi?"  
"Hmm?" er hob seine Brauen leicht an. Sakura spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrer Brust. Etwas schlich in ihrem Körper, ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das wiederum etwas war, das sie wahren wollte.  
"Kakashi?" sagte sie noch einmal. Er lächelte breit und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um sie noch einmal zu berühren.

Doch dieses Mal öffnete er seinen Mund einen Spalt, um ihre Lippen zu schmecken. Sein Daumen streichelte die Seite ihres Gesichtes, während er seinen Mund von einer Seite auf die andere drehte, um sie immer enger an sich zu drücken. Nicht nur der Kuss, sondern auch die Körper der beiden wurden immer enger.

Sakura wickelte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während er ihren Oberkörper an seinen herandrückte. Er hörte, wie sie zwischen dem Kuss kurz aufseufzte, einem leisen Stöhnen zu ähnlich. Er spürte, wie die Hitze in sein Kopf stieg und anfing seine Sinne zu benebeln. Er löste sich von ihr los und schnappte nach Luft. Er stand auf und lief rüber zur Kommode, während er zitternd ausatmete "Kann ich heute hier schlafen?" fragte Sakura. Er schluckte und nickte, mit seinem Rücken zu ihr gewandt "Natürlich. Sowas musst du nicht fragen."

"Und worüber habt ihr geredet?" fragte Sakura, während sie Hand an ihrer Kleidung anlegte. Kakashi öffnete den Knopf seines Umhangs und faltete ihn zusammen "Das darf ich dir natürlich nicht sagen.", sprach er und hörte Sakura kurz aufkichern. Er hielt sich an der Kommode fest und zog einen Schuh nach dem anderen aus "Außer wir heiraten.", lachte er.  
"Dann gehörst du zur meiner Sicherheitsstufe."

Sakuras Mund fiel einen Spalt offen. Sie konnte schwören, dass ihr Herz für eine Sekunde stehen blieb. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete, wie sie mit ihren Händen an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse eingefroren war.  
"Das war ein Witz.", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden. Sakura lachte sofort auf, offensichtlich geschockt.  
Kakashi drehte sich wieder weg "Du bist noch jung. Vielleicht triffst du noch jemand anderen." er legte seine Schuhe zur Seite.

Sakura runzelte die Stirn "Das glaube ich nicht. Ich konnte einfach noch nicht daran denken." sagte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick in die Luft. _Kakashi heiraten_ , fragte sie sich selbst. Plötzlich zeigten ihre Lippen nach oben und sie fing an zu nicken "Ja." sagte sie zu sich selbst, als Kakashi plötzlich über ihr stand "Was?"  
"Heiraten wäre nicht das schlimmste. Hast du schonmal daran gedacht?"  
"Nein, ich bin nur ein alter Mann." sagte er und kletterte über sie, um sich neben sie zu setzten.  
Sakura lachte leicht auf und drehte sich zu ihm. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihre Körper und streckte sie wieder aus "Dieses Bett ist riesig. Nicht so wie meins oder deins."

Er zog die Brauen in die Höhe "Das Bett in meinem neuen Haus ist auch so groß." er informierte sie über sein King-size Bett.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja, du solltest mich da mal besuchen." sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln, während er sich über sie lehnte.  
"Sollte ich das?" die Stimme beider wurde immer leiser.  
"Ja, dann zeige ich dir was man in so einem Bett alles machen kann.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sakura wickelte eine Hand um seinen Nacken und wartete nur darauf, dass er sie mit seinen Lippen verwöhnte. Und wie erwartet, drückte er seine Lippen auf die sanfte Haut ihres Nackens.  
Sie kraulte durch seine Haare und drückte ihren Körper noch enger an seinen "Zieh mir die Kleidung aus. Schnell."

Als er sein rotes Gesicht anhob, sah er, dass Sakura genau im gleichen Zustand war.  
"Es ist so lange her." sie atmete zitternd aus. Sie führte ihre eigenen Hände an ihre Bluse, um sie weiter zu öffnen, aber Kakashi ergriff sie und drückte sie über ihr Kopf.  
"Es ist nur ein paar Tage her."  
"Das fühlt sich bereits wie eine Ewigkeit an." sagte sie verzweifelt.  
Er beugte sich wieder runter und küsste ihren Nacken, runter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, um sie mit jeder Sekunde noch etwas mehr zu foltern.

Sakura rieb ihre Schenkel aneinander, als spüre sie einen stechenden Schmerz dazwischen.  
"Bitte." flüsterte sie.  
Er hörte nicht auf und küsste immer weiter runter, bis ihre Bluse ihn hinderte "Bitte." flehte sie noch einmal verzweifelter. Er ließ von ihren Händen los und erhob seinen Körper, um auf seinen Knien zu stehen. Während er auf sie runtersah, zog er ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus, um es zur Seite zu werfen.

Die Luft zog durch Sakuras trockene Lippen, während sie ihre Bluse bis zum Ende öffnete, um das erstickende Kleidungsstück endlich loszuwerden. Er stand auf und öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose, um sie auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Bevor Sakura weitermachte, griff er nach ihrer Leggings und zog sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln von ihrem Körper. Er kletterte wieder über ihr aufs Bett und leckte seine Lippen und biss darauf, während er auf ihren Körper runtersah, der nur noch in Unterwäsche da lag. Er rutschte ein Stück runter und hakte seine Finger in ihren Slip ein um ihn von ihr runterzureißen. Er sah ihre nackten Beine und Teile ihres runden Hinterteils, von dem sie den meisten Teil durch ihre angezogenen Beine verdeckte.

"Sakura..." er sprach in seiner rauen Stimme. Sie rieb ihr heiß erblühtes Gesicht "Ja?" flüsterte sie durch beide Hände.  
"Sakura öffne deine Beine für mich."  
Sie zog ihre Hände zur Seite und sah ihn an "Was?"  
"Öffne deine Beine... Für mich.", wiederholte er mit auf und absteigender Brust. Sakura bewegte ihren Mund, als wollte sie was sagen, aber kein Wort kam aus ihren Stimmbändern. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog an ihrem BH, bis er ihre Brüste entblößte, um auf ihrem Bauch zu ruhen. Sakura drückte ihre Beine noch enger zusammen und sah in sein Gesicht.

Kakashi stand wieder auf seinen Knien, um ohne viel Mühe das letzte Kleidungsstück von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Er beugte sich über ihre Knie, um ihr BH zu öffnen und zur Seite zu werfen.  
"Sakura." er führte seinen Mund zu ihren Knien und fing an kleine Küsse auf ihnen zu verteilen "Sakura, öffne deine Beine für mich." seine Hände streichelten an beiden Beinen hoch und runter, worauf Sakura entspannt ausatmete. Sie spürte wie seine Berührung ihren kramphaften Halt lockerte und ohne viel nachzudenken wollte sie es auch.

Sie öffnete ihre Beine einen Spalt und atmete zitternd aus. Kakashi sah runter und leckte seine Unterlippe "Noch etwas." sagte er und streichelte wieder liebevoll über ihre Beine "Noch ein Stück mein liebes." und sie tat, was er ihr befahl. Er sah mit offenem Mund zwischen ihre offenen Beine und atmete heftig "Ja...", flüsterte er mit großen Augen.

Er biss wieder auf seine Unterlippe und rückte näher, um sie mit seinem härtesten Teil berühren zu können. Er griff nach seinem Glied und fing an über ihre weichen Lippen zu streicheln. Sakura runzelte die Stirn und schloss ihre Augen über den schönsten Schmerz, den eine Person im Leben verspüren konnte. Der Mangel an Sauerstoff ließ sie nicht klar denken, doch als sie wieder ein Gefühl für Zeit hatte, merkte sie, dass er nichts mehr tat. Sie entfernte ihre Hände, um ihr rot angelaufenes Gesicht zu entblößen und zu sehen, wie Kakashi sie anstarrte.  
"Was ist los?" fragte sie mit einer kleinen Falte, die für niemanden außer dem Betrachter sichtbar war.  
"Nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus "Kannst du mich umarmen?", fragte sie sanft und sofort beugte er sich zwischen ihren Beinen über sie, bis ein Körper auf dem anderen lag.

Er küsste ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal, so als könne er nicht genug von ihr bekommen, bevor er sich mit seinen Händen vom Bett abstütze, um Sakura anzusehen "Bitte verdeck dein Gesicht nicht. Ich muss es sehen.", flüsterte er. Sakura tat, wie sie gebeten wurde, als sie spürte, wie er Centimeter für Centimeter in ihr eindrang und sie nicht anders konnte, als zitternd auszuatmen. Nachdem er bis zum Ende in ihr eingedrungen war, wiederholte er seine Bewegung und mit jeder einzelnen wurde er immer schneller und härter. Sakura konnte das Stöhnen nicht mehr aufhalten und manche Stöße waren so intensiv, sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Augen zu schließen, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete, um zu sehen wie Kakashi sie mit seinen Augen fesselte.

Er sah runter zu ihr, um zu betrachten, wie sie sich winselte und bewegte, um sein Eindringen aushalten zu können. Er liebte jede einzelne Linie, das ihr Gesicht zog, wenn sie versuchte ihm standhaft zu bleiben. Trotzdem wusste Kakashi wie sehr es ihr gefiel. Er griff nach einem ihrer Beine und drückte es weiter zur Seite, um noch besseren Zugang zu haben. Er sah zwischen ihr und sich runter und stöhnte einmal kurz auf. Seine andere Hand hielt wieder die Seite ihres Gesichtes fest, über das er mit seinem Daumen streichelte, bevor er seinen Mund auf ihren drückte, um ihr lautes Stöhnen für einige Sekunden zu ersticken.

Seine Hand ließ von ihrem Bein los und wanderte zwischen die zwei Körper, bis er den empfindlichsten Knopf ihres Unterleibes fand, um daran zu reiben. Sakura öffnete während des Kusses weit ihre Augen und sah, wie Kakashi sie bereits anstarrte. Sie kreischt gegen seinen Mund, da das Gefühl zu überwältigend war. Seine simultanen Stöße und Berührungen wollten sie regelrecht in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ersticke sie, bevor er endlich vom Kuss losließ, um zu hören was sie aus ihrem Körper kriegen musste.

"Kaka- ah." sagte sie verzweifelt. Er küsste ihre Wange "Ist schon okay, komm jetzt." flüsterte er gegen ihr Gesicht. Und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde sie noch lauter "Kakashi..." sagte sie energielos.  
"Ja, komm. Komm schon.", flüsterte er und küsste ihre Unterlippe. Er drückte sich vom Bett hoch, bis er auf seinen Knien stand und sah runter an der Stelle, an der er Höchsarbeit leistete. Plötzlich ließ Sakura ein lautes Stöhnen raus, das mit jeder Bewegung nun abschwellte. Alleine der Anblick ihrer Extase, schubste ihn über die Klippe. Er griff ihre beiden Knie, drang noch einige Male in ihr ein und spürte ihre verkrampften Muskeln im Inneren, bevor er ihn herauszog. Im Einklang stöhnten beide erschöpft im Glücksgefühl über das Kribbeln, dass bis in ihre Zehen wanderte.

Kakashi atmete noch einmal tief aus und leckte sich die Lippen, bevor er schnell aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Sakura rieb ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen, als sie eine raue Textur über ihren Bauch streicheln spürte. Er wischte ihre Bauch sauber und verschwand wieder im Bad. Sakura zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und verdeckte ihre Brüste mit beiden Armen. Als Kakashi wieder auf das Bett kletterte und sie umarmte, ließ sie von all dem los.  
Er starrte für einige Sekunden in ihr Gesicht "Sakura.", fing er wieder an.  
"Ja?" und ohne Worte starrte er wieder für einige Sekunden "Bist du müde? Lass uns schlafen." lächelte er. Sie nickte eifrig, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in seine Brust vergrub und ohne viel nachdenken waren beide bereits ganz woanders.

Das Klappern von lauten Geschirr drang in seine Ohren und brachte ihn dazu seine Augenlider aufzuschlagen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah lange nackte Beine hinter dem Schreibtisch stehen.  
"Bist du wach?", sagte Sakura sanft und drehte ihren Oberkörper, eingekleidet in seinem schwarzen Shirt um. Sie lief zu ihm rüber und setzte sich an den Bettrand "Hier." sie hielt ihm eine Tasse hin und lächelte fröhlich. Kakashi richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, um auf vernünftig sitzen zu können und von dem Kaffee zu trinken. Die weiße Decke fiel in seine Hüfte und entblößte jeden einzelnen Muskel, der ihn schmückte. Er nahm einen Schluck und atmete tief aus.  
"Sakura." er sah von der Tasse auf. Sie hob ihre Brauen an und blinzelte ihn an. "Hätte ich es gestern gesagt, schien es als hätte ich es im Gefecht meiner Gefühle gesagt aber..."  
"Ja?"  
"Sakura, ich liebe dich."


	35. Chapter 35

_"Sakura." er sah von der Tasse auf. Sie hob ihre Brauen an und blinzelte ihn an. "Hätte ich es gestern gesagt, schien es als hätte ich es im Gefecht meiner Gefühle gesagt aber..."_   
_"Ja?"_   
_"Sakura, ich liebe dich."_

Er streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Sakura Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt und bevor sie ihre Gedanken und Worte sammeln konnte, drückt Kakashi ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und rutschte vom Bett "Dann lass uns uns für den Tag fertig machen. Die Ausstellung geht gleich los.", sprach er und lief ins Bad.

Sakura saß mit schwerem Atem da und betrachtete die Lichtstrahlen, die durch die Rolladen ins Zimmer schienen. Sie atmete tief aus und lächelte breit, gefolgt von einem kleinen Lachen.

Sakura lief den gesamten Tag hinter Kakashi und einem maschinellen Assistenten hinterher. Er erklärte jeder der neuen Geräte und ihrer Eigenschaften, die den Dörfern die Arbeit im Krankenhaus abnehmen könnte. Dieser Prozess wiederholte sich auch am dritten Tag. 

Am letzten Tag betraten sie den letzten Showroom und drehten eine Runde, um nicht nur die medizinischen, sondern auch die Erfindungen zur Fortbewegung zu betrachten. Sakura stand mit ihrem Gesicht zu etwas, genannt Auto. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Kakashi und die Goidame voreinander standen und sich unterhielten. Sie lief näher heran, um vom Gespräch etwas mitzubekommen. 

"Sakura.", sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Als sie hinsah, betrachtete sie Kakashi, der seine Hand hin und her bewegte. Sie stieß zu Kakashi und der Godaime und stand zwischen ihnen "Ja?"  
"Welches der Geräte möchtest du für das Krankenhaus?", fragte Kakashi.   
"Wie?", sagte sie überrascht.   
"Ja, ich möchte gerne die Handelsbeziehungen zwischen den Dörfern verbessern, deswegen kriegt jedes Dorf eine Erfindung nach Wahl. Ihr kriegt zwar die aktuelle Betaversion, aber durch eure Berichterstattungen wird es uns leichter fallen die Geräte zu verbessern."  
"Oh, ok." Sakura nickte mit einem Lächeln. Die Godaime streckte ihre Hand aus und fasste Kakashis Schulter an "Und Konoha darf als erstes aussuchen.", lachte sie. 

Sakuras Lächeln verschwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde und ohne es zu bemerken streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Sie schlug sie mit voller Wucht auf die Hand der Godaime, packte sie und zog sie zurück, so dass ein lauter Knacks durch den Raum ertönte. Beide Kage schlugen ihre Augen in Schock weiter auf und starrten auf die verdrehte Hand. Sakura drehte ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu der Godaime, als sie plötzlich etwas hartes wegriss und gegen die Betonwand schlug. 

Der Einschlug ihres Körpers hinterließ tiefe Abrisse in der Wand. Sie fiel auf den Boden und als sie ihren gesenkten Kopf anhob, sah sie wie zwei Kirigakure Shinobis über ihr standen. Einer der beiden war groß und breit gebaut. Ein stattlicher Mann, dem man sein Training ansehen konnte. Der andere war eher kleiner, mit sanften Gesichtszügen. Jedoch war er derjenige, der Sakura gegen die Wand schlug. 

Der breit gebaute Shinobi war dabei seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. Zum Schutz hob Sakura ihre Faust an, um sie mit Chakra zu bündeln, jedoch vergaß sie, dass sie immer noch kein Chakra benutzten konnte. Sie seufzte, als plötzlich jemand schützend vor ihr stand.   
"Es tut mir leid. Das war ein Versehen." lachte Kakashi durch seine Maske und hob seine Hände, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Die Godaime trat näher und sah auf Sakura herab "Ein Versehen?" fragte sie neugierig. 

Kakashi nickte eindringlich "Jedes Mal wenn jemand den Hokage berührt, vertauscht sie es mit Gefahr." lachte er laut "Das hat sie damals bei Tsunade-sama auch getan." Die Godaime nickte langsam "Verstehe."   
Sakura stand wieder auf ihren beiden Beinen und verbeugte sich mit Schmerzen "Entschuldigung."   
"Mhh, schon okay." die Godaime lächelte einfühlsam "Ich wünschte ich hätte so ein Bodyguard." sagte sie, bevor sie laut auflachte. 

Sakura wagte es nicht ihren Kopf zu heben, als sie spürte wie seine Hand ihren Nacken packte und mit Gewalt nach oben zog. Kakashi sah sie finster an und ließ von ihr los, bevor er sich wieder einem freundlichen Gespräch mit der Godaime widmete. Sakura schnaubte, bevor sie sich um das gewünschte Gerät kümmerte. 

Sakura wartete mit Sai und Yamato vor dem Hauptquartier-Rathaus von Kirigakure, da Kakashi wünschte, dass sie am gleichen Abend zurückkehrte. Die Tagung war vorbei und manche Kage blieben noch über Nacht, aber nachdem was Sakura mit der Godaime getan hatte, wollte er noch schlimmeres verhindern. Er kam mit neutraler Miene aus dem Hauptquartier und lief an allen vorbei "Gehen wir."

Für eine ganze Weil geschah der Marsch ohne auch nur ein Wort. Als Yamato irgendwann stehen blieb, sah er die ganze Gruppe an "Wollt ihr pausen?"  
"Wenn ihr wollt.", sprach Kakashi mit seinen Armen von der Brust verschränkt. Sai und Sakura zuckten mit den Schultern. Yamato war dabei Ranken aus dem Boden zu schießen, als Sakura bemerkte wie zwei Augen Dolche in ihre Richtung schoßen.

Sie sah zur Seite und ertappte Kakashi mit seinem durchbohrenden Blick "Was ist?", fragte sie neutral. Er höhnte lediglich, so dass sie die Stirn runzelte "Was?"  
"Was sollte das mit der Godaime?", fragte er. Sakura seufzte und sah zur Seite "Keine Ahnung. Es war ein Reflex oder so."

Er spotte laut auf und drehte sich genervt zu ihr "Ein Reflex?", sagte er und zog eine Braue in die Höhe. Sakura drehte sich zu ihm "Ja?"  
"Worauf?", fragte er mit Kopfschütteln.  
"Sie fasste deine Schulter an." sagte sie leise, aber genervt.  
Plötzlich schritt Sai mit einer Bemerkung ein "Ist das nicht Eifersucht?", fragte er. Kakashi neigte den Kopf mit nun beiden Brauen "Das macht Sinn."  
"Denn die Godaime hat dem Hokage ja einen Heiratsvorschlag gemacht." der weiße Finger zeigte zwischen Kakashi und Sakura hin und her.

Als sie diese Worte hörte, fiel ihr Mund offen, während Kakashi mit weit gerissenen Augen nach hinten schritt.   
"Wie bitte?" flüsterte Sakura.   
"Das ist doch kein Grund zur Eifersucht."   
"Wäre es nicht, wenn der Hokage es abgelehnt hätte. Aber das hat er nicht. Also denke ich, dass das ein legitimer Grund zur Eifersucht ist." Sai legte sein Kinn nachdenklich in seine Hand, um jedes Detail der Situation zu analysieren und besser zu verstehen. Sakura drehte wie ein Skelett, millimeter für millimeter ihr Gesicht zu Sai.

In einem tiefen Atemzug drehte sie ihr Gesicht zurück zu Kakashi. Sie starrte ihn mit angespanntem Kiefer an, bevor sie ihre Stirn leicht runzelte. Sie drehte sich weg von dem neuen Häuschen, das frisch zwischen den Bäumen stand und lief in die andere Richtung, die nach Konoha führte.  
"Sakura." flüsterte er. 

"Hokage-sama." rief Yamato hinter Kakashi, der Sakura nachlief. Kakashi drehte sich kurz um und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und machte klar, dass sie da bleiben sollten. Kakashi ging mit seinen Händen in seiner Hosentasche hinter ihr her, aber als sie stehen blieb, tat er ihr gleich.  
"Kannst du bitte zurückgehen? Ich will alleine sein."  
"Sakura." er lief schnell auf sie zu und stellte sich vor sie "Ich möchte diese Art Freundin sein, die etwas versaut.", sagte sie und vermeidet sieben Blick.  
"Das bist du nicht."   
"Geh einfach zurück und sag alles ist okay."

Er neigte seinen Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können "Sakura." flüsterte er noch einmal sanft. Sie hob ihren Kopf an, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen "Es ist alles okay." sprach sie. Beide starrten ohne Hintergedanken einander an.   
"Ich liebe dich auch." sagte sie leise, während sie in seine Augen sah. Im ersten Moment reagierte er nicht. Erst als sie an ihr vorbei ging, lief er neben ihr her "Du liebst mich?" fragte er. Sie hob die Augen genervt an "Ja.", flüsterte sie.  
Er warf seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie an sich "Du liebst mich." lachte er laut, während er sie knuddelte. Sakura versuchte ihn vergebens wegzudrücken, bis sie aufgab und beide ohne viel Worte Richtung Konoha liefen.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Weiß irgendjemand wie ich auf die Seite von Wattpad komme, wo die ganzen aktiven Leser sind? Also wirklich, ich bin so neugierig. Falls es jemand weiß, verratet mir den Trick bitte. Bleibt gesund. Und viel Spaß beim Lesen.** _

Ein Stempel setzte das Konoha Krankenhaussiegel auf ein Dokument nach dem anderen. Sakura rotiert zwischen dem Tintenkasten und den weißen Papieren, bis sie endlich einen leeren Platz vor sich vorfand. Als sie dachte es sei vorbei, klopfte es an ihrer Bürotür "Haruno-san, hier ist noch der Bericht für das neue Erholungsgenerator für den Hokage." sprach die junge Kollegin mit weichen Gesichtszügen. Sakura seufzte "Ach ja. Bis wann muss es raus?"  
"Eigentlich heute."  
Sakura lehnte sich wiederholt seufzend in ihren Sessel und überlegte für eine Sekunde. Schließlich streckte sie ihren Arm aus und wedelte mit ihren Fingern "Na gut, gib her. Ich bringe es persönlich vorbei."

Die Krankenschwester reichte ihr den Ordner und verließ das Zimmer, indem sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Sakura stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre geballte Faust und blickte gelangweilt auf die Blätter vor sich, die noch ausgefüllt werden mussten. Sie kritzelte ihre Beobachtungen aus den letzten Wochen auf die Protokollblätter und nachdem sie den letzten Satz vervollständigt hat, setzte sie ihre Unterschrift unter das Dokument. Sie schlug die Akte zu und hob ihren Kopf an, um Löcher in die Luft zu schauen. Nach ein wenig Tagträumen, atmete sie tief ein und drückte sich vom Schreibtisch hoch. Sie nahm die Akte und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche, um sich auf den Weg ins Hokagebüro zu machen.

Es war bereits Zeit für das Abendessen, als Sakura an die Tür des Hokage klopfte.  
"Ja." hörte sie nach dem zweiten Klopf Versuch. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in ein Zimmer, dass in Akten versunken war. Kakashi war so in seine Arbeit versunken, er sah nicht einmal vom Papier hoch.  
Sie lief voran und legte ihm die Akte auf den Tisch "Die Berichterstattung für das Gerät aus Kirigakure."  
"Danke." flüsterte er. Nach einer Sekunde Starren drehte sie sich um, um das Büro wieder zu verlassen.

Kakashi neigte seinen Kopf einmal zur Seite um seinen Nacken zu stretchen, als er sah, wie Sakura zur Tür lief.  
Er weitete seine Augen "Warte." rief er. Sakura blieb stehen und drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen um "Ja?"  
"Wieso gehst du einfach?" fragte er mit einem Kopfneigen. Sakura fing an leicht aufzulachen "Du warst so beschäftigt, da wollte ich dich nicht stören."

Kakashi lehnte sich zurück in sein Sessel "Nein, komm her." bat er sie. Sie faltete mit einem Lächeln ihre Arme vor der Brust und lief schließlich zu seinem Pult. Er drehte sich im Sessel ein Stück vom Tisch weg und schlug sanft auf seinen Schoß "Komm." sagte er.  
"Kakashi." sagte Sakura, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Komm. Niemand ist mehr da. Nur noch ich.", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.

Nach einem langen Starrwettkampf, seufzte sie auf und gab auf. Sie lief um den Tisch, setzte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß und wickelte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken. Für kurze Zeit hielt sich an ihm fest, als ihre Hände schlaff von seinem Nacken gleiteten und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Kakashi wickelte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, wahren die andere auf einem ihrer Beine ruhte.  
"Bist du müde?", fragte er.  
"Ein wenig, aber das ist die beste Art sich auszuruhen.", sagte sie und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln zu ihm hoch. Sakura drückte einen leichten Kuss auf seinen verdeckten Mund und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter.  
"Ich habe dich seit Wochen nicht gesehen." flüsterte sie.  
"Ich weiß.", antwortete er und fing an ihren Rücken zu streicheln.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich das müder macht als die Arbeit.", sagte Sakura und lachte leicht auf.

Kakashi neigte seinen Kopf, um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können "Ich versuche heute nach Hause zu kommen." flüsterte er. Sie streichelte seine Nase über die Maske und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen, als sein Magen plötzlich anfing zu knurren. Es war nicht nur ein leichtes und süßes, _ich habe Hunger_. Es war ein lautes und langes Zeichen für echten und wahrhaftigen Hunger. Sakuras Mund fiel offen "Nein. Mach lieber deine Arbeit zu Ende und geh nach Hause. Sieht so aus als ob du den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hast."  
"Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen.", sagte er und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in die Kopflehne.  
Sakura schlug gegen seine Brust "Siehst du, ich bin wohl nicht die einzige, die vergisst zu essen. Mach deine Arbeit geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus."

Sakura stand auf, beugte sich runter und küsste seine Wange sanft. Sie drehte sich um und war dabei weg zu laufen, als sie einen festen Klatsch auf ihrem Hintern spürte. Der Schlag ertönte im ganzen Büro und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie wie Kakashi mit geschlossenen Augen grinste "Er sah zu gut aus.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. So dass sie ihn bloß mit einer gehobenen Braue betrachtete.

Kakashi rieb sich die Augen mehrmals, als er einfach nicht mehr weitermachen konnte. Er stretchte seinen Nacken und seufzte laut. Kakashi konnte keine weiter Seite mit neuen Anträgen mehr sehen. Die Dorfbewohner stellten für jede Kleinigkeit einen Antrag und das war leider die Schuld der bürokratischen Regelungen durch die Politik.

Er stand von seinem Pult auf und verließ ohne einen weiteren Gedanken sein Büro. Die Straßen schienen halb leer und mit der späten Uhrzeit wurde das Wetter immer kühler. Nach zwei Minuten Fußweg, konnte er bereits sein neues Haus sehen, dass für ihn von Vorteil war. Seine alte Wohnung war weiter weg und um jede beliebige Zeit wollte jemand etwas von ihm.

Kakashi öffnete die Tür zu seinem Haus und obwohl er immer alleine lebte, hatte er die Gewohnheit, einen Gruß oder einen Abschied an der Tür zu sprechen "Tadaima."  
Und als er seine Schuhe auszog, vernahm seine Nase plötzlich einen ungewöhnlichen Geruch.  
 _Essen_ , dachte er sich mit Stirnrunzeln. Er sah das Licht aus der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer scheinen und als er über den Flur lief, verspürte er bereits eine Wärme aus den Zimmern strömen. Er stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete, wie Sakura hinter dem Herd stand. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte breit "Bist du endlich zurück?"  
Kakashi blinzelte sie nur an "Was machst du hier?", sprach er verwirrt.  
"Ich dachte ich mache dir was zu essen." sie drehte ihr Gesicht zurück zum Topf "Ich dachte schon du kommst so spät. Da habe ich genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mit dem Kochen angefangen."

Kakashi lief näher heran und als er ihrem Profil zugewandt stand, beugte er sich runter, um ihre Schläfe zu küssen.  
"Du bist bestimmt müde oder?"  
"Ja." antwortete er mit seiner rauen Stimme.  
"Ok setzt dich. Iss was und dann geh sofort ins Bett.", grinste sie dem Essen zugewandt. Kakashi formte bei ihrem Anblick ein Lächeln und küsste nochmal ihre Kopf "Ok."

Er lief nochmal raus in den Flur, um seine Schlüssel abzulegen. Er holte seine Büro und Wohnungsschlüssel, die einem weiteren Schlüssel in der einem Schälchen auf der Kommode ähnelten aus seinen Hosentaschen. Er legte sie ins Schälchen und als er das eine Bund erblickte, nahm er es hoch in seine Hand. Er sah auf den rosa Schlusselanhänger runter und drehte sich kurz um, um Sakura anzugucken. Schnell drehte er sich zurück, öffnete die Schublade und legte die Schlüssel sicher hinein.

Er lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch "Wie bist du eigentlich rein gekommen?" fragte er und zog seine Maske runter. Sakura servierte ihm einen Teller und setzte sich dazu "Komischerweise hast du nicht abgeschlossen.", sprach sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ah ja. Ich schließe nie ab, denn... Wer bricht in das Haus des Hokage ein?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte.  
"Fang lieber an abzuschließen. Heutzutage gibt es auch in Konoha viele Diebe und Banden."  
"Aber wie kommst du dann rein?" fragte er mit gezogenen Brauen. Sakura schluckte den Löffel essen runter "Ich kann ja immer auf dich warten." lächelte sie ihn warm an. Kakashi nickte langsam und beobachtete ihr Gesicht.

Beide aßen in Ruhe und nachdem sie fertig waren, stand Kakashi auf und war dabei in den Flur zu laufen, während Sakura auf das Sofa zuging "Was machst du?"  
"Ich wollte noch Fern gucken." antwortete sie überrascht.  
"Oh."  
"Wieso?"  
Er drehte sich zurück und lief auf sie zu "Nichts.", sagte er und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sakura neigte ihren Kopf "Nein. Komm wir gehen ins Bett."  
"Nein, ich möchte nur Zeit mit dir verbringen." er zog ihre Hand, so dass sie in seinen Armen landete.

Er wickelte seinen Arm um sie und beiden saßen für einige Momente da, als Sakura wieder aufsprang "Hast du was süßes?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Musst du mal gucken."  
Sie durchforschte seine Schränke und seinen Kühlschrank und kam mit Keksen und einer halbleeren Eispackung zurück.

Er legte sich auf sein Rücken und beobachtete, wie Sakura das Eis auf einen Keks löffelte und den Teil abbiss.  
"Was machst du da?"  
"Eissandwich." sagte sie mit einem Grinsen, welches Kakashi auflachen ließ. Für eine zeitlang beobachtete er wie sie sich das Eis und die Kekse, eins nach dem anderen reinschob. Er dachte, dass er in Zukunft wohl mehr an süßes kaufen muss. Er drehte sein Gesicht zum Fernseher, doch bevor er überhaupt denken konnte, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Irgendwann spürte Kakashi, wie etwas in schüttelte "Komm. Geh ins Bett." hörte er im Schlafrausch. Er spürte sanfte Lippen auf seiner Stirn "Komm Schatz, geh ins Bett. So kriegst du einen steifen Nacken."  
Er stand mit geschlossenen Augen auf und folgte der Hand die ihn zum Schlafzimmer leitete. Er fiel auf das Bett und spürte wie jemand ihm die Kleidung auszog.

Ohne viel nachdenken hörte er sanfte Schritte, Türknarren und das Wasser aus dem Bad. Als das Licht aus dem Bad ausging, drehte er sein Gesicht ein Stück und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt. Er sah wie Sakuras nackten Beine über den Raum huschten, um die Decke anzuheben und sich ins Bett zu legen.

Er sah wie einige rosa Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht hingen und sie mit geschlossenen Augen zur Decke lag. Er drehte sich zur Seite und zog plötzlich an ihrem Arm. Er zwang sie sich auf ihre Seite zu drehen und den kleinen Löffel zu machen.  
"Danke." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während sein Arm ihre Hüfte umfasste.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Hi ihr lieben, leider hängt nach diesem Kapitel alles fest. Ich komme nicht wirklich weiter mit dem_ ** **_schreiben_ ** **_. Aber bis dahin, genießt dieses Kapitel Xx_ **

Sakura schlief tief und fest in Kakashis Armen, weit weg im Land der Träume, als sie durch etwas anderem gestört wurde. Sie spürte, wie etwas an ihr rieb und die freien Flächen ihrer Haut küsste. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und drehte ihr Gesicht ein Stück "Kakashi?" fragte sie im Flüstern. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, also drehte sie sich um und wandte sich ihm zu "Kakashi?"  
Als Reaktion auf seinen Namen summte Kakashi verschlafen.  
"Kakashi!" zischte sie nochmal.

Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und sah wie sie ihn mit ihren Smaragdaugen betrachtete. Er summte nochmal "Was machst du da?" fragte sie für ihn aus dem Nichts.  
"Was?" fragte er verwirrt. Sakura senkte in der Dunkelheit ihren Kopf und er tat ihr gleich. Er sah seine Hand auf ihrer Brust ruhen und als er wieder aufsah, zog sie sie Brauen in die Höhe "Das."

"Du hast mich geküsst und angefasst, also bin ich aufgewacht. Wovon hast du bitte geträumt?" flüsterte sie.  
Kakashi blieb für eine Weile still, bevor er seinen Kopf ein wenig neigte "Ich glaube genau davon." grinste er leise. Sakura kicherte leicht, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte. Kakashi griff ihre Schulter und drehte sie zurück "Hey. Du kannst mich nicht einfach wecken und dann wieder schlafen."

Kakashi packte ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand und drückte seine Lippen auf ihr zartes Fleisch.  
"Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn?", fragte Sakura und streckte ihren Körper über seinen, um die Lichtuhr einzuschalten "5 Uhr morgens."  
Sie ging von ihm runter, drehte sich auf die Seite und weg von ihm "Ich muss in drei Stunden wach sein. Also mach was du willst, aber weck mich nicht.", sprach sie und schloss die Lider.

Kakashi drehte sich wie sie zur Seite und umarmte sie wie der große Löffel.  
"Aber alleine macht es keinen Spaß.", sagte er, während seine Hand unter dem großen schwarzen Shirt hochwanderte und ihre weiche Haut spürte. Er drückte seinen Schoß gegen sie, als seine Hand gegen einen Hügel stieß. Seine Finger erforschten den Weg, bis sie auf ein Hindernis stießen und es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger packten. Der sanfte Griff trieb ein leises Seufzen über Sakuras Lippen.  
"Ich dachte du willst schlafen?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
"Wie soll ich das bitte tun?" sagte sie mit einem langen Seufzer am Ende.

Kakashi legte die Seite seines Gesichts auf ihres und lauschte ihren beinah überhörbaren Seufzern. Nachdem etwas Zeit verging und er Sakura mit seiner tieffühlenden Hand und seiner reibenden Hüfte genug einheizte, spürte er, wie sie ihre Hinterseite im Kreis bewegte. Seine Hand glitt über die Seite ihres Körpers, bis sie auf ihrer Hüfte stoppte "Sakura.", flüsterte er und zog langsam ihren Slip runter.

Sakura seufzte erneut und nachdem ihre Unterwäsche von ihrem Fuß hing, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, um sie um seinen Nacken zu wickeln und ihn sanft zu küssen. Während sie sich seinen Lippen widmete, entledigte der silberhaarige sich seiner Kleidung. Kakashis raue Fingerspitzen fühlten über Sakuras Hüfte, unter dem großen Shirt, das ihm gehörte.

Sakura hob ihr oben liegendes Bein an, um es auf Kakashis zu legen. Seine Hand streichelte wiederholt über die Hinterseite ihres Oberschenkels, bis seine Finger sanft über ihre Lippen streichelten und von ihrem Saft getränkt waren. Er entfernte seine Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund, um an seinen Fingern zu lecken. Zur gleichen Zeit fing er an sein hartes Glied zwischen ihre Lippen zu reiben und Sakura dadurch noch weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Er beobachtete ihr stöhnendes Gesicht, welches kleine Falten der Verzweiflung warf. Er streckte seine Finger aus und führte sie zwischen ihre stöhnenden Lippen. Ohne weitere Gedanken umschloss sie seine Finger und fing an ihre Zunge um sie zu schlängeln. Kakashi fing bei dem Anblick an schwer zu atmen und abrupt zog er seine Finger heraus, griff ihr Gesicht mit einem harten Griff und schob seine Zunge in ihr Mund. Nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich von ihr und beide sahen sich atemlos an.

Kakashi drückte seinen Körper vom Bett, bis er auf seinen Knien über ihr stand. Er zog sein dunkles Shirt vom Körper und warf es zur Seite, bevor er sein hartes und langes Glied ergriff und zu Sakuras Mund führte. Er beobachtete mit brennenden Augen, wie sie betrunken und bereit anfing ihn zu empfangen. Er spürte die weichen Innenseiten ihres Mundes und ihre Zunge, die nicht ruhig blieb. Kakashi stöhnte in einem Seufzer und warf sein Kopf in den Nacken. Er streckte einen Arm aus und stütze sich an der Wand, während sein Blick immer wieder von der Decke zurück zur sinnlichen Sakura glitt.

Sakura schmiegte beide Hände um die Seiten von Kakashis Hüfte, um ihn noch tiefer entgegenzunehmen. Er spürte was sie tat und ohne Kontrolle stöhnte er laut. Er sah runter und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr "Sakura, warte." flüsterte er voller Schmerz. Aber Sakura dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. Sie führte ihre Hand zu seinem Glied und gleichzeitig fing sie an ihn auf und ab zu fühlen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und fühlte nur noch mit ihrer Zunge über ihn.

"Oh Gott." stöhnte der verzweifelte Mann. Der Anblick von Sakuras Mund und Händen unter ihm, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Sie war sexy, feminin und so erotisch wie noch nie. _Seit wann ist sie so schön_ , fragte er sich mit seinen Augen auf sie gerichtet. Ihre Wangen waren rotgetränkt, ihre Haare durch die Bewegungen zerzaust und sie genoss, wie sehr Kakashi nicht genug von ihr bekommen konnte.

"Sakura." flüsterte er mit einer schmerzvollen Stimme "Ich kann nicht mehr." informierte er sie. Aber statt aufzuhören, tat Sakura etwas, das er nie erwartet hätte.  
"Ah!" sie streckte ihre Zunge raus, öffnete ihr Mund weit und fühlte mir ihrer Hand weiter auf und ab. Kakashi öffnete seine Augen weit und ohne Kontrolle schoß es nach einigen Sekunden aus ihm heraus. Sakuras williger Anblick zwang ihn buchstäblich dazu zu kommen und ohne ein Auge von der Szenerie zu lösen, sah er, wie sein Saft in und über ihrem Mund verteilt war.

Sakura schloss den Mund und schluckte ohne viel Zögern runter. Sie leckte über ihre Lippen und Kakashi beobachtete atemlos was sie tat. Bei der leidenschaftlichen und sexy Sakura schluckte er tief. Nach einiger Zeit nahm er ihre Wangen wieder zwischen seine Finger und beugte sich runter, um sie tief zu küssen. Als seine Lippen nur noch die Oberfläche berührten, formte sie ein Lächeln unter seinem Kuss. Auch Kakashi fühlte, wie die Ecken ihres Mundes in die Höhe wanderten und er tat ihr gleich. Er löste sich mit einem Lächeln von ihr und sah sie für einige Zeit an.

Schließlich leckte er sich die Lippen und wanderte runter zu ihren Beinen, wo er beide Knie ergriff und langsam auseinander zog. Seine Handinnenflächen streichelten über ihre Innenschenkel, bis er seine Lippen zu ihnen runter führte. Für lange Zeit küsste er ihre weiche und zarte Haut auf beiden Seiten, ohne zu weit zu gehen. Obwohl die Versuchung groß war, wollte er, dass sie es genoss. 

Seine rechte Hand wanderte hoch über ihren Bauch, um sie sanft zu berühren. Sakura legte eine Hand auf seine, während die andere nach unten wanderte, um sich in seinen Haaren zu verfangen. Sie spürte, wie sein Kuss ihr immer gefährlicher nahe kam. Als sie spürte, wie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hoch fuhr, schnappte sie kurz nach Luft. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss wie Kakashi mit seiner weichen Zunge über sie fuhr.

"Oh Gott." sie seufzte auf.  
Er bedarf sich seiner freien Hand, um ihre Lippen zu öffnen und sich nun der wahren Arbeit zu widmen. Er streckte seine Zunge raus und fing an sanft über ihren pulsierenden Muskel zu lecken. Nach einiger Zeit wurde er schneller und er zischte wie eine Schlange, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm. Sakura konnte nicht anders, als ihre Hand auf sein Kopf zu schlagen und ihre Finger verzweifelt in seine Haaren zu wickeln "Kakashi." fing sie an zu stöhnen.

Ohne jegliche Kontrolle fing Sakura an ihre Hüfte gegen seinen Mund zu bewegen und Kakashi bemerkte das. Der Kuss zwischen ihren Beinen wurde stärker und bevor sie kommen konnte, löste er sich von ihr.

"Nein." weinte Sakura beinahe. Sie stütze ihren Oberkörper leicht auf ihren Ellbogen auf "Bitte." bettelte sie ihn. Kakashi leckte seinen nassen Mund, bevor er kurz auflachte "Bitte." sagte sie nun trauriger. Kakashi führte seine lächelnden Lippen zurück zwischen ihre Bein und streckte seine Zunge raus. Während er über ihre sensibelste Stelle leckte, wickelte er seine Lippen um die Stelle, um sie wieder zu küssen. Sakura beobachtete ihn dabei und schnell fing sie wieder an zu stöhnen. Ihr Kopf fiel in ihr Nacken und noch einmal bewegte sie ihre Hüfte gegen seinen Mund "Kakashi, bitte. Hör nicht auf." flehte sie.

Desto härter sie ihre offene Stelle gegen ihn presste, desto näher war sie dem Ende. Kakashi streckte eine Hand nach ihrer Brust aus, um sie und ihre Nippel sanft zu massieren. Als Sakuras Stöhnen immer lauter wurde, wusste er, dass sie gleich kommt. Er küsste und leckte sie härter und schneller und bevor sie es erahnen konnte, krampften ihre Zehen in Glückseligkeit "Kakashi." sagte sie noch einmal und beendete ihre angespannte Körperhaltung.

Sie ließ locker und fiel mit einem Seufzen zurück auf ihr Rücken. Kakashi leckte einige Male sanft über die selbe Stelle, bevor er auf allen Vieren über sie krabbelte "Na?" fragte er auf Augenhöhe und streckte seine Zunge raus, um einmal sanft über ihre Lippen zu lecken. Er benahm sich beinahe wie ein Welpe, aber als er ihr seine Zunge zeigte, kribbelte es in ihren Lenden.

Sakura blinzelte ihm müde an "Ich will nicht zur Arbeit." sprach sie leise, welches ihn auflachen ließ. Er drückte seinem Körper auf ihren und umarmte sie fest. Sakura drückte ihre Lippen mehrmals sanft über mehrere Stellen in seinem Gesicht "Ich möchte für immer mit dir so zusammen sein." sagte sie leise. Kakashi führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, um einige rosa Strähnen daraus zu streichen. Er lächelte sanft und küsste ihre Lippen.


	38. Chapter 38

Ich freue mich schon auf eure Kommentare. 

"Kommst du heute wieder spät?" fragte Sakura, während sie einen Schluck ihres Kaffees trank.

"Kann sein." antwortete der silber haarige und stach mit seiner Gabel in den Eiern "Heute ist glaube ich viel zu tun." ergänzte er. Sakura stütze ihr Kinn in ihrer Hand "Okay. Ich koche dir etwas, dann wärm es dir einfach auf, okay? Du musst essen." sprach sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. Kakashi erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte. Nachdem er aufaß, stand er auf und warf seine Robe um seinen Körper "Ich gehe dann mal."

Kakashi hockte den gesamten Tag im Büro. Er unterschrieb Formulare, stempelte sie, lehnte einige ab und andere mussten neu evaluiert werden. Nach einem zehnstündigen Tag lehnte er sich zurück in seinen Sessel, um die Decke anzustarren.

"Hokage-sama?" ein weiteres Mal störte ihn jemand in seiner inoffiziellen Pause. Kakashi hob sein Kopf an, um Shikamaru vor sich zu sehen. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Pultes, mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche und in der anderen eine Akte. Er hob seinen Arm mit der akte in der Hand an "Hokage-sama, Sie müssen sich entscheiden." sprach Shikamaru mit ernstem Blick. Kakashi schwankte eine Weile unter dem Tisch mit einem Knie hin und her "Morgen." sagte er.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ich sagte morgen." wiederholte er ausdrücklich.

Shikamaru lief einige Schritte zurück "Na gut. Dann machen sie wenigstens noch diesen Stapel mit den Anbu Aufträgen. Es ist dringend.", sagte er bevor er das Büro verließ. Kakashi lehnte seinen Kopf zurück in die Lehne und drehte sich zum Fenster, um in den Himmel zu schauen. Er schloss für einige Sekunden seine Augen, aber als der neue Stapel Dokumente auf seinem Tisch landete, wusste er seine Arbeit ging weiter. Er drehte sich zurück zu seiner Arbeit und stempelte alles wahllos ab, ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen. Er wollte bloß nach Hause.

Sakura lag mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem dunkelblauen Sofa und guckte die neue Serie, die aus Sunagakure anlief. Als sie hörte wie ihr Handy klingelte, streckte sie ihren Arm zum Tisch, um abzunehmen "Hallo?" 

"Sakura." 

"Hi, wo bist du?" fragte sie fröhlich.

"Ich bin noch im Büro. Und ich glaube ich bleibe die Nacht hier. Es ist zu viel zu tun heute." 

"Ach wirklich?" 

"Ja. Also geh schonmal ins Bett und warte nicht." 

"Okay. Arbeite nicht so viel." 

"Ich werde es versuchen." und er legte auf. Sakura schmatzte kurz und stand schließlich auf, um ins Bett zu gehen. 

Kakashi beobachtete wie das Licht in seinem Wohnzimmer ausging. Er holte tief Luft und atmete im gleichen Rhythmus aus. Er vergrub beide Hände in seinen Hosentaschen, bevor er sich umdrehte, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen. 

Er schloss die Tür zu seiner alten Wohnung auf, um ein kaltes, leeres und dunkles Zimmer vorzufinden. Er warf seine Kage Robe auf das Sofa, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte. Er starrte die Decke an, ein tausend Dinge fluteten seine Gedanken. Kakashi seufzte noch einmal, bevor er seine Augen schloss, um endlich zu schlafen. Er rollte auf seine Seite und schlief nach einiger Zeit endlich ein. 

Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen beide sich nicht sehen konnte. Obwohl sie es versuchten, hatten sie in der Hinsicht kein Glück. Nur bei einem Beratungsgespräch, bei dem alle anderen Shinobis dabei waren, konnten Sakura und Kakashi sich aus der Ferne sehen.

Sakura lief im Supermarkt rum und als sie in den nächsten Gang einbog, sah sie den Hokage. Er stand mit einer nachdenklichen Miene vor einem Regal mit verschiedenen Kekssorten. 

"Kakashi.", zischte sie. Er drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen zur Seite "Oh, Sakura. Was machst du denn hier?" Sakura schmollte mit einem Grinsen "Einkaufen?" sagte sie rhetorisch. Kakashi lachte leise auf "Natürlich. Das war eine dumme Frage."

Sie trat näher und starrte, wie er vorher, auf das Keksregal "Wofür hast du dich entschieden?", lächelte sie. Er sah auf ihre kleine Nase runter "Ich wollte dich anrufen.", sagte er in seiner tiefen Stimme. Sakura drehte ihr Kopf überrascht zu ihm "Was?"

"Ich wollte dich anrufen.", wiederholte er. 

"Ich habe doch nichts gesagt.", sie brach in Lachen aus "Es ist alles okay.", sie packte seinen Arm im Gelächter. 

Kakashi formte ein Lächeln unter seiner Maske "Kommst du mit?"

"Mit?"

"Mit zu mir.", sagte er. Sakura nickte langsam, nach einigen Sekunde Nachdenken "Okay, sicher."

Beide zogen ihre Schuhe am Eingang aus und liefen in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Kakashi blieb im Flur an der Kommode stehen, um seine Schlüssel an seinem üblichen Ort zu bewahren. Er öffnete kurz die Schublade und starrte auf das Paar Schlüssel mit dem Kirschblütenanhänger. Plötzlich hörte er eine weibliche Stimme neben sich "Oh das ist aber hübsch, was ist das?", fragte Sakura neugierig. Sofort schlug er die Schublade wieder zu "Nichts.", antwortete er, um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden. 

Sakura runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete, wie er kalt ins Wohnzimmer, an ihr vorbei lief. Sakura ging hinter ihm her und setzte sich auf das Sofa "Ist alles okay?" fragte sie besorgt. Er stand mit seinem Rücken zu ihr gekehrt "Ja, alles okay.", sagte er, als er sich ihr zudrehte. Er setzte sich neben sie und reichte ihr mit einem Lächeln die Eiscreme "Hier." Sie nahm sie aus seiner Hand und sah beunruhigt auf die Kekse und das Eis vor sich "Ok.", flüsterte sie. Letztendlich machte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren Sorgen nerven, also ließ sie es sein, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Sakura zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und umarmte sie mit ihren Armen, während sie auf den Fernseher starrte. Kakashi sah aus dem Winkel seiner Augen immer wieder rüber zu Sakura, während er seine Maske abnahm. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog daran "Komm." sagte er. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog die rosahaarige in seine Arme. Sie sah zu seinem Gesicht auf, bevor sie es auf seine Brust legte und ihren Arm vom Sofa hängen ließ. 

Er fing an ihre langen Haare zu streicheln, die sie zur mitte ihres Rückens kurz schneiden ließ. Als er irgendwann aufhörte, wollte sie zu ihm hoch krabbeln, um ihn dazu zu bringen weiterzumachen. Aber als sie ihr Gesicht ein Stück neigte, sah sie, dass er bereits eingeschlafen war. Sie blieb ruhig auf seinem Körper liegen, bis auch sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war. 

Sakura malte mit einem Stück Kreide ein Diagramm an die Tafel, als sie plötzlich nieste und an ihrer Nase zog. 

"Sensei Gesundheit!" rief eine Schülerin. 

"Danke Riri." sagte Sakura und drehte sich um. 

"Sensei, sind Sie krank?" fragte ein anderer Schüler. 

"Sieht wohl so aus." Sakura fasste sich an die Wange und Stirn, um zu fühlen, dass sie glühte. 

"Sensei, wieso heilen Sie sich nicht einfach?" 

"Weil das Heilen nur für akute Situationen gedacht ist. Wenn ihr für jede Kleinigkeit eure Heilkräfte verwendet, hat euer natürliches Immunsystem keine Chance sich zu entwickeln. Also haltet die paar Tage aus und werdet auf natürlich Weise gesund." sagte Sakura mit Ausdruck. 

"Das war doch Stoff der ersten Stunde." schnappte Riri Momoto an. Dieser zeigte ihr die Zunge. 

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, blieb sie noch im Klassenzimmer, dass ohne die Kinder vollkommen still war. Sie zückte ihr Handy und wählte Kakashis Nummer. Und zu ihrem Glück nahm er sofort ab

"Kakashi!" sagte sie aufgeregt, da sie ihn endlich erwischen konnte. 

"Sakura ich kann jetzt nicht. Ich melde mich später." reagierte er und legte sofort auf. Sakura saß mit dem Handy am Ohr da und seufzte "Ja dir auch ein Hallo.", flüsterte sie. 

Mit einem starken Niesanfall machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, als sie eine bekannte schräge Stimme hörte. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto winkte ihr von weit weg zu. Er hastete zu ihr rüber "Naruto, wie geht's dir?" 

"Gut, ich habe gerade Hinata nach Hause gebracht." 

"Oh!" sprach Sakura lang und stieß gegen seine Schulter "Hattet ihr etwa... ein Date?" kicherte sie. 

Naruto rieb sich den Hinterkopf und schmunzelte "Könnte man so sagen." 

Beide fingen an nebeneinander her zu laufen "Das freut mich." lächelte die rosahaarige.

"Gut, dass ich mein lebenlang nur Ramen gegessen habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so teuer ist jemanden auszuführen." lachte der blauäugige lauthals und brachte auch Sakura zum Lachen. 

Er zog seine Hand mit Geld aus der Hosentasche "Ich habe noch etwa so viel." er sah Sakura an "Komm, ich lade dich auf ein Ramen ein." grinste er. Sakura lächelte aufgeregt "Gerne!" 

Während sie zu Ichirakus liefen, fing Sakura wieder an zu niesen. 

"Bist du krank?" 

"Ja ich glaube da kommt bald was." 

"Dann ist das perfektes Timing. Der Ramen wird dich schön aufwärmen." versuchte er ihr zu versichern. 

Beide saßen an der Theke und warteten, bis ihr Essen rauskam. 

"Und wie läuft es?" fragte ihr bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen. 

"Gut,gut... gut." wiederholte sie mehrmals. 

"Das war ein gut zu viel. Was ist los?" er stütze sein Gesicht in seiner verbundenen Hand und sah sie an. 

"Ach keine Ahnung. Ich habe Kakashi lange nicht mehr gesehen." sagte sie mit ihren Augen auf den Holztresen gerichtet. 

"Aber das ist doch nichts neues. Seitdem er Hokage ist, habt ihr euch selten gesehen, oder?"

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber es ist anders. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich ignoriert."

"Ignoriert?" fragte Naruto mit großen Augen.

"Oder er vermeidet mich. Ach, keine Ahnung. Ich glaube ich bilde es mir nur ein."

In dem Moment wurden zwei große Schüsseln voller Ramen vor ihnen gestellt. Naruto war kurz von dem Geruch abgelenkt, aber er drehte sich nochmal zu seiner Freundin und drückte ihre Schulter "Itadakimasu!" sprach sie mit einem Lächeln. 

Nach einem langen Gespräch und dem Essen brachte Naruto sie noch nach Hause, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Sakura blieb noch kurz vor ihrem Wohnhaus stehen. Doch statt hineinzugehen, lief sie wieder ihre Straße entlang. 

Sie lief solange, bis sie vor Kakashis Haus landete. Sie zog an ihrer Nase, da sie kein Taschentuch dabei hatte und sah verwirrt durch die Luft. Sie ging auf die Tür zu und drückte mit ihrem Finger auf einen Knopf. Die Klingel ertönte und nicht lange und Kakashi öffnete die Tür. Sie sah ihn ohne ein Lächeln an "Hallo!" 

"Sakura." sagte er überrascht. 

"Geht's dir gut?" fragte sie und neigte ihr Kopf. Kakashi war für einen Moment still, bevor er nickte.

"Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Kakashi rieb unter der Maske die Lippen aufeinander. Er starrte sie an und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug "Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." räusperte er. 

Sakura starrte ihn für eine Weile an, bevor sie sich umdrehte "Sakura." sagte er nochmal "Warte." 

Aber Sakura gab sich nicht die Mühe. Sie drehte lediglich ihr Kopf zur Seite "Ich weiß wann ich nicht erwünscht bin, also lass es sein... Und tu es einfach, statt es hinauszögern." und als sie davonlief, hörte sie nur ein schwaches tut mir leid.


End file.
